Wait, so NOW i'm a Hybrid?
by TheMrs.IanSomerhalder
Summary: Part2 Erin has a lot to discover Mentally, Physically, and Sexually. She runs off away from the few people who know about her, not far. Will Damon find her? Will they work things out? And what the Hell does Katherine want to use Erin for? Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**Part Two of Im the OTHER Doppelganger!**

**First chapter. Already have chapter 2 ready to go for tomorrow. Lots of Drama filled yumminess. I enjoy writing these stories so much I have to force my self to put my Blackberry down and be social. Thats where I write. So if I ever get an idea I can jot it down, or write a whole chapter if I get inspired. Hope you all are still enjoying this as much as I am. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is strictly Fiction.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>"A Hybrid? How does that even happen?" Alaric said reaching for the bottle of whiskey.<p>

"Katherine injected one of the.._Erin_, throughout the pregnancy with her blood. The rest is a mystery. We have no idea what she could be capable of; it has never been done before." Damon was mostly calm now that he was talking about logic and facts. He glanced at the bedroom door every once and awhile wanting to go back in time.

"Wow, this is...insane. She wasn't this strong before; do you think your blood changed her?"

"I don't know, it could have, or could have just awoken all of her Dormant Vampire instincts and powers. Or it could pass out of her system. I won't know for a few days. As of now, she is still human." He looked at the door again. "I should have just told her. You would think after 150 years of being a ladies man, you would learn how to handle situations like these."

"Okay," Alaric swallowed hard and stared at the floor as he figured this out. "We should definitely keep this to ourselves. You never talked to Katherine; we don't know she is in town. I will get Elena and Stefan tomorrow and we will tell them about Isobel. That is it. As for Erin? Go home."

"What?"

"Go home, you both need to relax. Let her sleep it off. We both know what vampire blood can do and its amped due to her...state. So go home. I'll talk to her in the morning."

"I can't just leave her like this."

"Trust me Damon, going in there right now? Not the best idea." Alaric stood and opened the front door. "Trust me." Damon was reluctant but walked out anyway.

Damon walked home feeling Erin slip away with every step. He only wanted to be close to her. Eventually he made it home and he, of course, went straight for his liquor collection. He poured himself a glass and sat by the fire. Stefan came around the corner and sat in front of his brother. "Thank you for helping me. You didn't have to do that, and I know you didn't want to."

He rolled his eyes not wanting to talk. "Don't mention it, literally, ever." He shot the rest of his glass.

"I just want to apologize for what I did. I shouldn't have forced you into this life. I know you hate me for it and it pains me every day to know I did this to you." He clasped his hands together trying to stress how sorry he was.

Damon looked at him like he had just stuffed Vervain up his nose. "You brood too much. Everything on this planet? Not your fault. My actions? What I do? It's not your fault. I own them, they belong to me." He stared into the fire thinking of Erin, she belonged to him too right? "You are not allowed to feel my guilt." He concluded.

"You feel guilt?" Stefan joked.

He cleared his throat, "if I wanted to, it's there." He got up to pour himself another drink. Truth was he was over flowing with pain and guilt. He knew that unless he drowned them out he was bound to do something stupid.

Luckily Stefan caught the hint and went up to his room but not before saying, "Damon, I know you hate me, but I am still your brother and I know when you're hurting. If you want to talk you know where to find me." Damon ignored him and Stefan walked up the stairs.

He decided that tonight he was going to find out anything and everything he could about Hybrid's.

_Dear Diary,_

_So, I'm a Hybrid. A Human Vampire Hybrid. Wtf is that right? I know. I've been racking my brain for a while now over it. Damon left like 2 hours ago and I can hear Ric snoring on the couch. Sleep has yet to find me tonight, believe me I've tried._

_It's stupid when you think about it, I mean, I was totally cool with being a Doppelganger but now that I'm a Hybrid I'm conflicted?_

_I guess I have always known I was different, for obvious reasons. All of which you know about because I have ranted about them to you throughout the years._

_I kind of think it's cool that I am part vampire. _

_What can I do? What are my talents? Since I was fed Damon's blood I have super speed, strength, hearing, sight, and smell. It's crazy! I could definitely get used to this. ;)_

_Speaking of which! I almost died tonight! Had Damon not have been here, I may not be here now. Elena witnessed the man who murdered Jessica step into traffic and die. I was so shocked I fell backwards landing on the side of the tub breaking my spine and paralyzing me. It was a horrendous experience. Anyway, I feel like most of his blood is out of my system but I'm still all Super powered. Maybe Damon was right, his blood woke up my inner Vampire. I should have gone out there and faced it like a...man. Lol. But I knew my emotions were in no way shape or form reliable. So I pretended to sleep and listened to Damon and Ric through the door. I know everything._

_I was so wrong in the kitchen. I was vicious, for all the wrong reasons. Gahd! I am a terrible person, vampire, living, non-living thing...I don't know what I am but I'm terrible!_

_I have no idea how I am ever going to get his forgiveness, I know he loves me, I heard that bit too, but I can't just scoop this under the rug. We have to get past this properly._

_OO! Here's a thought. I wonder if I am going to still have my period now that I've awakened my inner vamp. Can I pro create? I don't want to end up like Bella in Breaking Dawn. Ugh, that would suck. Do I have the Blood Lust face, as Damon calls it? Do I have fangs? All these questions and I don't know anything. Arg! Anyway, at least now I understand why I have to stay hidden. I'd like to meet this ancestor of mine who played mad scientist with my DNA, she has a lot of explaining to do._

_Sincerely,_

_A Hybrid_

The next morning Damon heard Stefan's phone ring so he went to answer it because he was in the shower.

"Stefan's Phone."

"Damon." She said confused.

"Why hello Elena."

"Hey, I was just calling to check in."

"I'm great, thanks for asking." He flirted.

"I meant Stefan."

"Ohh, he's terrible."

"What?" She gasped.

"He's just back to boring, straight-laced, off the junk Stefan. You've successfully cured him of anything that was interesting about his personality."

"Don't forget who helped me." She said pointedly.

"I hate myself." He sang.

"While I have you on the phone, is there any kind of, you know, that he prefers? Like his favorite?"

"Ewwww Gross." They both chuckled. "Puppy blood, little golden retrievers with floppy ears. Makes him go nuts. In a good way."

She scoffed. "Later Damon. I have to meet Caroline; I have to help her with the Miss Mystic float."

"Have fun with the Mystic Queen, I know I did." He joked.

He hung up the phone and Stefan was standing there arms out and questioning.

"Elena called." He smiled and walked out.

Erin had slept a few hours but not well enough to matter. She had been up since around 6 constantly grabbing her phone typing a short message usually along the lines of, '_I love you, I'm sorry, come over, we need to talk.'_ But each time she deleted the message and would put the phone back down. She was lying on the bed trying to clear her mind when she felt the bed shift behind her.

She was happy to know that he was no longer upset with her so she reached back and grabbed his hand and pulled it over her so he would be holding her but she noticed the hand was smaller than normal and was beautifully manicured. She shot out of bed.

"Katherine." She paused and took a deep breath. "How did you get in here? Vampires have to be invited." She said backing toward the window.

"Don't be afraid Erin, I am most definitely Not going to hurt you, I need you alive and hidden. It was way too easy to pretend to be Elena. I was invited in months ago." She rolled her eyes and rested on her elbows. She took a deep whiff. "You and Damon have been having quite some fun in here I see. Although, you more than him." She winked. "He Always begged me to reciprocate. Maybe he knows you would be a disappointment." She frowned at her.

Erin knew she had a point; she was going to have to learn some tricks and quick. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to meet you. You are the first Hybrid, Human Vampire, yet, thanks to me. No one has done it before. At first I thought you were a failure, but mmm, you sure proved me wrong last night."

"You saw that?"

"Most of it, the bit with Damon? You should count your lucky stars. Anyone else, he would have killed just for slapping him. So Bravo, you have won the sap's heart." She applauded.

"What are you going to use me for? Even I know I can't kill an original. So how will I help?"

"You are a clever one. Elena is to be used in a sacrifice. And if I am correct, Damon and Stefan will do everything they can to keep her alive, thus ruining their sacrifice, so the originals will come after both Elena and myself."

"You're not answering my question."

"I'm going to try and bargain my freedom using you. If I give them the first Hybrid they may let me go. And I won't have to run anymore."

She was shocked. It was a sensible plan, but she was being sacrificed instead of Elena. She didn't want anyone hurt if it could be avoided and in this case no one had to die. Elena would die. So she would go off living the life as an experiment if she had to.

"You just get straight to the point don't ya?" She said plopping down on the bed.

"With you? Yes. Everyone else must remain in the dark." She stared at her intently. "If anyone catches wind of my backup plan they will try to save the day and get us all killed."

"I understand." She looked up, "I won't tell anyone."

"Not even Damon."

"Especially not Damon."

Katherine nodded approvingly. "You seem awfully comfortable with my company. Why?" She raised an eyebrow.

"You said it yourself, you won't hurt me, and you need me alive. Plus you are pretty much laying all your cards on the table. Even if I don't like you for your intentions, I still respect you. You are being straight with me and you have been fighting for who knows how long. Self-Preservation? I'm all for it. And yes I'm saying I will try to remain alive..or whatever I am.. Whether it be by avoiding the bargain, or making sure they want me and don't just kill me anyway. The main reason I'm not running? I don't get much company these days. I have only seen my dad twice. Alaric every day, and Damon...well you seem to know all about that." She looked down blushing.

"I like you." Katherine said smiling. Erin let a grin cross her face. "Someone is here to see you." She winked and was out the window.

Erin automatically assumed that she had left, but Katherine needed to make sure that Erin wasn't going to tell John about her being a Hybrid and what she had intended to do.

She planted herself on a fire escape across from the window of the living room. She could see and hear everything going on perfectly.

Erin walked over to the door and opened it just as John was about to knock again. "Would you look at that? He breathes." She rolled her eyes and walked away.

John was stunned, wasn't this the one who loved him? "I'm sorry I haven't been around. You know I have been busy trying to protect you and your sister."

"Whatever, John. All I know is that I was sent here and it took you _three days_ to show up and meet me, then I had to make an _escape attempt_ for you to acknowledge me, then you actually saw me again because I_ almost died_. So why are you here today? Haven't tried to escape, or die. So what's the occasion?" She crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry. Truly, but I can only do so much. I am doing everything in my power to protect you. To secure a safe future for you."

She scoffed, "yea, great plan. Lock her away in a tower, how _poetic_. What I have been trying to figure out is why the Hell am I staying with Isobel's widowed husband? I mean, even I know that is stupid. What's to say she doesn't just show up to see Ric, and I don't know, discover me?"

John was taken aback. "Well for one thing, Isobel is not in Mystic Falls. I would know, the minute she is we will figure out other arrangements." He shrugged as if he had everything under control."

"Hate to be the bearer of bad news but I should have been relocated as of..." She looked at her wrist pretending she had a watch. "12 hours ago. So your Minute sure is a long one. She approached Ric at the grill last night wanting him to arrange a meeting with Elena."

"I had no idea. I'm sorry. Where do you want to go?"

Erin walked over to the door and opened it. "Don't worry about it. You apparently have so much on your plate you didn't know she was even in town and you can't spare 10 seconds a day to drop me a line. I have my own resources. I'll be fine. Don't worry I'll stay hidden."

"Erin, I just got you back..." he said eyes pleading.

"That makes one of us."

She shut the door in his face.

Katherine still stood on the fire escape. She was fighting herself not to applaud for Erin, she was incredible. She wanted to jump back inside and compliment Erin on her little performance but she had to follow John who was now coming out the front of the building. She had to make sure he hadn't told Isobel about Erin.

Erin shut the door behind her father wanting nothing more than to punch him square in the nose. How could she be so Naïve to believe she actually had a father? She stomped over to the bed room and grabbed her cell phone. She scrolled through the contacts to Ric when she came across Eternal Stud. She pressed send. It went straight to voice mail, "Don't leave a Message. I probably don't want to talk to you." She felt a pang in her heart. She put the phone down and went to the kitchen, her stomach was growling and she was tired due to lack of calories and proteins. She looked around the pantry and fridge but nothing seemed appetizing, her eyes kept darting to the two remaining bags in the fridge. She picked one up and eyed it carefully in her hand. Then she heard her phone ring.

_"How far do I have to go to get to you? Many the miles!"_

Her phone sang and she darted for the phone practically jumping over the coffee table in the process. She knew that ringtone belonged to only one person as of this morning. Many the Miles by Sara Bareillies was Damon.

"Hello?" She answered controlling her breathing.

"You called?"

"Uhh, yess." Of course, why had she thought for a second he was calling just to say _'hi, I love you!_' "Uhmm, I was thinking, since Isobel is in town and contacting Ric, its probably not the best idea to be a sitting duck waiting for her to make a visit."

"You have a point. But why are you telling me?"

_Because I love you, and I feel like shit about last night, and when I'm in trouble you are the only one I know I can rely on,_ she thought. "Because...your right. I shouldn't have called. I'm sorry."

"Sorry about calling?"

"Yea, and everything else." She said fighting tears. Then she hung up before she choked.

Damon stood looking at his phone knowing he had been a dick to her, but he couldn't keep baring his soul just to be crushed. He needed to go back to 'Big Bad Vampire' Damon.

Erin sat down on the couch face in palms. She picked up the lap top. She knew she had to get away, but to where? She couldn't go far because she had only a small sum in her savings. She found a luxury hotel just outside of town, it had a pool, spa, dining area, room service, fitness room, cable, Wi-Fi, cleaning service, and mini kitchen area. She would have all the essentials. The only problem was that Vampires could enter freely. She wondered for a second if she would have to adapt to that, did she need to be invited in? Was she considered a living owner where vampires couldn't enter without her invitation? She decided it may not even matter and called the hotel. They had an available suite that she was able to cut a deal and stay there for the next two weeks. It was going to cost her $1600. Her check in was later on that night.

She immediately got up and packed her things throwing the two bags of blood in her suitcase as well. She had a few hours to kill so she sat down and googled some more. She remembered an issue of Cosmopolitan that Jessica had. She remembered it as an adult type magazine. She found the website and read a ton of sex articles on _how to please your man_, and numerous other techniques and ideas. She realized that she had been scared for no reason, there wasn't much to it. She only hoped that her and Damon could get past this one day and she could make love to him. Or maybe she would find someone else. All she knew was that she did not want to be a virgin anymore she had a very deep itch that needed to be scratched. She lay back on the couch and closed her eyes thinking about running her hands all over that wonderfully sculpted piece of man. She was enjoying those images she was painting when they were cut off and she was now in a room surrounded by Ric, Damon, Stefan, and Elena. _Great, another vision_, she thought.

"Sorry I'm late, dog at my...Never mind." Damon said looking around at the rest of the room. She could hear him speak, this was new. Maybe it was the blood. "What's with all the furrowed brows?" He said furrowing his own.

She watched Ric and Damon pretend they hadn't already talked about this and didn't know all about the Hybrid that was living with one of them. She noticed Elena staring at Damon. Erin was instantly possessive but knew there was nothing she could do at the moment. She had no power; she couldn't even leave the sight, if they decided to go at it like bunnies at that exact moment? She would have no choice but to watch every excruciating second of it.

"What does she want?" Damon spat.

"She wants to see me Damon." Elena said craning her neck to look at him.

He locked eyes with her, "you don't have to see her if you don't want to."

"She is threatening to go on a killing spree." Ric interjected.

Damon blinked and smiled, "I take it that's Not okay with you guys..."

"Its okay, I want to see her. I want to meet her." '_Me too_' Erin thought.

"You sure?" Damon did his little eye thing, he was flirting with her, and wanting to take care of her. Erin knew that look well.

"I don't have much choice." She looked at Damon with what seemed like pleading eyes. Erin saw Stefan and he was verifying her fears. He was looking at the two of them with jealous suspicious eyes same as she was.

The vision cut off and Erin sat up getting her grounding back. She was still in the apartment. She realized the vision had taken much more time than she thought so she quickly grabbed her two bags, purse and laptop, after throwing on a giant sweatshirt of Ric's to semi-hide her appearance. She hurried down the stairs and to the car. She was in the car and on her way to the hotel in no time. She realized she had forgotten to leave a note so she text Ric. '_Being relocated, not safe to be at Isobel's widowed husbands place. She could show up anytime.'_

She hit send and was on her way out of mystic.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it. Had to get her out of that dusty old apartment. <strong>

**Thanks for reading.**

**MuchLove**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. I plan on making the chapters in this story much longer. This is probably my longest yet. I figured it is better to have a whole Bar, vs a Hershey's kiss.**

**Disclaimer:I own nothing, this is strictly fiction.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>John drove up to a giant white house with a red Foreclosure sign in the front yard. It was the biggest in town so John was almost certain this was where Isobel would be.<p>

He opened the front door and walked in. "Isobel?" He listened and ventured further in. "It's John." He heard music playing and he followed it to find Isobel playing with her two toys at the moment, a male and a female in their mid-twenties dancing around in their underwear.

"Mmm, John, you found me, took you long enough."

"I apologize. Who are these two?" He looked at the two dancing.

"They treat me very well. I picked that one up in a bar and that one up at a gay rodeo."

"He's gay?" He asked shocked because he was kissing all over the girl.

"Well not right now." She smirked.

"Isobel, these are people, not dolls."

"They are whatever I want them to be John. If we are going to be Partners you are really going to have to stop being such a Hater."

"Alright Isobel, what are you doing here?"

"Getting the job done because clearly you are incapable" She stood and approached him. "I want the Invention, John."

"I'm working on it. I'll get it."

"Never send a man to do a woman's job."

"Is that why you are going to meet Elena?"

"Yes she can get the device for me."

"What makes you think that?"

"Damon has the invention. She is the only one with power over him."

John didn't know he had it, he was feeling more and more like a failure. "I can get it, leave Elena out of this."

"What are you going to do John? Kill the mother of your child?"

"Yes, you are not to see Elena." He stared her down. She let out a laugh and backhanded him across the room.

"You of all people should know better than to threaten a Vampire John. You're of no use to me right now. When I get the device I'll call you. Until then...you can borrow my Cowboy." She winked and walked out the door.

Erin arrived at the hotel after about 20 minutes. And her phone went off. '_Okay sweetheart, if you need absolutely anything you know who to call. -Ric'_

She smiled happy to know that she still had him. She thought about the fact that no one knew where she was. She wanted to keep it that way so she went to a nearby pawn shop to pawn her Wi-Fi adapter, the hotel had it for free. The guy wanted to only give her 300 bucks but she needed much more. She stared at him knowing she needed much more, $1600 to be exact, when he said, "you know what? I'll give you 1600." She knew this was a miracle so she jumped on it and thanked him.

She checked in and climbed the stairs all the way up to her 22nd floor room. She loved the work out and she was carrying her luggage. She hadn't done much the past week and she couldn't wait to hit their gym.

She got her door open and was awe struck. This room was bigger than Ric's apartment. She ran in dropped her stuff and explored giggling like a little girl. There was a huge minimalistic living area with a huge flat screen, a kitchen with all the works, a large bedroom that was decked out with all the essentials, and the bathroom was enormous! It had a tub that could fit 5 and a steam shower. She ran back into the bedroom and threw herself into the bed. She felt as if she was being wrapped in a cloud. It was so soft! She exhaled and buried her face in a pillow.

Her stomach started grumbling so she got up and went to opened her suitcase on the couch, and pulled out the blood putting one in the fridge. She was pleased to see that it was fully stocked with alcohol. She grabbed a glass to pour the blood in. She eyed the bag for a second how the hell did Damon always get into these? She considered, biting it, stabbing it, hitting it with a hammer, the works; when she noticed the cap at the very end of the tube.

"Of course, heightened vision and you can't see a cap? Stupid." She poured it into the glass and sucked the little bit out of the bag like a juice box. "Now where to put you?" She tapped her finger on the bag looking around. She located the trash and dropped it in there covering it with napkins. She took the glass in both hands. "Here goes nothing." She closed her eyes and took a drink. Instantly her stomach stopped rumbling and she again was satisfied. She drank half the cup and placed it in the fridge for later. She only had the two bags and she had no idea how to get more. She felt all of her strength, stronger than ever before, well not as strong as when she had had Damon's blood, but better because she could control her emotions and abilities. No blinding light, no extreme sounds.

"Damon.." She whispered. She noticed even her voice sounded sultrier. She explored the rest of the suite trying to distract herself. She almost gave up when she opened a door that she assumed was a closet to find a personal work out room. She grabbed her bags with a grin and took them to her room, _My Room_, she thought. She was tired of being a guest. She was paying for this place, it was all hers.

She opened her bags and pulled out a tank top and shorts to work out in. In the process of putting them on she ended up unpacking completely. She was walking to the equipment room when she noticed the window open, that would not be good. She closed them quickly.

She turned around and saw Isobel. Only it was a dark rustic room around her and her own hands we're skinnier and darker. She realized it was Elena's body, she was seeing through her eyes. She felt her mouth move involuntarily, and heard all of what her mother had to say. She was scared just seeing it, she knew it was worse for Elena because A) she was there and B) Erin could feel her sister's fear hanging around her like a smog. When Isobel grabbed her arm she felt it, literally she was almost sure she would have a bruise.

She sat out the rest of the vision crying. Her mother was threatening to kill everyone in the town over some little device, a device that Damon had. The vision ended when Elena ended up in Stefan's arms and for a second Erin felt the comfort as well but was severed almost instantly. She felt cold, alone. She needed a distraction, Damon didn't care anymore and Ric couldn't know where she was. She was a big girl she could handle this. She ran to the Stair Master and went to work with her laptop playing in the corner. Then the screen saver took over it was the one that Damon had typed up as a joke, '_Stop undressing me with your eyes! -EternalStud_' it was lame, she knew felt all alone and couldn't take it anymore so she grabbed her phone and called Ric.

"We should be in there! Why are we standing out here like idiots?" Damon said pacing back and forth like a dog on a leash.

"Isobel doesn't want us in there." Alaric said plainly.

"Like I would kill her in public, I just want to have a" he paused looking for the word, "_Civil_ conversation with her."

"You're not going to kill her at all." Damon looked at him like _yea, okay._ "She's my wife," Damon raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Ex-wife, whatever, she's not my wife anymore and I know that. When I look at her, there is no good."

Damon looked back over his shoulder wanting to comfort his friend somehow. "There's a switch you know? She's turned off her humanity. She has chosen not to feel."

Ric thought about this for a second. "See I don't buy it. I mean Stefan is a good guy, and your a Dick and kill people and I still see some humanity in you, but with her there's nothing." He looked down.

Damon still pacing, "Well Stefan wants the whole Human Experience, he wants to feel every episode of _How I Met Your Mother_." He rolled his eyes and leaned back in disgust. "She has just turned it off, as a vampire every instinct screams for you to turn it off. She took the easy road, I mean come on, if you could turn it off, wouldn't you?" Damon leaned against the bench beside Alaric.

"No actually I wouldn't." Damon looked at him and rolled his eyes. "You didn't." He said pointedly.

"Of course I did, Ric. That's why I'm so fun to be around." He stood up and started pacing again.

"No, you didn't." He repeated.

"Will you shut up?" He whined.

"Not until you admit it." He smiled.

"What makes you think for a second that I haven't?" He said rhetorically.

"Erin." He said plainly. Damon dropped his Facade for a whole second. He hadn't thought about her in the last 10 minutes. He had been distracted. "You certainly are more human than ever when you are with her."

"Yea well you see where that got me." He said looking back at the grill trying not to show emotion.

Alaric began to say something when his phone rang.

"Hey sweetheart," Alaric greeted. "Erin? Hunny, calm down. What's wrong?" That caught Damon's attention immediately. "Shh, I know. It's alright we are all right here to make sure she is safe."

Damon was up in his face, "I got it". He headed toward the street in the direction of Alaric's apartment.

"No, Damon! She's not there anymore." Damon whipped around.

"What?" He yelled back.

Alaric was back talking to Erin. "Do you want me and Damon to come over?" Damon was in front of him mouthing '_where is she?_' Over and over.

Alaric held up his finger trying to shush Damon, "Where are you?"

Damon over heard her say she wasn't going to tell him because she knew Damon was there and she didn't want him to know. "Erin!" Damon yelled "you tell us where you are or so help me god!"

Erin yelled back, "ohh yes, brilliant! Yell at me some more genius!" Alaric held the phone away from his ear and let a light laugh escape his lips.

"Give me that!" Damon snatched the phone. "I'm sorry; just tell me where you are." He was using his smooth voice that no girl disagreed with.

"No." She spat stubbornly

He groaned something unintelligible, "Why the hell not?" She didn't answer. "Erin!"

"Fine! I'm not telling you because when I called you earlier about relocating you didn't give a flying fuck!"

"You know I'll just get the address from John." He said like he had won.

"Good luck with that, just before I called you I got rid of him. He has no idea I'm not in the apartment, when he finds out he will probably be trying to get my location from you." She paused and then like a 5 year old said "so hah!"

"Erin," he was trying his hardest to control his voice. "How can I protect you if I don't know where you are?"

"Like you care about protecting me! When I called I was trying to avoid being found by Isobel and you didn't seem to care then. What makes right now any different?" She asked rhetorically, thinking _HA!_.

Damon was yelling at this point not holding back. "God Damnit, Erin! Tell me where you are!" He took a deep breath. "There are things you don't understand. I have to tell you something that I can't say in public. If after you hear what I have to say, you still don't want to see me then I'll leave."

"No need. I already know."

"No Erin you don't." He said matter of factly.

"Ohh okay, let's see. According to you and Ric's conversation the other night; you are in love with my fat ass, you hate Katherine, and ohh yea! I'm a Hybrid! Did I leave anything out?"

He was taken aback, she knew? Then why was she mad at him? "You said it yourself, I love you! So why won't you tell me where you are? I don't understand you, I thought you were mad at me for what happened in the Kitchen!"

"I'm not mad at you."

He yelled, "Then what the hell is going on?"

"I can't trust you Damon, I have had numerous visions today and you keep flirting with Elena. You still have feelings for her! So either you are pretending to like her for no apparent reason or you have been lying to me about having feelings for her."

"That is stupid." He groaned. "Your being childish! Just tell me where you are!"

"I said NO!" She yelled and hung up.

"ERIN! God Damnit! Tell me where you are!" He dialed her back. "Answer the fucking phone!"

Alaric stepped back into Damon's line of sight holding up his hands. "Damon, give her time. She will come around. Like you said, we can get the address from John."

Damon threw the phone against a tree and it shattered. "No we can't Ric, she hasn't told anyone where she is. No one fucking knows." He kicked the bench breaking it.

"That was my phone. What do you mean?" Alaric said suddenly concerned.

"Ill replace it. She packed her shit and is gone, Ric." He strode off across the field. It was then that Stefan and Elena emerged out of the grill waking carefully toward Alaric eyeing Damon.

"What just happened?" Elena said quietly.

He had to cover. "He really hates Isobel."

Then it was Alaric's turn to walk off.

Damon found Isobel's location with ease and started drinking her booze and playing strip poker with her toys.

"Mm, you win again. Hope I'm wearing my good underwear." He said standing up and unbuttoning his pants. He was drowning out all things Erin temporarily trying to revert back to his old self.

"Mmm." Isobel moaned from the doorway and Damon looked up smiling and zipped his pants back up and slid his shirt back over his shoulders. "Ohh no, please continue." She said cooing.

"Hello Isobel."

"What are you doing here Damon?"

He sped over and pinned her to the wall, "well you blew into town and saw everyone except for the guy who made you. I'll admit, I was a little hurt." He leaned in to kiss her, both of them breathing heavily.

"Did you bring me the Device?" She grabbed his hair pulling him backwards. He chuckled, and groaned some form of a no. She let go and walked across the room.

"Ouch" Damon said groaning rubbing his head. "Why do you want it?" He said strolling toward her again. "Or wait, why does Katherine want it?"

"She wants all the tomb Vampires dead."

"Why would she care?" Damon said circling her like his prey.

"Don't ask me, I'm just the messenger. And I know you know that Katherine doesn't like it when she doesn't get what she wants." Damon was right up on her now. They were breathing hard. "What do we do now?" She teased. He laughed a lustful laugh and started kissing her and rubbing his hands up and down her back. "Ohh yeah.." She moaned. They shot to the couch and Isobel was on top straddling him and grinding on him remembering all the great sex she had had with him.

Then he shot to the floor pinning her and grabbing her by the throat. "Now that I have your attention, you do _Not_ come into my town, and threaten the people I care about." She tried to get up and he slammed her head into the floor, causing her to let out a small cry. "Going after Elena? Bad move. I will rip you into little tiny bits. If Katherine wants something from me? You tell the little bitch to come get it herself. And I do believe in killing the messenger, wanna know why? Because it sends a message." He stood up and was out the door before Isobel could blink.

He was onto his next mission. Find Erin.

Erin felt much better after she hung up. She had gotten a lot of frustration out and she knew she was the one with the power. She jumped back on the stair master and defragged for the next hour. Erin was doing bench presses when her phone went off. It was her default ring so she didn't know who it was.

"Hello?" She said carefully.

"Erin, where are you?" It was Katherine and her voice was calm but demanding.

Erin didn't want to upset her and she knew she wouldn't kill her so she decided to tell her. "Are you alone?"

"Yes, now tell me where you are."

"I'm staying in a luxury hotel just outside of town." The phone went dead before she could tell her anything else. She shrugged and decided she had had plenty of physical activity. She went to the bathroom stripped off her clothes and jumped in the steam shower. Every taught and tense muscle in her body relaxed and turned to jelly one at a time. She ran the fruity soap all over herself cleaning every inch of her body, rinsing every negative moment of the past few days away mentally.

She reached between her legs and gently cleaned her lady parts and her mind began to wander as her slippery fingertips slid across her nub. She thought about Damon, how nice it would be to have him in the shower with her and all the things he could do to her. She rubbed harder and quicker sliding one finger inside of herself wishing it was longer like his had been. With her other hand she rotated her nipple in her fingertips and leaned against the wall, propping her leg up on the edge of the tub. She imagined Damon holding her up against the wall as he had done that first night, only this time he was naked and sudsy and his member was pressed right between her folds. She thrusted and gyrated her hips imagining it and let out a cry, she pumped her fingers quickly in and out wishing it was Damon more than anything. She continued pleasuring herself for the first time, a few minutes later she reached her climax. She smiled and let the water run over her shoulders. She was no longer a masturbation virgin. Now she understood what all the fuss was about. She washed her hair and stepped out of the shower wrapping herself in a big fluffy towel.

She froze dead in her tracks when she walked into her room and Katherine was lounging about on her bed, with a knowing smile spread across her face.

"Ohh my Gahd." She said turning completely pink.

"That was a fun shower, almost considered joining you for a split second." She winked at her.

"I, uhh, I'm stupid. I should have known you were coming to see me." She said heading for her bag to get some clothes.

Katherine chuckled, "yes, I thought that was obvious, but it's alright. I'm not judging."

"Yea, yea, whatever."

"I can't believe that you were staying here under your real name." She shook her head in disappointment, "I thought you were smarter than that. Guess I was wrong." She stood up and walked over to her picking out a shirt and shorts for her.

"What do you mean? Ohh yes of course. Again I'm an idiot." Erin palmed her forehead, before taking the clothes Katherine was holding out.

"Yes, yes you are. But it's okay, Mama has taken care of everything." She said smiling. Katherine was literally growing attached to her little Hybrid. She was strong willed, mostly smart, and she had courage.

"What do you mean?"

"I compelled the man at the desk to change your name on file. You are now, Maria Cortez." Erin stood shocked "you do know what Compelling is right?" She said raising an eyebrow. "Okay." She sighed, "Vampires have certain magical influences, we are the walking dead after all. Humans are the weakest magically, they are susceptible to most things. One thing Vampires are capable of is mind control."

"That's cool! How does that work?" She wanted to know just in case Damon had tried to pull it on her.

"It's quite simple actually. You lock eyes with your victim and draw them in deep. You tell them what to do, say, forget...whatever your heart desires."

"Try doing it to me." She said smiling and dropping her towel to the floor and getting dressed.

"Hmmm...is that a challenge?" Katherine walked over and helped Erin fix her bra in the back that was all rolled around its self.

"I'm curious, I mean, I just want to see if Da..it could happen to me. I am a Hybrid after all." She looked at Katherine. "Please try..."

Katherine already had her eyes locked with hers and she was ready. "Right now, you want to kiss me." Katherine said eyes glittering knowing this would embarrass her. "So you are going to do it." She winked and brushed the hair away from her face.

Katherine was almost positive it had worked when Erin bust forward laughing.

"Really? You're a lesbian? You want to kiss me? That is just too funny." She laughed her way to the kitchen leaving Katherine frozen and impressed.

She pulled out the half full glass and Katherine came in, "Eww, gross. I don't drink that, I prefer mine fresh. Thank you though." Erin was confused. She wasn't offering. She nodded at her and walked past her heading for the living room to see what was on TV.

Katherine followed her carefully, was she really going to drink that herself? Sure enough Erin lifted it to her lips and swallowed. "You drink blood?" She said shocked.

She swallowed hard, "well as of last night? Yes. It really satisfies my hunger. You can't be all that surprised, I am a Hybrid." She said stopping on True Blood.

"Of course, how did you get the bags?"

"I didn't really; Damon left 2 in Ric's fridge. I grabbed them on my way out. I have no idea how to get any more."

"Huh." She huffed. "I'm sure I can take care of that for you." She stopped and thought about her compulsion earlier. She had almost said Damon, why? "Why did you _really_ want to know if you could be compelled?"

She looked down at her fingernails. "I just, I wanted to know if Damon could have...I don't know." She trailed off.

Katherine understood. She was surprised by the fact that she cared about Damon and Erin's relationship. Of course she didn't love Damon as she did Stefan, but she also was a very Jealous person. But each and every second she spent with Erin her jealousy chipped away little by little. "Why don't you want him to know where you are?"

"How do you know that?" She snapped her head up.

"Well for one thing you asked me if I was alone. The real reason though was that Damon has been tearing through Mystic all afternoon trying to find you. I doubt he will stop tonight. That's how I got your number, I got it from him. I told him that if I found you he would be the first to know."

"You didn't!" Erin yelled looking at the door panicked.

"Relax, of course I didn't. I'm a bitch, ask anyone." She shrugged and looked at her finger nails. "Now that we have that covered, why is he not allowed to know your whereabouts?"

_"How far do I have to go to-"_

She groaned and ignored the call.

"I take it that was unwanted." She smirked.

"Yea, you could say that. You would thing after 23 ignored calls someone would take a hint."

"Damon will not give up looking for you. I mean come on; he spent 150 years trying to free me." She indicated toward herself.

"I don't care." She huffed sinking back into the cushion arms crossed stubbornly.

"Yes you do. It's okay to love him."

"No its not!" Her stubbornness continued.

"Enlighten me." Katherine leaned forward resting her elbows on her knees.

"You can't love someone who is in love with everyone else." She stood up shouting and pacing back and forth. "He loves you, whether he admits it or not. Like you said he spent 150 years pining after you. He loves Elena because she's beautiful, and kind, and human. He likes taking care of people, being needed. I can't trust him not to fall in love with the next damsel in distress to cross his path." She huffed and focused on her breathing.

Katherine was amused. "There is a lot more to him than that and you know it better than anyone else."

Erin looked at her knowing she had a point. But she still wanted to be mad so she snapped, "whatever. I'm tired, I'm going to bed."

Katherine decided to back off for the night. "Okay but tomorrow we test a few things."

"What?"

"I think it is time we discover all your neat little abilities." She said sliding off her heals.

Erin was confused, "wait, you're staying the night?"

"You didn't think I would leave you alone did you? And like I said, were experimenting tomorrow."

Erin put her empty glass in the sink and went to bed. She felt the bed shift.

"Relax Erin. I'm not a Lesbian, and you know I'm not going to hurt you. Did you honestly believe I was going to sleep on a couch?" Erin was uncomfortable mentally but the bed was heavenly and she drifted off to sleep almost instantly.

Erin woke up to Katherine talking to someone on her cell phone. "Yes Damon, I am with her.-I lied-ohh stop being a little girl, she is fine.-i can't tell you-she asked me not to-I'm not doing what she says, I'm doing what I want-i find it amusing-speaking of! How is Elena doing?-goodbye Damon." She hung up smiling Down at Erin who had been awake the entire conversation. "Good morning sunshine." She smiled. "That was Damon, and as you wished I didn't tell him. Now get up. I have a surprise."

Erin groaned.

"Now, chop chop."

She rolled out of bed, "this better be good." When she walked into the living room there were two masseuse tables and masseuses stood waiting.

"Oooo, I like you." Erin sighed. She walked over to the tables.

"No, not yet." Katherine held up a hand. Erin looked at her confused, like a dog that just had bacon dangled in front of their face then pulled away when it went in for the bite. "We have a few things to do first."

"Then why would you bring these up here?" She said stomping her foot.

"For later. Right now? I want you to try and Compel Sandy." Erin looked at her questioningly as a young blonde masseuse walked over.

"Hello, ma'am." She smiled.

"Don't worry, Katherine said. I have already compelled them not to be afraid. They are our guinea pigs today. Now go."

Erin was nervous. What could she say? Was it dares? _I dare you to pick your nose. No that's stupid, lift up your shirt. No, jump up and down, agh! Act like a Koala..._she laughed out loud at her last idea and went to speak when the girl in front of her picked her nose, lifted her shirt, jumped up and down, and then jumped on her clinging to her like none other than a Koala.

Erin was frozen and laughing, within a few seconds even_ harder_.

Katherine looked at her carefully. "What just happened? You didn't...did you think all that!"

Still laughing she pulled her off and said, "I was arguing with myself over what to compel her to do. She did them all. Even the Koala."

"Impressive." Katherine was slightly jealous because it was very difficult to compel silently as Erin just had.

Erin then understood why she had gotten so much for the adapter at the pawn shop. She had been thinking over and over how much she needed. She must have demanded it somehow. Erin was psyched now, "what's next?"

"Super strengths. What can you do right now?"

Erin closed her eyes. "I can hear a couple having a very good time right below us. I can smell a rotten Banana, Ewww." She walked over to the couch and pulled it out of the cushions. "How did I not smell that last night?"

"Because I put it there this morning. What else?"

"I can see the rainbow splinters coming through the windows." She walked over and lifted the couch effortlessly. "What's left?"

"Super speed."

"Ohh yea." She ran down the hall and it was not fast. "I don't get it!" She ran back pushing herself harder and harder. But she wasn't getting fast enough to be considered Vampire.

"When is the last time you fed?" Katherine wondered if she was just weak, she had only had the one bag in the past 24 hours. "Come here, one more test and then we can relax the rest of the day until I think of something else." Erin obliged wanting a massage. "Have you experienced any facial changes when drinking blood?"

"Not that I know of. My teeth were like Kitten teeth when I had Damon's blood." She said thoughtful remembering probing her face the other night.

"Feed from Sally." Katherine said pushing her forward.

"No, I can't."

Katherine walked behind Sally hanging her head over her shoulder. "Ohh come on, can't you smell the blood coursing through her veins? Hear the low thud of it pushing against their walls? The heat is radiates? The power, don't you sense it?"

Erin looked at the girl and focused, she opened all here senses and felt it. Katherine saw her veins in her eyes pulse and lengthen along with a slight lengthening of her teeth.

"That's it, come on. You can do it." She cooed letting her face contort. "If you want it, you have to come get it. I will not do this for you."

Erin was feeling the blood lust spread across her face she really was hungry. Her stomach caught up with the rest of her and began growling. She stepped toward a grinning Katherine and calm Sally. She leaned in and inhaled deeply. She stepped back and looked at Sally. "You will feel no pain, the second you start to feel weak, you tell me." The girl nodded. Katherine was impressed. She watched her lean in and bare her teeth. They were different. Instead of 2 teeth on each side she had 3 that were all smaller than normal, but as she got closer and closed her eyes the 2 bigger ones grew sharper. And they slid into the skin like tiny scalpels.

Erin took slow drags of the life force she was consuming. She felt all of her senses grow. She was paying very close attention to her victim waiting for her signal. She saw flashes of Sally with her sister. _You're a twin!_ Erin thought.

_Yea, I am. Her name is Mandy. _Sally replied mentally.

_Did you two grow up together?_

_Yes she is my best friend._

_I'm jealous, I have a twin too and I have never met her._ Sally lifted her arm and patted Erin on the shoulder. Katherine thought this was the signal.

_You will eventually_ she soothed.

_Maybe, how are you feeling?_ She said remembering what she was doing.

_A little tingly but I'm fine_.

_No it's alright, I've had enough._

She pulled back. There was a drop of blood running down her neck so Erin leaned forward and licked the wound cleaning it. When she leaned back Katherine and her watched it heal completely right before their eyes.

"That's no fair." Katherine whined.

"Woah!" Was all that Erin could say.

"Ugh, okay I liked you better when you were a failure." She joked. "Now run." Erin did and was faster than ever. She came back smiling.

"I'm strong but not as strong as I was with his blood. Do vampires get stronger with other vampire blood?" She asked curious.

"No, otherwise we would go cannibal. Maybe it is because you have part human DNA and it bonds with the vampire blood amping your own strengths." She mused. "Alright time for R and R." Erin jumped up and down clapping her hands. She got on the table and Sally walked over getting to work.

"I'm the fat twin too. It blows." She said conversationally.

"Yea, you should see-" she was cut off by Katherine slamming Sally into a wall. "What do you know!" She bared her teeth.

Erin pulled Katherine off effortlessly, "what are you doing?" She stood between the two girls. Katherine naked and all due to her getting the full massage experience.

"She knows something! She knows you're a twin! Jesus, I thought you were smart!" She said trying to push her out of the way, but failing.

"Katherine! When I was feeding from her I told her. Nothing important cuz I knew it was dangerous. I just told her I had a twin too."

"Wait, you two had a discussion about twins? While you were feeding!" She was livid with jealousy.

"Doesn't everyone?" Erin asked innocently.

"NO!" She groaned and walked away mumbling about how it wasn't fair.

"Hey, don't get mad at me! You made me! Hell you should be happy, now i may actually be worth more to the Originals."

Katherine looked at her, "I never wanted you to be stronger than me!"

"I'm sorry. I can't help it." She turned around to make sure Sally was okay. She had a small cut on her arm and took her to the sink to wash it.

"Why don't you just lick it like my neck?" She asked.

"Ohh, of course. Sorry new to this." She did, and sure enough it closed right up.

Katherine sat staring jealously. Then she saw Erin's face go pale and stare off into space. "Erin?" No response. "Erin! What is going on?" She was in front of her now. She slapped her and she just fell backwards cracking her skull on the counter.

Katherine knew she would heal but couldn't resist the powerful honey pooling on the floor. She slid her fingers through it and put it to her nose it smelled delicious. She licked it off and then her mouth started burning and she coughed up this foamy substance, she had no idea what it was.

Erin came to and saw Katherine vomiting the same substance that Stefan had in the woods. She leaned forward and bit into Katherine's arm taking huge drinks. She was going to test one more theory and she hated to see her ancestor in pain.

Katherine swung around, between coughs she yelled, "What the hell? Get off! I am not your Dinner!" Katherine thought she was just seeking power. Then she felt Erin's bloody wrist to her mouth.

"Drink! NOW!" Katherine did afraid that it would only hurt more but it was like the sun in liquid form. She took a few drags before Erin pulled back seeing that Katherine's face was returning back to normal.

"How did you know that would work?" She asked with blood and vomit all over her face.

Erin sat back against the counter. She winked. "I didn't, it was just an experiment." Katherine glared at her and then laughed. "No really, Stefan had attacked me in the woods and got sick. Then when Damon had my blood he was fine, it just occurred to me that maybe it was because I had had his blood in my system when he fed. Guess I'm not that dumb huh?" She smiled weakly.

"Thank you." Katherine said earnestly. She got up and washed her face. "So what was that about anyway?"

Erin cleared her throat. "You know that really bad horror movie Lindsey Lohan made?"

"I know who killed me?"

"Yea that one, you know how she has that connection with her twin? Well it's kinda like that with me and Elena. Or at least for me. I have visions of things she experiences. They are completely random and I have no control over them."

Katherine was stunned, that was weird. "Well skipping right along past that can of worms, what did u see this time?"

"The witch and Elena talking about some device that Emily, whoever that is, spelled. Apparently Isobel is trying to get from Elena who has to get it from Damon for you." Katherine looked at her confused. "What is it and why do you want it?"

"I don't."

* * *

><p><strong>Still following along with the show mostly at this point, but i havent figured it out past the season fanale of season one. I have a feeling that will be when I will let my creativity soar. Still have a lot planned, and without worrying about the set up of the show I can have a lot more fun. <strong>

**Hope you enjoyed it, i know I did :)**

**MuchLove**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. Season one Finale. But how it would have gone if Erin was in the show. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is strictly fiction.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>They both stood there staring at each other awkwardly for a few seconds knowing they had two sets of ears on them at the moment. Erin looked at both of them. "Girls, come here please." They walked over obediently smiling. "Anything said or done in this room stays in this room." They nodded. "Alright now...go watch some TV." She said not knowing what else to do.<p>

"You know that wasn't necessary." Katherine said disapprovingly.

"I'm sorry I felt awkward with two people standing and staring at me. Ohh and speaking of awkward, please find your clothes!" She stressed.

Katherine didn't want the device, so why did Isobel want it? Erin was trying to figure this out when Katherine emerged from the bedroom wearing black leggings, a black tank top, studded belt, high heels, and a red cropped leather jacket. "Nice, I see you picked you up some clothes as well this morning."

"Enough of the small talk, I want to know about this vision. What did you see? What was said?" She sat down at the bar.

Erin closed her eyes replaying it in her head. "The device looks like some kind of watch, its a Vampire weapon, but it is spelled by Emily and well-that is all they said about the object. Ohh, and apparently Damon has it and Isobel wants it."

"Is that all you can give me?" She said bored.

"Look, I don't get to pick and choose what I see."

"But you can pick and choose what you remember."

Erin's eyes shot wide. The paper from the book, its image was swirling around in her head. She ran and grabbed the menu and flipped it over grabbed a pin out of her purse and began writing and drawing the image. "That is what I saw." She said pointing at the page and pushing it in front of her.

Katherine looked at it carefully. "No..."

"What?" She said worried, eyes wide.

"Isobel can't get this! But why would she even want it? It would kill her if she tried to use it."

"What does it say?" She growled.

"It simply states what it is for, and then the spell to reverse it. The spell is written how it sounds." She pushed the paper away when she saw Erin's face drain again. "You have got to be kidding me." She went to her and scooped her up carrying her to the bed.

Katherine sat there impatiently wondering what was going on. Why was Isobel going behind her back?

"They are going to de spell it if they can get Damon to give it to them." She was still in her trance but she was talking to Katherine. "Isobel has Jeremy. If she doesn't get it tonight she is going to...oh my gahd." Katherine knew this wasn't good. "Damon is going to give it to them. I just know it." Erin was out of her trance. "That bitch plans on manipulating him; apparently that is what she always does." She groaned and jumped out of bed. "I mean I get it, Jeremy, but seriously, it's not a fucking sport." She stomped to the living room.

Katherine followed. "Don't call anyone, don't text anyone, and stay put. I'm going to go drop in on our friend Isobel." And then she was gone.

"Ms. Erin? Would you like your massage?" Sally sang from the couch.

"Please just Erin," she looked at the girl lovingly. "Sure, I guess I kinda need it. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, don't worry about me. Just lay as you were before and I'll turn you into jelly in no time." She wasn't kidding either. Erin fell asleep quickly.

When Katherine showed up to Isobel's place John was on the floor beaten and Jeremy was sitting in a chair scared. There were two men standing in the room, hired muscle.

Katherine considered setting them free but decided against it because she knew that Damon would end up giving Elena the device and then Bonnie would de spell it and then they would give it to Isobel. So her number one priority was finding Isobel to find out why she went behind her back. She was about to leave when she overheard Jeremy and John start to talk about Vampires. She was half tempted to go in there and kill John herself. He wanted the device to kill all the vampires in Mystic, to protect Elena. _If only you knew, you pompous bastard. You get rid of the few vampires she has on her side and you are basically sending her to her death. We are the only ones that can keep her alive,_ She thought to herself.

She turned around and left she had to find Isobel.

Erin had awoken from her nap about an hour ago. Since then she had run a mile or two on her treadmill, taken a shower and had a blood bag. She was happy to find out that Katherine had stocked her fridge with blood bags. She was done with the masseuses but she didn't want to send them away, she enjoyed the company. They ended up playing card games and charades and just random things. Sally and her were becoming good friends, but Erin knew she could never tell her everything so they couldn't _really_ be friends. This saddened Erin and she looked both of them in the eyes, "you gave Maria Cortez and her friend a massage today and we kept you around in case we wanted another one. You were great. That is all you will remember when you walk out that door." Sally gave her a hug and then walked out the door. Almost instantly after she shut the door another vision came.

She recognized the room she was in, it was the parlor of Damon's house. Stefan, Elena, the witch, and Damon were there and they were discussing the device and Jeremy and how they planned on de-spelling it. Damon didn't trust her, which was understandable; hell Erin didn't even trust her.

Apparently, Damon had tried to kill her once upon a time and that was why they didn't trust each other. The witch who she had come to learn is Bonnie, proved her power by picking Damon's favorite book off of the wall. It was cheap and wimpy, it looked like something Chris Angel would have done, but he would have done it better.

The book was Call of the Wild by Jack London. _That's an odd book_, she thought.

Elena played her part flawlessly, flirting with Damon and pulling the innocent card. Erin couldn't stand her. Damon gave in eyeing her carefully. Erin knew he didn't want Jeremy hurt but he didn't want to end up hurt himself, let alone dead. Erin cringed at the thought of Damon dying. She really missed him and loved him. But she still couldn't trust him. Even after their talk he was still looking at Elena the same way. Erin wasn't going to give in. She still wanted to be mad.

Damon gave the device to Elena. _Surprise, surprise._ She immediately gave it to Bonnie who sat it on the table and chanted Erin listened to it but kept looking at Damon who wasn't looking at anyone he was staring into the fire and was deep in thought. He was so beautiful, perfect; if she could she would have walked over right then and kissed his stressed lips. She wanted to comfort him.

The lights began to flicker and the fire blazed, _that's stupid._ Then it was done, and the images faded away.

Katherine came home a little later to find Erin curled up in bed with a puffy face. "What happened?"

"Nothing" Erin said rubbing her face. "I don't want to talk about it."

Katherine sighed, "maybe so, but if you don't it is just going to hurt worse. You need to talk about it."

Erin sat up and looked at her ancestor that everyone had made out to be Satan reincarnated. She couldn't see it though, she respected her, and she cared for her. "I had another vision. Damon gave Elena the device."

"We knew that was going to happen Erin."

"I know." She sniffled. "He gave it to _her_ though. How can i compete with her? She's beautiful and she has a kind heart, even if it is manipulative at times. She has the whole good girl act down pat. Me? I'm fat, honest, and I keep fighting with everyone. I'm a bitch! There is no way he can love me." she buried her face in her hands.

"Erin, I have had the privilege of getting to know you these past few days and i have seen you stand up for yourself, kick ass, look out for your own safety on you own, and still care about the people around you. Not to mention your strength, you have been hit with one thing after another and you are still here, you are a champ. I am so proud to call you my...great great great great greatgreatgreatgreat" she laughed, " granddaughter. Damon would have to be a complete idiot not to see that. We both know he's not though, he loves you, and he hates that he loves you, but he does. You sitting here crying about it isn't going to solve anything. You need to call him." Katherine actually wanted them to work it out.

She handed her her phone. Erin looked at it knowing Katherine was right. She needed to call him. But she wanted to make up in person. She picked up the phone to dial when yet another vision smacked into her consciousness. "Okay, this is getting old." Katherine said as she saw the vision over take her. She watched Erin closely. She saw her sharp intake of breath and the tears gently roll down her cheeks. She brushed them away knowing this was not good.

Erin couldn't believe that when Isobel said that Damon loved Elena he didn't deny it. He looked away embarrassed._ He really does love her. He knows he can't have her but he loves her._ She came to after Elena was wrapped in Stefan's arm and Damon walked away awkwardly.

Erin opened her eyes and didn't even look at Katherine. She walked right past her and went straight to the exercise room and jumped on the first machine she saw and went crazy.

Katherine followed her in there. "I don't even want to know. How about i just tell you about what happened while I was out today. I went to see Isobel but she wasn't home John was on the floor he had been beaten but he will survive, unfortunately. Jeremy was fine he was only scared out of his mind. Your father though, i almost snapped his neck." Erin looked at her alarmed and curious. "He wants the device too. He wants to kill every vampire in Mystic in order to protect you two."

"That's stupid! One of his kids _IS_ a vampire! And if he gets rid of you or Damon i am fucked as well as Elena." She said as she switched to a new machine.

"I know, that's what i thought. I left them there and went to find Isobel. I found her in town shopping. I told her to get lost and leave town. Her services were no longer needed. Although I may have slapped her around a little bit in the process for going behind my back. So she is gone." Katherine said with a smirk and dusted off her hands.

"Yea not so much" Erin sighed. "She just got the device from Elena in the park."

"That's what you saw? That bitch. I'm going to kill her." Katherine turned around and walked out the door.

Erin kept working out she went on sweating out all her stress out her skin fir the next 4 hours.

"Because he loves you." Isobel said calmly like it was news to everyone. Damon was stunned, was he that obvious? Of course he loved her; she was the kinder version of Katherine whom he had been in love with until a few weeks ago. He found out just how twisted she really was. He noticed Elena turn around to look at him and he looked away. Yes, he loved her but he wasn't in love with her. You can't be in love with someone who doesn't love you back. The one he loved was lord knows where and refused to talk to him he had called her 24 times and on the 24th Katherine had answered and refused to tell him where they were. Erin really didn't want to see him. How could he convince her that he loved her more than Elena? He should have known better than to tell her he had no feeling for her, he should have stressed how he did have some feelings but not even a fraction of what he had for Erin. Damon had a problem with expressing how he really felt.

Isobel turned and left and Elena turned around and ran to Stefan. He held her tight and Elena saw him staring at her over his shoulder she buried her face in Stefan so that Damon couldn't see her.

Damon was hurt. He couldn't take this anymore, the rejection. He turned and walked away.

He went to the boarding house and poured himself a drink. Stefan came through the opening and Damon could sense the jealousy rolling off of his brother. "Go ahead. Let it out, purge."

"At risk of sounding like a jealous boyfriend-"

"Don't worry, you do."

"History will not be repeating its self, Damon."

"What are you talking about? Elena and i are just friends. She may be the only friend i have." He said thinking about how he hadn't talked to Alaric all day Erin wasn't talking to her and now John was his enemy. He didn't want her to be his only friend. She wasn't good enough. He needed his old trio back. He wanted Erin and Alaric even if Erin was only a friend.

"I'm just telling you." Stefan concluded.

"That's cool then I'll just let you tell her about John, considering you're so good at the whole telling people bit." He took a drink from his glass waiting to get a reaction from his brother. Stefan looked at him confused. "Okay ill spell it out for you. John and Isobel dated back in high school. Isobel gets pregnant and she ends up at none other than John's brother's delivery room. What role do you think John played in all this? Go on I'll give you a minute." He raised his eye brows smiling looking at his wrist. "You get it? Tick tick."

"You think John is Elena's father."

_I know he is._ "That is a paternal test for John, Elena, and Maury Povich." Damon said walking out of the room. He decided to take one more stab at his brother before he left the room. "And if after you tell Elena she needs a shoulder to cry on or someone to talk to, tell her i am here for her." He winked and walked out. He drowned his sorrows and went to bed.

Erin woke up the next morning and found a text from Katherine. _"Can't find Isobel. May not be coming back today. If you need me you know how to get a hold of me."_ Erin stretched and went straight for her small gym. She hooked up the radio in the corner because she wanted to hear something new. She worked out all day literally 8 hours passed. She was happy that she wasn't getting anymore visions. She was running her 10th mile when the radio played a Shakira song. She found she knew the words but didn't understand why. She couldn't speak Spanish. The song ended and Erin went to get a blood bag when it occurred to her. That was the chant that Bonnie had used to remove the spell. Erin thought that was funny until it hit her. _The spell was never removed!_ "Oh my god!"

She picked her phone up to call Katherine when she realized that Katherine was a vampire, the device would hurt her too so she couldn't help. Erin grabbed her jacket and purse and shot out the door. She had no idea where she was going. All she knew was that she had to save Damon.

She drove into Mystic and saw a big festival thing. This had to be where they were. Elena was always in the middle of things. She was about to get out of the car when she realized she was way underdressed and probably smelled. She hadn't showered. She dug around in her car and found deodorant and lotion. That would do. Then she let her hair down and braided it to the side. It was meant to look messy so she would be able to get away with it.

She got out and noticed that cops were grabbing people and dragging them off. They would definitely lead them to the vampires. She was sneaking behind a cop when she heard John talking about burning the vampires in a basement. She sprinted and saw Stefan in an alleyway with Elena. She stopped and made a b line for him.

"You. How?" He stuttered looking at her. He could remember her face perfectly, but he had though she was dead.

"Damon found me and saved me. And I plan to return the favor." She eyed his neck. She needed all the power she could get, and this way she wouldn't feel bad about it.

"What?" He said confused as Elena stood to the side. She had no idea who this person was.

"Payback is a bitch. She looked at Elena you will not scream and you will not try to stop me." She said before turning around and digging her teeth into Stefan's neck knowing time was not on her side tonight. She felt her skin buzzing with power so she let go and sped away. She spotted John instantly and was in front of him.

John grabbed her arm "Erin, what the hell are you doing here?" He whispered.

"Saving the man I love. I just want you to know that I will NEVER forgive you for what you have done." She pulled out of his grasp and punched him in the face knocking him out. She sped behind the building and ran inside. It was already on fire. "Damon!" She screamed running down the flaming stairs fast enough to where the flames barely registered on her skin. _Please don't be too late._ She found Anna at the bottom of the stairs with a steak in her chest. "NOOO! ANNA!" She started crying afraid of what she was going to see next. She heard coughing a few feet away.

"Erin?" He choked. He was almost positive that he was dead. There was no way she was there.

"Damon, ohh my god. I'm so sorry." She leaned down picking him up. She sped up the stairs and outside to find Elena, Bonnie, Alaric, and Stefan standing there arguing about how they were going to get Damon.

Erin laid him down on the ground ignoring all the stares. She brushed the hair out of his face and the soot off of his skin. He opened his eyes and he looked at her disbelieving. "You ran through fire to save me!" He whispered.

Erin giggled. "Had I known there would have been fire I wouldn't have come. But ehh I was in the area." She shrugged.

Damon reached up with his hand and cupped her cheek. "I love you, too." He smirked pulling her down to kiss him. They smiled happy to have each other back.

"What the fuck is going on?" Elena cried. Her voice was saturated with so many conflicting emotions. She was confused, jealous, angry, and sad. She had no idea who this girl was in front of her, why she had attacked her boyfriend, why Damon loved this fat girl more than her, and what made her better than her.

Erin sat up looking around suddenly realizing that she had some major damage control to attend to. She spotted Alaric, "Ric, I need you to take Damon to my place." He looked at her nodding. She looked him in the eyes and compelled him to go to the hotel. She still wanted her place secret but she wanted Damon to be with her.

Stefan said trying to play the savior, "Where are you sending him?"

Then Elena threw in "How do we know we can even trust you?"

Erin laughed out loud helping Damon to his feet with him draped over her shoulder. She knew he wanted to hold onto his dignity as much as possible so she wanted him to walk to the car. They walked past Elena following Alaric to the car. Ric opened the door and Damon climbed in, Erin turned to face Elena, Bonnie, and Stefan when Damon reached out and grabbed her hand wanting to make sure this wasn't a dream. She smiled back at him and he mumbled "I hate you." Weakly and she squeezed his hand grinning. She shut the door and turned to Alaric.

Elena watched this strange girl interact with _Her_ friends. Damon really cared for her, so she thought but then he said _i hate you,_ Elena couldn't help but feel those words seep into her skin. It sounded sweeter than _I love you_ ever could. Then the girl turned to Alaric.

"Thank you, Ric." She said warmly she called him Ric, they were definitely close. Then Elena gasped when Alaric leaned forward and wrapped her in a warm hug. "So good to have you back Erin. Its been lonely around the apartment without you."

Elena couldn't take it anymore; she stepped forward and got in Erin's face. "Who are you?"

Erin let Alaric go completely. She turned and faced Elena head on. "Hi Elena, you don't know me, my name is Erin."

"Yea, I caught that much." She said crossing her arms.

"Well then I don't know what else to tell you. You want me to tell you my whole life story?" She laughed. She knew she couldn't tell her who she was. Isobel was still a danger.

Elena felt stupid, of course, "well at least tell us where you are taking Damon." She demanded.

"No. I'm sorry I can't do that." She turned to Alaric, "I'll be right behind you. There is blood in the fridge," Alaric did as he was told but then she jumped and leaned in through the window. "And if you see my Great Grand Mother don't freak out. She's kinda staying with me." Alaric looked at her panicked. "Just tell her to call me."

Elena was getting impatient, and Stefan stood there afraid that Erin was going to out him. Bonnie had walked away a while ago. "And why not?"

Erin was getting tired of her entitled attitude. Like she deserved to know everything and everyone owed her something. She was still playing the innocent victim but Erin knew better. It was time to put this bitch in her place. "Look Elena, I am not Stefan and I am not Damon. I am not going to tell you everything you _want_ to know, all you _think_ you should know, frankly you know too much. I'm not telling you anything because I can honestly say _I don't like you_. I know this whole innocent act inside and out. You_ cannot_ manipulate me. And from now on? You're not going to manipulate Damon either." Erin began to walk toward Stefan and Elena stared at her in shock hurt. "As for you? I am over what you did to me; I learned some things about myself thanks to you. Not to mention, it led me to Damon, or should I say him to me." She smiled.

"What makes you think you can just walk in here talking to us like you run things?" Elena spat.

Erin just looked at her, "ohh hunny if only you knew." She turned seeing John making a B line for her. "Great." She groaned. "See ya." She waved and darted behind a wall.

"Where did she go?" John growled.

"If you mean that fat chick with a superiority complex? She went-"

"Uhh, we didn't see. What do you want with her?" Stefan interrupted.

"You are not covering for her are you?" Elena said jealously.

"No, Elena it's not like that."

"I need to speak with her." John said innocently.

Elena looked at him for the first time, "ohh my god, what happened to your face!"

"Where did she go?" He asked again more venomously

"She did this to you?" She was stunned, "how is she going to talk about me being terrible for manipulating people and she's going around punching people in the face?"

John got tired of Elena's_ poor me_ attitude and walked away leaving the two love birds to argue.

Elena turned to Stefan, "I can't believe you covered for her." He went to say something but she cut him off. "I don't want to hear it Stefan I'm going to go get my things from the school and go home." She walked away.

Stefan wanted to know more about this Erin chick. He went off searching for her and ran into Bonnie.

"Stefan." She greeted.

"Bonnie." He said crossing his arms.

"You and your brother got lucky tonight. Had that girl not come to the rescue you both would be dead. You know I will do anything to keep Elena safe and that meant getting rid of you two. If you or Damon so much as spill one drop of innocent blood I will take you both out." She challenged.

Stefan was about to say something back when Erin stepped out behind Bonnie. "So, we finally meet." Erin said startling Bonnie she turned around to face her.

"Who are you?" She said raising her chin.

"Is everyone going to ask me that?" She groaned. "I am the bitch who ruined your homicide. If I were you, I would be _extra_ nice to me right now. And listen up, if you try anything like that again witch, I will take you out." Erin was right up in her face. She felt invincible due to her high from Stefan's blood.

Bonnie did not like being threatened so she tried to give her an aneurysm. She couldn't believe that it wasn't working. "Don't threaten me." She said trying to sound intimidating.

"Too late." She shrugged. "Look witch bitch, as long as you stay out of my way, I'll stay out of yours. I am not going to hurt your precious Elena; I'm not going to hurt anyone for that matter. _But_ I will protect those I care about, and if that means hurting someone, I will gladly do it." She smiled at Stefan over her shoulder. "TTFN, tata for now."

Erin had confronted all the people she wanted to and she was coming down off of her high. She needed to get to Damon.

Katherine had been out all night trying to find Isobel, but she was no where to be found. She heard about the attack at the festival and that it was John's plan from one of the tomb vampires. She was not happy and went steered clear of the carnival so she wouldnt fall victim to the device.

She decided to impersonate her Doppelganger so she could see John when he arrived home. She went to the school and grabbed Elena's things and headed to her house. When she go to the door she realized that getting in might be a problem. She decided to play drunk and started singing ad dancing on the porch knowing it would grab Jenna's attention. Sure enough, Jenna opened the door and looked at her disapprovingly. "Get in here! The neighbors are going to see you!"

Katherine stumbled through the door giggling. And crawled up to Elena's room. She had some time o spare so she got nosy and explored her room. She heard John enter and she went down stairs to the kitchen. John was in the fridge. "Jesus, you scared me." John said hand on his chest.

"Sorry." She said thinking of all the ways she could kill him. She picked up a pile of knives that were drying by the sink to put them back in the butcher block.

"They say that it was faulty wiring that caused the fire." He said conversationally. sitting down on the bar stool next to her.

"Is that what they are saying?" She said sarcastically knowing what really had happened.

"Yep." He took a deep breath looking around. "Anything I can do?"

"No thank you." She looked down at his ring that was in full view on the counter. She picked up a knife and cut his fingers off so the ring would not bring him back to life. He screamed and fell backwards against a counter.

"Katherine?" he whined.

"Hello John, Goodbye John." She stabbed him in the stomach repeatedly until she heard the front door open. She dropped him to the floor and headed back for the Hotel.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it. Cant wait to write the next chapter. <strong>

**Thank you all for your Reviews/Comments/Alerts/and Favorites. I appreciate them all. **

**MuchLove.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. Not as long as the previous but still lengthy. I am running out of time to write these days, so i apologize in advance for any delayed updates.**

**Warning:SMUT! Sorry didnt want to give it away, but its only fair, and honestly you already saw it coming.**

**Diclaimer: I own nothing, this is strictly fiction.**

* * *

><p>"Where's Erin?" Damon said panicking from the back seat. He just got her back and now she was gone again.<p>

"She is taking care of a few things and then she will be right behind us." Alaric reassured him from the front seat.

"Where are we going?" He groaned pulling himself up into a sitting position.

"We are going to her hotel where she has been staying. Who knew you had to almost _die_ in order to find out where she was." He joked. Damon didn't think it was funny. He _had_ almost died. She exposed herself just to save him, what if Isobel had seen her and figured it out. "Damon, relax." Alaric was tired of his groaning.

He looked out the window thinking of how poetic the whole thing was. They would be the death of each other and he couldn't care less.

"Hey will you call her on your phone? I need her room number and I don't know how to get in." Damon didn't hesitate. He dialed her immediately.

"Seriously? I'll be there soon." She laughed.

He felt his whole body relax just hearing her voice. "Alaric needs the room number. How do we get in?"

"Of course, the key card is in your pocket and the room is 416 on the 22nd floor."

"You put it in my-I'm impressed." He said flipping the card over in his fingers.

"You haven't seen the half of it." She mused. "Get some rest. I'll see you in a bit. I'm in the car right now about 20 minutes behind you. Ohh, and I hate you too." They both smiled and hung up. Damon was thinking about how dangerous it was going to be to go back into this relationship but no matter how much he tried to talk himself out of it he couldn't. He deserved to be happy.

"Well?" Alaric said impatiently as they reached the hotel.

"I have the key and its room 416 on the 22nd floor." Alaric nodded and climbed out of the car followed by a weak Damon. They walked past the desk and went straight for the Elevator and went up to the room.

"Go lay down in bed and ill grab u some bags of blood." Alaric demanded.

Damon did as he was told. "Can you believe this?" He said as he walked into the room, "Erin just saved my life. Erin!" He laughed. Alaric laughed too throwing the bags at him. "Hey how did you know it was this hotel?" Damon accused, "you knew where she was?"

"No...she kinda just looked at me and I knew." He shook his head confused. "I think she may have tapped into a few of her little hybrid tricks." He smirked nervously. Damon was downing bag after bag building up his strength, if she had new strengths he did NOT want to pale in comparison.

The door opened and Damon sped to it expecting to see Erin but he was disappointed. "Elena..." He said curious.

"You're Alive" She wrapped her arms around him tightly. It occurred to him that she should have already known that. This was Katherine. He slammed her into a wall weakly.

Alaric came running in at the crash. "Damon, it's okay. Erin told me she is sorta staying here."

"I know." He replied calmly. "She touched me." He shrugged.

Katherine brushed herself off. "I'm sorry Damon; I really thought that John had successfully killed both you and Stefan."

"Well he didn't. I'm sure Elena and Stefan are somewhere talking about Erin right now." He said walking back to the room.

"What!" She shouted.

"Yea, she made quite the display saving my life tonight." He said disappointed.

Katherine mumbled a string of curses. "She is going to get it the next time I see her."

"She should be home here pretty soon. But I would appreciate it if both of you stayed somewhere else tonight." He winked.

Katherine was in front of him immediately. "Look Salvatore, if you so much as think about hurting Erin I will kill you myself."

"Look who has a heart," He held a hand to his chest and pretended to be surprised. "Why does it matter to you?" He said suddenly curious.

She stepped back embarrassed. "I have grown attached to my little Hybrid. She is quite impressive and I don't want her hurt." She said matter of factly.

"Well you can give the threats a rest. I don't plan on hurting her." Then they all turned around, the door had just opened and there stood Erin.

She was pleasantly surprised to find her 3 Musketeers not tearing each other apart. Damon stood there expressionless not knowing if it had been wishful thinking; maybe she didn't really want him back. Alaric was smiling and walking toward her wrapping her in a hug and Katherine broke the silence. "Erin, we have _A Lot_ to talk about." She looked at Damon, "_but_ it can wait till morning. I have plans tonight." She winked at them both and walked out.

"I have to see Jenna." Alaric followed taking the hint.

Damon and Erin stood frozen just staring at each other longingly.

"I'm sorry." They both said simultaneously. Damon was being drawn toward her like there was some magnetic force. She looked up at him nervously as he drew closer. "Thank you." He said looking down at her.

"It was nothing." She looked at the floor. Was she still mad? She couldn't tell.

He lifted her chin and looked at her. "You saved me."_ In more ways than one_. She smiled and he couldn't hold back anymore. He claimed her lips with his own. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders melting into him. She knew that very moment she could never stay mad at him.

She pulled away because she felt like the exact opposite of attractive. She smelled and hadn't showered in 24 hours. "I'm going to go take a shower. I have had a very busy day."

Damon nodded and she walked away. He had an idea and he was almost sure it was going to have a happy ending. He heard the shower start and he walked in there admiring her body as she stepped into the shower. Had she lost weight?

Erin felt the water slide down her skin and she remembered the last time she had showered and how she had the opportunity to make it all come true but she didn't have the lady balls to ask him to join her. Then she felt a firm body press against her from behind. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and breathed in her scent.

"I have had a long day as well, mind if I join you?" He asked knowing that this might be going too far, but he needed to be close to her. Hey, he was covered in soot remember? She moaned against him and leaned her head back into the crook of his neck. He took that as a yes and reached forward with one hand and grabbed the sponge and soap. He lathered it up and gently massaged her stomach in slow circles with it, he worked his way up and washed her breasts with the utmost care having seen them bare for the first time. He washed her shoulders and neck kissing it along the way. He scrubbed her back and rump gently. The whole time her breathing was ragged, this was something completely new to her. He got on his knees and lifted one leg at a time cleansing each properly. There was only one place left to wash and she didn't know if she could handle it.

He could feel her trembling beneath his fingertips and he looked up at her giving his signature smirk. Then he leaned forward and kissed her lower lips. He gripped her hips and pushed her forward placing her firmly against the wall and lifted one leg over his shoulder for better access. She clung to his hair and closed her eyes pressing her head against the wall, _this cant be happening, _ she thought. He slid his tongue in slowly and licked up and down feeling her twitch and grow more and more aroused, as was he. He used his thumbs and spread her lips and made figure eights, _okay maybe it is,_ she started to drip and he couldn't help but taste it. He slid one finger inside of her earning a deep moan from her. He stroked her slowly and licked to match the pace. He felt her quiver so he decided to add another finger, he knew she was tight, but this would not make her any less of a maiden. She gasped as he did this and it only made him move his tongue faster.

"Ohh Damon, I want you inside of me." She cried pulling him by his hair. She couldnt wait any longer, how many people do it for the first time in a shower with a Vampire, this had to be the best way to do it.

That was all he needed to hear. He stood up and kissed her passionately, lifting her and placing her firmly against the wall, her legs wrapped around him automatically.

"You sure?" He asked giving her a chance to change her mind. She replied by reaching underneath them and grabbing him and rubbing small circles around his tip with her index finger. She claimed his lips again and he positioned himself at her entrance. He slid himself in slowly and only an inch at first. She gasped in pleasure pressing her forehead against his and biting her lip gripping the hair on the back of his neck. He slid out and then went in a little further, "ahh,mmm..." She choked.. "Just do it, I want you to fill me out, make me yours Damon." She looked him in the eyes and he slowly pressed the rest of his length inside of her, all that would fit anyway. She cried out and he watched her pupils dilate. She wrapped both arms around his shoulders tighter. "You okay?" He asked, "if it hurts too much we can stop." He didn't want to but he would.

She shook her head fervently. "No, Damon, make love to me." She knew the pain would pass and then it would be indescribable. He leaned in kissing her neck and slid out slowly and then back in slightly faster. He developed a slow rhythm letting her body adapt to his. She moaned and dragged her nails across his back, he picked up speed and locked eyes with her.

"I love you Erin." He sighed between thrusts. He changed up his rhythm and sped up. She started moaning loudly and placed a hand above her head on the wall. "Ohh Damon, harder. Please!" The pain was almost gone and she fet pressure building up in her lower abdomen. He latched onto one nipple with his mouth and slowed down a bit and drew all the way out and slammed back into her. She let out a short giggle cry. Damon grinned, he loved seeing and hearing how his techniques affected her. She ran her other hand down his chest and to his stomach. Both of their breathing was in sync now, they were connected in every way but one.

Erin leaned forward as he slammed into her harder and faster by each passing moment. She felt herself coming close and she could feel him twitch inside of her. She inhaled his scent and let the blood lust over take her. She bit into his shoulder. He let out an animalistic growl and rubbed her clit with his thumb and pounded into her harder. He hadn't expected that at all, but he liked it.

She didn't take much knowing he wasn't the strongest tonight but enough to make her blood safe for him to drink as well. She cried out in pleasure almost reaching her climax as was he, she grabbed his head and pulled him forward. "Bite me." She commanded, he did as he was told and bit into her nipple. She lost it, officially reaching her climax. Damon could feel her pulsating around him and her blood sent his body into hyper drive. He could feel everything and he reached his climax quickly after her. They rode it out together still sliding against each other slowly, until their breathing slowed to almost normal. They kissed each other one last time and he slid out of her and let her down gently.

He held onto her with the water flowing over his shoulders, he was happier than ever before. He didn't have to pretend to be anything around her; she loved him for who he was. He realized he had never done his most terrible things in front of her but certainly she wouldn't send him away if she bore witness. He didn't even have the urge to kill like he used to. _Damn, you come along and turn my whole world upside down;_ he smiled tightening his grip on her.

Her head was swimming in ecstasy, that was far more than she had expected. She felt connected on so many levels she couldn't count them. He held onto her and she never wanted him to let go. The best part about being with Damon was that she never felt self-conscious about her body. His eyes never touched her with even a hint of judgment.

She moaned and pressed against his chest pushing herself out of his arms, he slackened his arms but looked down at her questioning. She lifted his hand and kissed his fingertips. "I think someone deserves a little TLC." She nipped on the tip of his middle finger and smiled. He growled and went in to claim her when she held up a hand and stopped him. "I'm saying, you stink." She crinkled her nose. He flinched with false hurt. She picked up the sponge and lathered it up. He was excited, and Erin was fully aware due to his growing arousal. She looked at it wondering how it had ever fit inside of her, it was impossible. She shook her head and blushed when she realized he had noticed her staring at his endowment.

"Ohh, no don't let me stop you." He joked. She shoved him playfully. She turned him around and massaged his back and shoulders with the sudsy sponge and she felt him relax one muscle at a time. She always had been good with massages and now she could make good use of it. She worked her way down his arms slowly tracing her fingers along each ridge in his biceps. She never thought she would be this lucky. He closed his eyes opening all of his senses to her touch; he was startled when she blew some bubbles in his face. She let out a giggle and he grabbed her tickling her.

"You wanna go?" He teased. She just laughed and started washing his chest and abs looking up at him.

"I don't know what I would have done had I not made it to you in time." She said painfully.

"You did. So lucky us we don't need to fret over it." He kissed her moaning as she washed his happy trail. She smiled into the kiss and then slid to her knees. She washed his thighs and calves painfully slow feeling each muscle tense with anticipation. She was aroused as well; she was beyond ready to try a few things on him.

Every inch of him was clean but a few, or more than a few. She looked up to him seductively and he returned her gaze with lust filled eyes.

She was torturing him and he knew it was on purpose. But he waited patiently letting himself build up. When she finally touched him, she did it with soapy hands and stroked roughly, that was exactly how he liked it.

She massaged his gems with her fingertips gently cleaning every bit of his skin. He thought he was going to lose it when she took the tip into her mouth and lightly sucked swirling her tongue. He put one hand against the wall afraid that grabbing her head would make her stop. She took him in further sucking hard and pulsating her mouth around him. He groaned and grabbed her hand on his hip. She smiled and drew herself back lightly grazing her teeth along his member. Another animalistic growl erupted from somewhere deep with in him. She licked from base to tip. And he couldn't take it anymore, he stroked her head and she took him completely into her mouth quickening her pace alternating between different intensities. He had no idea what to expect next and he was getting incredibly close his breathing hitched and he was moaning and groaning, "Fuck, Erin."

She added a hand wanting to send him over the edge. She felt him twitch in her mouth hitting his climax. She smiled and sucked harder he pulled her hair trying to tell her he was close and she sucked even harder. When he bucked his hips she made a ring around the base of his shaft prolonging his climax. He gasped, "Erin." She let him ride it out in her mouth. When he was near his end she swallowed and stood up looking at him innocently.

Once he regained his control he gripped her face in his hands. "Are you sure you were a virgin?" She smiled and punched him in the chest.

She grabbed the shampoo and began to wash her hair suddenly feeling severely tired. She squirted a small amount in his hands as well and they washed their own hair wanting to get out of the now cold shower quickly.

They stepped out and wrapped each other in towels. They exchanged loving looks and went to get dressed. Damon stopped in his tracks. "I don't have any clothes..."

"Who says you need them?" She teased, and then slipped on a red tank top and white shorts.

"That's not fair, why do you get to wear them?" He said acting like a 5 year old that didn't get a cookie.

She just grinned and walked to the kitchen grabbing a bag from the fridge and emptying it into a cup. He looked at her surprised, she was drinking regularly now?

"What else have I missed?" He said standing in his towel.

She grinned mischievously and sped to the bedroom and back and she lifted the couch like it was a carton of eggs. Then she was right in front of him with her bloodlust face in full throttle.

He traced his fingers over her small veins under her eyes and then her teeth which sliced through him like butter. His weren't like that at all. "Have I told you how amazing you are lately?" He mused.

"I wouldn't mind hearing it again just in case." She flirted, and relaxed her face. He kissed her gently and she went to finish her glass. "If you want one feel free to help yourself." She motioned to her fridge.

He helped himself and they both finished their drinks and headed off to bed. They fell asleep in each other's arms knowing that when they woke up this all would prove to be the real deal.

Erin heard Damon's phone buzzing on the floor so she got out of bed carefully to answer it for him. She tip toed out of the room and answered on the other side of the suite. "Hello?"

"Erin, I was uhh, just callin to see how Damon was doing." Stefan stated.

She looked at Damon laying sprawled out in all his glory on the bed blankets riding low on his waist and one leg sticking out. "He's great." She smiled.

"I'm glad I got you, actually. I understand you don't want me to know where you are, but can we meet somewhere? I would like to clear the air and maybe get to know a little bit about each other." _Peacemaker Stefan, who woulda thunk it?_

"Only if you promise not to bring along Elena." She said simply.

"If that is what you want, I can promise you I will be alone."

Erin wondered if this was the best thing but realized she kinda wanted to expand her small circle of acquaintances. Also, Stefan would be a great source of information. "I'll meet you at Razoo's just outside of town in about an hour?" She didn't want Damon to have the opportunity to stop her. She threw on her clothes and grabbed her make-up and hair stuff to do in the car. She wrote a note with lipstick on the mirror. '_Ran to the store, be back soon. Xoxo YourKitten_' she figured the more gushy the message the less angry he would get with her.

She drove to Razoo's and was there 25 minutes early. She applied her make up lightly giving herself a natural glow, full lips, and rimmed eyes. It was light enough to make you wonder if she was wearing make-up or not. She rubbed moisturizer through her hair and let the natural waves hang loose around her shoulders. She spritzed on a few squirts of perfume and applied her Deodorant. She was now ready. She climbed out of the car and headed for the door when she saw Stefan turning around the corner. He opened the door for her bowing his head in a greeting. She nodded and walked in.

"Party of two please." He said behind her. He was really playing up the good guy bit. They got the booth in the corner and there were few people in the restaurant considering it was still early.

Erin decided to kick things off. "So how long is this kiss ass routine of yours going to last?"

He dropped his head and tilted it to the side looking up under his eyebrows, "you caught that, huh?" She nodded. "I just wanted to make sure you understand how sorry I am for what happened in the woods. I am not like that anymore; see I normally maintain a diet of animals." He looked around not wanting to say too much. "And I want to let you know I am back on track."

"So you are like the real world Cullen." She joked.

He chuckled, "I guess I am."

"Well like I said last night, I am over it."

The waiter came over at that time to get their drink orders. They ordered and after they were out of earshot he ventured, "why did I...react the way I did?"

She wasn't about to tell him, she could tell him everything BUT that. "I have no idea."

"Hmmm, and can I ask why you hate Elena?" There it was, he was here to defend his girls honor.

"I don't hate her, I don't particularly like her, but I don't hate her." She said shaking her head.

He pinched his eyebrows together. "Why?"

She sighed, "Because she treats Damon like shit and she acts like everyone owes her something. I can't stand it and she needs to wake up." She said taking a drink of water. She didn't want it but she wanted to keep up the appearance of a Human.

"How can you base your opinion off of Damon?" He said accusingly.

"I am basing my opinion off of my own witnessed accounts. Damon hasn't said one bad thing about your precious Elena."

"Your own witnessed accounts?" He pressed.

"I am going to tell you something and you cannot tell Elena, or anyone for that matter. It could put us all in danger." He nodded, "I have visions of Elena and her experiences, that is how I knew about Damon last night, and I have these because I am...I am Elena's Twin." He stared at her non believing. "Mhmm, so I know more than you think about her."

"But your...you two look nothing alike. Your skin, your eyes, you..." He was 100% confused.

"I know, it sucks to be me. Now you answer my questions."

"Sure anything."

"Can I trust you not to tell anyone what I just told you?"

"Yes."

"Can I call on you if I need help?"

"Yes."

"When is Damon's Birthday?" She grinned.

Stefan was confused, that was an odd question. "June 18, 1840, why do you ask?"

"That's only a month away!" She smiled. "I want to throw a party for him."

Stefan laughed. "Damon isn't much for Birthday parties."

"You don't know any more about him than I do. There is a lot to him he hides from you because he hurts so much. I plan to make him happy and I want to throw him a party. You are going to help me."

"Why?"

"Because you just said you would." She smiled.

He shook his head, "I like you." he cleared his throat, "considering you will probably going to be seeing a lot more of Elena and myself, would you mind toning it down a little bit? She's really not that bad." He pleaded.

"Alright, but that doesn't mean I like her. And if she tries to manipulate Damon or myself I can't guarantee anything."

"Fair enough." He laughed.

They had casual conversation about Mystic and eachother as they finished their meal and then they went their separate ways. When she got home she was surprised to see Damon still in bed. She erased her message deciding he didn't have to know. She slid into bed beside him and lightly rubbed the tip of his nose tickling him, he swatted lazily at his nose. She suppressed a laugh and brushed her finger against his eyelashes and he repeated the action. Then she lightly blew in his ear. And he swatted again. She knew he was almost awake so she licked his ear and then flew to the floor.

He woke up and lunged himself at where she should have been but she was gone. He sat up wondering if he had dreamt her touches. When she sprang up and landed on him knocking him backwards giggling. He flipped her over having all of his strength back.

"You're going to pay for that." He leaned down and kissed her, then he went into tickle mode. She had a laugh that made you laugh as well so he and her were busting up and she would try to tickle him back but she was pretty much helpless and couldn't think straight.

"Okay! Okay! Mercy!" She cried. He stopped and rolled over holding her tight.

"I was afraid I would wake up and I would be back at the boarding house and that this had all been a dream." He whispered into her ear.

"Nope, its real and you are stuck with me until I get bored with you."

He leaned back looking at her, "ohh is that so?"

"Yea." She smiled and he just groaned grabbing her and rolling on top of her again, he kissed her neck and she laughed until they heard someone clearing their throat in the door way.

They both stopped immediately and without looking Damon said, "Hello Katherine."

"Hello Doves. I gave you the night. Now it is time to talk business."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoyed it. I would like to take this time to thank you for your comments through out this journey. My goal when i started writing this was to creat a girl who was NOT perfect but still got the love of a Vampire, this Vampire being Damon, and when I read comments about how you love Erin and thier relationship it makes my heart skip a beat. So thank you again. I appreciate all the others as well, dont get me wrong, I just wanted to throw that out there.<strong>

**MuchLove**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the late upload. Life is pretty hectic around here. Dental and Medical appointment's, college meetings, and a new born baby to tend to. I apologize as well for the fact that this chapter is shorter than normal, but i was either upload now or make you wait another day.**

**I have officially left the timeline of the show, it will pretty much all be original ideas of mine from here on out. Should be a lot of fun. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is strictly fiction.**

**Warning, there is a Lemon.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em>Dearest Diary,<em>

_Oh how I love thee. :) And no I am not talking about Damon. I am talking about you. It's nice to know that one thing will remain constant in my life._

_Enough about you, let's talk about me._

_It's been about 4 days since the founders parade. 4 days since I saved Damon's life, 4 days since Damon and I made up, 4 days since we made love. You would think I would be ecstatic! I mean what else could I possible want? Hmmm let me think about that for a second...maybe to have sex Again!_

_Either Katherine or Ric have been here every second of each day. Damon and I don't get any time to ourselves. I get it. It's my fault. I exposed myself but shiiit! Had I not Damon would be dead; Elena and Stefan are convinced they would have saved him but I wouldn't test that theory._

_Speaking of Stefan and Elena, Stefan is still madly in love with her. He is a really decent guy, aside from the fact he tried to eat me, and he and I talk a lot. We text, wouldn't want Damon to freak out, we talk about little things like movies, music, mine and Elena's similarities, and Damon. I know, I don't get it either. I don't have any feelings for him other than the Brother-in-law type, but we both agreed that Elena and Damon wouldn't see it the same way. Until everyone is on better terms we are not going to let on how Often we talk._

_On another note, yesterday Damon asked if I had lost weight. I thought he was just being sweet because I Never lose weight, I checked and I have lost 15 pounds! My guess is it has been since I moved into the Hotel and officially adapted the entirety of the blood diet, except for last night when I got out of the shower and Damon was cooking food, I know crazy right! Apparently, due to his Italian roots he is a very good cook and enjoys cooking for someone who will enjoy it. He explained to me how he can eat food as long as he keeps a healthy diet of blood, it's one of the few human things he can enjoy. I hadn't realized how much he had lost becoming a vampire. Of course there is the obvious, he can't start a Family and he can't grow old, but there are a few more that I had never thought about. His body will never change, like he will forever be this lean average man. He can never build onto his physique. His hair doesn't grow either, so he can never go to a salon and indulge in a haircut; if he does he is stuck with that length forever, which is why he chose to keep it long. I can honestly say that I am happy for that, Damon, Bald? I'll pass. Haha. Anyway! Back to dinner, he made Lamb with a cherry glaze and steamed vegetables to go with it and a very well aged Vino. It was delicious! I couldn't believe how satisfying it was. He explained afterwards that he had marinated the Lamb with B negative, it's the blandest of the blood types, so that we would still get some sustenance and get to enjoy the flavors of the beautiful creation he had made. He commented later that it was great that I was losing weight and he was all for it but he wants me to keep in mind that he loves me for who I am and how I looked the first day he had seen me, but I AM part human meaning I need to keep regular vitamins and nutrients in my system. He had noticed I was growing paler, with dark circles under my eyes, and colder to the touch. So we figured the blood makes me stronger but food keeps me healthy. While we had been eating Katherine was showering, she refused to eat human food._

_Let's see what else do I want to get out? Ohh John, he's in the hospital, yea, Katherine was pissed because he had gone behind her back and tried to off her 2 children, so she stabbed him repeatedly and left him before she could finish him off because Elena came home. Of course Elena saved him and now he's sitting in the hospital under intensive care. I kind of wish that Katherine would have finished the job, but that's just the anger talking. I don't want to lose both of my parents. Now that Isobel is out of the picture we all feel a lot safer though. Apparently right before she ditched town she stopped by to see Ric and startled him, he flung around and staked her. It was unfortunate for him but I think it was for the best. That is one reason he has been here a lot, he is torn up about killing his wife and he is comforted with my company. I know it's weird, but it was the same way for me not too long ago. I wish he was my dad. :(_

_Another thing I would just like to mention before I tackle Damon who is sitting handsomely at the end of the couch watching Stomp the Yard. I stuck it in for him to watch because he had no idea about what Stepping was when I made a joke about it earlier, it was a stupid joke, but I can't figure out how you can be 150 and not know what it is! Anyway, what i want to mention is, when Damon was in the basement he said he saw the mayor; the device had affected him somehow. His son was affected we believe as well because he had an accident landing a girl named Caroline in the hospital. She is the blonde obnoxious friend of Elena's from numerous visions. Stefan went to see her and she was pretty bad, he gave her blood and she is doing much better now. I am happy to know she is okay, but I wonder if she can tell us what happened. I think I'm going to try to get Stefan to drop by her room again. Its killing me! I want to know what the Lockwood's are almost as much as Damon does. Anyway, I have a sexy bored Vampire to tackle._

_Sincerely,_

_Horny ;)_

Damon sat there watching a ridiculous movie that Erin had insisted he watch and he still couldn't find the significance of stomping. It's stupid. He got bored quickly and watched Erin in his periphery write in her diary. What was it with the Pierce bloodline? They all felt the dire need to write in Diaries and Journals. He had watched Katherine do it when he was still human, Isobel always documented everything, he had watched Elena from the tree outside her window for months write in hers, and now he was watching Erin write on her knees on the arm of the couch. He watched her features change from amused, to nervous, to irritated, to amused again, to embarrassed, to confusion, and back again. She was very expressionate when she wasn't on guard. She reminded him a lot of himself in that.

His attention was drawn back to the TV when he saw the young couple curled up the bed writing and very affectionate. He couldn't help but relate at that moment having her right beside him writing and him watching a movie, it was so...common. He enjoyed these common moments but couldn't help but get restless. He was losing who he used to be, he wasn't feeding from humans anymore, it was strictly Erin and bags. He wasn't getting out and mingling, he wasn't involved with all the drama of the town, he loved being on the inside of everything. But he loved being with Erin too.

He was thinking about all the pros and cons of leaving for a bit and staying with Erin until he was needed by someone outside of the hotel, then was surprised by Erin wrapping her arms around his neck and straddling his lap. They may not get the chance to experience each other fully as they had that night 4 days ago but moments like this were almost as good.

"You aren't very into this are you?" She said with a fake pout.

He smirked, "if you are referring to the Stomping? No not at all. But this..." He trailed off tracing a line down her cleavage with the lightest of touches.

Her body shuddered and she felt herself flex deep in her stomach, "its Stepping," she carefully articulated, "and Ric is right in the other room, so don't get too excited Eternal Stud." She smiled and looked over her shoulder toward where Alaric was working out.

He sighed and leaned forward whispering into her ear in his carefully molded seductive voice, "His ears are weak, as long as you can control yourself he will never know." He nipped her ear and she felt herself flex and shiver again in a very naughty place.

"That's not fair." She groaned.

"Mhmm" he argued against get collar.

"We can't. He's like my dad; if he walked in I would be mortified." She whimpered trying to reason with herself. He pulled her tank top down and claimed her right pebble with his lips. He wanted her so bad and this was the closest they had gotten to an opportunity in 4 days. He knew deep down they wouldn't get far but he was going to push it to the limits.

She moaned and gave up for the time being. He felt her give in and took her shirt and his off flipping her onto her back laying flush on top of her. He kissed her deeply and traced small kisses down her chest giving each nipple appropriate attention.

She squirmed underneath him wanting to ravage him but he was all about dominance, he wanted to please her more than be pleased himself. She reached over his shoulders and dragged her nails across them as he bit on her tender pebble. He let out a moan at the sensation causing her to arch her back in response to his stimulation. He worked his way back up to her and rested on his elbow shielding her body from the door if Ric were to interrupted.

She looked up at him with hooded eyes and pulled his lips to hers sucking and nibbling on each randomly. She hadn't even noticed his fingers sliding into her shorts, she became aware when he slid his middle finger between her folds and rubbed slowly, the shock awoke her blood lust face and her teeth extended causing her to draw blood from his lower lip. He groaned in protest, "you're going to pay for that." He smiled mischievously as he sped up his movement below. She giggled and pulled his head down again and he placed his lips at her ear whispering obscenities into it, she kissed and nibbled at his neck growing more and more wet. She knew things were going too far but couldn't bring herself to stop, she knew that she could force it to stop, she had the strength physically, but mot mentally. She hoped he would and pushed him back looking at him with pleading lust filled eyes, "Ric..." She reminded him.

"No, Damon" he remarked shoving his index and middle finger inside of her and attacking her nerves with his thumb, Anyone else and that would have ruined the moment but not Damon, he knew what she was saying but didn't want to stop, he could hear the clink of the weights as Ric lifted them in rhythm to the radio.

She gasped, "Damon, Damon, Damon..." Her head dug into the pillow behind her and she bit her lip.

"That's better." He mused looking down at her neck throbbing with her accelerated heartbeat. He waited until he felt her first pulses around his fingers then bit her driving her over the edge. They didn't worry about it anymore because accidents happened all the time as it just had and his blood seemed to always be in her system. She shook and clung to his back nails drawing blood hyperventilating. He smiled feeling accomplished and raised up looking into her eyes, her pupils we're fully dilated and she smiled lazily at him.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you and let you stay here." She joked.

"Is that so?" He kissed her again pulling her up with him and pulling her shirt on and then his own. "Alaric is done with his work out." He explained.

Erin nodded and got up leaving to clean herself up. She was clean and her skin was finally returning to its normal tone and her bite had almost healed when she saw Elena looking in the mirror. _Really? I don't care to see your vanity._ She cursed. Then she realized the toilet was behind Elena and there was no sink between her and her reflection. She felt stupid they looked completely different; hair, posture, clothing. Katherine was there and from what she could see it wasn't going well.

She knew that she needed to get over there and manage the situation between them because Katherine and she shared the same views of Elena. How would she get over there without Damon or Ric following? She figured she only had 20 or so minutes, she got right to work and text Ric,_ 'hey how is that research on the Originals going?'_

They had pretty much put him in charge of research because he was a history teacher and Isobel had tons of research already done.

_'I have a lead but I've been putting it off. It will be a weekend trip.'_ This was what she needed, but not as much as Damon. She knew he was itching to be needed and get out. He certainly wasn't used to this...staying in all the time bit.

_'Go now. Damon really needs to get out. I can't watch him sit around this hotel anymore. I might kill him.'_

She knew it was a bit drastic but it had to be done.

_'I guess we could leave tonight. Hey where are you?'_

_'Bathroom, didn't want Damon to know I was pushing him out. He needs to feel needed and it be his choice. This way I get to play the gooie girlfriend and say I'll miss him and junk. It's cool if you don't get it. I just want him to remember who he is, this nice guy bit? not cutting it. I never wanted to date Stefan.'_ She text back and walked out to meet him in the kitchen.

Damon was on the balcony and Ric was at the counter. He nodded to her as she walked out, he understood, she went to Damon wrapping her arms around him from behind.

"What are you thinking about?" she whispered over his shoulder.

He placed his free hand over hers on his stomach and sighed. "How much I've changed."

He was thinking the same thing she had. She took this opportunity, "I know, I kinda miss you being a dick." She said playfully into his ear and he thought she was kidding, but he really did miss it. "I'm serious, if I wanted to be with Stefan..." She trailed off and pretended to consider it and he flipped around and grabbed her placing her on the rail standing between her legs. He knew this was the part where he would mouth of something snide but he couldn't summon the words. He really was changing, this was not good. She saw his stricken look and knew pushing him was not the best thing to do but he needed to get back out in the real world!

At that time Ric called Damon from the balcony. He collected himself and eased her to the ground turning around to face Ric and walked to meet him at the counter.

"I have a lead on the Originals, I have to leave tonight and it will be a day or two trip." He wasn't going to ask him, it had to be his choice as Erin had said.

Damon jumped on it, "need backup? You know were bad ass together."

"I was hoping you would say that, I wasn't sure you could leave Erin" he said eyeing her behind him. Damon turned around realizing she was there.

"I don't have to go if you don't want me to, but I think I should. Someone has to watch the Teachers back." He said afraid she was going to make him stay.

"It's okay, you go ahead. I can't expect you to stay with me all the time." She said sweetly.

He took this as a plea to stay, "I won't go." He was disappointed and started to reconsider their relationship.

No, he had to go, "let me rephrase that, I don't want to date Stefan," she eyed him making sure he made the connection to the balcony. "I need my independence; I need a break, as do you because you Are Not Stefan. Now go. Get out. Kick some ass."

Ric looked at her and laughed, he loved it when she was like this, there was no faking and you could see just how deeply she cared for Damon. You could see that they were so happy and comfortable with it that they could live their own lives and know they would be counting the seconds till they saw each other again.

Damon's eyes lit up. How could he think for a second that this relationship wouldn't work? She understood him more than anyone and she knew he needed to get out, even if not the extent of it, she knew it and wanted him to go. She was very independent and that was one of his favorite things about her. He smiled areal smile unable to hide his excitement. "You can't get rid of me that easy." He said slinking forward.

"Don't make me kick your ass _again._ I will if I have too." She smiled and put up her fighting stance.

"Good thing I'm wearing a cup. Have to take extra precautions you know." He smiled and they were right on each other and he had her wrists in his grasp. He didn't wear a cup for real and she knew that, she leaned up and invited him in for a kiss. He accepted and when he pulled away she said, "okay now go, get your shit and get out." He did as he was told.

"Wow,"Ric said, "that was adorable." He laughed.

"Shut up." She chided and held up a finger afraid he'd let it slip that it was her idea.

He came back a few seconds later and had a bag. She walked him to the door along with Ric, she kissed him goodbye and he walked down the hall, she called to him, "hey! I hate you..." She smiled when he turned around to face her, smirk on his face.

"Hate you more." He called and was on his way happier than ever to be out and on a mission.

That had taken 13 minutes. Now she had 7 to get to Elena.

* * *

><p><strong>Already writing tomorrow's should be extra long. Thank you for reading.<strong>

**MuchLove**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all for your reviews/favorites/alerts. It warms my heart :)**

**Disclaimer:I own nothing, this is strictly fiction.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>1 hour before Erin arrives at Elena's.<p>

Elena had just returned from visiting Caroline and John at the hospital. She called from the door way and no one was home, Jeremy was hanging with friends most likely and Jenna was probably working late.

She grabbed a soda and a bag of chips, unlike Erin she could eat a ton and never gain an ounce, walked up to her room and turned on the radio. She heard Colbie Caillat's rendition of I Want You Back from the Jackson 5. It wasn't long until she started dancing around the room and stripping. She was in her bra and Jeans when she started to think about Damon. The song had led her to him for the hundredth time in the past 4 days. She grabbed her pajamas and went to the bathroom deciding that if she went to bed she would stop thinking about him. She stopped short and sprinted for the window, maybe he was stalking her like he used to. She was disappointed to find an empty tree and street.

She put on her clothes looking at herself, what did that Erin girl have that she didn't? She didn't think of herself as a shallow person. She had never called someone fat until that night, but why had she suddenly said it? _Because you're jealous,_ a voice sneered in her mind. "No, I'm not." She said aloud. She grabbed her brush and furiously attacked her hair. _Yes, you are_, it retorted. "Shut up!" She shouted at her reflection.

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity." Katherine said from the door way leaning against its frame.

"Wha? Who are you?" She stumbled back, and then it clicked. "You're Katherine."

"In the flesh" She took a step forward giving a curtsy.

"Stefan and Da-told me about you. They said you were a cold hearted selfish bitch." She spat.

"I probably am, so it would be a good idea to be extra nice to me right now. And maybe give your best shot at getting on my good side like your sister."

Elena was paralyzed with shock, "sister?"

"Ohh, you don't know? Never mind then. Why did you cut Damon's name short?" She wanted to leave Erin with the upper hand for now.

Elena couldn't believe she had a sister, did Jeremy know? "I, I, didn't...cut anything." She stumbled.

Katherine pushed air between her lips. "Ooo, that's no way to start a relationship...liars go to hell Elena."

Elena stood straighter and tightened her lips. She was not going to tell her anything.

"No, no, it's okay let me guess." She stepped closer putting her finger to her lips, "you can't stand that Damon isn't pining after you anymore. Maybe you miss the attention, maybe you miss his good looks, or maybe you love him." She winked. "And now someone else has him and you don't want to share," she pouted "what could she possibly have that you don't?" She looked at her knowing she had hit home perfectly. "It sucks now doesn't it? See I had someone like that; he is with someone else now too. I feel forgotten, replaced. I don't do well with that."

Elena finally found her courage to speak. "I am not you. Just because you're jealous of some girl does not have to do anything with me!"

"On the contrary little doppelganger, for you are the other girl." She let her words sink in. "I love Stefan, always have. And now that I am back I plan to get him back. You had your chance at a Salvatore and now it looks like you get neither." She picked up the brush off the counter turning it over in her fingers, "I would say go to your all American boy Honneycutt but isn't he taken now as well? Caroline is it?"

"How do you know all of this?" She ventured.

"You really believe I didn't do my homework? I have kept my eye on you for a very long time, Elena."

Elena was thoroughly creeped when her doorbell rang. "If you will excuse me" She said carefully walking around Katherine. Hopefully it was Stefan coming to save her, but of course not, it was the girl who had stolen Damon from her and was holding him hostage for the past 4 days. Elena knew that if he were free she would have seen him at least once.

"What are you doing here?"

Erin hadn't planned past getting there. "Uhh, hi" She said coyly.

Elena shifted and sent a disapproving look to Erin, and then Katherine walked in.

"What are you doing here?" She scolded. Elena thought she might actually have something in common with Katherine.

Erin just looked sheepishly from the doorway. Now she would test her theory on whether or not she had to be invited in. She pushed her foot forward and there was no barrier. She was relieved but both Katherine and Elena eyed her intently.

"You are not welcome here."

"You need to go home." Katherine reminded.

"I just thought I needed to be here." She looked at Katherine trying to portray her meaning. "Is everything okay?" She looked at Elena carefully.

"I'll be fine as soon as you leave." She dragged out her v.

"I'll leave when she does." She nodded at Katherine

"I'm not leaving, this is too much fun. Now go home Erin." Elena wondered if she was misjudging their relationship. She didn't think about that for long because she couldn't stand Erin in her home.

"Get out!" She went to shove Erin but was intercepted by Katherine.

"Now that is no way to treat Family."

What? Family? She wasn't attacking Her, it was Erin. Erin was family? Could she be the sister? No way, that was impossible. "What are you talking about?"

Erin stepped around, "I guess it is about time for you to know something. I am you sister. Twin actually." She was careful not to send her screaming.

"No you're not." She said disbelieving.

Katherine loved the drama, "ohhh she is. And John? Your father."

Elena looked at both of them with tear filled eyes. "You're lying."

Erin was done being nice. "Don't pretend you are the only one disappointed. Imagine how I felt? My sister turned out to be a selfish, weak, manipulative bitch."

Elena gasped, "at least I'm not a impulsive, self-righteous, fat, whore!" Katherine slapped Elena appalled, Erin was not a Self Righteous whore .

Erin pushed her out of the way. "Elena, you can think of me however you like. The fact you felt the need to point out my weight only proves my point. You are weak. So it is a good thing you have myself and the Salvatore brothers to protect you, lord knows you are going to need it." She looked her up and down. Was she really going to go on as a pet to the originals for_ her_? Yes she would, no one, even her, deserves to die. "Now come on Katherine." She decided the fun was over and walked toward the door only to find a very pissed off witch.

"Bonnie! You came!" Elena had texted her asking for help when she was walking to answer the door.

"What are you doing here?" She cursed Erin.

"Is everyone going to keep asking me that?" She rolled her eyes.

"Don't give me shit. You will regret it."

"Ohh I'm so scared." Erin walked past her going to her car and Katherine laughed a genuine laugh loving her fire. This pissed Bonnie off.

"You wanna be immature? I can make it official." Katherine pulled herself together and Erin stopped when she saw the lights flicker and the wind swirled around her. Katherine realized she was about to be hit with something so she sped out the door and was across the street. Bonnie wasted her power on the kitchen and turned to face Erin.

Elena laughed. "Who is the chicken now?" Erin just looked at her like she was an idiot.

"I never called you a-" she was cut off by a sound in the kitchen. They all gawked at each other panicking with their jaws dropped.

Damon had been driving for a little over an hour in his blue Camaro and loving every second of it. This was his baby, his chick magnet, his pride. He was smirking feeling the old him rising to the surface. He was still missing Erin but he knew that she would still be there when he got home. His only competition had always been his brooding brother, and she had made it perfectly clear that she didn't want to be with him. His only competition right now was himself. If he couldn't find his inner monster again she might leave him. Hell he would leave him if he could.

Alaric smiled out the window knowing without a doubt in his mind that Damon was thinking about Erin. He decided to pull him out of his thoughts and struck up a conversation about the originals. They talked for an hour or so about that and everything going on in Mystic.

When they reached their destination Damon felt he was 3 stars of his original 5 star self. They both stood at the door, Alaric knocked and Damon broke the door knob allowing Ric to push it open.

"Now this is where it gets tricky. I may or may not be able to get in." Damon said eyeing the doorway.

"How does that work anyway? You always have to be invited in?" He asked curious.

"By the owner or person of entitlement. Short term rentals and hotels are a bit of a grey area, you kinda gotta play it by ear." He said looking through the door.

Ric walked in and glanced around, "doesn't look like anyone is home."

Damon stuck his foot in carefully testing, "yea I'm good." He breathed relieved.

Alaric stopped him with his hand on his chest, "can we try not to kill anyone tonight?"

"You mean you just brought me along for my company? How sweet." Damon laughed, he was up to about 3 and 1/2 stars.

They had just opened the fridge to find bags of blood when Alaric was attacked. Damon stood back enjoying the show knowing Ric had the upper hand. Then he sauntered into the room, "boys, boys, boys...that's enough." He looked at the attacker on the floor. "Hey, I know you. Why?"

The young vampire stood up holding out his hand, "I am Christian, I was a servant of Katherine's when you were still human Mr. Salvatore."

"Ohh hey man." Damon grabbed his hand. They all sat down and talked trying to get information out of him about Originals but he acted as if he knew nothing about it. Damon was growing irritated when Christian's phone rang. He snatched the phone and it read Elijah, he didn't know who that was but with Christians reaction he was almost certain it was an original or at least a better lead.

Christian lunged at Damon teeth exposed, Alaric staked him from behind without a second thought.

"Let's not kill anyone tonight...your words not mine." Damon joked.

"Shut up." He growled. They cleaned up the mess and got to work on tracking the call.

"Okay what the fuck is that?" Erin whispered. Elena lead the way to the kitchen to find a baby laying on the floor squirming and crying.

"Ohh my god!" Elena cried covering her mouth.

"I'm so sorry Elena." Bonnie cried.

That was when Katherine came back in. "You turned Jeremy into a baby, congratulations witch." Katherine applauded amused. Elena just stood there. She hadn't been in the presence of a baby in over 14 years. Erin looked around realizing they were just going to keep staring at the baby on the floor so she stepped forward picking him up wrapping him in his crumpled shirt.

"What are you doing?" Elena screamed possessively.

"You expect me to just let you all stare at a baby crying on the floor?" Elena shut her mouth tightly feeling guilty. "I spent 3 summers working at a Daycare, he's in good hands don't worry. Now Bonnie, can you fix him?"

Bonnie didn't like talking to Erin but she didn't have much choice. "I, I, I don't know..."

"Try." All three Pierce women said in unison.

She took a deep breath and mumbled under her breath casting a reversal, but nothing happened. It was like she had lost her power. Elena began to cry.

Erin was not going to sit here and listen to her pout about her life. "Shut up. If you haven't figured this out yet, everything will work out. Just give it time. Now, what are we going to do with Jeremy?" She wanted to get right to business.

"My little brother just turned into a baby and you tell me to shut up? How heartless can you be?" she sobbed.

This was getting extremely annoying. She handed the sleeping Jeremy to Katherine knowing that with her agility he would least likely be dropped, Elena looked at Katherine like she was Satan. Erin walked over to Elena staring her down. "I am about sick of your higher than thou attitude. Everyone always has to clean up your mess and I'm tired of sitting back and watching. If you don't grow a pair and start actually helping out I will not stick around and help you avoid your sacrifice. We have a plan, but you have to earn it. Ya got it? I am trying to take care of Jeremy who by the way is NOT your brother. He is our cousin. So if there is something else you would like to scold me about I will leave right now with Katherine and you can sit here waiting for Jenna to come home to a Baby, no Jeremy, a pathetic witch, and a helpless you. So what's it going to be?" She crossed her arms knowing that she had all the power and felt amazing having told her off, yet again.

Elena was pissed, but she was right, she needed her. And what was this about a sacrifice? _Maybe,_ she thought, _if I go with her then maybe I can get everyone back on my side. Maybe I can see Damon._ "Alright, what do you think we should do?"

Erin smiled along with Katherine, "we will take him to my place and keep him there until we can figure out how to reverse this here witch's spell."

"I didn't mean to." Bonnie whispered.

"Ohh you meant to alright. You just missed your target." Katherine reminded.

Elena screamed, "hey don't blame this on her! She wouldn't have had to if you hadn't have come here tonight!" All four girls proceeded to yell at each other causing Jeremy to wake up. Erin knew Katherine could handle herself and went to the living room to comfort him and soothe him with a lullaby.

1 hour earlier.

Stefan had just received a text from his new friend Erin asking him to go to the Hospital to check on Caroline. He still couldn't fathom how he and Erin had become friends. He had come to learn that even though she had a severe temper and a smart mouth, she had her good qualities as well. She had a good heart, she hated Elena for many reasons but she was still sticking around to help her. He didn't know the whole story, he just knew that she was to be used in a sacrifice for the originals. He had no idea that she was more than human; to him she was just a girl with special vampire repellant blood. The one thing he loved about her was that she loved his brother; finally his brother was happy, and happy with someone like Erin at that. She had spunk, which Damon loved. Stefan was growing fond of Erin and he only hoped that Elena and her could get to better terms because it would be nice not to have to hide their relationship from everyone. That first day when they had eaten at Razoo's Elena had flipped her top and given him the silent treatment for two days. After he finished here he was going to go to see her.

He stepped into Caroline's room and found her asleep. So he decided to let her rest a little longer and went to see John. He had just learned that John was Elena's father, he found out by accident, Damon had mentioned his theory to him and then he saw how he was chasing Erin that night after the incident. He had figured out at that point that he was Erin's father. He asked Erin later to verify which landed him with the knowledge of who Elena's father was. He walked into the room and hovered over John, he had tried to kill him and his brother and his instincts were begging for him to end the man, but he was Stefan, he would overcome. He called his name and John automatically opened his eyes. He jerked and attempted to press the call button; of course Stefan was faster and stopped him.

"Hello John."

He was frozen with panic. The last time someone had said that to him it was Katherine and then they had tried to murder him. "Stefan." He said with a shaky voice.

"I think it would be a good idea for you to leave town as soon as you get out of here." He said imitating his brother's demeanor.

"You can't send me away..."

"Yes, I can actually. And it's not because of what almost happened to my brother and myself, but because I know who you are. Elena does not need a father. Especially one like you, unfortunately Erin already had you and I can tell you she probably wished you were actually dead."

"You don't know anything about mine and Erin's relationship." He retorted.

"Actually, I know a lot more than you think. Now are you going to leave town or am I going to have to make you?" He agreed to leave and Stefan returned to Caroline. She was awake drinking a glass of water when he walked in.

"Stefan" she smiled.

"Hi Caroline, how are you feeling?" He asked head tipped forward arms crossed.

"I feel a lot better but they want to keep me for another day to make sure I am not hiding anything." She laughed. "What are You doing here did Elena send you?" She asked brows knitted together.

Wrong sister but he decided to go along with it. "Yes, I was wondering if you could answer a few of my questions though." He sat down next to her.

"Yea, sure, my memory is still a little blurry but I don't see why not." She said cheerfully.

"What caused the accident?"

She thought carefully, "Tyler...he freaked out...he lost control of the car." She concluded vaguely.

"He freaked out?" He pressed.

"Yea...it was like...he said something about a sound but we couldn't hear a thing. He was trippin out. Then we went crash bang boom." She clapped her hands to signal end of story.

"That's odd." Was all he could say.

"Tell me about it!" She was tired again, "I'm kinda tired, you mind if I go back to sleep?"

He stood up and nodded, "of course, you get better Caroline or you will suffer the wrath of Elena." He smiled and walked out the door.

Now he was off to see Elena and make sure she was over what had happened.

When he arrived he was surprised to see Bonnie's and Erin's car out front, at least he thought it was her car he had only seen it the two times. He opened the front door slowly and saw Erin bouncing around in the living room with a, was that a baby?

Erin saw him instantly and held a finger to his lips and pointed to the kitchen. He listened and heard the girls fighting. He mouthed '_what's going on?'_ She continued to bounce Jeremy. She pointed down with her free hand. '_Jeremy_.' His eyes widened in disbelief. '_Yup, Bonnie_.' He was about to ask her more but Katherine came into the living room, "okay Erin I'm R-Stefan." She stood looking at him with loving eyes, she really did love him. Elena heard his name and came running.

"Stefan!" She jumped into his arms.

"Why is Jeremy an infant?" He said aloud.

Elena looked at him confused, didn't he care that she was surrounded by these idiots? Bonnie stepped up, "it was my fault-"

"She tried to hit me with her voodoo and it hit him instead." Katherine said getting right to the point.

"We can't reverse it" Erin tossed in knowing that would be his next question.

Elena looked around wondering why no one was acknowledging her. "So now he's going to Erin's place because I can't explain a baby to Jenna." She said desperate to get back into the conversation.

Stefan's eyes went straight for Erin who was rocking a sleeping Jeremy. Was he really going to discover her location? He didn't understand why he cared to know so badly but he felt like once he did it would relieve him somehow. Elena saw him staring at her and continued, "do you think that's a good idea? Shouldn't we like take him to your house?"

"Uhh, no!" He hurried, "I haven't taken care of a child in...Well Ever." He was serious, he didn't know how to take care of a kid, but he didn't want to lose his chance at finding out where she and Damon were living.

Elena knew he had a point and turned to look at Erin she realized she had yet tried to take her brother so she reached for him and Erin obliged not wanting to seem like she was stealing Jeremy, hell she didn't even know him.

Almost instantly after Elena had the baby he started squirming and she was panicking but trying to stay calm. It wasn't but a mere 86 seconds until Jeremy began crying Erin stood back and let her attempt to soothe the situation. She looked at Stefan, "we should probably get on our way." He nodded in agreement, "we will be outside. Stefan and I will go get supplies and you guys head to the Hotel."

Elena and Bonnie nodded both speaking in hushed gibberish at the fussing baby, Katherine on the other hand was not pleased, "I'm not going with them!"

"How else are they going to get there?"

"I'm not hanging around that...thing." She turned her nose up at the baby.

Elena turned to Erin, "I don't understand, something is wrong with him!"

Erin huffed and rushed over took Jeremy and rocked him gently soothing him with another lullaby, she chose to sing the one that her aunt had sung to her many times.

_"Hey there sad eyes, what's on your mind? Don't look so down, give it some time. You don't have to be so hard on yourself, I know the world can be a brutal place, please don't let it steal your smile away." (Faith by Jordin Sparks)_

he was fast asleep in no time and Elena was furious, Bonnie was uneasy, Katherine was exuberant, and Stefan was thoroughly impressed. "Okay change of plans" she said looking up. "Stefan and I will take the baby and you 3 get the supplies. Before you argue here is how I figure. Katherine and I are the only two who know where to go, Elena, Bonnie, and myself are the only ones who know what kind of things babies need in this day and age, and Bonnie is not going to leave you alone with Katherine as you would not leave her. So you're going and then you will meet us there." She looked around waiting for objections but they sighed and groaned resigning. Erin pursed her lips and walked out the door.

She got in Stefan's car because she had to hold the baby. And the other 3 climbed into her car so that Katherine could drive. They both went their separate ways. Erin was almost positive that they were going to forget key items so she text Katherine a list of about 20 things. She and Stefan rode without conversation because Jeremy was fast asleep. The only noise was Erin singing occasionally along with the radio and her directions when it was called for.

Stefan loved seeing this; it was so innocent and human, something he never thought he would get this close to experiencing. Erin's voice was like liquid Diamonds, perfection in its most fluent form, it was effortless and soft. Stefan loved Elena with all of his heart but he couldn't help but grow to love this creature in the back seat that was perfect, but was with his brother. The more he thought about it, the happier he got for him. Damon deserved someone this wonderful.

They reached their destination and they climbed out carefully and went in. Erin realized that she needed a few more keys for her few visitors and that she was going to stay longer. She had Katherine's card now that she was always around. She handed him the baby and went to the counter. "Hi I would like to extend my stay, and could I get a few more keys?"

The lady looked at her shaking her head, "I'm sorry-" Erin was compelling her subliminally, "-that we didn't think of that before." She smiled and pulled out 4 more keys handing them to Erin. One for Ric, Damon, Katherine, and a spare. She turned back to Stefan and he looked at her quizzically. She smiled and motioned for him to follow her.

Stefan was still carrying a sleeping Jeremy when they reached the room. Erin hadn't thought anything of it because he hadn't been fussing. She opened the door and walked in dropping her jacket on the counter.

"Ohh, sorry!" She turned around reaching for him.

"No worries." He whispered. "It's not so bad. Wonder what the problem was with Elena." He mused.

Erin smiled and walked over laying Jeremy down on the sofa. "Babies are like animals, the can sense fear and such. You need to be relaxed and confident when holding them." She said tucking him in.

"Ohh I see," he said thinking sitting down on the chair in the living room. "But why was she so upset?"

Erin sighed, "I'd like to say it is because she hadn't held a baby in forever but even that is an understatement. She was jealous, she was competing with me and was failing so it sent her anger and jealousy sky high." She looked down embarrassed, "I'm not trying to sound conceited, it's just my theory. The other option is she repels babies or had her finder up his bum." She laughed as did Stefan. She got up and headed to the fridge wanting blood but realized she couldn't have any due to her guest. She filled a glass with water instead.

"Where is Damon?"

"He's following a lead with Ric right now, he'll be back tomorrow night." She hoped they would be able to figure this out quickly, Damon would flip if he came home and found a baby in the room. She knew that he would never leave her side again after that.

Stefan was slightly excited to have Erin to himself for awhile, she made him feel human.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoyed it, I know it is crazy random what I did to Jeremy, but like I said yesterday. I have been busy with a newborn and a 1 year old. So they kind of inspired me:) <strong>

**In case you havent noticed, I love music! It speaks on an emotional level, so I like to throw it in everso often. If you really want to feel the story as I do, I would suggest you start having You tube or something open and ready for wen I throw a song in. **

**Also, I have something special coming your way for my fellow music lovers. its more for myself, but ill share. ;)**

**MuchLove **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry about missing yesterday. Had to rest up for my THEA test. Getting everything lined up for College. **

**Disclaimer:I own nothing, this is strictly fiction.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Erin returned to the couch and sat down next to a sleeping Jeremy. She prayed that his other two needs wouldn't kick in until she had the necessary supplies for the situations. While she thought about that she decided to call Katherine and make sure everything was going as planned. Stefan was sitting on the chair just staring at her awkwardly but she chose to ignore it. The phone clicked and she heard the echo of a department store that was filled with muffled voices, 2 of which she identified immediately.<p>

"Ohh, poor, poor me...I'm beautiful and have two wonderfully hot guys chasing after me. And a best friend witch who would die for me. My life is sooo terrible!" Erin was surprised to hear these words form Bonnie, no one was digging her pity party routine. She heard a huff from Elena, and a high five-she assumed-followed by a glee filled Katherine, "yeeees?"

"Hey, uhmm...you know what I don't even want to know. Did you get my text?" She asked shaking her head.

"Yes..." She said questioning.

"Well what's taking so long? When a baby gets hungry it's nearly impossible to shut them up, and I am _not_ looking forward to cleaning up if his other bodily functions kick in." She said frowning.

Katherine laughed. "We are almost done, we would have been 20 minutes ago if little miss perfect would stop her whining."

"I'm not whining!" Elena shouted from what sounded like 10 feet away. Both Katherine and Bonnie laughed, Bonnie sounded as if she were right next to Elena.

"Bye." Erin decided they needed to focus on the task at hand if they were ever going to make it back with diapers.

She looked back at Stefan and dropped her phone on the table. She sat down and laid her head back taking a few seconds to breathe. It was short lived.

"Why do you love my brother?" Stefan asked genuinely curious. How could someone with such heart love his maniacal brother?

She sat up startled by the question, why was he asking her this? She wanted to spout off about how it was none of his business but this was a new friend and he was her lovers brother, maybe he wouldn't find it so hard to believe because he knew Damon before they turned. "There are many reasons." She said looking up smiling.

"How about you just tell me the top 3 then?" he compromised. The conversation was relaxed.

She thought for a while. "Okay, reason Number 3 His confidence. He never takes things lightly so if he chooses a path he takes it with style. Also, on a mere physical note, his posture and expressions are addicting, I couldn't imagine him without them." She smiled picturing him in her mind, "Number 2 His humanity." Stefan looked at her like she was on crack, "Really?" She laughed, "You don't see it? I guess you wouldn't, he told me the first night we spent together about how he had to compete with you for so long he just gave into what everyone had labeled him as. But when he's with me...he is the person he was before he was turned, at least that is what I gather. He tries to keep up the charade of Big Baddie but this past week it's been slipping away."

"That's good." Stefan said approvingly.

She looked at him with wide eyes, "_no. It's not_. I didn't fall in love with You" he was a little stung, "I fell in love with his attitude, his personality, his Baddie side so to speak. You can be bad and still have a heart you know, i mean take me for example. That is why I sent him away tonight actually. He needed to get out and remember who he was."

He nodded feeling guilty, "I'm sorry. I didn't realize."

"Its okay, and the #1 reason I love him?" She smiled and her eyes glistened as she drifted off into her happy place, Damon's arms. "He fell in love with me; the real me, weight, attitude, instability and all. I can be who I really am when I'm with him. I don't have to worry about hurting his feelings, looking like an idiot, or sending him running. I can flip my top and kick his ass...which I have" she looked down laughing "and then the next day I can totally crumble and cry my heart out. And you know who would be there to catch each tear?"

"Damon" he answered even though the question was most likely rhetorical.

"Exactly" She laughed, "now do you see?"

"I do, and I am very happy for the both of you." He said smiling. She stood up and walked to change. She walked into the bathroom and heard her phone go off with

_"When i look to the sky something tells me your here with me, and you make everything alright, and when i feel like i'm lost something tells me your here with me and I can always find my way when you are here." (When i look to the Sky-Train)_

it was Damon's ring tone. She went running but slipped and face planted knocking herself out.

Stefan heard the incident and went running. He found her unconscious on the floor with her face covered in blood. He picked her up without hesitation and moved her to the bed gently. He removed his shirt and dabbed at the blood inspecting the damage, he was relieved to find it was only a bloody nose. He was leaning over her when the 3 girls got back and they all gasped from the doorway.

"Ohh Come ON!" Elena yelled dropping her bags to the floor.

"What the fuck?" Katherine cajoled. Bonnie just stood wide mouthed.

Stefan flipped around, "it's not at all what it looks like." He held out his hands pleading.

"I get it now, this has been going on since Razoo's hasn't it?" She said barely audible.

"Yes, no! Not the way you think." She stepped back with tear filled eyes and he followed her "we are just friends, she is with Damon." He reassured.

"Never stopped you before" She said chin up.

"That's not fair." He tightened his jaw.

"So you just leave Jeremy on the couch so you two can get busy?" She walked over to Jeremy carefully scooping him up.

"Yes, Elena. Are you kidding me? She is unconscious!"

She just stared at him wide eyed.

"That didn't come out right, she fell and hit her head. I moved her and cleaned her blood off of her face with my shirt that is all." He was standing in front of her holding her shoulders. Jeremy was awake now and squirming, he wasn't happy with the situation.

Erin woke up when the first cry rang down the hall she jumped out of bed, ignoring the throbbing on her face. She saw Bonnie so she used her human speed but still ran to Jeremy.

"Why does he keep crying every time I hold him?" Elena cried. Erin shrugged and Elena handed him over and within a minute he was all good again. She handed him to Stefan knowing he could handle it and went to inspect the items that they had bought.

Diapers that were probably too big, bottles with different flow, onesys, socks, wipes, booger picker, baby lotion, baby shampoo, pacifiers, a crib, formula, rattle, stuffed animal, baby blanket, baby tub, car seat, stroller, baby powder, diaper crème, and burp towels. They had gotten everything on her list. It was everything she could think of.

Elena stood in the living room staring at her Vampire Boyfriend holding her infant brother who was completely content. She couldn't hold back the tears any longer and headed for the balcony crying. Erin saw and finished making the bottle, grabbed a few bottles from the fridge, and handed it to Stefan. "Here, just hold it up and make sure none of the bubbles get into the nipple. I should be back before he needs to be burped." She would diaper him after she was done with Elena. Stefan eyed her wondering where she was going when she headed to the balcony.

Erin didn't like it, but she knew Elena was hurting. "Brought some pain relievers" She smiled holding one forward.

"I don't want your sympathy, Erin." She said looking forward stubbornly.

"I'm not giving it. What I offer is my empathy. I get it, things do suck, but it sucks for everyone!" She said leaning on the rail. She didn't look her in the eyes knowing that it would let Elena breathe and maybe allow her to talk freely. She reached for the small bottle and downed half of it. Erin smiled and continued. "Your little brother is Really your Little brother now, your best friend did it, Damon is fighting who he really is because everyone expects him to be some big bad heartless vampire, and Stefan has to go on every day knowing that he is the reason Damon turned out that way. And you don't even wanna hear about me."

Elena was defensive, "it's not Stefan's fault."

Erin finally looked at her confused, "you really don't know anything do you?" They looked at each other with absolutely no anger or jealousy, "Stefan forced Damon to complete the transformation. Damon was going to let himself die because he knew that Katherine was dead and he couldn't imagine a life, even an undead one without her." Elena's mouth hung open. "I am not going to be the one to tell you everything...Damon told me and I think Stefan should be the one to tell you all about their history. I just want you to stop being so hard on Damon."

"I didn't realize I was..." She said looking away thinking about all the times she had torn him down.

"That is why I don't...didn't...maybe...like you. I couldn't stand how you treat him. Also, I was jealous, he clearly had feelings for you and I felt I had no chance with him." It was her turn to look away remembering all of her in securities.

Elena processed everything she was being told, "Damon just.._.Told_ you everything?" She had been with Damon what, two weeks? And she had been with Stefan like 4 months!

"Well, not _Everything_...that would be a lot! But a ton none the less." Elena looked back at Stefan. "Don't take it to heart, he's ashamed, its typical Broody Stefan. Where did you think that stemmed from? He's just afraid you will leave him if you come to know the details of his dirty past."

"I was wrong about you." She said looking at Erin as if it were the first time; she was seeing the good radiating from her.

Erin stood straighter walking back into the room, "Don't get too carried away. I'm still a bitch, and I still don't like you." She smirked and Elena saw Damon in her. That was why he was with her. They were perfect for each other.

For Stefan's sake Erin decided that she and her twin really needed to come to some kind of truce, but she wasn't going to get all buddy buddy with her. She went to Stefan and took Jeremy from him who had drunk about 2 ounces, _burp time_. She took his fragile form and laid him gently over her shoulder positioning his head against her shoulder and gently rapped on his back pressing up and within 20 beats he let it rip. The whole room laughed, even vampires found peace in such innocence. Erin looked at Elena, and she was just staring at Jeremy longingly.

"Uhh, Stefan, Bonnie, Katherine? Do you think you guys can open all of the baby stuff and get it ready for whenever I need it? Maybe set it up somewhere?" Bonnie and Stefan nodded immediately, but Katherine looked questioningly. Erin flicked her eyes at Elena and she understood. "Elena? Wanna grab the diapers, lotion, powder, an outfit, and a blanket?" Elena was uneasy but agreed. They both walked to the bedroom and shut the door behind them.

Stefan and Bonnie got right to opening everything up. They didn't say a word for a very long time. "I never wanted to hurt Elena, or Jeremy." Bonnie whispered.

"I know." He rubbed her shoulder. "It's all going to work out though, we will get through this."

"Thank you." She said forcing a smile.

Katherine interrupted, "You're thanking Stefan? We all know the one you should be thanking is Erin." Bonnie stared at her knowing she was right.

Stefan tried to smooth things out, "she knows that, Katherine."

"Does she really?" she rolled her head squinting at Stefan.

"Why do you care so much about who gets due respect and appreciation?" Stefan said harshly.

"Erin has done nothing but clean up the witches mess, she saved Damon no thanks to you two, and she has taken in your spell gone awry."

"That doesn't give you or her a right to treat Elena like crap!" Bonnie spat venomously under her breath.

Katherine got up in her face, Stefan put his hand out, "come on Katherine-"

"No! She needs to hear this." She had Bonnies fearful eyes locked with her own. "Erin has every right in the world to hate her. She may keep blaming it on Damon, but that is not it, that's just why she didn't like her in the beginning. She hates her because she doesn't deserve what she is going to give up for her."

"No one is asking her to clean up after Elena and myself." Bonnie retorted.

"You ignorant little witch. She is going to sacrifice herself to the Originals in order to save Elena!" She shot in a hushed whisper.

"What?" Both Stefan and bonnie gasped.

"Exactly, so you could see why_ pity party_ Elena is a bit of a turn off for her." She said sauntering to the fridge.

"Why would she do something like that?" Bonnie asked breathless.

"Because that was why I made her. Elena is not the only special one. You two already know too much prematurely, you cannot tell anyone what you know. Not Erin, Elena, and most certainly Not Damon!."

They nodded in agreement. They finished unwrapping, putting together all of the baby products, and Stefan completed the crib.

Erin went to the bed and laid Jeremy down. Elena spoke from the door, "why did you bring me in here?"

Erin turned around, "because he is your brother. Come here, time for you to learn the basics."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" She asked vulnerably.

"I'm not being nice; I am giving you a chance to prove my initial impression wrong. Now have you ever changed a diaper?" She shook her head. Erin suppressed a grin and demonstrated. She rubbed him down in lotion, "baby skin dries out very quickly and they start flaking, literally, it will make them restless if it gets too bad. Think about it, they itch and can't scratch." Elena twitched at the thought of those random itches on her back that were near impossible to soothe. Erin then put on the onesy pointing out how to remain aware of his neck's weakness. She wrapped him in the blanket and held him in one arm. She finally turned to Elena and held him out to her.

"No. Nu'uh. Every time I touch him he freaks out." She said hands behind her back.

Erin laughed, "That's your own fault and we are going to fix that. Put simply, babies are like animals. They sense emotion and such. So relax, stop competing, and have some confidence. You already know how to hold him." She held him out again and Elena looked unsure but took a few deep breaths and took him slowly. She rocked slightly imitating every movie she had seen with a baby in it. "Just keep breathing."

A full minute had passed and he was completely relaxed. "Oh my god. He's...I'm actually holding him! I can do this." She said giddy.

Erin just smiled and then there was a knock at the door, "Come in." Bonnie opened the door followed by Stefan with the dark mahogany crib. He brought it in and placed it by the bed in the corner.

They all admired the baby and Elena and Erin took the opportunity to go call Damon back, but she couldn't find her phone. She came back in to find Elena taking her shoes off.

"Nu'uh! We are not _that_ cool! You are going home!" She said forcefully.

"I need to stay with Jeremy!" She pleaded.

"No she is right; you have to deal with Jenna." Stefan confirmed.

"And I wanna go home." Bonnie said looking pleadingly at her friend.

Elena grudgingly pulled on her shoes. "Okay, well someone has to drive us home." Both Stefan and Erin looked at Katherine.

"No!" She said defiant.

"You brought them here and I have to stay with the baby. And Stefan is going to help me set everything up."

Katherine huffed and went to the door. The two girls followed after Elena gave her love a very long kiss goodbye.

After they were out the door Stefan spoke. "Thank you for what you did with Elena, I know you didn't want to."

She chuckled and ducked into the bathroom to change. "I didn't do it for you." She yelled. "I have to be sure that she-" _is worth saving,_ she cut off "isn't as bad as I think." She lied.

Stefan knew though what she meant. "You really are a blessing Erin."

"I wouldn't go that far" she said walking out in another short set. She had tied her string a little tighter, she had lost a little more weight, and this made her happy. "Have you seen my phone?"

"No" he said slowly.

"Damn, its not even ringing. I would have thought that Damon would have called back by now." She bit her lip and placed a few of the baby supplies around the room.

Stefan sat down on the bed pretending to text someone but all he could think about was why Erin was going to be so valuable to the Original's. Was she a Doppelganger as well? Why would she be a better sacrifice than Elena? Why would she go up voluntarily instead? Then it occurred to him. _Her blood_. Maybe they thought her blood would kill them but would it kill her too? Stefan looked out of the corner of his eye reflexively at the thought. He couldn't imagine her life ending. Not only would it be tragic for those around her, but it would ultimately destroy Damon. He couldn't lose another person that he had actually let in. Why couldn't he get himself to let Elena in as Damon did with Erin? It didn't make sense to him. He thought he loved her as much if not more than Damon loved Erin. He had been listening in on everything that Erin had said to Elena on the balcony, so he knew he needed to fess up before she cornered him, and he had no idea where to start.

Erin looked around harder for her cell and found it under the couch with the battery popped out. She stuck it back in and the phone was dead so she plugged it up and returned to the bedroom where Stefan was still seated on the corner of the bed staring at his phone unblinking and not breathing. "Stefan? I would love to go to bed…"

He jerked up, "Ohh yes, of course. I'll be in the living room on the couch if you need me." He stopped at the doorway. "You know, I never thought I would be jealous of something my brother had until today." He said warmly and walked out closing the door behind him.

What just happened? _Oh no_, Erin thought,_ I am NOT going to be fought over. I belong to Damon, end of story._ She shook her head and realized after that comment her muscles had gone rigid so she had no chance of falling asleep. She settled on taking a bubble bath. She ran the water as hot as it would go and poured in half of the bubble bath and then pulled the 2 blood bags she had hidden in her bra so she could feed. She was getting weaker and she had a bad feeling that she wasn't safe. She knew it probably had a lot to do with the fact that Damon was gone and she felt slightly vulnerable.

She closed her eyes and submerged herself into the tub humming a tune that she had been playing with for a few days. She was considering using it as the hook to a new song. She was a song writer and missed her guitar greatly; whenever reality would come crashing in on her she knew it would be there to bleed out her innermost pain and desires. It became her therapy and played its role for most of her High school career. High school, one thing she would never finish, she may not even live to graduation. Going off living your life as a pet to Dracula definitely did not have High school diploma in the cards. She sighed thinking about this and submerged herself under the water and bubbles.

She opened her eyes and watched the lights dance off the surface of the water and peek through the suds. She saw a rhythm in the ripples and she used it in the bridge of her song she was developing in her mind. It was slowly but surely coming together. Words were crossing through each note until she found the perfect ones. She slipped up the back of the tub running out of oxygen and hummed what she had, pleased. She lay there for another half hour constructing the song that was slowly becoming a ballad to Damon. She smiled at how cliché it was but was happy with it. The water got cold thus making her get out. She was barely keeping her eyes open so she tugged on her panties and tank top nixing the shorts and climbed into bed.

Stefan lay down on the overly sized couch and listened to Erin hum with her melodic voice in the bathroom. It lulled him to sleep instantly.

Katherine returned home and heard Erin breathing heavily in slumber, and then saw Stefan sleeping gently on the couch. She couldn't resist herself so she slid off her shoes and jacket and climbed in beside him wrapping her arms around him. He reflexively cradled her in his arm. She knew he had no idea it was her because he was in a deep sleep but couldn't help but remember when they had been in love all those years ago. Even she knew it was going to be hard to compete with her Doppelganger. It took her awhile but she eventually managed to clear her mind and fell asleep in her love's arms.

Damon had forced Alaric to cut the trip short and head back, he hadn't heard from Erin all day and he was growing increasingly more and more worried. Damon dropped Alaric off at his apartment and then sped to the Hotel. He knew he didn't have a card key so he jumped from balcony to balcony until he reached hers and slid the door open. He was surprised to see Stefan and Elena sleeping on the couch, why were they there? He zipped to the bedroom and heard her calm heart beat and even breathing. Nothing was wrong, why hadn't he heard from her? He pushed that thought away for further thought later. All he wanted to do was be with her at that very moment. He hadn't realized how much he missed his impulsive little fire kitten. He slid the comforter down revealing her panties and thick toned ivory legs. She stretched and groaned; he slipped his shirt off and dropped his pants. He wasn't sure yet whether or not he was going to just join her and fall asleep or if her were going to wake her up and have a little fun. He was leaning toward the later.

He spread her legs slowly and laid himself between her thighs kissing her neck lingeringly. She arched underneath him coming to, her movement against his boxers had an immediate reaction from him. She moaned and smiled her eyes still closed. "I missed you." She whispered.

"I know." He quipped.

"Did you find anything?" She groaned.

"Stop talking." He growled. Yea, he was definitely back. They were both wrapped up in each other's beings in a very intense make out session like two horny teenagers, which one most definitely was. Damon slid down to kiss her in a much more intimate place.

_Hiccup._

Damon's head shot up. "What was that?"

* * *

><p><strong>:)<strong>

**MuchLove**


	8. Chapter 8

**Glad to know you didnt think i lost my mind turning Jeremy into a Baby. I thought it would be an interesting turn to the story and it was the only way I could bring a baby in. Don't know how long he will remain a baby though. Hmmm...**

**Also, another thing, I have been receiving_ a lot_ of questions as to how much weight Erin is going to lose. I want to assure you all that she will never be skinny, I like her being different, being _REAL_. She will though lose about 25-30 pounds. Remember she is 5'5 and 200 hundred pounds as of the very first chapter. Now that she has accepted the blood she will be able to eat less thus not making her gain a ton of weight after each sitting. It will still be nearly impossible to lose the weight though due to her exra strenght. She will tone down and shape up, that is all. To confirm I have drawn a quick sketch of Erin for you all to see what she looks like. I apologize if it ruins your current image of her, but this is how i imagine her, well as a cartoon anyway. Haha.**

**The links are on my Profile to the pictures, I am having trouble getting them to save onto it though,  
>so as back up, I posted the links in a review on the last chapter.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (except for my Drawing), this is strictly fiction.**

**OHH and _Warning!_ SMUT may be slightly offensive. You have been warned.**

**Enough from me, Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Her eyes had adjusted to the dark room and she heard the soft sound thinking nothing of it, all she could think about was the vampire between her legs. It wasn't the same for him though, he heard it and his head snapped up and Erin knew she would never forget his face as it was at that very moment.<p>

His eyes were wide with the moonlight catching them through the window, and his jaw was tight even though his lower lip hung loosely. He looked as if he had never heard the sound of a baby before, like he thought it was some creepy crawly under the bed ready to lay its crawlies in thier stomachs.

Erin threw her head back and laughed harder than she had in a very long time. She clutched at her chest and stomach trying to soothe herself but no such luck. He sat back on his knees scanning the room for the little monster, "there is something in your room and your laughing!" He said with a forced rough voice.

She laughed harder and he pushed up off the bed, she grabbed at him, "no, no, no..." He tugged out of her reach. "Damon." She tried again. He turned around and looked at her. She pointed toward the crib on the other side of the bed smiling sheepishly. He looked at it pensively. Was that what he thought it was? It couldn't be. He slowly walked over prepared for something to jump out at him.

She slipped out of bed containing as much of her laughter as she could watching him slink over to the crib like it would spontaneously combust.

He peered over the edge and saw the small infant squirming and looking up with wide eyes. "What is that?" He said emotionless.

She reached in and pulled Jeremy into her arms. "You're kidding right?" She looked at him incredulously. He remained motionless. "It's a baby Damon." still motionless. She let a chuckle escape her and walked to the lamp igniting the room with a golden glow.

Damon didn't know which to look at, the strange tiny human that had appeared overnight or the dramatic curve of her ivory curves that were hardly hidden from view due to her minimal clothing. She laid him down and changed his diaper making silly faces at him resulting in laughter from the little one. She realized he may not be as young as she thought initially, she may need to get some baby food instead of formula, but it would do for now. She looked up at Damon baby fingers curled around her thumbs. "I need to go make him a bottle real quick. Keep an eye on him." He still hadn't moved but she knew all he had to do was make sure he didn't roll off onto the floor.

"No! You are not leaving me with that thing." He jabbed his finger at the baby heading for the door. "I'll make the bottle, how hard can it be?"

She knew not to argue with him and figured he was intelligent enough to mix formula. "Okay the can of formula is in the top cabinet next to the fridge right next to it is the bottles. Only make 4 ounces." She said pointedly. Damon nodded having no idea what any of the items she spoke of were.

He walked into the kitchen quietly so he didn't wake up Elena and Stefan on the couch. He went to the cabinet she had instructed and pulled out the can full of powder. How hard could it be? He read the directions. He opened it up and jumped back dropping it on the counter. That was the most vile smell he had ever encountered. His nose flared and his eyes widened. He clenched his jaw and held his breath reaching for a bottle. He located a measuring cup on the shelf below remembering she had directed 4 ounces. He measured it out carefully and reviewed the directions again: 1 scoop to every 2 ounces shake well before serving. Reluctantly he slid his hand into the can locating the powder covered scoop and carefully mixed them with the water in the bottle. Then he shook it ferociously with one hand while quickly forcing the lid back on the can and placing the bile powder back in the cabinet. Relieved to have the smell gone he realized he was shaking formula all over the counter and himself. He didn't think to cover the nipple; he mentally assaulted himself and turned up his lip, jaw still clenched. He walked back to the room holding the bottle as far away from his being as possible.

She looked at him shocked when he walked back in 5 minutes later holding the bottle like a rattle snake ready to strike and spots of white formula all over his bare chest and dampening spots in his hair. She bit her lip and took the battle from him. He stood there clearly pissed and the minute he was relieved of the item he made a B-line for the bathroom and washed away the baby's bile drink. He would have taken a shower but he could not figure out for the _non_life of him why there was a baby in the room. Now that he was finally passed the initial shock he was running through countless scenarios in his mind. The one he found most ridiculous was based from the twilight book he had read when he was using Caroline. They had had sex and she was part human, what if that was his? He knew though that h had only been gone for 12 hours max. No way did it take so little time. He grit his teeth and forced himself out of the bathroom to get to the bottom of this.

She fed Jeremy and paced the room, she knew this was not the easiest thing for Damon, but did taking care of Jeremy mean that Damon wouldn't be around as much? She didn't like that idea at all. She was in the middle of burping him when he entered the room glistening in his boxers. She smiled and he kept his distance. She wondered what could possibly be going through his mind and laughed at the crazy ideas he may have.

"Why are you still laughing?" he growled.

She continued, "Do you see yourself?"

"Do you see what you are holding?" he retorted.

She cleared her throat, "Okay, long story short, Bonnie kind of hit Jeremy with a spell that resulted in…Well.." she held out her harms slightly.

"You're kidding…" he said disbelieving and relieved. "Wait, if that is Jeremy, why isn't Elena taking care of him?"

"Because we couldn't just leave him at her house for Jenna to question"

"Still, why is he in here with you?"

She raised an eyebrow, "Damon, I may seem like a Bitch, but I'm not heartless. I just don't take shit from idiots."

His face contorted, "What? I never said you were a bitch, I am just trying to figure out why he is in here with you when she out there cuddled up to Saint Stefan."

Now she was confused, "Huh? Elena went home with Bonnie and Ka—ohhh," she said realizing "Katherine." She shook her head amused; it was none of her business. "Elena is at home, that is Katherine out there." She pinched her eyebrows together, "hey don't call him that, no one is a saint, especially him."

His head shifted back, wow, she never did love him huh? He didn't care anymore but it still stung his ego. He wondered what she may know that he didn't that would make her be the only one to say that about his brother. "Still, why you?" he said with a little more love stepping toward her.

She smiled wondering if he might actually hold him, Damon with a baby was definitely a vision she never thought she would bare whiteness. "I worked at a Daycare 3 summers in a row, I am the most suited for the jod. Not to mention I love babies." She said smiling down at the wide eyed chubby ball in her arms.

He stopped about 4 feet in front of her, that was as close as he was getting, she may be suitable, but he was not even capable. She looked up at him and understood that he was not coming any closer. She bounced him and soothed him into a relaxed state.

He watched her bounce and admired her body, so smooth and soft mimicking every sway and bounce of her upper torso. He wanted to encompass her in his arms and taste every inch of her sultry velvet skin, but she was still holding the tiny human. He climbed into bed knowing that was where she was going next and pulled the covers over his legs, he leaned against the headboard never letting his eyes leave her.

She laid him gently in and hummed a whispered goodnight, and turned around taking in the uneasy Vampire in her bed. She sauntered forward well aware that he was checking out her newly toned legs, heart shaped panties, and that her tank top that was riding up just a bit above her belly button. She crawled into bed seductively and leaned into him placing a gentle kiss on his bare collar bone. He remained stiff not wanting to give into her that easy, she moved down and kissed his chest, still no reaction so she encircled his nipple with her lips and gently sucked and bit down. He couldn't help but groan at that. She loved it when he made these sounds and because of her. She placed her hand on his chest and pushed up gazed into his eyes, "I missed you."

"I thought you hated me." He grinned running his fingers through the ends of her hair.

She shrugged, "it comes and goes." He pulled her in claiming her lips with his own and slowly flipped her over kissing her with nothing but love. How had he ever gotten this lucky?

They settled down and fell asleep in each other's arms with gentle smiles spread across both of their faces.

Stefan awoke when the sunlight creeped through the open curtain of the balcony onto his face. He smiled feeling Elena in his arms and tightened his grip on her, then his eyes shot open and he shoved Katherine off of the couch sending her across the room breaking the coffee table.

She sat up rubbing her shoulder, "OW!"

"What are you doing here?" He spat.

"What am I doing here? Look around, why are you here?" She stood up and sauntered back toward him.

He then remembered where he was, he was at Erin's hotel room where he had fallen asleep on the couch listening to her sing in the bathroom not wanting to leave her for some reason.

"Remind me to never leave you as security for Erin, you didn't stir when I came in or when Damon for that matter. " She said shaking her head and running a finger down his chest meeting his crossed arms.

"Damon is back?" He said stunned looking toward the bedroom. She nodded her head and played with his top button. "Stop it Katherine." She undid it giving him a devilish grin. He back handed her against the wall.

She stood up this time not happy with the way things were working out. "Do that one more time and you will regret it Stefan. You know better than to go against someone much older and stronger than yourself."

"Well then don't believe for a second that I have anything in my heart other than disgust for you." She slammed him into the wall gripping his neck growling. From there it was a series of tosses and throws slams and bangs back and forth between the two of them. The living area was no longer recognizable.

Damon woke up before Erin, and decided to let her sleep because she had been up 3 times that night taking care of the baby. He gently rolled out of bed replacing his form with a pillow for her. He went to the bathroom and started the shower eager to wash off any remaining formula from that night.

He climbed in and replayed all of the scenes from the night before. She was a natural mother, and if she stayed with him she would never get to fulfill that role. That didn't seem fair to him, he didn't dream of kids, but she might and he certainly couldn't give her any. He had washed his entire body when he heard the shower door open and a soft body molded to his from behind.

Erin had woken up to the baby crying due to the crashing echoing from the main room of the Hotel, she picked him up and soothed him back to sleep humming the tune she was working on for Damon. He fell asleep and thankfully the sound stopped in the living room. After all of that sound cut off she located Damon, in the shower with waster glistening down his back and over his firm bum. She licked her lips and pulled off her top and dropped her panties stepping in behind him replaying images from their last shower. She pressed herself against him and wrapped her arms around his stomach. She inhaled his scent and placed long kisses all over his back and shoulders.

He moaned and pressed a hand to the wall in front of him feeling each sizzling kiss on his skin. He turned around and switched places with her getting her hair wet and kissing her shoulders and back with his hands encompassing her breasts. Once her hair was soaked he turned her around and squirted a small amount of shampoo into his hands and started rubbing at her scalp washing her hair, she sighed reached for the bottle doing the same. Their foreheads were pressed together and their eyes were closed as they washed each other's hair. It was invigorating. She felt herself moistening between the legs, and not from the water or soap running down her back. Then she felt his firm shaft push into her stomach she smiled and pressed herself closer against him.

He couldn't take it much longer so he rinsed her hair and she followed suit. He kissed her heavily and wrapped her up in his biceps feeling her heart pulse through both of them. "In the shower again?" she said sarcastically.

He grinned devilishly and sped them out of the shower placing her on the counter. She grinned naughtily and gripped his shaft squeezing slightly and jerking slowly. "Much better." She grinned.

He hissed and latched onto her nipple, he wanted to bite but was worried that maybe his blood had left her system and it would definitely kill the mood if he started barfing and going into to seizures at such a moment. He lifted his head and bit into his wrist shoving it at her, she accepted immediately and once she was done she cried out unable to bear the wait any longer. "Damon, Fuck me!" He grinned pulling her off the counter and turning her around over it. She said _fuck me_, that was exactly what he intended to do. He slowly slid into her from behind but she was not patient and slammed back against him crying out in pleasure.

"Jesus, Erin!" He groaned roughly slamming into her from behind unable to hold back any longer. She threw her hair back and watched him in the mirror behind her. She was up on her toes and growing weak as her thighs trembled, not from muscle strain but from pleasure.

He felt her tremble and upped his speed lifting her thigh to help hold her up and gaining a better angle for both himself and her. He pulled her by the hair bringing her to his chest she was breathing hard and crying out with each thrust trying to meet him with each but there was no way she could, he was dipping into his Vampire speed. He slowed down not ready to let her come yet and slowly slid in and out only half way as he lifted her other thigh. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her head back over his shoulder holding on so she didn't fall forward, he had her completely lifted off of the floor effortlessly. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw their reflection.

He pulled her legs apart as far as they could go and admired every inch of her body watching her chest heave with her breathing. He continued his slow short pulses into her heavenly channel watching himself in the mirror being covered in her juices. By this time she had a thin sheen of sweat spread across her chest, neck, well every inch of her. As he felt her relax a little in his arms he slammed into her hard. She gasped in response digging her nails into the back of his neck. He went on slamming into her slowly gradually building up in speed because she was begging him too, she loved the friction.

He felt her first flexes around him and he took that as confirmation that she was about to come, he bit into her neck and that really sent her over the edge. She hyperventilated and shook with her orgasm as she came all over his long thick cock. That didn't stop him though, he kept slamming into her and she gasped and moaned in pleasure sending him over the edge. She felt his warm juices fill her up and watched them slide out of her in the mirror along with him. He licked up the excess blood on her neck releasing her back to the floor one leg at a time.

She leaned forward onto the counter trying to regain her strength and he lay against her back smiling doing the same. That was probably the best sex he had had in a decade or so. And that was saying something. They cleaned themselves up, wrapped up in towels and headed back into the room to check on the baby and get dressed to go inspect the living room. The baby was still sleeping soundly.

They watched each other clothe slowly taking a mental picture of each other's bodies. It was like a reverse strip tease. They laughed quietly trying not to wake up Jeremy. After they were both dressed Damon kissed her firmly, "Hope we didn't wake little brother and his bed mate up" Damon said half kidding.

"They are already up. After you went to take a shower I heard them fighting and crashing around in there." She said into his chest.

"Well," he sighed "Let's go see who won and how much of the battle ground still stands."

They walked out to find a disaster zone. Katherine just looked at them both devilishly. "What did you two do?" She yelled taking in the broken items all over the room. "You two will have to replace this!"

Katherine continued staring Damon down, "Already taken care of, Stefan didn't want to be in the room." She said switching her gaze to Erin.

"Huh?" she said confused.

"You two put on quite the little performance in there." Katherine smiled almost jealous.

Erin looked at Stefan then and took in his embarrassed expression. They had heard everything! "Ohh my God!" she buried her face in Damon's chest. Damon just laughed cockily and she punched him stepping back. "This isn't funny." She looked back at Stefan, "I am so sorry." He shook his head and looked down tightening his lips trying to express there was no need to apologize, it was her hotel and he was a guest. It was none of his business.

Damon walked up behind her wrapping her in a hug to whisper something in her ear, Katherine chuckled "Just can't keep your hands off of her can you?"

With that Erin pushed forward out of his grasp. "She has a point." She cleared her throat. "No more touching. Not today. We did plenty of that already." She looked down embarrassed.

"What? You are kidding right?" He said stepping forward.

She shook her head stubbornly backing away from him. Katherine roared in laughter knowing it was mostly her doing. Damon shot her a look of anger and Erin wasn't sure whether or not he was going to kill her right then and there.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it, I know I did. <strong>

**Would love your feedback on my drawing by the way. ;)**

**MuchLove**


	9. Chapter 9

**Drew a picture of Damon today, not great, but MUCH better than I expected. The link to it will be in my profile and in the coment for this chapter. **

**Hope you enjoy, **

**A little Lemony.**

**Disclaimer:I Own nothing, except for Erin and my Drawings. :)**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Before the decision was made as to whether or not he was going to kill Katherine, there was a knock at the door. Erin went for it relieved to have the stress in the room alleviated. She assumed it was Elena or Bonnie coming back after the night before to check on Jeremy, but it was a man in uniform who clearly worked for the Hotel.<p>

"Good morning Ms. Cortez." He said tipping his head arms crossed. "I am Alonso and I was told there was a disturbance."

Erin looked behind her, hadn't Stefan taken care of it? "Uhmm, I thought we already made arrangements to pay for the damage." She said slowly.

"You did, but the couple below you is quite worried. Is everyone okay?"

They realized he wasn't going to leave without an explanation and just as Erin went to open her mouth to give her lame apology Katherine pulled Stefan by the shirt forward and spoke. "Sorry, that was just me and my Fiancé, I like it rough." She winked and Stefan stood awkwardly and forced a grin when the man looked at him.

"I apologize for my nose being where it doesn't belong, but may I survey the damage?" Erin nodded and stepped out of the way.

He walked in and checked out the whole suite. "I'm afraid I am going to have to ask you two to...get intimate outside of our Hotel, and Ms. Cortez, I'm afraid that the renovations for the walls are going to require your absence. It will only take a day, but if you would like us to set you up in another room for the day we could make that happen."

She opened her mouth to accept when Damon spoke up. "No that won't be necessary, when will the renovations be done?"

"We are not sure, could be late, would you like us to call you?" He looked back at Erin.

"Uhh, sure" She said wondering why Damon had spoken up. Where were they going? "Do I need to get my things?"

"Only from the living room and kitchen areas" She nodded and he walked to the door. "They should be here within the hour. I will keep them downstairs until you leave." And then he took his leave.

She shut the door and huffed, "thanks a lot guys. So where am I going?" She said looking at Damon.

"You," he walked toward her "are coming to my house." He reached a finger out to touch her nose but she held hers up first shoving her head back. "Ah ah ah. Remember?" He frowned and she dipped out of his way smiling. This was going to be fun. "Okay, you two. Take my car and get back to mystic. I'm going to pack up a few things and then I'll be right along with Damon." She walked over to Stefan, "can you take Jeremy? Damon's car isn't exactly Baby friendly and I know he won't let you drive it." He nodded unsure. "I'll make a few bottles and pack his diaper bag with anything he may need. You have my number if you have any questions."

"Well, I guess it's a plan then." He smiled warmly and Erin headed to the room to pack his diaper bag.

Damon watched her take control of the situation and admired her, she was no follower. Burt he couldn't figure out why she was sending the baby with Stefan? Why would she trust him with that? How close were they getting? His fears were only worsened when he caught the fact that Stefan already had her number. He slowly followed her to the room. When he got in she was finished packing the bag and threw it at him, before picking up Jeremy.

"Why do you trust them with him? I mean I realize he isn't your brother but they are Vampires'" he said like it was obviously a bad idea.

"They both have already held him and they can handle it. I can't be expected to take care of him every second can I? Also, he isn't Elena's brother either, he is our cousin."

She walked past him and secured him into the car seat on the couch. She demonstrated how easy it was to secure it into the car for Stefan and sent them on their way once Damon handed the bag to Katherine.

"Get the blood out of the fridge." She demanded once they were gone.

"Excuse me?" He said stubbornly.

"Please Damon? I don't want to keep them waiting."

He was instantly in front of her breathing her in with slitted eyes walking forward as she backed away toward the wall. "But we are all alone now." He said giving his signature smirk.

She ducked out just as he placed his arms on either side of her head. "Doesn't change anything" She said smiling and heading for the bed room to get ready to leave.

He huffed and walked to the fridge not liking not being in control, he grabbed a handful of blood throwing it in a garbage bag. When he was throwing in his last bit his frustration reached his hands busting a bag sending the blood all over him. He cursed and tied up the bag and went to the room to grab one of his spare shirts he had stowed in a drawer.

When he walked in Erin had packed up all of the baby things that were in there and had only a tank top and panties on clearly getting dressed to go out. She was doing her hair in some form of a messy bun.

She saw him out of the corner of her eye covered in blood splatter from the waist up. She wanted to lick it off, but no touching. She cursed herself for making the rule as he slid his shirt up flexing all of his muscles. He planned to torture her, she just knew it. Well hey two could play that game. He strutted behind her and dropped the shirt into the hamper.

This wasn't fair; she opened her powder and purposely spilled it on her shirt. "Damn it." She whispered falsely under her breath. She could feel his eyes upon her back now so she arched it pulling the tank top upward and off revealing her black lace bra. She heard his sharp intake of breath and turned to face him "can you believe this? I spilled half my powder on my shirt." She huffed and walked forward staring at the discolored shirt and dropped it behind him in the hamper with her breasts a mere millimeter from touching his chest.

He groaned knowing what she was up to and refused to move. She stepped back and went back to do her make up. She wasn't completely satisfied with her body, but he seemed to like it so she didn't let her own insecurities get in her way. She applied her make up slowly as he washed the blood off of himself. They watched each other out of the corners of their eyes trying to pretend that their bodies weren't begging to be in contact.

She finished and walked in to the room followed by her Vampire. She pulled on a pair of boot cut Levis and he pulled out yet another black t shirt. "Do you wear any other color?" She said sarcastically. He grinned confirming that he didn't. "Wear this!" She threw Alaric's beige sweatshirt at him.

"I'd rather be staked." He dropped it to the floor a few feet away from him.

"Fine," she said "I'll wear it." She walked over and bent over giving him a front row view of her boobs. She stood up and slid it on. It hung off her shoulder and hung over her boobs concealing every one of her curves. This drove Damon mad, it was one thing not to be able to touch her, but it was another not to see her.

She slipped on her shoes and grabbed the bag and an empty one to clear out the kitchen and the living area. They did that quickly taunting each other every way they could think of and then left, determined not to give in.

Damon didn't enjoy not getting what he wanted but he was even less fond of the idea of losing. He was going to win this standoff.

As they drove to the boarding house all he could think about was how sultry her hair danced in the wind of his convertible. He wanted to reach over and touch it, just for a second but knew he couldn't do it. He gritted his teeth and focused on just getting to the boarding house. Believe it or not, he missed his home.

Erin saw every flick of his eyes, flex of his finger and clench of his jaw, she was driving him insane and it was very empowering to her. He had so much over her, but she finally really had him. She could tell that he clearly was trying NOT to give in, but she knew eventually he would have no more restrain and he would tackle her. This was going to be a day to remember.

When they reached the house Damon sped around to open the door for her and she stepped out slowly taking in the giant mansion again, the last time she had been here she had been carried out of the woods by the man standing next to her. It was then her turn to want to reach out and touch him, she wanted to kiss him and thank him and wrap him in her arms vowing to never let go. That day had brought him to her. She held back of course, she was not going to lose because of gratitude.

They entered the front door to find Stefan and Katherine staring at a screaming Jeremy.

"Thank god you are here!' Katherine yelled speeding out the door relieved to be rid of the child. Erin shook her head and rushed over to Jeremy.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know what to do, I tried everything and I figured you two were…ya know…busy." He said looking at Damon.

She bounced the baby and shushed him, "You heard me in the Hotel, were not touching at all today." Stefan looked at Damon like yea right, but Damon shrugged confirming. He was genuinely shocked. "What have you tried? Has he eaten?" She asked rocking him back and forth.

"Uhh, yea, I fed him one of the bottles right after I changed his diaper. He won't eat any more and his diaper is dry. I don't understand. I tried to be calm like you told me but the last 15 minutes I couldn't help it." He said desperate feeling like a failure.

"Well did you burp him?" She asked curious. His jaw slackened and she had her answer. He felt stupid for not remembering what she had done the night before as she turned him over and beat on his back 4 times and he let one rip, big time. "He just had gas on his stomach and it was hurting him." She kept patting relieving him of a few more small ones.

Damon took the bags to the couch and watched Erin take care of the baby, she was a natural, she was meant to be a mother, but he didn't ever want to let her go. He remembered the blood and took it to the freezer downstairs.

"So you and Damon really aren't touching? Like at all?" he said disbelieving.

She laughed, "Yep. Hard to believe huh?" she laid out a blanket on the floor with one hand and laid him down now that he was calm and in a pretty good mood. She stood back up and patted her legs.

He shook his head smiling, and closed the distance between them. He didn't understand what he was doing when he did it, but he found himself hugging her and he whispered, "Thank you for everything, Erin. You are too good for my Brother."

She was getting tired of hearing this from him, he always said it differently but she was sick of it. She began to push away when the front door opened.

"Stef—okay. I can't keep walking in to this or I am going to have to believe that there is something going on between you two." Elena said walking up to Stefan and hissing him. She was just joking, or was it warning them. Erin wasn't sure, all she knew was that it was getting ridiculous. She realized immediately. She was free, she didn't have to keep her face hidden and she had Katherine's credit card.

"Hey Elena!" she said cheerfully.

She eyed her suspiciously. "What do you want?"

Erin laughed, "Well since you are here now, and I showed you the basics last night, I think you should take care of Jeremy and give me the day off since I had him all night." She bit her lip.

"I guess—"

"Great!" she clapped her hands together and headed for the door. She was going shopping. "Wait, Stefan?" she held out her hands and he threw her keys to her. "Thanks! Have fun!"

She had barely slid into the Driver's seat when Damon was in the passenger's seat. "Where are we going?" He smirked.

I am going shopping." She said happily, putting an emphasis on I.

"Are you kicking me out?" He said feigning hurt.

She ignored him and started the car; this was a great opportunity to torture him even more.

Both Stefan and Elena stared down at the baby pensively; this was going to be a long day. Elena knew better than to disturb a happy baby so she sat down. "So you and Erin have gotten pretty friendly I see." She said jealousy seeping through her words.

Stefan joined her, "Elena, you know I love you, only you. I am just happy to see that Damon has finally found someone who loves him as much as he loves them, even if he doesn't deserve them." He said the last part roughly.

"Why do you do that?" She said thinking about how Damon wasn't that that bad, he couldn't be; otherwise she wouldn't have found herself masturbating the night before wishing Damon was there to help alleviate the tension.

"Do what?" he said confused.

"Nothing." she said, knowing that if she said anything else he would see right through her.

They spent the next few hours holding each other watching TV, and occasionally tending to a fussy baby. Stefan couldn't help but compare Elena to Erin every time he looked at her with the baby, if he were human, he knew without a doubt that he would choose Erin over Elena to be the mother of his child. But he wasn't human. He couldn't have children. And Erin was with Damon.

Erin drove to the mall just out of town and hopped out of the car radiating with excitement. Damon loved this look, she was glowing. She sped to the door and went into almost every store on the first floor. Damon had patiently stuck around enjoying every moment of her childlike happiness. She was like a 6 year old in Wily Wanaka's factory. He played Coat rack, purse holder, stylist, and second opinion.

She would go into the dressing room with a handful of clothes and accessories and he was the one to see them and pick which ones she kept and threw, after the first two stores she realized that he was only keeping the black clothes so she didn't give him an opinion in the next one. He didn't like that very much so in the fourth one he complimented a red number and she started taking his opinion again.

She would dance around in each outfit pretending to be in a music video along with the song playing over the speakers and then pretend she was on a cat walk. She had never had the money before to just go out and shop before.

Damon smiled the first time she busted out dancing to thriller as it played over the speakers and she did the dance perfectly in the mirror. Unfortunately at the time she was in a pair of tight leather leggings with black studded belts and a loose torn white grunge shirt that hung over her boobs exposing her black lace bra through the tears, she had a fedora to top it off. She was insanely sexy at that very moment and he felt himself growing hard with each sway of her hips. _No, you are not going to lose because of a silly Michael Jackson song_, he thought. He cursed himself. She turned around and went back into the dressing room and had she shut the door any slower he would have given in.

The next store she went into was a perfume store and his arousal died. He was one to appreciate a clever mix of oils on a woman but his overly sensitive nose was burning in this room filled with enough perfume to bathe a small world country. He waited outside with her bags.

Erin was checking out when she noticed Damon was sitting handsomely on a bench across from the door looking to the side as if her were in deep thought. She walked out and saw that he was not in fact deep in thought; he was talking to a young girl who was much more attractive than she was.

She walked over planning to grab him and claim his lips to prove to this bitch that he was taken but when she was about 3 steps from him, she froze. Then she would lose. Fuck.

Damon saw her freeze and he wanted to stand up and kiss her to make sure she knew he would never even think of this girl as an alternate choice to her but then he froze. Then he would lose. Fuck.

The girl just turned around, "Who are you?" she sneered like she was stepping on her territory.

"The owner of those bags." she said pointing to the bench full. She looked at Damon and he smirked at her, standing up and gathering them into his arms and shrugging. She huffed and walked away.

"Rawer." Damon mimicked like a cat scratching at the air. "Thought for a second you two were going to fight over me." That was a pretty hot idea to Damon.

"Uhh, okay. As if I need to. If she can take you, she can have you." She said strutting a few steps ahead of him headed to the last store on her list.

Damon actually stumbled a step, he was awes truck. What she had just said and done was the hottest thing she had done yet. That confidence drove him up the wall and he took a long stride to catch up, wondering where they were going next. Then he saw the Haven, she was going to Victoria's Secret.

She was afraid it would be a failed attempt because Victoria's rarely carried her size. 32DDD. But today was her lucky day, in the window they had a large sign that indicated that for a limited time only sizes went up to 36DDD. This was going to be fun.

She found her rack and pulled out one bra at a time holding it up to herself looking at Damon for an opinion, he liked them all. She was definitely going to stock up on lingerie. She walked into the dressing room and spotted a bra she had to have, it happened to be her size so she grabbed it as he compelled the attendant to let him in and no one else.

With each Bra and Panty set she walked out in he felt himself grow harder in his pants, he knew she could see it, but he wasn't going to touch her. He had to tease her as well if he was to be sure that he didn't give in, first anyway.

She walked out in a pink and white plaid one with boy shorts. He licked his lips, "The things I am going to do to you…" he said staring her up and down. It wasn't much, but he had to work her up. She blushed and did a little spin on her toes and headed in for her next set, a black and yellow striped one. "I want to lick every inch of your skin." She smirked and stepped backwards into the dressing room leaving the door open as she unclasped her bra letting it fall revealing her bare breasts for just a split second before the door shut.

She came out next in a lacy see through white bra and panties that were a little more opaque, she turned around and he saw for the first time a birth mark on her neck, it was a heart the size of his thumb. He stepped forward ready to kiss it when she turned back around. He found his resolve and said, "You, young lady, need to get back in there and stop torturing me with my naughty thoughts." She smiled and went back in as instructed. Her plan was working and she was nowhere near being done.

Next she walked out in a red silk bra that barely covered her and heart shaped panties. She admired herself in the mirror stroking her stomach, "What do you think? Too little?" She said turning back and forth.

"No not at all," He groaned.

She bit her lip and put her back to him, "Do you mind?"

"You amaze me", he said unhooking her bra careful not to touch her.

She felt the air cool around his fingers as he gently unhooked her bra, he was much better than she intended and she didn't know how much longer she could take it either. She stepped back in ready to pull out the big guns. She had the Black Diamond Bra they had just added to their store, the one she had grabbed last minute. It had two black onyx stones hanging from the middle about an inch or two apart. She took a deep breath trying to hold back her moisture begging to break free in the panties.

She walked out and popped a hip out nervously; maybe if she played shy he would lose it.

He started at her jaw slack and eyes wide for at least 30 seconds when he stood up took a step forward and whispered, "Erin Elizabeth Lux, Wow." He drew out the wow taking her in head to toe.

She felt herself let go and knew that he could definitely smell her arousal as she could see his rebelling against his zipper. She didn't know if it was going to be her or him who gave in but she couldn't take it anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>Who will win?<strong>

**Stay tuned to find out.**

**;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**It is a shorter Chapter today, I am sorry. Life is pretty hectic around here. **

**Disclaimer: I only own my Drawings and Erin, the rest belongs to my Beloved Vampire Diaries.**

**Enjoy:)**

* * *

><p>They were inches from each other in the doorway of the dressing room both hesitating knowing they only needed one more second of self-control than the other. It was an excruciatingly long minute of a tight stand off and they couldn't take it a second longer, Damon rushed forward and she fell back against the mirror behind her. He hadn't actually touched her, she was pushed by the rush of air between them. Her breathing caught in her throat, was she really about to have sex in a dressing room? He had one hand propped on either side of her head gazing slowly down her chest with lust filled eyes. She was good, she hadn't given in. He knew that if he was going to get what he wanted, her, he was going to have to reach forward himself and bring them into contact. He was reluctantly pushing his head closer to her heaving form and just as his lips were about to make it official his phone rang.<p>

They both froze holding their breath. His phone rang again.

With one hand remaining on the wall he fished out his phone quickly and answered never leaving her eyes. "What?" It was Alaric. "Right now?" he said irritated and a tad bit relieved, now he didn't have to lose unless he wanted to. "I'm at the mall with Erin, I'll meet you in 30 minutes at your place." He said before ending the call and slowly backing away from her.

She was disappointed, she had tried so hard and she almost had him. Darn the luck. She forced herself to breathe again. He was leaving.

"That was Ric, he has a lead on our guy Elijah." He said trying to remain as in control as possible, all of his instincts were screaming to rip off her minimal clothes and take her like a barbarian.

30 minutes she realized meant that in order to reach Ric's place he would have to leave within the next 7 minutes. She was fighting to find her voice, "you're not taking my car." She said huskily. He grinned and tilted his head.

"I know kitten. If you would like though I could go ahead and load your bags into the trunk on my way out." She wasn't even thinking about her bags, it would definitely put a cramp in her shopping carrying around what she had had him carrying, "would you? That would be great." She smiled cheekily still trying to ease her breathing back to normal.

"No problem Kitten." He had to be close to her, take one last breath of her before he could leave her side. So he leaned in and whispered in her ear careful not to touch her, "I love you more than you know, Erin Lux."

She took in a shaky breath and latched her fingers together behind her back restraining their desire to wrap around his neck and kiss him before he left. But thankfully he pulled back and walked out of the small room, she stepped out before he passed the attendant, she leaned her head against the door with her arms crossed weakly, "I love you too, Slick." She said smiling remembering the initial image she had of him a month or so ago. He smirked and was gone. They sure had moved quite quickly.

She felt as if she had found her soul mate, that had to be why they had fallen so quickly, and so hard. If he was her soul mate then he had to have a soul right? Vampire lore always portrayed vampires as soulless killers and that didn't seem to be the case. She thought about this as she got dressed.

She bought all the bras she had tried on plus a few more; she grabbed a PINK perfume and went on to her next store. She bought a few movies and an iPod in some electronics store. She was pretty sure she was done; she had spent a little over 1000 dollars. She had been there for 5 hours and she knew she could definitely stay longer. It wasn't her money per say, but Katherine owed her and she had given her the unlimited credit card, Vampires were rich and she knew this. She was heading for the door when she saw a guitar hanging in a window, she made a b-line for it. It was time to finish writing her new song. It was beautiful; It was a black acoustic guitar with white inlays and accents. She had to have it. She bought it right out of the window and then loaded her car sure not to spend any more money.

She was driving back to the boarding house with a car full of goodies when she passed the hospital it then hit her that she had not once been to visit her father since he was in the hospital. She decided she had tortured him long enough. She made a U-turn.

When she went inside she found his room and managed to not have to sign in. She walked into the dim room carefully. "John?"

His head jerked toward her, "ohh Erin, please don't call me that. It pains me."

She raised an eyebrow, "It pains you? You have no room to talk about pain. You tried to barbeque my boyfriend." She considered turning around and leaving right then.

"You are right, I'm sorry. Please stay, sit down, and let me explain." He begged. She sat in the chair in front of him. "I was only trying to protect you Erin, you and Elena both. Vampires, will be the death of you two."

"No, john, they are the only thing keeping us alive. If you kill them? You kill us. They are our only chance." She wanted to knock some sense into him. He really did love her and Elena, he was just judgmental and ignorant.

"What?" He breathed thoroughly confused.

"I can't tell you everything, but you have to trust me on this. We need them." She stressed.

"So you need them, you don't want them." He tried to clarify.

She sat forward locking eyes with him, "no, I want Damon, I need Damon for myself, not for safety. I am only stressing that we need them for safety for your sake so that you don't charge after Damon with a steak in hand. Because" she paused for effect "if you so much as pluck a hair from his arm, I will be the one to kill you."

He looked at her stunned, what had happened to his little miracle child? "Erin, I-"

"I am serious, I was just coming by to pay my respects, but now that I am here I realize I have none for you." She stood and left fighting back tears. She knew that he had tried to kill Damon, but she couldn't forget about that first night they had spent together when she arrived in Mystic. It was easy to be mad at him when you weren't with him, but in person you could feel the love and fear radiating from him. He was all alone now, officially.

She passed a room hurrying for the exit and heard a girl crying, she turned her head and saw that it was Caroline in a corner. "Caroline? Are you okay?" She said tiptoeing into the room. She hadn't exactly met her yet, but she still felt like she knew her.

"Who are you?" She sniffed.

"I am a friend of Elena's" she concluded.

"Ohh," was all she said. Erin picked her up moving her heaving form back to the bed. "It's just not fair, Elena gets all the guys. Stefan Loves her, Matt loves her, even Damon loves her." She cried.

Damon didn't love her anymore, at least not in a way that mattered. "What happened?"

"Matt came in and he just, hes still in love with her, he will never look at me the way he does her, its just not fair. I guess it doesn't even matter" she said drifting off to sleep.

Erin was thoroughly confused. What had just happened? She dismissed it and left. Before she returned to the boarding house she had to stop to get some groceries. She had decided that Jeremy was about 10 months old so he definitely did not need formula. Also, if she wanted everyone to keep believing she was a normal human, she had to buy some food to keep in the fridge at the hotel next to the blood.

She had finished buying about a weeks' worth of food and was picking out the baby food when her cell rang. It was Damon. "What do you want?" She said pretending to be annoyed.

"I'm just trying to get ahold of this girl who is entirely too sexy for her own good." He said seductively.

"Ooo sounds painful." She winced.

He sucked in a breath through his teeth, "ohh I assure you it is."

She laughed, "okay, okay. What's going on?"

He chuckled, "so we tracked the call to somewhere up north, we are going to go check it out. I'll be back around midnight. Do you want me to come get you, or will you be okay at the boarding house?"

"I should be-"

She was cut off by two police officers standing in front of her. "Excuse me miss. I'm afraid you are going to have to come with us."

"What?"

Damon yelled through the phone, "what's going on?"

"I think I am being arrested, I should be fine though. I didn't do anything." She hung up and eyed the officers. "Can I ask what this is about?"

"You are under arrest for the assault of Ms. Caroline Forbes."

Damon sat there staring at the phone when she hung up on him. He had already left and was an hour and a half outside of Mystic. He knew she wouldn't go with him, he was just asking as a courtesy.

Alaric knew something was up, "what happened?" He questioned.

"I think Erin was just arrested." He tried to control his outrage.

"What? Why?" he said with the same reaction Damon had.

"I have no idea, she hung up on me." He did a U-turn. "Forget Elijah, I need to get back."

Alaric nodded knowingly. Damon dialed Katherine. He told her about Erin and told her to go get her out; he was on his way back.

"Excuse me? I think you have the wrong person" she said matter of factly.

"The cameras indicate that you were the last to see her. Now you can come quietly or-"

"This is ridiculous!" She spat walking past them out the door. They followed and she went straight for their police cruiser.

They rode in silence and she racked her brain wondering who would attack Caroline? She thought it might be Tyler but that was unlikely. He may be some other unidentified super, but he was just a kid. There was no way he could set her up.

They arrived at the station and they walked in and she went through all the basic procedures.

They placed her in a room by herself with a not so well hidden camera and a 2 way mirror. She sat there suddenly aware that she looked like a hobo. Her hair was in a loose bun and she was still wearing Alaric's sweater. She groaned knowing this wasn't going to help her case one bit. _Okay_, she thought, _what could they possibly have on me? Nothing. They don't know anything about me._ Then it hit her. _So much for being hidden. We are so fucked._

She had no story prepped as to who she was, now everyone would know she existed and maybe even figure out that she was Elena's twin. She was trying to come up with that story when Sheriff Forbes came in.

"Hello Erin." She said mechanically. Erin waved a hand forcing a smile. They hadn't handcuffed her because she hadn't fought them. "Do you know why you are here?"

"I was supposedly the last person to visit Caroline. After I left I guess she was assaulted."

"The film cut off from inside the room right as the hallway camera filmed you walking in. About an hour after you entered a nurse found her beaten within an inch of her life."

Erin was dumbfounded someone was framing her, but who? "I can assure you I did no such thing officer."

"Sheriff, Sheriff Forbes." Erin's jaw dropped, this was Caroline's mother. "That's right, Caroline's mother. So Erin, that is the name you gave us right? Who are you really?"

"I don't know what you are talking about?"

"There are no records under the name Erin Lux."

"What? That's who I am, that has been my name as far back as I can remember." She thought they would discover everything from her records but apparently someone had gone to extremes to keep her hidden.

"Okay, well then let's just start with why you are here in Mystic."

"Visiting some friends."

"Who? What are their names?" Erin sat still. "Okay, why were you at the Hospital?" No answer. "Why are there no records of your name, and fingerprints?"

"I demand my phone call and attorney. You can't hold me here. You don't have any evidence to keep me here other than a glitch tape. Ask her! She will tell you I didn't hurt her."

"Fine. You will get your phone call, but only one so I suggest you call your lawyer." Then she walked out.

Fuck, this was the worst possible thing that could happen right now. God Damn it! She was in the hall making her call when Elena walked in, only she had a much more determined look on her face like she had a plan and her steps were deliberate and aimed. This was Katherine.

Katherine saw her immediately. "Erin, I apologize for taking so long, I had to get ready."

Erin knew what she meant; she had to put on her current costume. "I don't show up in any records and they don't know who I am, why I am here, or why I visited Caroline. The film-"

"Excuse me!" a man in uniform yelled noticing her talking to Erin.

Katherine put on her best Elena face and turned to face the man. "I'm sorry, but can I ask why you're holding her?"

"She is suspected for the battery of Ms. Caroline Forbes."

She feigned shock, "that can't be true."

The sheriff walked out, "it is Elena. Now why are you here and how do you know her?"

Katherine swallowed hard and pretended to debate on what she was about to say, but she knew exactly what she was going to say. "She is my sister, my twin. We were separated at birth when I was adopted."

She was met with two stares of shock, "who are your real parents?"

Erin spoke up, "John Gilbert is our father and we don't know our mother. That was why I am in Mystic sheriff, Family. My dad was in the hospital. When I was leaving I saw Caroline crying in her room in the corner so I helped her up and get back into bed. She fell asleep instantly after mumbling a few wods about Matt and then I was gone. Elena picked me up outside of the hospital. I'm sorry I didn't answer your questions before but I didn't want to mess up Elena's life here. It wasn't my place to expose her."

Katherine and her latched hands exchanging comforting glances "I see, the tape still doesn't make this any easier Erin."

Katherine spoke up, "just ask Caroline, I am sure she will tell you what happened."

"Caroline is in a Coma Elena." She said breaking down.

Katherine did her best distraught Elena impression. "Erin would never do that! Please just let her go." She cried.

"I promise not to leave town." Erin said trying to get out. She wanted to be in Damon's arms and regretted having played her stupid game all morning. Now she might be going to jail for the rest of her life for attempted murder, and she would never get to touch him again.

The sheriff pressed her lips together thinking long and hard. "Okay, but you better hope we don't find any more evidence against you, you hear?"

"Thank you." They gave her things back and walked her to the door when Elena and Stefan burst through it like Batman and Robin coming to save the day.

* * *

><p><strong>Honestly? who didn't see that coming?<strong>

**Thank you for your Reviews and Comments, they totally make my day. Also, did you check out my shirtless Damon Drawing I did the other day? I posted it on my profile and in the Comments. :) would love to hear your thoughts on that. It was my first realistic male drawing. Huge milestone for me. :)**

**MuchLove**


	11. Chapter 11

**I am going to keep my chatter to a minimum today. **

**Hope you Enjoy:)**

**Disclaimer, I own nothing other than my Drawings and Erin, the rest belongs to The Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

><p>Every single person in the room froze, there were two Elena's. Sheriff Forbes was trying to figure this out quickly, was she really the twin? Or were they using her as a cover? Who was Erin really? Clearly she wasn't the twin. By the time she had run her few questions through her mind all of her deputies were on guard and had their guns pointed at both Elena's, Erin, and Stefan.<p>

"All three of you are under arrest." She said hand cuffing Erin herself.

"For what reasons?" Stefan yelled.

"Because I said so." The sheriff retorted. She shoved Erin down the hallway toward the stairs followed by two other deputies pushing Elena and Katherine. They were each thrown into a different cell and locked in. The deputies and the sheriff left leaving them by themselves.

"This is ridiculous." Elena whined.

"This is all your fault." Katherine said venomously.

"My fault? I was coming to get the trouble maker out of jail. Why are you in here anyway?" She shot back toward Erin.

"She is in here because of you. If you and Stefan could have just held back from saving the day this one little time we would be out of here. But noooo-"

"Guys! Stop it!" Erin shouted. "We are all locked in here and you two are just going to argue? We should be trying to figure out how to get out of here."

Elena sarcastically said, "yea got a spoon for us to dig out? We're not in prison, we will get bail and they have nothing on us." She rolled her eyes.

"You think you're real funny don't you? Let me clear this all up for you Elena. We are in here because of you, even more than Katherine is aware. We are locked in here because you and Stefan had to save the day, Katherine had pretended to be you to get me out and we were on our way out the door. That is just the most obvious reason. What you two don't know though is _why_ I was brought in to begin with. I stopped by to see John, our Father, and on my way out I heard your friend Caroline crying." Elena wondered how she knew who that was, "I went in to make sure she was okay and she was crying in the corner about _You_, Elena. Apparently she can't find someone to love her because they are all already in love with you Elena."

Before Erin could continue Elena interjected. "Don't try to tell me you were arrested because guys love me."

"No, you tard. After I left, Caroline was attacked by someone. The film was damaged in the security system so they believe it was me who did it."

Katherine finished knowing what Elena's next question would be, "Caroline is in a coma so she can't confirm that Erin never harmed her."

At that, Elena threw herself forward and started crying and sobbing uncontrollably. Both Erin and Katherine looked at each other suppressing laughter, Katherine's imitation of her earlier had been right on point. Elena looked up, "why are you two so okay about this? She could die?"

"She could, but she won't. She's in a coma that is all. I'm sure she will be fine." Katherine said bored.

Elena huffed and went and sat in her corner crying incessantly. Katherine sat down and played with her hair and Erin paced back and forth trying to figure out just how much trouble they were really in.

Stefan watched the 3 girls he cared about get shoved to the holding cells knowing there was nothing he could do about it, half of the officers knew about vampires and many of them had an abundance of Vervain in their system. If he tried to compel any of them, even if he had had enough strength, he would be dicovered.

He left and called Damon, he hated to admit that if anyone was going to get them out of this mess it would be his older brother. Damon answered on the first ring. "Is Erin with you?" He said without a hello.

"No." Stefan said regretfully.

"Why the hell not?"

"Where are you?" He asked calmly changing the subject.

"Don't answer a question with a question. Where is she?"

"Where are you?" He repeated.

"About to be where ever you are so that I can rip your head off for not answering my question."

"Damon, she is still in jail. Where are you?"

"Why?" He dragged, "I am just outside of Mystic."

"I'll explain, just come pick me up. I'm at the police station." Damon hung up. If he was going to the police station there was no need for his brother to explain.

Alaric spoke from the passenger's seat. "I take it things are nowhere near resolved." Damon just stared forward and accelerated. "What are we going to do? We can't leave Erin in jail."

"I know." Damon said. "That is why I am dropping you off and then going to go save the day, because I am the only one who can do it right apparently."

"I can help." Alaric said pleading, "I want to help Erin."

"I know, but you will only get in the way." He slammed to a stop in front of his building and Alaric climbed out knowing he had lost this battle.

The moment he was out of the car Damon surged forward and the door slammed shut on its own. He had to get to Erin, he had no idea what was going on but he had to see her.

He pulled into the parking lot and saw Stefan, he parked which earned a look of confusion from his naïve little brother. He walked right past him and into the precinct.

"I need to speak to Erin Lux." He said smoothly to the clerk. They escorted him downstairs to the cells with minimal questioning, and that was when he was stunned to see all three of them locked up. He froze and flared his nose trying to hide his fear. The officer spoke from the door way, "you have 10 minutes."

He nodded, "thank you officer."

Elena had seen him enter and was making her way to the bars wanting to be wrapped in his big strong arms, he started walking forward with a stricken look and she let herself smile but it was short lived when she saw out of the corner of her eye Erin shoot forward at the sound of his voice, they were instantly holding each other through the bars and kissing each other with tear filled eyes.

Katherine saw the hurt and envy in Elena's eyes and smiled at her strolling forward. She whispered, "what about Stefan? Where is your prince charming? Must not care about you as much as you think."

Elena spat back, "well at least he cares about me at all." This stung Katherine, "he's probably out there trying to post my bail."

"They can't post bail for people with no names so try again." Katherine said tapping her arm.

"Why does it even matter to you?"

"Because I see how you look at them", she whispered, pointing behind her "you should really let it go, as long as Erin is around he will never even _see_ you." She said making sure to word herself correctly, because if Erin had to sacrifice herself for Elena then she would be gone, and there would be no telling what Damon would do then.

He kissed Erin passionately it was full of need and completion, they didn't even care who won or not at that very moment. They just had to know that they were there and real. He pulled his head back and looked at her deeply brushing her tear dampened hair from her face, "what happened, Kitten?"

Whenever he called her kitten she knew she was safe. It reminded her of that first night in Alaric's bed room when they were dancing and he held her promising she would never be hurt as long as he could help it, he had definitely kept his word. She took a deep breath refusing to cry anymore, she finally knew she wasn't alone in trying to get out, her other half was there. "Caroline was attacked after I visited her at the hospital, I was visiting John" she clarified, "but the tapes were damaged and it shows me as the last person to see her. Katherine had me free and we were walking out the front-"

"Let me guess, the real Elena and Hero Stefan showed up to save the day." She nodded letting her head fall against his chin. "So now you are in here because they don't know who you or Katherine is and you are suspected for attacking Caroline. We rock at staying under the radar don't we?" He said trying to lighten the mood.

She let a chuckle escape her lips, "what are we going to tell them about who I am? They won't believe me anymore."

"They will believe John." Erin looked at him and they both shared a look of _Aha!_

Elena was relieved to know that she would be getting out, "what about me?" Katherine tapped her foot.

Damon looked at her as if he just remembered she was there, "you three can be triplets. We will make sure John understands that."

"Damon." Erin sobbed digging her fingers into the sides of his shirt. "My identity doesn't save me from being a suspect in attempted murder."

"Well," he grabbed her face in his hands willing her to trust him to get her out of this, "I am sure as soon as they talk to Caroline she will clear that all up, which brings me to my next question...why haven't they already asked her?"

That was when Elena spoke. "She is in a Coma."

Damon knew this was a big deal. He would fix it though. He put his face to the bars again holding Erin's hands in his tightly. He locked his eyes with her puffy ones. "Erin, I am going to get you out of here, you have my word. I need you to be strong for me though. Can you do that?" She nodded. "Okay, I love you Erin Lux." He said against her lips, they locked in one last kiss and then she whispered, "I love you too Damon Salvatore." They both smiled one last time with their eyes till closed and he brushed her hair one last time and was out the door.

He met Stefan who was pacing outside. "Let's go."

"Where are we going?" Stefan asked confused.

"The hospital to pay John and Caroline a visit."

When they reached the hospital, they both knew what they had to do. Stefan went for John and Damon went for Caroline.

The last time Stefan had seen John he had threatened his life and now he was going to have to beg him to help him and his daughters. Stefan took a deep breath then pushed the door open putting on his best _I'm not going to hurt you_ expression.

John was sitting up and eating when Stefan entered, he looked at him nervously, "They haven't released me just yet, but I should be out later on tonight. I will still Leave Mystic Falls if that is what you wish. I would like to apologize to you first, I thought removing you and Damon from my daughters' lives would be best for them but Erin has made it quite clear that I am gravely mistaken."

Stefan could see the honesty and pleading in the man's eyes. He decided it wasn't his place to force John out of town. He bowed his head, "I take back my threat, it is Erin and Elena's decision to make whether or not you stick around. Clearly Erin cared enough about you to visit."

"Thank you. But I don't know how much she cares. I think she doesn't want to, but can't get herself not to…or maybe the other way around. Either way, I love her and I do not want to lose her." His eyes began to fill with tears.

Stefan smiled knowing he had him exactly where he needed him and it wasn't even planned this way, "Well you have an opportunity tonight to make a few things up to her. You are the only one who can help her right now, who can help Both of them."

"Of course anything!" he said eyes wide and hopeful.

"Well, it is a good thing Isobel is dead because Erin isn't very hidden anymore."

"Isobel is dead?" John asked curious, he didn't care, but he didn't know this.

"She snuck up on Alaric and he kinda…reacted."

John got the point, "Okay, so why isn't it a secret? What happened? Why do you need me?"

"You ask a lot of questions." Stefan informed him. "Erin, Elena, and Katherine are all in Jail right now. There are no records of Katherine and Erin so they have no idea who they are. Elena is locked up because they don't know which one is the Real Elena. We need you because you have to come clean about being Elena and Erin's father to the authorities. But, you are going to say it was triplets and that Katherine is your daughter as well." He eyed him forcefully

He didn't like the idea of being known as Katherine's father but how else would they explain that they looked exactly alike? "I'll do it. Wait, why were they put there in the first place?" John asked confused.

"You don't already know? Caroline was attacked right down the hall. There was a problem with the tape and the last person to be seen entering her room was Erin. They believe it was her who put her in a coma."

"Ohh my god." John breathed. "I need to get to the police station." He pressed the call button to get a nurse in there to begin his release process. Stefan waited with him.

Damon parted ways with Stefan in the hallway headed for Caroline who believe it or not was not guarded. He slipped in and shut the door carefully and locked it. It was time to wake her up from her dream. He located a syringe and he drew a tube full of his own blood then injected her in the arm. He repeated the procedure on the other arm, then her legs, her abdomen, and neck. He knew she needed a lot to heal and it needed to spread quickly.

She woke up quickly and tensed looking around panicked. Damon grabbed her face and locked eyes with her, "Caroline, everything is alright," she stilled, "who attacked you?" he had to be sure that whoever had attacked her hadn't compelled her to believe it was Erin.

She started to breathe a little faster and her brows pressed together. "I—I—don't remember..." she said panicking.

"Caroline, come on, think. Who came to see you today?" He said smoothly.

She thought hard and her eyes grew distant. "Matt, he came by and he upset me, I was crying and thenn…Some girl came in…she said she was Elena's friend…she helped me into bed and tried to calm me down. Then I fell asleep."

"Who woke you up Caroline? Who hurt you?" he begged.

"I—I—I can't remember….I was sleeping…" Damon pulled back feeling defeated when her face drained. "A man…a man with dark hair…that is all I remember…he's the last thing I remember.." she started crying.

Damon hated being in the presence of a crying girl, but he couldn't just turn around and leave so he wrapped her into a hug and held her hushing her. "It will be okay Caroline, you are safe now. I need you to tell the police exactly what you just told me. That way they can get the man who hurt you." _And let Erin out _he thought. She nodded and he left "I'll tell them you are awake."

As he walked out he ran into Stefan who was also walking out with John in toe. Damon hadn't realized how furious he still was toward John for trying to kill him. He hadn't spoken to him or seen him since that night. He forced a smile anyway though, he had to free Erin.

Damon approached a nurse who knew nothing and compelled her to inform an officer that Caroline Forbes was awake and asking to speak to the authorities. With that being taken care of he and the other two he wasn't too fond of walked out of the hospital on their way to the Police Department.

Erin had sat there on the hard cot in her cell holding onto every word and touch of Damon. She believed without a doubt that he really was going to get her out. It was only a matter of time. Even though Katherine and Elena were fighting nonstop she managed to hold onto her peace. She knew they were only fighting over Stefan and whose fault this was. There was no reason to get in the middle of that. She just replayed images of her life in her mind.

Only a month ago, she was a nobody at a school full of people. She was the overly sensitive quiet girl who had no parents. She had come a long way; she was confident, powerful, loving, fearless (mostly), smart, and Courageous. She knew without a doubt that she had Damon to thank for these things. It was like when she met him he literally completed her. He brought her out of her shell; he made her who she was today.

She also thought about how much he had changed as well, she could remember many of her visions of him killing, and well, _evil_. He wasn't like that anymore, he was who he really wanted to be, who he really was before he let himself be taken over by Darkness. Erin knew though that even if he hadn't changed and still ripped people's heads off she would probably be able to get around it, as long as he still loved her. She knew this was terrible, and probably made her an even more terrible person, but it was how she felt. Luckily, she didn't have to find out if she was right or not because he _Had_ changed.

She was thinking about John wondering if he would actually help her, especially after what she had told him earlier. With her behind bars, she couldn't exactly kill him if he killed Damon and Stefan. _Good going Genious_ she thought. Then she thought about Family, the only Family she had was John, Elena and Jeremy. Then it hit her, "ELENA! Who is with Jeremy?"

Elena pulled herself out of the argument with Katherine, "He is with Bonnie. Did you really think I would just leave him alone?"

Erin shook her head stupidly and before she could respond, if she even had one, John and the Sheriff walked in followed by Stefan and Damon. She smiled but Damon stayed where he was.

The sheriff let Elena and Katherine out of their cells and let them go, "John has cleared things up as to who you all are. Unfortunately you Erin are still a suspect so we are going to have to hold you until we have another suspect or something proves your innocence."

"What happened to innocent until proven guilty?" Erin asked pointedly refusing to look weak.

The Sheriff just looked at her and turned to face the others. "You may go up to the front and fill out your paper work to get out of here. John, I am going to need you to fill out some paper work as well. And Damon, why are you here?"

"I am here for Erin." Those five words said more than a speech ever could have.

She nodded and said. "Well I'll give you a few minutes, but that is all. I'm sorry Damon."

"I understand Liz." He smiled; he knew that it was only a matter of time before they received the call from the hospital telling them that she was innocent.

Once they were alone, Erin and Damon just stared at each other feeding each other strength. They had to be strong, that was the only way they could get through this.

Damon spoke, "Caroline is awake and an officer is talking to her now, sooner or later Liz will know and you will be free."

She breathed relieved, "why do you call her Liz?"

Damon stepped forward chest pressed out cockily, "We're on the secret council together, but shhh, it's a secret." He smirked.

She laughed and stepped toward the bars, "I guess you just couldn't keep your hands off of me today huh?" She said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Are you implying that I was the one to touch you first? No no, it was the other way around. You Kitten are the one who can't keep your paws off of me." He smirked at his own pun.

"I am pretty sure you were the one who stormed in here Mr. _Man on a Mission_, and grabbed my face planting a sizzling kiss on me." She said raising an eyebrow. "Not to mention, I would have had you at the mall had Alaric not called you."

"Ohh is that so? I could say the same thing about you." He said stepping a little closer doing his signature eye thing.

"I guess we will never know." She said shrugging and closing a little more of the distance between them.

"Truce?" Damon offered.

"That would probably be a good idea, because I would really like to do this..." she placed a finger under his chin and pulled him forward kissing him lightly. "I hate you." She smiled.

Damon was grinning ear to ear feeling as if everything was returning to normal then he felt Liz's presence in the room. "Damon, please step aside. I seem to owe you both an apology; Caroline just called me from the hospital. She doesn't remember much about what happened to her, but she knows it was a male who attacked her." She unlocked the cell and let Erin out.

Damon tucked her under his arms, "That's alright Liz; you were just doing your job and looking out for your Daughter."

They were released and filled out her few pages of paperwork and were in Damon's car headed back to the Hotel in a matter of minutes.

* * *

><p><strong>:)<strong>

**MuchLove**


	12. Chapter 12

**This Chapter has lots of...Stuff...So prepare yourself. You will either Love me or Hate me by the end of this Chapter.**

**Warning: SMUT (I know, surprise, Surprise)**

**Disclaimer: I own Erin and my Drawings everything else belongs to the Vampire Diaries.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Erin laid her head back against the head rest closing her eyes and breathing deeply. She was free, people knew who she was, no one was trying to turn her into a shishkabob, and she was with Damon. She rolled her head and looked at his profile. He had an easy grin and his eyes couldn't hide his satisfaction. The minimal light bouncing back from the road and the gauges in the dash board illuminated his face in a dreamlike way. Erin smiled lazily admiring all that was hers.<p>

They drove for about ten minutes and Damon had looked over and laced his fingers with hers placing a gentle kiss to her finger tips.

When he had to shift gears he let go and Erin's eyes were drawn downward, she noticed how his jeans clung to his thighs and it made her want to grab them. Then she realized she could, she slid her fingers up the side of his leg lightly earning a questioning look from him. She just smiled and traced small circles on his thigh.

She wanted to play and didn't think she could wait until they reached the Hotel, also she wanted to see how much power she had over him. How long could he take it before either forcing her to stop so he could focus on driving to their bed, or stopping the car all together. All she knew was that he was helpless while he was driving.

She slid her fingers down across his inner thigh adding a bit more pressure working her way closer to his member that she wanted inside of her at that very second. She had gone half a day thinking she never would have him again and she wanted him _Now!_ He was smiling appreciatively now, but she could tell he wasn't sure she would actually follow through with what she was starting. She was about to prove him wrong.

She turned facing him and placed her hand firmly on his zipper rubbing and licking her lips. She saw his quick intake of breath and felt him twitch behind his fly in response. She then carefully unzipped his pants, he opened his mouth to stop her but she held her finger to his lips with her other hand and shushed him, she dragged her finger down across his parted, soft, full bottom lip as she slid down the zipper with the other.

His body went rigid and his breathing was uneven and she was getting a kick out of it, she might have to initiate things more often.

It didn't take long for her to relieve him of his boxers and had him in her hands, he was stiff, but not hard, she licked her hand and started sliding it firmly along his shaft and rubbing small circles at his tip with her thumb. He hissed in a breath and she knew he was fighting to make it to the hotel so that he could take control, but she wasn't letting him off that easy. Tonight she was in charge. She quickened her pace and leaned in placing soft kisses against his neck finding his sweet spot instantly. She felt his shoulders tense so she moaned against his collar sending thousands of nerve endings screaming with pleasure. She felt him finally reach his full potential in her hand. She leaned back and slid her pants off with her free hand rubbing herself once she was free; she knew this would drive him over the edge. It had to.

He groaned, after a few minutes of watching her pleasure herself and moan, he didn't like the fact that he was not the reason for her sounds. He pulled the car over into the woods. As soon as they were off the road she slid one leg over his lap knowing she had gotten him this far, she wasn't going to let him take control. She straddled him and reached down for the lever sliding the seat back and leaning him back as well.

He was turned on immensely but he had never _Not_ been in control, but this side of Erin was so..._beautiful_, he couldn't stop her. All he wanted to do was drive himself into her as she slid back and forth over his member rubbing against her clit and kissing his neck. He found himself grinding his hips as well trying to add more friction. His fingers were gripping her ass holding her panties to the side so that he was in contact with her soft slit. Once they were out of the way he felt her arousal to the fullest, "Oh God Erin, your so wettt." He hissed against her chest pulling her closer.

She smiled and moved her hips a little faster. He hissed again and she stopped all movement pulling back looking him in the eyes seductively, "I want to thank you for what you did today, without you I would still be behind bars." She leaned down kissing his lips before he could respond and then positioned herself just right and sliding down onto his long thick cock; they moaned against each other's lips and tightened their hold on each other's body.

She slid slowly a few times pressing herself firmly against him before he reached down and pulled the huge sweatshirt off of her revealing her black lace bra he had seen earlier that day, he leaned himself forward kissing them with one hand massaging one, "you are so beautiful." He said against her collar and the velvet in his voice sent her into a frenzy, she leaned as far back as she could resting on the steering wheel placing one hand above her and the other on the wheel as leverage. She upped her speed as fast as she could and slammed onto him harder with each bounce. He was groaning and breathing hard with each bounce holding her hips tightly. "Jesus, Erin.."

Her breathing was labored as well and she wanted to be closer to him but couldn't bring herself to stop because she was afraid that if she did she would lose her pleasure, she was getting so close.

He could feel her getting close and pulled her forward kissing her breast and held her hips firmly above him and thrust inside of her deeper than he ever thought possible and she let out a cry tightening her grip on his hair and forced herself to breathe, he continued this for a minute or so and she was literally shaking in his arms. He felt himself gaining control when suddenly she plunged her fangs into his neck, he had almost forgotten about them. It caused an animalistic growl to erupt from deep within him and he slammed himself harder and faster in and out of her.

She let go of his neck knowing she had lost all control; even with her biting into his neck. She couldn't keep it even if she wanted too, but she wasn't complaining, this was amazing. She was whimpering and biting her lip with each thrust pushing her closer and closer to her climax.

"Ohh God! Damon", she breathed, she didn't want it to end but her body was on fire, she had to reach her climax.

He pulled her face to his and kissed her fiercely, he loved hearing her cry out his name. His phone buzzed in his pocket someone was calling, they both took a shaky breath at the sensation it was providing very close to their sexes "don't stop, ooo don't stop." She said against his forehead. Squeezing her eyes shut and biting her lip.

"Didn't plan on it" he growled and slammed into her again and then slowed his pace trying to drag it out just a bit longer. He loved the feeling he had when he was with her like this, _connected._ He felt like he was invincible, nothing could possibly touch him. The phone kept going off and he realized it might be an emergency, he didn't really care, his priority was in the car with him and she was fine, great actually. Anything else could wait. He slammed into her again sending every muscle of hers into overdrive, she was tense and breathing unevenly, he was desperate now to reach his release, but he was going to wait for her, he wanted to come with her.

He felt her muscles slack and her clench around him for the first time and knew she was about to come.

"Damon, ohh Go-I'm about to-"he didn't even need her to say it he already knew and he dug his fangs into her collar, to send them both into oblivion, "I'm coming!" She said shakily screaming digging her nails into his shoulder drawing blood with her head thrown back as he fed from her.

They both rode out their waves of pleasure sliding against each other not wanting to separate for anything. Finally their breathing returned to normal and he lifted her shifting her legs across the console and resting them in the passenger's seat and holding her in his lap with her head pressed under his chin. They both closed their eyes feeling the cloud of their euphoria surround them. She was dozing off in his arms when he spoke, "I should come to your rescue more often if that is how I am to be rewarded." She laughed and attempted to hit him in the chest but she was far too weak, even with all of his blood in her system. She was both physically and mentally drained and did not want to wake up from her dreamy state she was floating in. She fell asleep listening to his even breathing.

He didn't even bother to move her; he just took the back roads all the way to the hotel so that no cop would feel the need to pull him over.

By the time he had her dressed, inside the hotel, and tucked in bed his phone and had 14 new voice mails. There was 5 from Stefan, 2 from Bonnie, and 7 from Elena. They all pretty much said the same thing. _Where are you? Why aren't you answering your phone? We heard Erin is out of Jail. Jeremy is back to normal. And the last few were Elena hysterical over something that had just happened._ Damon knew something was up and had to go check on things.

Erin realized he wasn't joining her in bed; she reached out and grabbed his arm. "Where are you going?"

He brushed her hair out of her face, "something is going on back at the boarding house and they are all _desperate_ for my help. I should be back in a bit, unless you want to come?"

She laughed, "I thought we just did."

He smiled and kissed her forehead, "As if I could forget."

She sighed not wanting to leave her bed, especially on the off chance that she was going to have to listen to Elena cry over how terrible her life was. "I think I will just stay here."

He had already guessed that, so he wasn't surprised, "alright Kitten. I love you."

"I love you too." She breathed and he kissed her lightly on the forehead and was out the door.

She lay in bed for a while thinking about her day. She had gone from excellent morning sex to no touching to being kicked out of her hotel to shopping to seeing her dad to being framed to spending time in jail to almost freedom to jail again to a special ride home with Damon to laying in her cozy bed. It had been a very full day.

She suddenly felt dirty, she hadn't bathed all day and she had tried on clothes that who knows who else had tried on before her, been locked in a dusty old cell, and gotten sticky with sweat and other juices in Damon's car. She wasn't complaining about the last on but she definitely needed a shower.

She rolled out of bed and dropped off bits and pieces of her clothing as she made her way to the bathroom. The water was the perfect temperature and she slid into the stream of water. Her muscles relaxed even more than they already were and she took a deep breath. She let the water pelt her shoulders as she thought about what could be the problem with Elena and everyone else.

She wasn't stupid; she knew that Elena was in love with Damon. Even without over hearing the arguments between her and Katherine she knew by how she eye fucked him from across the room. It was ridiculous but Erin was aware. She knew that Damon only loved her though, she was his everything, this made her smile. But then she thought about how whenever the sacrifice happened she was more than likely going to be dragged away from Damon and he wouldn't have her anymore. And even worse, she wouldn't have him.

A single tear escaped her eye and she thought about how she would never feel for anyone even a fraction of what she felt for him.

He would never forgive her for leaving, and it might destroy him. But she had to do this if anyone was going to live after that night. There was still a chance that they wouldn't even want her and everyone would be fucked anyway, but she knew she had to try.

When she had to go she wondered if Elena would be right at Damon's side trying to take her place. Would Damon let her? Erin didn't like this idea but she wanted him to be happy. She suddenly had her base for her song. It was depressing, and she didn't intend for him to ever hear it, but it would help her deal with her confliction.

She washed her hair trying to rinse away her thoughts and hummed bits of her song.

"_You mean more to me than anyone I ever loved at all…" _She hummed a few more cords when she was startled by clapping.

"How lovely. In more ways than one I must say." Came a gruff voice. Erin spun around covering her chest and crossing her legs. She was stunned to see Alaric standing there eyeing her up and down. This was beyond creepy; he was like a father to her.

"Alaric, uhmm, you scared me...do you mind?" She said a bit forcefully. He turned around slowly and crossed his arms. He was still watching her in the mirror. She wrapped herself in a towel and cleared her throat. "Are you okay? You aren't acting like yourself."

He turned to face her, "when I found out that Elena had a twin I just had to be sure she wasn't anything special." Erin looked at him pensively, "I do apologize for putting you through your time spent in jail. I was trying to see if you would do anything..._magnificent_." He paused and walked forward twisting a piece of her hair in his fingers. "I was almost positive you were an average weak human but just to make sure I followed you and Damon home tonight." He smiled knowingly and she grew even more self-conscious than she already was in her naked state. This was not Alaric in front of her, he already knew what she was, but who was it and How? "Might I just say how stunning you really are?"

"Thank you" she said nervously. "Who are you?"

"Ohh excuse me where are my manners? I am Klaus." He said as if he had just said he was the almighty above.

"Klaus?" She said searching.

"Don't say you haven't heard of me. I am an original."

She panicked; this was precisely who she was supposed to be hidden from. Now she and Katherine's plans were ruined. "So you think you know what I am?" She tried to sound as confident as possible. She was not going to get pushed around. She apologized to Elena silently.

"I wasn't sure in the woods but now that I am this close and all the other aroma's are washed away from your skin it is very clear. You are a Hybrid, as am I. I can smell the blend of magic in your veins." He walked behind her and inhaled at her nape. "The first of your kind. As am I. We could rule the world." He said seductively into her ear.

"We're not going to do anything." She said stubbornly.

"Ohh come on, live by my side and forget about all of this, anything you dream of could be yours."

She turned around, "what I want is right here in Mystic." She said plainly.

He pressed his lips together. "I can fix that, I'll kill anyone who holds you here."

"No!" She shouted. "If you do then ill...kill myself."

He looked at her as if he had her, "well that would be a waste." He could see she was serious and didn't want to call her bluff. "Alright, what would it take to make you come away with me?" He said offering a compromise.

She knew that she would end up going either against her will or with as much pride as she could, it all depended on how she played out these next few minutes. "uhmm, firsy. What do I have to do when I leave with you?" She was nervous of the answer, but she needed to know how much leverage she had over him.

He was pleased to know she was considering it already, "I don't ask much except for you to belong to me."

"Belong to you?" She asked incredulously. "What does that mean?"

"You will be my _princess of Darkness_, we will rule together. You will be my second, you will be _mine_."

She didn't like this idea, "that is ridiculous!" She knew that he probably would want to do very intimate things with her otherwise he wouldn't demand to have her the way he was.

"If that is how you feel I can take care of your friends right now." He said walking toward the door.

"No, I'll do it. But you have to agree to my terms. And then I-" she swallowed hard and squeezed her eyes shut "-I will be yours, completely." He was instantly in front of her tracing his fingers down her arms. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. "None of my friends or family are to be harmed, not a single hair plucked. This includes, Damon, Elena, John, Stefan, or Jeremy."

"I am afraid I cannot do that."

"What? Its only my first demand! You can't already be turning them down."

He raised an eyebrow, "I need Elena for my sacrifice. I must drink the blood of the doppelganger."

"You have me, you don't need her anymore. Can't you just take me instead?" She pleaded.

"There is no _instead_ sweet heart, you are just a _beautiful bonus_. The sacrifice will go as planned."

Erin racked her brain. She was going to go with this monster who looked like the man she cared deeply for, and it wasn't going to do any one else any good. Her whole purpose in life was a bust. "Wait." She pressed her eyebrows together. "You just said you have to drink her blood, not kill her..."

He nodded, "this is true."

"Okay then as long as you don't drain her and kill her. So it still stands that you don't hurt the others. Agreed?" She asked.

"Agreed. Anything else princess?" He said surprisingly sweet.

"When are we leaving?" She asked her eyes filling with tears.

"Careful, you may hurt my feelings." He brushed a tear away. "I would like to leave at the conclusion of the sacrifice."

"And when is the Sacrifice?"

"The night of the full moon."

She thought, "Can I have 2 more days?" She said desperately.

He thought for a second, "May I ask why?"

"Damon's birthday, I am planning his party. Just let me stay until then."

He shook his head, "no, you are not staying for a party."

She stepped closer deciding to use whatever charm she could summon. "Please. I am not asking for much. And you are asking for _Everything_. You want me to submit to you as a _piece of property_. I will be leaving all of my friends and family behind. I'll be leaving my true love here, and all I ask is for you not to kill them and let me stay for his birthday so I can say goodbye." He thought, "Please. I will go with you without a fight; all I ask is that you don't hurt a few people and let me have 2 extra days. Those are my only 2 requests." She chose requests over demands feeling it would have a better effect. She saw him wavering and she tilted her head to the side and batted her pleading eyes at him.

"Well I suppose you can have your two days. Do we have a bargain?" He said smoothly.

"Yes" she said reluctantly and held out her hand to shake his.

"My dear, I do not shake on a bargain with young ladies, especially those who are soon to be _mine_. If you're words are true then you will allow me to kiss you."

She knew he had a point, if she didn't kiss him now then how was he to believe she would after she belonged to him. "But it's not really you. You are in Alaric's body; A man who I look up to like a father."

He closed the distance between them brushing her hair away with a gently touch. "I assure you, he is not here right now."

"What have you done to him?" She said scared.

"He's fine I assure you, I will not be in this body for long, and then your precious father figure will return to normal." He could still see the resistance in her eyes. "Just close your eyes."

She fought back the tears and reminded herself that she was doing this for all those she loved. For Damon most of all. She closed her eyes and he pulled her into a possessive kiss. He never let his tongue invade her but he did part his lips and breath her breath into himself as he lightly sucked each lip.

She was surprised by how different a kiss could feel. She expected these monsters to be forceful and savage or something but it wasn't. It wasn't even terrible. Which made it even harder. She fought tears for Damon; if he ever found out he would lose his mind.

She had no idea how much time had passed but it was enough to totally destroy her inside. He released her and looked down on her appreciatively. "Until next time." He kissed her hand and walked out the door.

She regained her strength and chased after him catching him at the door, "hey!" He turned around. "Just so we are clear. I am not yours until the end of the birthday party. I am Damon's until I leave with you. You are not to touch me as you just did until then." She said firmly.

"As you wish." He smiled and tipped his head walking out the door shutting it behind him.

Erin finally let the reality of what she had just agreed to take over and she fell to the floor breaking into a million pieces. She only had 12 days…

* * *

><p><strong>So which is it? Love me or Hate me?<strong>

**I have a lot planned for the rest of this story and quite a bit planned for the third installment...Speaking of which, would you care to read more, or is two stories enough? **

**Also! I am considering starting a new blog. I used to blog off and on and Loved it...Dont know why I ever stopped...ehh. **

**Anyway, it wouldnt just be me going on and on about my Blah life. I would post youtube videos that i find amusing, songs that inspire me to write, insights behind each chapter i write, maybe even questions for when I hit writers block? **

**Basically, it would just be a random blog about everything under the sun. Anything from Who Snookie is cuddling up to, (as if I watched that show) to Vampire Diaries News, to the cheese cake i tried to make and how miserably i failed. :/**

**would love your feedback. **

**MuchLove**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys. I am so sorry that i missed yesterdays upload. I wasnt happy with the Chapter and today i worked and worked on it. Its not making me happy at all!  
>So I have decided to start over, I will not upload anything that I do not like. <strong>

**I only like writing when it flows freely and I dont second guess anything. But there are so many things that I want to do, so many ways I could go. Once I choose a path i cant go back. Understand? **

**You guys can help...Comment and tell me what you are most interested to hear more about. Something you would like to see. Or even who or what you dont really care to read about. Like maybe Stefan's point of View or Erin dealing with her emotions the way Elena does. Those are just a few examples. **

**Dont hold back. Just tell me, good or bad. No feelings will be hurt. What hurts is being stuck and suffocating with so much on my plate. I have built so many relationships and events up to where they are all my disposal. **

**Part of me just wants to skip a few days and write maybe a long Diary entry covering them...but then it would take away from the 12 days left...**

**It might just be the fac that I am ready to start witing the 3rd installment, ive alread got huge plans for it. :D Still! I dont know what to do! Help!**

**Any and every comment or Personal Message would be greatly appreciated. I would hate to give up on this story and never make it to the 3rd story...worst case scenario..**

**alright ill stop boohooing.**

**Much Love**

**PS maybe you can visit my blog i recently started, already have a few things posted Vampire Diaries related. Of course, i might have a few specific questions up about what to do with this story. Idk yet. **

**the link is on my Profile. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**ALRIGHT! I promise to have a chapter up by this time tomorrow. **

**Thank you Annbellachristine for your very helpful pointers. I have taken it all into consideration. I wsa thinking about those few things amoung hundreds of other options so you specifically saying them has helped me narrow down my choices, and direction. **

**I have a specific question for you guys on my youtube channel i have officially started using so if you would go check it out...if i get it uploaded tonight and leave me a response that would help me as well. I also have a regular blog up so if you want to know a little about me check it out!**

**There is a Fan Fiction one as well and there will be many more to come, I wont only talk about mine, If you want me to read your story I will, and then I will review it or advertise it whichever in a video and kinda spread the word. So the Vlog will be beneficial to both of us.**

**Dont forget about my Blog which is pretty much just about the Vampire Diaries and FanFiction. My Vlog will be mixed in with a lot of things, such as award shows, movie reviews, tv cliff hangers...what ever I feel like posting. Should be fun I think.**

**Anyway, thank you for your patience and hopefully this upcoming chapter will not be a disappointment.**

**MuchLove**

**PS the links are on my Profile. :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you for being so patient with me. I am finally happy with this chapter. Its one of my longest yet. Have the next few chapters all planned out. **

**Warning:Smut and Kink**

**Disclaimer: I only own my drawings and Erin, the rest belongs to The Vampire Diaries**

**Enjoy:)**

* * *

><p>Damon knew that whatever was going on at the boarding house was bad, but he didn't expect it to be this bad.<p>

When he walked in Elena was sitting in the chair by the fire place with Stefan over her holding her shoulders trying to calm her down, apparently he was unsuccessful. Elena seemed like she was taking deep breaths attempting to calm but then she looked up and saw Damon.

Her body literally sunk an inch or so lower as a few muscles relaxed. Damon was there, and he was going to rescue her the way he had Erin that evening. Elena loved Stefan, but at the end of the day it was always Damon who saved it. He cared enough to want to help, and he was twisted enough to help successfully. He would do whatever it took. Stefan was always worried about collateral damage.

She exhaled and let the tears fall freely from her eyes holding back any moaning and noise that clawed at her throat.

Damon walked over to her instantly and knelt down in front of her, "Stop." He said firmly but gently placing a hand on her knee. He stood back up and looked at Stefan, "what is the big ordeal? I couldn't make out _Rivers_ over here in my 7 voicemails from her."

She frowned; he had not comforted her as she hoped. She knew it was wishful thinking. As if he would ever draw her into a hug and hush her gently. That was what you do for someone you are in love with, something you do for Erin.

Stefan watched in slow motion Elena change and react to his older brother in the room. _How could Elena feel for him? Was she just competing with Erin? Was it some jealousy thing, or was it him?_ Stefan didn't like where his mind was going. He responded to Damon trying to hide his awareness of the situation. "Elijah called Elena."

"How sweet." Damon mocked rolling his eyes.

"He told her to listen to him and do as he says and he would protect us all."

"And that's a bad thing?" He looked down at Elena like she was an idiot, she looked away embarrassed.

"We thought it was a trick so we called him on it and refused. She is upset because right before he hung up he told her she would regret it."

She grabbed Damon's arm as he started to walk away. "Damon, he could go after one of my friends, my family!" Damon immediately thought about Erin. "We can't get a hold of Jenna." She cried.

He was relieved to know that she was the more likely target. She would hurt Elena more. Erin was safe. "We will find her Elena." He said reassuring placing a hand over hers on his arm. He gently pulled it away and went to the basement to get some blood and think.

When he passed through the kitchen he saw Jeremy and Bonnie leaned against the counter drinking something, he didn't care to find out what.

"Ohh hey kidd. Good to see you back to normal. Don't think I could have suffered another one of your diapers." He wrinkled his nose and gave into a grin just visible under his eyes.

Jeremy laughed nervously, "yea man, sorry."

"Why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything. It was the witches fault." He pointed at Bonnie.

"I, I, I know. But...I don't know." He trailed off and looked away. He hadn't felt right since he was returned to normal. And he could remember flashes of things, things that didn't quite fit together. Though he knew about vampires and how Elena had kept so much from him.

Bonnie didn't like being spoken to like that, "shut it Damon. I fixed it didn't I?"

"Yea took you long enough, how did that go anyway?"

"I was babysitting and I just took a shot. It worked. I don't know why it didn't that night, but it did tonight.

That was when he realized Jeremy was wearing his clothes.

"Is that my-"

"Yea! Sorry. I was kinda naked..." He blushed.

"Why not Stefan's?" Jeremy shrugged, he didn't know. Damon suppressed a grin, he clearly was the better dressed Salvatore so he couldn't really blame the kid.

He turned the corner and went down into the basement and gathered about 20 bags into duffel. He had to stock back up at Erin's for both of them. Erin hadn't had any blood in almost as long as him, if not longer. He was thinking about the events of the day and knew there was nothing he could do here, he had to go find Jenna and then he would be able to return to Erin.

He shot up the stairs and opened the front door only to be confronted by Caroline.

"Hello Damon." She smiled mischievously.

"Caroline." He said confused.

She pushed past him and whispered into his ear, "I remember _everything._" Damon knew that could only mean one thing. _No..._ He thought. "Elena, I have a message from Elijah." She let her fangs slide out and veins pulse under her eyes. She was definitely a vampire. Damon felt a sudden stab of guilt. She wouldn't be a vampire if he hadn't injected her with his blood for selfish reasons, she didn't even have a choice.

Elena gasped holding her mouth. "Caroline?"

She smiled shyly, "Yup."

"He did this to you?" She said stepping closer.

"Well," Damon breathed "Now we don't have to find Jenna." He received a gruesome look from everyone in the room, "Wow, tough Crowd."

He picked up his bag full of blood ready to be on his way. He was not needed the rest of the night, and he really wanted to get back to Erin. Things were getting serious and he knew he wouldn't be spending much time with her the next week or so because they were tending to _Original_ matters, the people she was to be hidden from. He promised himself that he would make up for all of the lost time after they figured out how to avoid the Sacrifice and kill the Originals.

Erin had been lying in the floor crying for, far too long. _What are you doing? You are not Elena. You are a fighter. And not to mention you look like Bella. Get your ass up_. She coached herself. Reluctantly she pulled herself up. _12 days_. That was all that she could think about, _12 measly days_. She promised herself that she would make the best of them.

Her hand flew to her lips, Alaric, or Klaus had kissed her. She felt dirty and desperately had to scour away any remaining yuck. She ran to the bathroom, well more like dragged herself to the bathroom. She was weak, emotionally, and couldn't get her body to do much. She brushed her teeth for lord knows how long making sure that every tooth and inch of her mouth was as good as new.

She knew Damon would probably be back soon so she had to pull herself together. Damon couldn't know, he had to stay in the dark because if he found out he would definitely do something stupid and get himself killed.

She splashed water on her face and slapped herself a bit. Nothing was working. _DEFRAGGING!_ She thought. She rushed to the tread mill and jumped on making sure to go as fast as she could. She had to clear her mind and this always helped with that. It took her probably 40 minutes to fully have the waters at bay. Then, Damon called. She reached for her phone and her throat tightened up, she knew she couldn't speak to him, he would know immediately that something was up. He had left her in bed so she knew that if she didn't answer he would just think she was sleeping. She fought the tears again. _Wait, 12 days of fighting tears isn't going to cut it. You need to get it all out now, that way you can really make the best of the next few days_. Erin agreed with her inner voice and let herself fall to pieces again. But this time she would _not_ wind up on the floor.

She cried until she felt her eyebrows would never operate properly again they hurt so badly. She went to the bathroom and washed her face. He had to be home soon and he would smell the salt on her skin. That was when she saw the full extent of what crying had done to her face. Her eyes were blood shot and her face was puffy, and splotchy. There was no way it would go away tonight. She would be lucky if it went away by morning.

She looked at her phone and saw that she had a text from Damon '_On my way back_.' It was sent 10 minutes prior. _Shit_! She gasped and threw herself into bed. She pulled the covers up to her neck and buried her face in the pillow awkwardly so that if he noticed her puffy face he might believe it were simply for the fact she had her face jammed in the pillow. She focused on slowing her breath and just as it leveled out with her heart the door beeped from the card key and he pushed it open_. Here goes nothing. _

He entered the darkened room, just as he thought, she was sleeping. He didn't want to wake her so he pulled off his shirt and slid out of his pants and climbed in bed behind her. He risked waking her up sliding his arm between the blanket and her waist wrapping her in an embrace he found her fingers and she laced her them with his lazily. She wanted to make sure he knew that she knew he was there. Knowing that she was partially awake he pulled her tighter against himself and exhaled contentedly against the back of her head. He fell asleep quickly.

She, not so quick, she laid there and after a few more jolts of wanting to cry it ended all together thanks to her little pep talk she had with herself. She was having a lot of those tonight. _Okay babe, you gotta pull this together. If you continue as you do he WILL find out! You need to enjoy the little things like this, you only have 12 more days. 11 starting tomorrow. Make these next 11 so perfect that you can carry them with you the rest of your life. And the minute you feel yourself falling apart, just remember…you are doing this for Damon. You are doing this to save lives. It is a nobble way to go. Crying is not._

She promised herself she would not shed one more tear. Ever.

She woke up before Damon and rolled over gazing upon his innocent sleeping face. It was the most beautiful thing about him. When he slept there was no facade, no sarcasm, no anger, no guard, it was just gentle, sweet, and real.

She studied his features; his pale soft skin that stretched over his cheek bones, his perfectly shaped nose, his full bottom lip hooded by his slim defined upper one that were slightly parted, his long shiny eyelashes that cast shadows under his eyes, his very Italian eyebrows that were very thick and full, and his cheekbones and jaw line that were like that of a Greek god. She was no longer scared, she didn't want to cry. _This moment is enough to get me through,_ she thought.

She glanced down with a gentle smile and gazed upon his muscular back which actually looked tense, and his bum that was just barely covered by the sheet.

She decided he had slept long enough and slid her leg over his rump sitting on it. She slid her hands up from his lower back to his shoulders leaning with it and ended with her face right next to his ear. He was smiling with his eyes closed; this was a welcomed wake up call.

"Good morning." He breathed.

"Mornin."She smiled and kissed him on the cheek then dragged her hands back down his back sitting back up. "You looked a little tense, just relax." She cooed. He stretched his arms flat next to him and exhaled a few times to relax as she had instructed.

She was a great masseuse, she knew this, and she knew that she was doing this more just to show off. She worked each muscle individually feeling each and every one turn to pudding. She laid herself across his back knowing that **A** he liked it, **B** the warmth would keep his muscled relaxed and **C** it would allow her to massage his biceps and forearms easier.

"I am never letting you go." He groaned as she finished rubbing his hands. He never knew that a hand massage would prove helpful. His back, biceps, forearms, and hands were numb and asleep practically there wasn't even a hint of tension.

She just giggled, that upped her ego a tad. She sat back up running her hands from his fingertips up his arms and back down his back. He shuddered and let out a suppressed moan.

She lifted herself off of him and he thought she was done but she sat right back down but on his back. Her soft thighs and panties against his bare skin was sensational. But not as much as what she did next.

She massaged his bum through his boxers and he wished for a second that he has slept naked. He didn't know how much tension he held in his rear either but he felt it all slip away. She leaned herself forward and worked her way down his legs eventually lying flat against him and massaged out his ankles. She barely touched his feet and he kicked and shouted a giggly something. It was like a child. "Are you ticklish Damon?" She smiled. He didn't move. She reached with one finger and brushed the length of his foot.

"Stooahahoop! He chocked shakily.

"Okay, okay." She laughed and rolled off sitting on her knees. "Okay, now sit up."

"Do I have to?" He groaned.

"Mhmm." She patted her knees. "Sit in front of me.

"Yes, ma'am." He sighed, "As you wish."

With him sitting in front of her she was able just barely rest her chin on his shoulder. She kissed his neck putting all his hairs on end. She breathed gently against his neck as she massaged his shoulders and dragged her hands down his chest rubbing his pecks and upper stomach. He groaned leaning his head back slack over her shoulder. "You are going to spoil me." He said seductively in her ear.

"Don't get too used to it. I'm just feeling rather generous this morning." She teased. She had finished rubbing every inch of his body and laced her fingers in his hair rubbing his scalp as she kissed his neck. "I love you." She breathed against a wet spot from one of her kisses he groaned and grabbed her arms pulling her around in front of him cradling her in his lap.

She smiled up at him with her arms crossed across her chest. "My turn." He winked.

He rolled her over on her stomach and pulled her shirt off. He straddled her and tried to imitate a lot of what she had done. Truth was in his whole 150 years he had never given or received a massage. It wasn't common when he was human and since he was a vampire he'd just never needed one or cared for someone enough to give one. Another thing he was worried about was the fact that he didn't know his own strength. Last thing he wanted to do was bruise her.

She laid there and fought the urge to laugh. He was far too gently. It was like getting a massage from a care bear. But she knew he was trying and didn't want to hurt his ego. She sighed and pretended to be relaxed she was _already_ because he was touching her, but it wasn't how he touched her it was where. As he traced up and sown her back with his fingertips and palms she found herself getting a tad bit excited. It had to do with a number of things; remembering past acts of intimacy, remembering each crevice and ripple in his muscles that she had just rubbed, his gentle caresses, and well everything Damon.

He shifted down to rub her full firm bottom when he realized she was growing excited. He smiled to himself and rubbed her lumps and inner thighs watching and smelling her arousal grow. He may not give the best massages but he was excellent at another thing.

He felt her squirm beneath his hands and he felt himself twitch in his boxers in response. He worked his hands further up her thighs and she sighed and moaned lightly. He smirked and pretended to accidentally slip a finger inside of her. She chocked on a whimper and he apologized immediately, growing harder at her sound. He didn't remove it though. He rotated it slowly inside of her and her thighs tightened around his wrist, she wasn't trying to stop it though and that was all that mattered. He slid her panties to the side kissing her gently on her inner thigh she let out a shaky breath "Damon..."

He slid a second finger in and pulled his hand in and out a few times getting her nice and wet. She arched her back suppressing her groan. He rubbed her clit with his thumb and pulled her under wear off, just ripping them at the seams as he did his own. When she heard this she spread her legs and moaned lightly. Her whole body was tense with anticipation.

He pulled her legs closer together and laid flat on top of her, "are you ready?" He whispered in her ear. Before she could answer he slid himself into her from behind.

He felt bigger than ever before, she thought he was going to tear her open and she groaned and squeezed her eyes closed trying to force air in and out of her lungs. His lips were behind her ear and gentle. She trusted him and knew the pain would pass, it wasn't really pain, but it was uncomfortable. He slid out slowly and she finally felt what she didn't know was possible. His length was pressed firmly against her g-spot. That was why she was so sensitive, now that she understood it was no longer pain just sheer pleasure. He slid back in tightly forcing every bit of himself inside of her. She opened her mouth and couldn't seem to figure out whether or not to gasp or exhale because it was just shaky airy moans and whimpers escaping her.

He smiled at this, "you like that?" He sped up a little. And she moaned "ohh god, Damon, yes." He kissed her nape and pushed himself up grasping her hands laced with them and sped up. He groaned and she whimpered. They were both beginning to sweat. She squeezed her fingers around his and moaned feeling herself reach her first orgasm. He slammed into her with her at that and then flipped her heaving body over onto her back.

"I'm not done..." She pleaded.

"I know." He smirked and lifted her legs over his shoulder and entered her again but from a different angle. He watched her arch in front of him and dig her head into her pillow crying out in something mixed with a giggle. She clung to the pillow as he slammed into her harder and harder with each thrust. He watched her bite her lip and her breasts bounce with each thrust. As soon as she felt her second one come on she found his eyes and cried, "Yes, Damon, ohh don't stop."

He couldn't stay away from her any longer, "never." He groaned slipping her legs around him and laying in top of her. He kissed her lustfully and she did as well. Their mouths were still connected but she couldn't focus on kissing, all she could do was fight for air. Her head was floating and she couldn't think straight, all she knew was that she never wanted this to end.

He smiled against her lips loving what he was doing to her, it was good for his ego, and he loved making her happy. He would do anything for her. He tasted her breath and breathed it into himself as she did the same.

She wrapped her arms around his back and neck groaning. "I hate you." She said digging her head into the pillow.

"Really now?" He said mischievously, "We will just have to fix that then." He lifted her up into a sitting position and rested her on his lap never leaving her.

She smiled at him her face almost level with his but an inch or so higher. He looked up at her with hooded eyes and she kissed him finally able to think.

She rotated her hips and pushed herself up using his shoulders because he had wrapped her legs around his back. As she found her rhythm she was breathing evenly and groaning into his ear as his hands roamed her back and breasts finding her nipples and giving them proper attention. She could feel herself nearing her release but couldn't get the proper leverage, she tied unhooking her ankles to bring them around to rest on but he restrained her.

"Please!" She wined. He shook his head and curled his hands under her and lifted her up effortlessly and dropped her back down. She chocked and gripped him tighter. He gripped her firmly and lifted her again but then slowly slid her back down. He could heel her fingers digging into his back and drawing blood, he upped his speed desperate to reach his release too.

She was bouncing uncontrollably on top of him and she was powerless. Then she smelt and saw the blood oozing out of his shoulders. She gave into the bloodlust; she whispered into his ear shakily, "Are you ready?" Mocking him from earlier, he was confused but then she dug into his neck and he lost it. He slammed her down onto him and almost simultaneously they hit their release. He groaned and she screamed letting go of his neck just as he dug in.

She let her whole body relax and go slack in his arms. They held each other like that for a very long time just brushing each other's hair with their fingertips and listened to each other's breathing and heartbeat.

He whispered into her ear "you are mine forever. I don't think I could ever share you."

Erin was stricken; she would be Klaus's in 11 days. And there was nothing he could do about it. One thing she knew was that he was definitely the sole owner of her heart, and always would be.

She was tracing circles on his shoulder blade when they heard a knock at the door.

1 and a half hour later Erin was standing at the door holding Damon's hands and looking up at him with a bag over his shoulder.

"I'll be back in a few days" he said smoothly. "Don't run off and forget about me."

"Damn, you just ruined my whole plan." She frowned.

"Ouch." He hissed smiling and closing the distance between them. He kissed her gently both of their smiles growing wider because they could feel the other smiling.

He pulled back resting his head on hers. "I hate you." He said squeezing her hands at his chest.

"I love you too." She grinned.

He shook his head, "ohh you're just going to leave me hanging?" She nodded and he cupped her face staring into her eyes brushing his thumb over her cheek.

"Have a safe trip." She whispered.

He kissed her on the nose and walked slowly backwards taking one last mental picture of her and the moment.

Stefan and Elena followed him out and they headed to the Elevator. They had shown up early because they had a lead in Georgia on the Originals and what the sacrifice was for. Elena, Damon, and Katherine were going. Stefan had to stay with the newbie Caroline.

They had caught her up on what she had missed the night before and then instructed her to be careful because Originals were around and she shouldn't be seen.

Erin knew it was whatever, Klaus already knew and they were all safe. She had made her deal.

It was hard watching her love walk out the door and not be expected back for 3 days. 3 days of her 11.

"No." She whined "not yet." She grabbed her card key and ran out the door down the stairs. She got to the lobby and was running to the door barefoot when she heard the Elevator ding and then Stefan call her name. She flipped around as Damon stepped out of the elevator and looked at her questioning. She had to kiss him, touch him, and feel him one more time. She sprinted full force at him and he walked forward laughing when she jumped up into his arms wrapping him in a frenzied kiss.

He didn't understand but he wasn't complaining, he loved the taste, smell, feel, everything of Erin. He held her tightly ignoring all of the gawks around the lobby. Eventually she had to come up for air and she let him go. He slid her down and they kissed one more time.

"I couldn't let you leave without you telling me goodbye." She teased.

"Ohh did I forget? Where are my manners?" He grabbed her hand and smirked. "Until next time Beautiful," he kissed her hand tripping his head looking up at her through his thick lashes "I bid you adieu."

She laughed and pushed him away. That was when Elena interrupted. "Today would be nice."

Erin blushed and Damon adjusted his bag. 'I hate you' she mouthed.

'Love you' he mouthed back. They all made it outside and headed to the boarding house to grab a few things and drop off Stefan.

Elena rode back with Stefan in her car and replayed every bit of what she had just seen. "Do you think they _do it_?" Elena asked bluntly.

She had been silent for a while and Stefan was startled by the sound as well as the basis of the question. "They do." He answered plainly.

"How do you know?" She asked looking at him.

If he could blush he would. "I was kind of there when...well I wasn't there, but I overheard it."

"Ewww you heard it? They are loud?" She faced the road jealous of Erin in so many ways. She was loud too, but with Stefan he was so gentle and romantic with every second that she couldn't find it in the moment to scream or be loud. She wasn't complaining though, she loved being with him, becoming one. But still. "I think he only wants to be with her because both Katherine and I don't want to be with him. Poor Erin." She reached over and held his hand, just as they approached the house.

They reached the house after Damon and he had everything he needed and was leaning against his car with the trunk open waiting for them.

Elena parked her car and grabbed one of her bags as Stefan grabbed the others. They loaded them into the trunk and shut it.

Stefan held open the door for her and she grabbed him passionately and kissed him messily. His hands were rested on her hips. Damon chuckled and ignored it walking around the car to his side and got in starting the car.

Stefan walked slowly back into the house wiping his face, he felt like his whole jaw was covered in lip gloss.

"That was disturbing." Katherine said sickly.

"No kidding." Caroline sang.

"They are leaving Katherine." She nodded and grabbed her luggage meeting them outside and climbing in the back of his Camaro.

Back in the house Stefan was pouring him a glass from Damon's collection.

"What's wrong? Caroline asked.

"What makes you think something is wrong?" He asked taking another swig.

"Well," she paused preparing her comedic timing. "Since I found out you are a vampire I have decoded your expressions. Right now you have on your _worried vampire_ face that is a little different from your _serious vampire_ face that doesn't stray far from your _'Hey it's Tuesday'_ look."

He laughed a real laugh. "It's nothing Caroline, don't worry about it. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine I guess...I'm starving, I wanna go home, and you want me to eat bunnies. Everything is just great." She huffed.

_Dear diary,_

_I have 11 days left, 10 in 25 minutes. And Damon is going to be gone for 3 of them. Today was number 1 he will be gone. He will be back on day 9 or 8. That only leaves us with 7 or 8 days at most to spend together because the sacrifice will only be about Elena and most likely I'll be sitting here waiting for them to come back thinking they are amazing and prevailed. They will come back triumphant not because of anything they do unless they find a way to kill Klaus and Elijah. Which would be awesome because then I would get to stay, but I'm not crossing my fingers._

_I am not too happy that Elena will be with Damon but Katherine will be there to act as the buffer. So I'll live._

_I wonder if Stefan will keep me company at all. I know he is with Caroline, so he probably won't, thinking she isn't safe to be around because I am only human. Ehhm...which would be stupid because he knows the reaction she will have to my blood._

_Anyway, I have decided to use these next 3 days to plan the best surprise party in the history of surprise parties._

_Sincerely,_

_Day 11._

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it, I finally did.<strong>

**Check out my blog, Vlog, and Twitter all of which are linked on my profile. My blog and vlog are mainly about the Vampire Diaries, the Vlog just reflects a little bit more about myself. **

**MuchLove**


	16. Chapter 16

**I can not express how sorry I am that it has taken so long for me to update. Started waitressing again and I have a hectic schedule. Still Ironing out all of the specifics of this semester of college also. Not to mention that when I am not doing those two things I am babysitting and sharing my phone with my Step mother because we changed companies. Between all of that it is hard to find time to get on the computer or the phone in a quiet calm atmosphere to write something acceptable. **

**I am going to try my hardest not to go so long between updates again, but I can say that it will not be every day for awhile until my schedule frees up a bit. **

**I am finally happy with this Chapter, I know exactly where I am going and how this story is ending, it is just finding the time to put it into words is the only thing holding me back. **

**Anyway, enough from me.**

**Disclaimer: I own my Drawings and Erin, the rest belong to The Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

><p>Stefan woke up rather late in the afternoon. If a vampire was susceptible to have a hangover, he would have a massive one. Unfortunately he remembered everything that had occurred the night before, including all the reasons he had been pushed to drink in the first place.<p>

He rolled his neck attempting to get a crick out when he realized he was sitting up. He opened his eyes to the parlor with a tiny fire dying in the fire place and bottles of liquor randomly spread throughout the room sloppily. Then he looked down and saw Caroline's head in his lap fast asleep. She was curled up with a blanket up to her neck.

He panicked, he did remember everything right? He carefully lifted her blanket to make sure she was clothed. She was, thank heavens. He was a gentleman, he wouldn't betray Elena like that, and he loved her too much. He squeezed his eyes shut and waited for the last of the memories to come crashing in.

"Elena loves you, Stefan. She's just not used to NOT having every guy drooling over her. Damon, as you say is in love with some new girl and he has forgotten about Elena, she's just jealous of the attention." Caroline said softly but surely from the chair by the fire place legs crossed and holding a glass of bourbon on her knee.

"How can you be Elena's friend and think so little of her?" Stefan wondered aloud.

"Oh no! I am her friend and I love Elena, but I have been her friend for a really long time and that is just who she is. I am the same way, everyone knows I'm the jealous type, but I don't hide it as she does. Like right now? You can tell I'm jealous. Hell! I have always been jealous of her because everyone always loves her. We have competed our whole lives." She looked down grimly replaying the life long struggle, she was only 17 but she had died, it was her life.

"I'm sure you didn't always lose Caroline, you have a lot to offer." He leaned forward turning his glass in his fingers.

"I know, and I did win so to speak, occasionally. But when I did it wasn't...I don't know...she acted like she was happy but you could tell in her tone and fake smile that she was jealous. Thus ruining my short lived giddiness" She looked up "I still love her though! She just has a jealousy problem. She has a great heart and would sacrifice everything to save someone she loves."

"That's what I am afraid of." He said grimly.

Caroline walked over to him and sat down next to him on the couch. "Stefan, I hope you can forgive me for the way I acted when you first came into town, because I want to be here for you and you not wonder if I am just trying to get into your pants."

"I wasn't-" he shook his head.

"If you say so. I just wanted to make myself clear." She grabbed a bottle and gave them both a refill. "To a new friendship!" She giggled.

"To friendship." He agreed pleasantly.

It didn't end there, he knew that, but that was all he could recall at the moment. Maybe Vampires could get hangovers, or just the ones who had a regular diet of animal blood.

He sat there stone still not wanting to wake Caroline up. He thought about Elena. She hadn't texted or called all night, at least not anytime that he was aware of. He carefully slid his fingers in his pocket and retrieved his phone. He had one new voice mail and a text. He smiled, but soon found out it was Erin. _'Don't listen to voicemail,cudnt hangup. Making brownies,should come over. Bored&Lonely.'_

He couldn't help but chuckle which in turn woke up Caroline. He quickly replied _'With Caroline, not safe.'_ She yawned and that was when another segment from the night before hit him.

"How are you...adjusting?" Stefan asked carefully.

She crossed her legs looking at her feet on the couch next to him. "I feel fine, I feel stronger. But I guess it just hasn't sunk in yet. I still feel like me, ya know."

"You are still you, don't ever believe otherwise. You are just a forever young stronger Caroline with a different diet. Just so you know, I will always be here for you. We will get through this." He said placing a hand on her knee.

A gentle smile crossed her face, "alright enough with the heavy. Let's have some fun."

The rest of the night laid itself out in front of him and knew for certain nothing had happened that night. They had just spent the night getting wasted playing drinking games one of which being _Never Have I Ever_. Caroline had beat him 3 times out of 3 because being around for a century and a half earns many experience points.

They talked a lot, and pretty much about everything. He had a new found respect for her, and she was a new friend he hadn't expected to gain.

She sat up rubbing her eyes. "How much did we drink last night?"

"A majority of Damon's collection." Stefan smiled.

"Ohh no," she bit her lip. "He's gonna kill us..."

"Yup." Stefan said amused, he didn't really mind.

She stood up adjusted her clothing and stretched. "What is on the agenda for today?"

He stood up, "well hunting, and then just exploring your new abilities."

"Sounds like a plan. But what are we hunting?" Her nose wrinkled up.

"Animals. You know this."

"Yea...I keep forgetting you are the long lost Cullen." She joked.

Stefan was getting this a lot and he wasn't too fond of it. "Let's go."

3 hours later after having caught a few snacks Caroline was not happy. And she was definitely making it known by huffing and puffing and stomping around noisily.

"Caroline, what's wrong?" He asked sternly holding her shoulder.

She was happy to finally have the opportunity to complain. "We have been walking around in the woods for 3 hours. My shoes are ruined, my toes are dirty, the humidity has totally ruined my hair, the animal blood tastes like old milk out of a shoe, and I want to socialize!"

"Caroline, you can't socialize, it's not safe." He tried to maintain his laughter.

"I know! But how will we ever know if we don't hang around people?" She pouted crossing her arms.

"Would you rather hang out with Matt and then accidentally lose control and take a bite out of him? Then what?" he gave her an opportunity to reply then added in a stupid tone, "Say whoops sorry?"

She stomped her foot. "I know! Ugh! I just want to hang out with someone other than you!"

"Well if that is how you feel Caroline." He said slightly hurt.

"No! That's not what I meant, but with you I feel like I am the student and you are my boss or something. I want to feel equal. Ugh! And stop saying my name. That doesn't help me feel any less patronized."

"I'm sorry Care-I'm sorry."

She stomped forward. "It's fine. Let's just go."

Stefan followed feeling bad and then his phone went off in his pocket he retrieved it quickly hoping it was Elena, nope it was Erin whitch wasn't a bad thing. He still cared for Erin, it just wasn't putting him at ease that Elena hadn't contacted him in the last 24 hours. She had replied to his text from earlier. _'Ur kiddin rite? Remember wat happnd 2 u wen u bit me? Ill b fine. Come over!'_

He thought for a second, she had a point, but he wasn't sure. _'Just because she can't drink your blood doesn't mean she won't cause damage." _ He followed Caroline watching her drag her feet and groan.

It was only a few seconds until she replied. _'Stefan, u seem 2 4get about ur super healin blood. She won't do enuf damage to kill me. Get over here now. That is not a suggestion.'_

He decided she was right and it might help Caroline build up the strength to be around human blood and not give in.

"Caroline!" He shouted. She turned around, "looks like you won't be spending all day with me after all."

She smiled, "who? When? Where?"

"You met her at the hospital. Now. Her hotel."

She jumped up and down clapping "yay!"

30 minutes later

Stefan led Caroline up to Erin's room and they were knocking. Caroline could smell a mixture of aromas sliding through the cracks in the door. She couldn't pin point them but they smelled delectable. She hoped that wasn't human blood because she would have a terrible time trying to resist that temptation.

Erin opened the door in a pair of black pants, a flowy white bunched up country type shirt, and a black apron. She greeted Stefan with a hug. "I knew you would make the right decision."

Caroline remembered her; she was the girl who had helped her back into bed right before she was attacked. She watched them hug and exchange greetings; she couldn't help but feel awkward.

"I didn't know I had a choice." He joked.

"You didn't." She smiled, "I'm disappointed in you Stefan, where have your manners gone?" She pushed him inside and looked at Caroline. "Hi Caroline I don't know if you remember me, my name is Erin. Please come in." She smiled.

Caroline grinned and stepped in happily. "I do remember you. You were at the hospital..." Erin nodded. "Yea. Uhmmm that's like all I know though."

Erin looked at Stefan, "you mean? Wow, okay." She cleared her throat looking back at Caroline "I am Damon's girlfriend." She knew she couldn't tell her about Elena being her sister because Elijah had killed her and sent her with a message, she could be reporting back to him. Best not to give her any flags. With Damon being your Casanova type a new girlfriend wasn't a huge surprise.

Caroline suddenly understood. "You're the...wow. Uhmm, so nice to meet you." She smiled. _Elena is jealous of this? I guess I would be too, I mean she has Damon. _She thought.

Stefan cleared his throat, "so uhh Erin, what's with all the desserts? You said you made brownies not a whole bakery." He laughed.

"Ohh yes," she blushed, "I was bored and didn't have much to do so I ran to the store and ransacked the dessert isle. I'm a great cool. You should try some of my Devil's Food cake."

Caroline eyed Stefan, "can we even-"

"Yes, as long as we keep blood in our system food won't harm us and we can enjoy the flavor even more than when you were human due to your heightened senses."

"Yay!" She clapped.

Erin pushed forward two pieces at both of them. "Shit wait!" She yelled, "Stefan...try this instead." He was suspicious. "I need your opinion and she can give me hers on the cake. Try my cheesecake."

He agreed and she watched Caroline devour the cake. "I don't know Stefan this seemed pretty satisfying, and not just in a tasty way."

Stefan was confused then looked at Erin who was smiling like a fool. "How did it taste?"

"Like the best Devil's Food cake I have ever had! But why is it so good? It's not just dulling, but like full on satiating my hunger?" she said mouth full.

"Because there is some B negative blood in it." She smiled pleased with herself. She had learned that from Damon when he cooked that dinner for her a few days back.

Stefan jerked his head toward her alarmed. "Why would you do that Erin?" He looked at Caroline panicking. "Caroline is following the same diet as I do!"

Erin was taken aback by the way he was suddenly yelling at her. "Why would she do that? That is stupid."

"Why? Because I am teaching her that she doesn't have to hurt people, Erin." He growled all knowingly. "Just because you are in love with Damon does not mean that he makes all the right decisions. You don't have to be his lap dog and go along with everything he says and does."

"Excuse me?" She said flatly.

"What?" he had no idea what he had just stepped his foot in, a big heaping pile of shit.

"Take it back Stefan." She closed her eyes trying to contain her anger and breathe.

"Why should-"

She stepped around the corner cutting him off and Caroline looked up from the piece of cake that she had been eating slowly and savoring every second of it, she could feel the tension and hostility arise in the room. "First of all, I am my own person. I don't need anyone to tell me how to think, feel, or what I believe in." She jabbed a finger in his direction. "Second, you do not come into my place and speak to me as you just did. Do you understand?" She crossed her arms not expecting an answer and continued. "Lastly, you are right. She doesn't have to hurt people, but dude its called Blood Bags! She never has to hurt a single person or even a bunny for that matter. What you do isn't so noble; hurting poor innocent animals? Yea you're a real hero Stefan. Just because you lose your mind over the bloodlust when you are on human blood does not mean she will do the same, she should get a choice. So sit down and shut up or get out." She stepped back around the counter pulling some lemon bars out of the oven.

Caroline stared baffled between the two and what she had just witnessed. She couldn't figure out which side she was on, the one she knew she was on, and the one she wanted to be on. She felt the need to defend Stefan because of how this girl had just spoken to him, but she agreed with quite a bit of what she said, and she respected her for her courage.

Stefan couldn't bring himself to make eye contact with either of the girls in the rom due to the fact that Erin was clearly not happy with him, and with due reason, and when he had looked at Caroline she had avoided his eyes. He started texting Damon because he didn't know what else to do.

Damon isn't much of a texter, only with Erin, so he told his brother to call him. Stefan knew if he did this inside Erin would insist to talk to him as well so he needed to make the call in private. He held up the phone to the girls signaling what he was about to do and walked out onto the balcony and began dialing his brother.

Caroline cleared her throat, "I feel kinda bad now."

Erin spun around eyebrows raised on the sides, "why?"

"He only came over here because I was crying about spending all my time with him."

"Oh, no, he is here because I told him to come over. He listens to me because he is still trying to figure out why I am with Damon and not the least bit interested in him." She glanced out of the corner of her eye at the stiff Stefan on her balcony "shh, he doesn't know that I know." She smiled.

Caroline laughed, "Secrets safe with me. I get it though, the whole bad boy thing. I went for it too. I actually went out with Damon." She cleared her throat, "I know now he was just using me to get some crystal rock thing that would bring Katherine back. You would think that I would be upset about it, but with everything else going on I can't really get myself to care. Not to mention the sex was-" she cut off and looked at Erin putting her hands together over her mouth under her nose eyes wide. "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking."

Erin was stunned for a second but got over it quickly handing her another piece of cake. "Don't fret. I agree." She winked. "Have another piece of cake. And help yourself to whatever else catches your fancy."

She lowered her hands slowly, "really, are you sure? That was really stupid for me to say."

"Seriously, Caroline, relax. I'm not that scary." She laughed.

Caroline looked back at Stefan, "you stood up to Stefan, a Vampire, and had no fear and he actually backed down. That has got to say something."

"That is hardly proof that I am scary. It's Stefan we are talking about, the real world Edward Cullen, and he was out of line as it was. Not to mention if he had hurt me he would have to face his much stronger and slightly psychotic older brother." Erin laughed.

"Ya, you're right. What was I thinking?" She took a bite of the cake and eyes her up and down. "How old are you?"

"Your age. Why?"

"Just curious."

That was when Stefan walked in. "I uhh, have a lead on the Lockwood's so I am going to head out. Do you think you two can get along and watch out for each other while I'm gone?"

Caroline looked at Erin almost hopeful, "Caroline can stay here. It's no problem. Did Damon say anything else?"

"How did you know it was him?" Stefan said confused.

She knew she had to cover, she had heard Damon answer the phone just before the balcony door slid shut. "I tried calling him and he didn't answer so I assumed it was because you were on the phone with him." Caroline looked at her knowing she had never touched her phone.

"Ohh, he just said that he would call you later tonight and he hates you."

Erin smiled and Stefan walked out the door after noticing another piece of cake in front of Caroline. He didn't like that Erin had gone against him, that he couldn't have the cake, and that Caroline seemed to be perfectly fine eating it.

Once Stefan was gone Caroline couldn't resist. "Okay 3 questions. Are you sure I should be here? Why did you say you called Damon when you never touched your phone? And why are you smiling wildly after he just said he hates you?"

Erin laughed. "I am sure, I believe you won't hurt me. I didn't want to tell Stefan that I knew he had a very slim social life and it was an easy guess because he is highly predictable. And it's a joke we have had between us for a while now."

Caroline thought about all this and didn't quite believe it. She chose to investigate one at a time. "Why don't you think I will hurt you? How can you be so sure? I'm a new vampire; my emotions and impulses are hanging by a thread and are out of my control!"

Erin looked her in the eyes wanting to hug her remembering that first night when all of her senses had been awakened. Luckily she had had Damon to help her through it, but it was still terrifying. She just couldn't be certain that Caroline wasn't working for Elijah, and wouldn't go running off telling him all of her secrets. She wished she could ask her this out loud or compel her to tell her but that was impossible, she was a vampire.

"I'm not working for Elijah." She said plainly and then her eyes shot open. "Why did I just say that?"

Erin's mouth dropped open. Could she compel Vampires? _Drop in give me 10_ she demanded in her head. And sure as the sunrise she dropped to the floor and did 10 pushups. When she stood back they stared at each other for a few minutes in silence.

Erin couldn't believe that she could do this, and how was she just finding out about this just now? "Erin?" She said quietly.

She knew she had to explain herself and maybe now she could tell Caroline her secret. They had quite a bit in common as it was. "I have something to tell you." She pulled out a stool and sat down pulling forward a piece of the Devil's Food cake for herself. Caroline looked at her curious and sat down opposite her waiting.

She had to cover her bases first, _don't tell anyone what I am about to say, _She compelled "I am a Hybrid, part human part Vampire."

"Shut up!"

Erin nodded her head. "Yup that is why I know that we should be fine tonight. If you should attack me not only can I defend myself" she knew she wasn't that strong at the moment, but Caroline didn't need to know that "but as Stefan is well aware, my blood is toxic to Vampires, so a few drops would be all you could take from me."

"Wow!" She breathed. "This is crazy." She thought for a second. "You heard the phone call. That's how you knew it was Damon!" She was close enough so she just nodded. "And you are eating the cake because you drink human blood too?"

"Mhmm" she said through a bite.

"Does Stefan know?"

"No. The fact that I am a Hybrid is top secret. I wanted to tell you though because I know what you are going through. I only found out a few weeks ago what I am and it was terrifying, I'm still not completely adjusted."

"Who else knows then?"

"Damon, Alaric, and Katherine. That's it."

Caroline didn't know what to say so she shoved another bite in her mouth.

About that time Erin's phone rang and she immediately knew it was Damon due to its ringtone.

She answered it quickly "I hate you too." She said smiling and Caroline couldn't help but notice the love overflowing in those few words. She understood now. Erin smiled and walked to the balcony.

"You got my message. I was afraid little brother wouldn't tell you."

She leaned over the balcony smiling ear to ear happy to hear his voice. She missed him more than she realized. "What would make you think that?"

"I'm sure you know exactly what I am talking about."

"Okay guilty. But he was being a total douche and basically said I don't think for myself and I only think what you tell me to think! I wasn't just going to-"

"Kitten! Calm down, I don't really care. I was just playing with you." He laughed.

"Shut up." She pouted. "So find out anything? On your way home yet?" She smiled hopefully knowing it was a long shot.

"You know how much I wish I could say I was only minutes away." He said almost growling closing his eyes.

"I know" she breathed. This was so hard for her. Her days were numbered.

They both sat in silence just imagining each other there beside them, remembering their touch and smell and everything about the other. He finally broke the silence though.

"So we have learned a bit more about the structure of the sacrifice. It's to break the sun and the moon curse; Werewolves are slaves to the moon, and Vampires banned by the sun. Whichever one breaks the curse is no longer." _Nope try again_, she thought_, the curse has to do with Klaus_. "So if we can find this moon stone, we can keep the sacrifice from happening." _Pipe dream_ "Stefan went to go see if he could find anything on the Lockwood's to see if he really is a Werewolf, because there is something in their genetic code that screwed them over that night." _Finally you get something that has a high chance of being correct._ "We are heading out to our next contact soon. He knows more about the originals, and that is what we need right now." _No you need to come home because soon I will belong to one_.

"I miss you." She said barely audible.

"What's wrong?" He was picking up on something more than what was expected. There was too much pain in her voice for her to know that he was coming home in the next 48 hours. "Erin?"

She sucked it up quickly and tried to distract him. "I was just standing here on the balcony thinking about that day when we were standing out here." She moaned, "You were standing between my legs and I was on the rail..." She drew a hiss through her teeth.

"I like the way you think. I'll be home soon enough, Kitten."

She was relieved that he took it without question. "I like the way I think too...I'm going to go ahead and let you go so you will be on your way to finishing what you gotta do so you can get back to me."

"Sounds like a plan. Love you."

"You too, Slick" she smiled and hung up.

She looked down hanging over the edge of the rail holing back her emotions. She wasn't going to cry, she had promised herself not one more tear. She stood up and walked back inside dropping the phone onto the couch. When she got back half of the cake was gone. "Nice to know someone likes my cake." She smiled.

"Yea" Caroline said embarrassed. "I don't know if that is a good think though. Maybe Stefan is right. I should just eat bunnies."

Erin made sure she phrased herself correctly, "maybe, but is that what you want? It is your choice."

She thought for a moment, "why do you seem like you are all for me going rouge and drinking human blood?"

She smirked, "because you were right earlier. I like the bad boys, bad girls too." She paused letting Caroline relax a little bit, "Joking. Honestly I don't think drinking animal blood will help you in the long run."

"Why?" She said clueless.

"Well first of all it will make you a little weaker as it is, but I feel that if you don't adjust to human blood then one day you could snap."

"I don't get it."

"How do I explain...okay think of a teenage girl who has been sheltered all her life, she does everything right, straight A student, never gone to first base, blah blah...well the minute she graduates and goes off to college she goes buck wild because of all her new freedom and all the temptation around her. In this case you are the sheltered girl if you start out drinking animal blood then your college will be when you are at your weakest and fall into the temptation of an open wound right in front of you. I think you should build up a tolerance, and keep your strength up as well."

"That makes sense but I don't want to eat someone..."

"You don't have to." She opened the fridge and grabbed a blood bag. "These are from willing donors, fpr medical use of course, but we steal them to feed. It's for the greater good if you think about it; we don't attack people because we have them. Anyway, when this blood was collected no one was hurt, severely." She giggled. "So if you drink this you will have all of your strength and you won't be so tempted to drink straight from the source."

"You think that will really work?"

"I don't know" she shrugged "just a theory. Let me ask you a question. Can you smell me? What does my blood do for you?"

She shoved her nose in the air and smelled it. "That's you? I thought it was the cake." Erin shook her head. "I guess it smells good but I don't feel myself needing to attack you."

"That's good. Fyi, I have been told my blood is far more tempting to drink due to the magic in my veins so if you can be around me for the next 12 hours and not feel any stronger than you do now, I think you could try going to school. But only if you are FULL and want to."

Caroline immediately brightened up. "Really?" Erin nodded and Caroline reached for the bag.

"No, it's not a juice pouch, we are still ladies." She joked in a poorly executed British accent. She pulled down two glasses and filled them each halfway. She put one in front of Caroline and just as she was reaching for it she said "now don't take this unless you are sure you can handle it and this is what you want. I don't want you so go all psycho and blame it one me."

Caroline thought for a few seconds, but she knew that this was what she wanted. "I won't." She took the glass and they both held their glasses up and tapped them together.

"To trying new things." Erin said.

"To new things" she giggled back and took a deep breath sipping her first taste. It was like honey lathering her throat and awakening her senses. But it was so satisfying. She drank a few fuller swallows. She looked at Erin panicked. Would she over indulge?

"It's okay, a normal serving is 2 or 3 bags. That is only half of one. Help yourself to what's in the fridge. I am going to go see what is on TV."

She sat down on the couch and picked up her phone sending Stefan an _xP_ face. She was very confident in her new friend. She mentally counted her friends. Damon, Stefan, Alaric, Katherine, Caroline, and maybe Elena. 5 solid friends wasn't bad. She settled on _Rent_ the movie.

Caroline plopped down next to her almost instantly. "I love this movie!" She sang happily with a full glass of blood in her grasp.

Throughout the movie they discussed music, musicals, movies, and pretty much everything under the sun. The ending of course grabbed their attention and they both ended up crying. The movie ended and they laughed at each other and themselves for their puffy eyes.

"That movie gets me every time." Erin said wiping her eyes. _This does not count as crying_. She told herself firmly.

Caroline laughed. "Oh my god me too." She sniffed and then remembered how Erin looked when she walked back in from the balcony. "Were you...did Damon upset you earlier? When you were on the balcony?"

Had Caroline noticed? Erin tried to come up with an excuse but couldn't find one. So she lied her ass off. "No I stubbed my toe for the umpteenth time on my way back in. I'll be fine." Erin could tell Caroline didn't believe her, "well I'm about ready to hit the sack." She faked a yawn, "night, see ya in the morning." She walked off to her room exhaling carefully.

She crawled into bed searching for sleep wishing more than anything that Damon would be home soon or she would wake up to find that she hadn't made a deal with Klaus.

She knew that it was only wishful thinking though and drifted off to sleep remembering each of Damon's caresses from the poor massage he had attempted to give her, her Care bear massage.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it. No Smut or Lemons, I know, but its not over yet.<strong>

**If you havent already, check out my profile for links to a few things to pass the time between updates. haha**

**MuchLove**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Rewind back to Damon and Erin's phone call that evening._**

* * *

><p>Damon hung up the phone licking his lips. He wanted more than anything to be back at the hotel with her but he had a job to do. He needed to save Elena which meant that he had to do some research far from Erin in order to keep her off the Original's radar, but as soon as he was done he knew he would possibly have all the time in the world to make up for lost time with Erin. He was still wondering if her life expectancy would lean toward that of a human or that of a Vampire.<p>

Once the sacrifice was over and they were rid of the Originals he knew that was when he could finally focus all of his attention on Erin. He would show her the world. Each moment he spent away from her just fed his love for her, it grew more and more intense.

He forced himself to turn back toward the building where Katherine and Elena had been when he stepped out to make his phone call.

When he walked back in he saw Katherine smirking and Elena tightening her lips, body tense. They had been arguing yet again. Damon was getting sick of their bickering, it was getting hard to ignore. He was trying his best to remain oblivious to the arguments, it was none of his concern and he needed to focus on the task at hand because clearly they weren't.

Katherine spoke "we need to find a Vampire named Rose, she has been on the run from Klaus and Elijah as long as I have but she might know more than I do. All I know is what he needs for the sacrifice and when it should be done. I don't know what it does. I know this Sun and the Moon curse sounds a bit off because Originals can walk in the sun already why would they want to break that?"

"Why are you just telling us this now?" Elena snapped.

"You never asked." She shrugged.

"Okay, where do we find this Rose?" Damon said plainly trying to avoid yet another argument that was sparking between the two.

"Last I heard she was living in Charlottesville, Virginia. If we leave tonight we should still make it back to Mystic by the Decade Dance."

Elena had insisted that they make it back by then. She never missed a school dance and she wasn't going to miss one now. They loaded into his Camaro; Katherine in front and Elena in back this time because Katherine was not some child and she didn't appreciate being cramped up in the back for the drive there.

They were driving for about an hour and Damon was lost in thought about what Erin had said about the balcony and found himself getting turned on. Luckily at about the same time he found himself growing stiff Katherine broke the silence.

"So Elena, called Stefan yet?" she flicked an eyebrow in the review mirror.

"That's none of your business Katherine." She groweled.

"So you haven't. Wonder why that is." Katherine mocked.

Damon was definitely over his moment of excitement in his pants. Their bickering was like nails on a chalkboard. They went on arguing the next few hours and Damon was actually concerned for his brother. Why wasn't Elena calling him and texting him? _I thought she was like head over heels in love with the sap._ He considered calling his brother himself but knew it was none of his business. He accelerated anxious to get the trip over with because the doppelgangers were getting on his last nerve.

Erin was awoken from her dream of Damon and herself on the balcony together by a smash in her bathroom. She flipped out of bed and smacked face first onto the floor.

Caroline froze as if Erin were a Tyrannosaurus Rex and if she didn't move she wouldn't be able to see her.

Erin rolled over and groaned. Caroline still didn't move. Erin pushed herself up off of the floor on an elbow and rubbed her forehead with the heel of her hand. "Caroline, what are you doing?" Caroline really was afraid to move. Erin looked at her standing there motionless. "Caroline, just because you aren't moving doesn't mean I can't see you."

She finally moved, "I knowww..." She wined.

Erin stood up and walked into the bathroom finding her makeup spread all over the bathroom floor, that had been the smash. "You know you are cleaning this up right?" She said walking toward the sink to splash some water on her face and inspect the damage from her face plant.

Caroline stared in shock "you're not mad?"

She dried her face with a hand towel, "no...Why would I be?" Caroline shrugged. "Look Caroline, I am the one who said you could go to school, I understand the fact that you have none of your own things to get ready. Help yourself to whatever you like." She walked back out to the kitchen but Caroline caught her before she made it out of the bathroom.

"Thank you."

She shrugged and gave her a crooked grin.

She turned on the TV to some music station so that the suite wasn't so quiet. She made it to the kitchen and grabbed two glasses and two bags of blood filling them both almost all the way to the brim and headed back to the bathroom to find Caroline wearing the leggings she had shown up in and a long lace shirt of Erin's that hung off of her shoulder and a bit past her bum due to the larger size. She had on a pair of white heels that Erin had bought at the mall they matched her outfit perfectly.

Caroline noticed her eyeing her choice of clothing, "you said to help myself, but if it's a problem I'll take it off." She started pulling the top off.

"No, no, it's fine. You look great. Who knew we wore the same shoe size?" She smiled handing her a glass of the blood she had poured. "Breakfast." She smiled taking a drink herself. Caroline took a sip and Erin noticed her glass shaking in her fingers. "Caroline, what's wrong?"

"Nothing" she said instantly.

She reached her hand out and steadied her glass. "You are a shaking Vampire, something is wrong. Talk to me."

Caroline started to cry luckily she hadn't gotten to applying her make up yet. "What if I can't control myself? What if I attack someone? What if I eat Matt?" She cried.

"Sweetie, you can't live in 'what ifs'. And it is your choice. I thought you wanted to go."

"I do! I'm just scared. How do I know I can handle it?"

Erin thought about it for a second. "Do you really want to go?" she asked seriously.

"Yes!"

"Okay." Erin picked up the razor from the tub and slid it across her collar opening 3 straight wounds about 3 inches long.

"Erin what are you doing?" Caroline screamed putting her glass down and grabbing a rag.

Erin stepped forward putting only a few inches between them. "How do you feel? Breathe it in, taste the air on your tongue, look at it run, hear it pulse through my veins." If Caroline did happen to fail her test she would be fine, she wouldn't die due to her vampire repellant blood. Caroline obeyed reluctantly and Erin could see the veins start to pulse under her eyes but no fangs slipped out. "How do you feel?"

Caroline breathed slowly holding onto her control. "I want it. Bad."

"Why aren't you taking it then?"

"Because I don't want to; I can't."

"It has nothing to do with the fact that my blood is different?" She was checking to be sure.

Caroline's eyes flickered up, "what? Oh...yea. No, I was just thinking more along the lines that I don't want to hurt someone. I can't go to school if I lose control with you."

Erin smiled. "Caroline. Get ready for school, you are more than ready."

"What?"

"Really. You were able to control yourself with an open wound filled with magic on an empty stomach. At school you will be full and most likely blood won't be spewing everywhere."

"You're sure?" She said wanting to believe her.

"Yes, now don't prove me wrong or I might have to hurt you." Erin joked and handed her glass back to her. "Seriously, drink. I want you FULL when you leave."

Caroline obeyed and drank up and then drank Erin's glass as well. Erin went to the kitchen and made her some eggs knowing she needed nutrients, she was getting kind of pale.

About the same time she finished eating and was washing her plate off in the small sink, Caroline emerged from the bedroom dressed and hair curled and hanging loosely around her shoulders and her make up done in high contrast. Lots of eye makeup.

Erin tossed her a white bottle that said Go Green on the side in big green letters. "In case you get hungry."

Caroline opened it to find it full of blood. "This is great! Thank you." Erin just shook her head and smiled warmly at her. Caroline grabbed her and hugged her tightly. "Thank you, seriously. For everything, I don't know what I would have done without you. And don't worry I won't tell anyone about what you are."

Erin knew she wouldn't because she had compelled her not to. "Just go. You are going to be late." She hugged back. Caroline stepped away and smiled widely, took a deep breath and was out the door.

After Caroline left Erin finished cleaning up the kitchen from the day before and put away the clean dishes. She found herself dancing along to a song playing from the television and realized she had her guitar and had yet to use it. Before Damo had left he had somehow found the time to get her car back from the grocery store parking lot and bring up all of her newly purchased items. She grabbed it and stepped out onto the balcony dragging a bar stool behind her.

She shut the door and sat herself up looking around at the view from her 22nd floor balcony. You could see the division between civilization and the woods by the never ending greenery surrounding the smallish section of bright lights that she was part of. She closed her eyes and breathed in the fresh air. She felt as if she could fly, she was free. That was when she sank a few levels from her high. Freedom. She was giving that up for Elena and Damon, and all those she cared about. Who knew exactly how much freedom that would be, for all she knew he was going to lock her up in some laboratory to run tests on her. She pushed her thoughts away and began tuning her guitar. Once that was done she started playing with different cords trying to find the perfect accompaniment for her song that Damon would never hear.

Caroline drove slowly up to the school and took one last deep breath and drink from her tin bottle Erin had so kindly supplied. _You can do this_, she told herself. She stepped out of the car and headed for the door.

Once she reached the double doors she was surrounded by classmates asking if she was alright and where she had been the past day; no one knew where she was. She said she had been home but was sleeping all day so she didn't take any visitors. She told everyone she felt great; Even though she was high strung with fear and nervousness.

Around 3rd period she had finished her whole bottle and was almost comfortable around all the heartbeats when Tyler burst through a crowd and was headed straight for her.

"Caroline! I'm so sorry. I tried to come see you yesterday at your house but your mom said you weren't there, but you're telling everyone that you were. Where you just avoiding me?" he said pleading.

"God, no. Tyler I don't blame you. I'm fine, that's all that matters." She said trying to reassure him.

"You could have died Caroline. For a second I thought you did!" He grabbed her shoulders trying to show exactly how serious he was.

"But I didn't Tyler. I'm fine." She forced a smile.

Tyler grabbed her into a hug. "Thank god!" He growled "I couldn't live with myself if you had."

She was uncomfortable with the contact, she could smell his blood pulsing throughout his body, and it was even more tempting than Erin's had been. "Tyler, please let go. You're hurting me." He loosened his grip but didn't let go. "Tyler please." He wouldn't let go. "Tyler!" He still didn't move even as she pushed against him. She shoved as hard as she could and he flew back against a door and looked at her in shock.

"How did you do that?" She panicked. "How are you stronger than me?"

She quoted one of her favorite movies that now seemed ridiculous. "I had an adrenaline rush." He stared at her blankly and she was relieved that he had never seen the movie. "You can Google it." She turned and rushed around the corner as soon as she knew he couldn't see her she sped to her car using her new found speed that Stefan had shown her in the woods.

She got in the car and whipped out of the parking lot aiming her car in the direction of Erin.

Stefan had been running all over Virginia following one tip after the other trying to verify his theory on what Tyler was. He was a werewolf he had to be, but there was no proof and he had no idea what a wolf could do.

As he was driving to his next location he couldn't stop his mind from wandering back to Erin as it had numerous times already. He knew he should be thinking about Elena but he was so worn out mentally and emotionally from wondering if she was in love with his brother or not. Erin was a bit easier to think about and a bit more welcoming. He replayed their argument over again in his head and knew deep down that she was right. He had no right to force Caroline into his way of life, she should have the choice and she could learn to control it as so many other vampires had. He knew he was just jealous. He also knew he had been way out of line by the way he spoke to her. He should have known by now that she was one of the most free spirited people he had ever met, and that was saying something. He looked at his phone and debated calling her but decided against it because he was about 5 minutes from his destination.

Erin was still on the balcony singing, "...but this is what I have to do-"

Caroline burst through at that exact moment using the card key she had found in Erin's bathroom that morning. She had figured that she wouldn't need it between the time she left and whenever she got back.

Erin heard her door burst open and she jumped up and spun around rushing inside and smacked right into the glass door. As she slid it open she saw that is was only Caroline. She laid the guitar down watching her pace back and forth across the living room like a caged animal. She knew that she would speak when she was ready so she sat down on the couch and rubbed her head laughing to herself thinking she must have looked like those crows in those window cleaner commercials.

"Tyler knows! He figured it out! I shouldn't have shoved him. I should have never have gone to school. How could you let me do that?" She shouted at her but after a few seconds, "No, I didn't mean that. Stefan is going to kill me. Tyler knows. Tyler knows. Tyler. Freaking. Knows." She plopped down on the edge of the couch face in her palms.

Erin got the gist of what happened. "So you shoved Tyler and he caught onto your strength." Caroline nodded. "Shit girl! Your right! He definitely knows. Everyone knows super strength automatically means Vampire." Erin said sarcastically.

Caroline let out a relieved laugh, "you're right, he doesn't know but he knows something is different." Erin nodded, "what do I do, what do I say?"

"Nothing. Play dumb. Avoid him. Whichever comes first." Caroline rolled her eyes. "Point is he won't know unless you tell him or lose control in front of him right?" She nodded and breathed deeper. "Speaking of which, how was school..."

"Hard. But much easier than Stefan led me to believe. I might need more blood though. I was finished with the blood by 3rd period."

"You will have to eat more before you leave I guess." She shrugged. "I'm glad everything went well. I knew you could do it."

That was when she looked down at where Erin's cut had been that morning. It was almost healed. Like with the white scab and everything. "You heal fast!"

"Huh? Ohh, yea well not as fast as you but fast enough."

Caroline fell back into her thoughts about Tyler but managed to stay calm. She knew she should be thinking about Matt but a big part of her knew that she couldn't be with him. She saw how well those relationships lasted, and she didn't think she could lie to him for more than a day.

Tyler on the other hand may have already figured it out or was getting close. She was attracted to him as much as any teenage girl who had the pleasure of laying their eyes on him at a football game in Mystic Falls. He was gorgeous there was no denying that.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when Erin's phone rang. "Stefan?...yea it's me...what?...slow down...that isn't that big of a shocker...you left thinking Tyler might be a werewolf and you just so happened to find out that he really is one. It's not like you found out he was a gremlin." Caroline laughed out loud. She had just pictured Tyler morphing into a Gremlin because of a late night snack. Erin laughed with her and held the phone away from her ear as Stefan shouted. "I'm sorry, I was out of line. So are you on your way back Detective?... Alright, see you tomorrow." She hung up and shook her head, Stefan was adorable. He got so excited that he had done it all on his own, with no help. Erin knew it was due to his personal competition with Damon. Damon always knew everything, or at least knew things before the others and Stefan was afraid that was why Elena was so drawn to Damon now.

"So Tyler is a Werewolf?" Caroline said expressionless. "So maybe I can tell him about what I am!"

"No."

"What? Why?" She whined.

Erin sat forward and touched her arm, "Stefan mentioned that he may not have triggered the curse, or whatever. He may not be one yet. He may not even know that he is going to be one, or could be."

She spoke slowly, "so don't see him..."

"No, you can see him, just don't run up to him and be like 'hey Tyler guess what? I'm a Vampire!' Just to be on the safe side."

"You're right. Well uhmm" she cleared her throat. "School is about to let out, I should really go home so my mom doesn't start to worry and send the whole police force out looking for me."

"Amen to that. She really loves you."

"Yea, sure." She rolled her eyes and gathered her things. "We don't exactly get along. Ill clean your shirt and get it back to you sometime tomorrow. Sound okay?"

"Yea, great. You sure you can handle being at your house? If you guys are at each other's throats on a daily basis..." She trailed off knowing she had made her point.

Caroline took a deep breath, "I should be fine, I mean your blood hasn't done a thing for me not after the way Tyler smelled this morning. If I can handle you guys I think I can handle my mom."

"That's awesome. Well just to be safe..." She got up and went to the kitchen throwing a dozen bags of blood into a small cooler that belonged to the hotel. "Wouldn't want you to go hungry."

Caroline was falling in love with this stranger, when she was with her she felt comfortable, she wasn't competing to look good, or sound better, or be smarter. She was just Caroline. It didn't make sense but she was thankful and she knew that in a matter of 24 hours, Erin had knocked both Elena and Bonnie out of the best friend slot. She lunged forward giving Erin yet another hug. "Damon is so lucky to have you. If you ever need anything that I could help you with let me know. I owe you big time!"

Erin laughed squeezing her tighter, "are you kidding me? You have kept me busy, eaten my food, and kept me company these past two days. You have made it so much easier to be without Damon. So consider us even." They separated and Caroline left with one last look over her shoulder smiling back at Erin.

Erin straightened up the suite out of habit and boredom then took a shower. She had just finished getting dressed when she heard a knock at the door.

Damon, Elena, and Katherine were still out of town and they would have called her to tell her they were on their way back. Stefan wasn't due back until tomorrow. Bonnie and she weren't friends, and Caroline had just left. That only left one person who could be on the other side of that door. Alaric, or currently known as _Klaus_.

* * *

><p><strong>:)<strong>

**Thanks for reading. **

**MuchLove**


	18. Chapter 18

**One of my longer chapters to make up for the drought this past week. Hope you enjoy, don't hate me. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I own my drawings and Erin, the rest belong to The Vampire Diaries.**

**Warning: Lemony.**

**Enough from me, Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>She stiffened her backbone and took a deep breath walking to the door. She couldn't ignore it, he knew she was there and she didn't want to look like a coward. She was almost sure he wouldn't make any advances on her because of what she had told him when he left that dreadful night. She needed to maintain as much dignity as she could hold onto. He knocked again and Erin finally summed up the strength to open the door, but it wasn't Klaus.<p>

It was Jeremy. She hadn't even considered Jeremy.

"Jeremy?" She said squinting. She had never seen him grown, only in her freaky twin visions which she were much less frequent now.

He dipped his head shying away regretting having come over. He looked up under his eyes, "yea...Erin right?"

"Yea." she said dumbfounded. "You know who I am?" He nodded and she snapped out of her stupor, "Come in."

He walked past her and looked around the suite from where he was standing. Erin could see there was a lot going on in his mind but couldn't quite pin point what exactly was going on behind those eyes.

"Jeremy, what are you doing here? And how did you know where I was?" Erin said from behind him.

He turned around slowly and pretty much caressed her face with his eyes if that were even possible. "I uhh, guess I jusss, I needed to see you. It's all very complicated actually." He ran a hand through his hair.

She pressed her lips together and nodded. "Is it alright for you to be here?" He nodded. "Ok then. Have a seat." He sat at the bar and she pulled out a few of her desserts from the night before, a growing boy sure would like a few of these. Once she laid them out on the counter in front of him she started, "okay, you are the one who came to see me so get to talking."

He took a bite out of the cheesecake following her example; she had just eaten from the pan. "Thank you." was all he said.

"For what?" she said blankly.

"For taking care of me, when I was uhhh...you know..."He said looking toward the bed room.

"Who told you it was me?"

"That's the thing...no one had to."

"Huh?" She wasn't even going to bother to try and puzzle that one together, he was just going to have to spell it out for her.

He rubbed his head, "I have been having these really weird, uhmmm, vision memory things...I remember most of my time as a...baby."

She could hear the confusion in his voice, "are you okay?" She asked automatically.

"Yea. No. Not really. I mean, you changed my diaper!" He forced a laugh.

She smiled, "I coulda left you dirty you know?"

"I know, but you don't get my point. My own sister didn't take care of me, couldn't take care of me, it had to be a complete stranger." She was a little stung by this word, stranger. "Turns out she isn't even my sister, she's my cousin and she has a twin." He gave her a knowing look. "Not to mention she is dating a Vampire. It's all a bit weird."

"And you know these things because of your memories as a baby or because someone told you after you were returned to normal?"

"I know about you, and Elena's dynamic from my memories. The whole vampire thing was explained in more depth when I well...went back to the real me." He took another bite of cheesecake.

"I take it no one is telling you much." She said taking another bite as well leaning on the counter on her elbows.

He looked down and shook his head playing with the fork in the brownie pan. "When I came to and I finished throwing up all the formula, Elena and Stefan had made it back and they started feeding me some story about how someone had drugged me."

"What?" Erin laughed.

"I know. Of course I told them I knew it wasn't some acid trip I was coming down off of because everyone knows I have my history with substances." He looked away embarrassed. "I don't do that shit anymore though." He reassured. "Anyway Bonnie told me she was a Witch and then Stefan told me he was a Vampire then they all tried to explain what had happened without giving too much away. I decided that since Elena wants to keep her secrets then I'll keep mine."

Erin walked around the counter and hugged him. "I am so sorry, they all think that they are so noble and they are getting on my nerves." She leaned back and he was smiling. "You shouldn't have to-why are you smiling?" She said nervous.

"When you hugged me...it was like the first...I felt as if for the first time since I returned to normal...I was finally happy, relaxed."

"Wait what?" She said dropping her arms and shaking her head.

He grabbed her hand. "That's why I am here. I haven't been able to sleep or do anything because I feel like I need to be looking over my shoulder. The last time I felt safe was when I was...with you." He paused swallowing and grabbing her other hand. "I had to see you to see if you could put me at ease. And you did, you are."

She didn't know what to say..."Uhmm...how much do you remember exactly?"

"Everything."

"Hhhhweelll thenn. I think we should go sit down. It's 9 o'clock, do you need to get home?"

"No, I told Jenna I'd be gone tonight and Elena isn't home remember?"

"Ok then let's go chill on the couch." She headed for the couch.

He stood up and looked at the bed room, "can we go to the bed room?"

"What? Why?" Erin asked confused.

"I jusss, I don't know. I really wanna go in there. It's nothing sexual swear! I know you are my cousin. I juss wanna be in there."

She put her hand in his. "Okay Jeremy, let's go."

They walked in and she sat down on the bed. He just stared at the crib that she had yet to take down. He eventually walked over to it and ran his fingers along it. "It's so weird. I still don't believe it."

She crossed her legs and held her feet. "I know. Can you come sit down? You're making me nervous."

"I'm sorry, I jusss, this is the, you're the first uhmm person" he looked up from under his eyes at her "who I have told any of this to."

Why did he look at me like that? "Are you trying to tell me something?"

"I know." He said sitting in front of her after slipping off his shoes.

"You know what?"

"That you aren't exactly human. You aren't a vampire either. I think the word was Hybrid."

"How do you?-of course, you remember everything. All those private conversations weren't really private after all." She looked away shaking her head.

"I'm sorry. But if it helps, I'm thankful." She just looked at him waiting for him to explain. "If you hadn't talked about you being a hybrid, or being Elena's twin, or vampires, doppelgangers, and Originals; I would still be in the dark and know nothing."

"Your right. Damn kid you know a lot." She breathed.

"I'm not really that young. I'm only like 3 years younger than you."

"Yea, I know. But I feel older, I don't remember if I talked about this around you but I lost my aunt my primary guardian for most of my life about a month ago. I'm dating a 150 year old Vampire. I am a hybrid. I have a twin who is a doppelganger to our ancestor who happens to be 500 years old and still hanging around. Originals may come after me and are going after Elena." _And I am giving myself to one to ensure the safety of you all_ "I have been forced to grow up so I feel a lot older."

He laughed "I hear ya. I got turned into a baby. Found out my sister is dating a vampire. Found out vampires actually exist. Found out witches exist. Found out about doppelgangers, and hybrids as well. Then I find out my sister isn't even my sister. That my uncle is her dad and her mom is a vampire...I've learned a lot too, I would like to think I am much more mature than my age."

"Touche." She smiled. "So do you want to stay here tonight? Get a good night's rest?"

"That was already my intention." He chuckled and looked away embarrassed.

"I know. Just thought I'd ask out of courtesy. Let's go to bed you have school in the morning." He nodded and took off his jacket. He got up and headed for the couch. "Jeremy, you can sleep in the bed. Were family and you came here to be with me remember?" She smiled from under the covers.

"Thank you." He breathed and slid in beside her.

He closed his eyes and she reached out brushing his hair away from his eyes. "It's not fair. They shouldn't treat you like a kid." He opened his eyes and took her hand in his. "I will be here for you Jeremy. You don't have to keep anything from me and I won't keep anything from you" _except for the fact that I sold my soul _"just ask. You're not alone." She said reassuring.

"I am so glad to have met you Erin, you are amazing."

They were at a loss for words and Erin reached over to turn off the light. When she laid back down he found her hand and they fell asleep holding hands over the pillows they were holding.

Jeremy woke up from one of the deepest sleeps he had had in a while, and he knew it had a lot to do with the girl next to him. His new found cousin he never knew he had. Their hands were still laced together over the pillows, but her pillow had slid down enough that he could see a majority of her face in the sunlight peaking in from the curtains. She looked so peaceful. Jeremy compared her face to Elena's and started to see the similarity and realized that Elena kind of looked ill compared to Erin's full plush face.

Erin's phone started to buzz on the end table behind his head and he reached over with his other arm leaving the other still laced with Erin's he was lying flat on his chest and he pressed the phone to his ear not even bothering to see who it was first. "Lo?" He said shortly.

"Who-Jeremy?" Damon said holding the phone away from his face to make sure he had dialed the right number. "Why are you answering Erin's phone?"

Jeremy groaned, "It's a long story."

"Don't have the time. Where is Erin?" He said snippy.

"Asleep, right next to me." he smiled.

"Don't touc-" Damon started not knowing if he knew that they were related.

Jeremy cut him off "eww dude! She's my cousin."

"Oh, so you know then..."

"I know a lot."

"Well don't you think you're special? Look just tell her I called whenever she wakes up and get your ass to school, wouldn't want to have to tell Elena."

"Don't tell Elena I was here okay?"

"Fine" Damon said slowly. "I gotta go."

"Bye." He hung up the phone and placed it back on the table flipping his head looking back at Erin. She hadn't moved a muscle and he continued to look at her creamy skin in the sun light.

"You know it's considered rude to stare at someone for so long." She said without opening her eyes and grinning at him. She tightened her grip on him to show she was joking.

"Ha, sorry. Dam-"

"I know I heard. So you don't want Elena to know you were here?" She finally opened her eyes and furrowed her brows.

"Like I said last night. She wants her secrets I want mine. Mine being the fact that I know everything."

"Ohh, that makes sense. Well you need to get ready for school. Will anyone notice you are wearing the same thing as yesterday?"

He pushed outta bed. "Maybe the shirt..."

"Ah okay, maybe you can fit one of Damon's." She got out of bed and headed for his drawer.

"You calling me fat?" He said pretending to be hurt.

She shook her head at him laughing. "Who do you think you're talking to?" He laughed and pulled his shirt off catching the shirt Erin had just tossed at him. He slipped it on and it was kind of tight but wasn't bad. He threw his hoodie on and headed for the bathroom.

"So how did you sleep?" She asked from the doorway watching him use her spare tooth brush he had found in the package.

"Great." He grinned ear to ear. "Thanks for letting me stay."

"Don't mention it. Oh." She reached into the drawer and pulled out some cologne that she had bought for Damon just cause. She sprayed it on Jeremy and he laughed. "Wouldn't want ya to stink now would we?"

"Nope I guess not."

"Let's go have some breakfast." She knew it was just going to be desserts but she knew he wouldn't complain.

They ate breakfast and listened to a few music videos on Fuse. This in turn invoked a few conversations and debates over favorite bands and such.

"Alright bud, don't wanna be late now. Get going." She swatted his rear with a towel she had just used to wipe down the counter.

He grabbed his back side, "now, hey!" She held up the towel to do it again and he held up his hands, "okay, okay! I'm going." He gave her a hug before he left "hopefully I see you soon."

After he left Erin called Damon back "Good morning Kitten."

"Tis a very good morning." she agreed.

"Really even with the 16 year old child sleeping with you?" He crinkled his nose.

"That may be the reason it's so good. You haven't said anything to Elena have you?" She asked turning her foot nervously.

"No. Why would I? Hell it's not like I can get a word in between the two anyway. They won't stop fighting about Stefan."

"Stefan? What about-never mind. Just don't say anything. Jeremy remembers everything from when he was a baby and its killing him that even after what happened Elena is still keeping secrets. He wants to keep his new found knowledge to himself. I think he has every right to, but I'm biased because I don't like Elena. So can you just keep your mouth shut?"

"Yes I can. I think he has the right to too, but I'm biased as well because I love _you_." He said casually like he were simply talking about the weather.

She blushed, "awe. I miss you when are you coming home?"

"Day after tomorrow."

"I thought it was tomorrow!"

"I know, but we have something we have to do first." They had to go to the decade dance and Damon didn't want to have to tell Erin she couldn't go. He would love to go out and do something with her but he never knew when an Original would come out of the wood work.

"You suck." She pouted.

"What's wrong?" He said seductively.

She had made her way to the bathroom and was looking at herself in the mirror. "Are you alone?" She asked just to be sure.

"Yes, if I were with the girls you would hear them. Why?"

"Just curious." she said snaking her fingers up her stomach. She turned on the tub and started to fill it with hot water.

"What are you doing?" He asked curiosity growing.

She sighed, "Just thought I'd take a bath; a nice, hot, steamy, bubble bath."

"Careful, you may make me rush back right now and forget about what I am doing." He warned.

"Please don't tease me." She groaned rubbing her upper stomach just barely grazing her boobs underneath. She was horny as hell and she was going to get off somehow. Hopefully he didn't have something against phone sex.

"Tease you?" He growled

"Mhmm. If I close my eyes I can feel your hands tracing their way up my stomach and to my breasts lightly squeezing them and pinching my right nipple just the way I like it." She said seductively.

"Are you trying to do what I think you are Kitten?" He knew the answer, but he had to make sure his imagination hadn't run away with him. She didn't answer just moaned. "I hate you." He groaned. He felt himself twitching in his pants wishing he could be right there with her.

She smiled happy to know he was on board. "That's not good. We should fix that; tell me what could I do to make you hate me less? Tell me what to do." She breathed.

He leaned against his car and squeezed his eyes shut. She was perfect. He loved this girl. "Well where are you?" he fought to keep his voice even.

"Standing in the bathroom mirror."

"What are you wearing?" She moaned to buy time as she took a photo of her in her black shorty pajamas and sent it to him.

She heard his phone go off on the other end "why don't you see for yourself?"

He looked and let out a groan at how she had hiked up her tank on the side with her hand showing off her soft bellybutton. "You are magnificent. Now I want you to slide your hand up your shirt and gently squeeze your right breast." She obeyed and breathed into the phone. "Now pinch your nipple and roll it in your fingers as I would if I were there." She bit her lip and he gave her time to get it hard, while he fought to keep himself from getting hard as well. "Now take your top off." She did and took another picture sending it to him. She knew when he got it because she heard a groan from his end.

He mumbled something unintelligible "Now slide your hand into the front of your shorts and rub your nub with your middle finger." He said slowly. She did and the steam started to dampen her hair she saw the image in the mirror and decided to send him a picture of her doing this with her hair sticking to her shoulders. He would flip. She did it and sent it. She rubbed herself harder and harder letting herself breathe loudly into the phone so he knew how things were going.

"God Damn it, Erin. Are you trying to kill me?" He said looking at the phone. She knew he was just asking that, not asking her specifically because the phone was away from his face. "You like that?" He said listening to her breathing accelerate. "Take off your shorts and panties with your other hand. Don't stop." He demanded. She ws torturing him so he was going to make things a bit difficult for her as well.

She did and it was harder than she thought it would be. She was getting close.

He heard her let out a moan. "Now put one leg up on the counter...slide one finger inside your warmth..." She did and shook with pleasure imagining it to be him and moaning with it. "Curl it. Stroke that swollen piece of flesh." She let out a shaky cry. He wondered for the first time if a Vampire could get Blue Balls. "Now slide in another. And pump in and out of yourself." She did and started bucking against her hand. She was moaning louder and groaning giving him a show.

"Damn it." She said suddenly. "The tub I have to turn it off."

"No, you're not done. Add another finger; fuck your hand faster and harder." He demanded.

"But it will over flow." She said not stopping, not only because he said so but because she was so very close.

"Then I guess you better hurry." He said challenging. She grinned and moaned louder as she pumped up and down "you like that beautiful? Use your thumb and rub your nub. Rub it hard and in circles." She struggled but managed to get a rhythm it was liking patting your head and rubbing your stomach. She was getting really close.

"Ohh god Damon! I'm about to-" she panted and whined a few times.

"Come for me Erin." He breathed and let out a jealous moan pressing himself firmly against his car face on the roof eyes and fists squeezed tightly.

"Oh, oh , oh gahd! Damon." She cried and her whole body shook as her rolls of pleasure took over. "I love you. I love you so much." She gasped lowering her leg from the counter.

"How's the tub?" he teased.

"Shit!" She shouted and turned around turning it off. It hadn't over flowed yet. She reached in and let some of the water out.

"I love you too Erin."

She settled into her bubble bath, "that was a first for me." She said as her breathing was almost back to normal.

"First for me too, believe it or not."

"Really? Huh." She said a little surprised. "Was it good for you?" She teased.

"Well someone couldn't wait for me to be inside and alone so I could join in."

"Hey! You didn't ask." She retorted.

"Touché."

She sighed, when do you have to get back to your mission?"

"10 minutes ago." He laughed.

"Alright then. I'll let you go."

"Kay Babe. Talk to you later."

"Damn straight!" She played.

For the next hour she just soaked in the tub forgetting about everything. Well except for, of course, her last phone call.

Caroline had made it to 3rd period and just as the day before she was out of blood, she had already prepared for this though. She went to her car and popped her trunk where she had the cooler that Erin had given her the day before. She refilled her bottle carefully and only seconds after she closed her trunk Tyler ran up to the car.

"Hey Caroline" he huffed "you ran off pretty quick yesterday. I didn't get a chance to apologize for not letting go. I've just been feeling so guilty about landing you in the hospital." He said with his hands on his hips. He was trying to even his breathing because he had been playing some basketball in the court when he noticed her at her car.

"It's okay, Tyler. Please just stop apologize-" she felt her cheeks twitch and her gums tingle. She looked down and knew the reason, Tyler had skinned his knee and the blood was running down his knee. She flipped around afraid that he had already seen too much of her face.

"Caroline? Your eyes, what's wrong? Are you okay?" He asked alarmed. He didn't know what he had seen but he saw something.

"I'm fine, just a little squeamish." She lied.

"Squeamish over what?" he tried to pull her around to face him. She resisted until she had managed to pull her face back to normal.

"Blood. Your knee."

He looked down, "damn, didn't even know." He touched it and hissed. "Well then I won't make you any more uncomfortable, that's the least I could do right? I'm going to go wash up. See you later?" Caroline continued breathing and forced a nod. Tyler smiled and using his hand that didn't touch his knee he pulled her head toward his and kissed her forehead, "glad you're okay." and then left now leaving Caroline frozen and not breathing at all.

Tyler had just kissed her, Tyler. She was stunned mostly. She turned around and pretended to reapply makeup so that no one paid her any mind.

Tyler had just kissed her, even if only on the forehead, it was still a kiss. He kissed her, not Elena, but her. Finally, someone who wasn't chasing after Elena and was actually pursuing _her_. She smiled as that sunk in but it was short lived.

How could they possible work? He was a potential Werewolf and she was a Vampire. _Ohh come on, get over yourself he's not wanting you like that, he just feels guilty,_ she thought slamming her compact shut and tossing it in her purse heading back inside to finish out the day.

After school she made her way out to her car after making sure she had all of her make up assignments from the days she had been out. She may be a Vampire but she refused to be any less than her top notch self.

On her way to the car she was approached by none other than Tyler. He offered to help her carry her things and she was inclined to say no because it wasn't bothering her. But then she realized for a girl to have just gotten out of the hospital she was doing freakishly well with her load. She ended up letting him carry her things and he made small talk during the short walk to her car. They loaded her things into the passenger seat and he hugged her goodbye.

He turned to walk away and just as she was getting in the car he flipped around, "will you go to the Decade Dance with me tomorrow night?" He practically shouted at her.

She froze, "I think I'm going with Matt..." She said nervously. Truth was she wasn't going at all. She hadn't even thought about it, surprisingly.

At about that time none other than Matt walked past them.

"Hey Matt!" Tyler yelled, "You going to the dance?"

He walked over and barely looked at Caroline because he knew she was keeping something from him and he didn't want to play games. "I wasn't planning on it."

Tyler just looked at Caroline. "You don't wanna go with me? You weren't even planning on going with me?" She said quietly behind Matt.

He half way turned around not facing her completely. "You were in the hospital." He stated.

"Yea but I've been out for 3 days." She said even quieter. Matt still hadn't looked at her and Tyler could see her pain, but he bit his tongue and waited for Matt to walk away.

Finally Matt turned and looked her straight in the eye. "How would I know, you haven't spoken to me once. It's like you were avoiding me, Caroline. I'm not playing...whatever game this is. I'm done." Then he turned and walked away.

Caroline was motionless and felt like falling to the ground and crying. She knew that it was going to happen, they were going to break up. But why was she hurting so badly.

Luckily Tyler was there and he wrapped her in a hug and brushed the ends of her hair. This time his blood didn't bother her because A she was very full and B she was fighting to breathe as it was. "I'm sorry." She mumbled over his shoulder. She was hugging him back at this point.

"No don't be, he doesn't know what he's missing." They separated and looked at each other awkwardly. "I know this probably isn't the best time but the dance is tomorrow, and I would really like be your escort." He said nervously kicking a foot across the blacktop.

She thought about it, she had never missed a dance, Matt had just blown her off, and Tyler wanted to take her. _Why the hell not?_ "Yes, I would be honored." She giggled.

"Awesome." He smiled a full toothy grin.

She got in her car as he walked away and just as luck would have it her car wouldn't start. When she looked up though Tyler had already disappeared into the gym for practice. She grabbed her phone and called Erin.

"Hello?" Erin answered not sure who was calling her.

"Hey Erin it's me."

"Ohh, sorry never saved your number. What is it?"

"My number?" Caroline asked confused.

"No" Erin laughed. "Why are you calling?"

"Ohh! Duh, uhmm...well I know you aren't supposed to leave the Hotel but my car won't start and everyone is kinda tied up at the moment. Please come save me?"

Erin laughed. "Okay, I'll be there in a bit. I need to change I was working out."

"Okay that's cool. I'll go watch football practice or something." She lied. Truth was she was probably going to just sit there all pathetic waiting for her to show up.

"Okay see ya in a few."

Caroline stood there counting cars and watching ants when Jeremy walked up.

"Caroline? Are you okay?" He asked from a few feet away once he realized it was her.

She popped her head up, "uhmm yea. Car wouldn't start; a friend is on their way to pick me up."

"Ohh well I'll wait with you till they get here." He said leaning against the car next to her. "How are you adjusting?" He asked blatantly.

"What?" she panicked.

He faced her "I was there that night at the boarding house, I know what you are."

"Ohh, uhmm." She cleared her throat, "it's been rough but I had help getting through it."

"I'm sorry." He rubbed her shoulder.

"What about you? I heard some witchy voodoo hit ya." She poked him in the side.

He laughed, "yea, it's been rough but I had help getting through it." He teased quoting her. "Who's coming to get you?" He asked looking around.

"Ohh, it's just my hero, the one who has helped me through everything including my current car trouble."

They both laughed and that was about the time that Erin's car turned into the parking lot.

Jeremy approached the car when he caught a glimpse of her through the window. "Erin? What are you doing here?"

That was when Jeremy noticed Caroline walking around to other side of the car arms full and loading herself into the passenger's seat. That was when he realized that her Hero was his Hero as well, Erin. It only made him love her more. This girl in front of him had such a kind heart, always taking in troubled things. Him as a baby, Caroline the vampire, and them him the confused teenager. Who knew what else she did?

"Ohh, I see." He said. "Im glad youre here though, I wsa wondering If you would go to the Decade Dance we are having tomorrow night…it's the 60's." he said nervously leaning on her window.

"Uhhmm, jeremy I-"

"She would love to!" Caroline cut her off.

Erin looked at her like she was crazy, but she didn't want to hurt his feelings so she turned back to look at him.

"Really?" he questioned uncertain wanting her to accept.

She thought about it for a few seconds Damon would be out of town for another day so he wouldn't know she snuck out, and if Klaus happened to be there he already knew about her. "Suree..." she said finally making up her mind.

"Great!" He smiled.

"Pick her up at my house tomorrow at 8. Tell Tyler too." Jeremy nodded and Erin finally realized why she had pushed her into the whole event.

Jeremy walked away and she pulled the car out of the parking lot, "Well, if you are going to force me to go against a promise I made to Damon we might as well look good doing it. We are going shopping."

* * *

><p><strong>So yes, I tricked you guys, it wasn't Klaus at the door. :) <strong>

**Drawing Erin's costume tonight. Will post it with next chapter.**

**MuchLove**


	19. Chapter 19

**What do ya know? I have one ready for you guys today! I would suggest before reading that you go look at my new drawings of Erin's costume on my profile. I dont feel my description did it justice.**

**Disclaimer: Iown my Drawings and Erin, the rest beling to The Vampire Diaries.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Both Caroline and Erin spent the rest of the evening running from store to store. They felt like normal teenage girls, what they should be. They didn't feel like a Hybrid or a Vampire. They didn't feel like they were being chased by <em>Count Dracula<em> himself. They were just on a shopping spree searching for the perfect thing to wear for a school dance.

Eventually they found the perfect outfits Caroline knew exactly what she was going for from the very second she realized she was going. She was going for Jackie O, Jackie Kenedy.

Erin had no idea, she had just looked through random racks in stores thinking about whether or not she could piece the item with something else to pass it off as 60's but after a dozen stores Caroline suggested a costume store but Erin refused, she wanted to be original, no one should wear the same thing as her. Then it hit her, a thrift store! Everything at those were so outdated no one had them anymore! She could find the perfect outfit there, and she did.

She found a white flowing mid-thigh length tube top dress that was the tree hugger hippy type. Then she found a suede vest that just happened to have a butterfly, 3 flowers, and a peace sign embroidered on the front with strips of suede that hung down to about 6 inches from the knee. All she had left were shoes and accessories. Caroline had the perfect peace sign necklace at home in her costume jewelry and a cord that would match her vest that she could tie around her head for a hippy headband. Erin knew the second she saw the shoes that they were perfect, they were sandals that crisscrossed and tied up the calves to just below the knee. She had her out fit and Caroline had hers. They would look excellent.

By the end of the day you would think the two were lifelong friends. They had grown closer and had a friendly love between the two of them that had grown from their mid 'life' crises and helping each other through it, they just had a connection.

Caroline was now home and Erin was lying in her big soft bed provided by the hotel that Katherine was paying for, along with her and Caroline's costume. Her life may be less than great at times but it had its perks.

She knew that Katherine could easily find out what they were up to if she bothered to check the history on the credit card, and if she happened to do that then she could tell Damon and then she would be in trouble. Stefan could find just by coming to check up on her but he never came over after he returned from his investigation, maybe he still felt bad for what he had said to her, and when she texted him he said that he had things to do the night of the dance. She was clear to go.

She hadn't written in her diary in a while so she made herself comfortable and caught herself up.

_Dear Diary,_

_7 days. That's what I am down to. Today was day 8._

_The days are just flying by and I'm scared. I can't even tell you what exactly is scaring me. It's just everything._

_Once I'm gone what is going to happen to everyone I have grown close to here? How will they feel once they realize what I have done for them? Not only Damon but even Jeremy, Caroline...I have a real relationship with them now. I am just starting my life basically, my family and friends are growing but I only have 7 days of this life and then it's all gone._

_Caroline will be hurt but I believe in her, she will make it through anything that comes her way, the hard part is over, she doesn't need me anymore. Jesus! Jeremy! How could I be so stupid? I promised him I would always be there for him and he could tell me anything and I would tell him anything. That was stupid, he's thinking I'll always be there, but I won't be in 7 days. What have I done? God, guys I am so sorry._

_There is nothing I can do though, I had to do it to save them and for all I know if I had refused he still would have forced me to go. No, I do know. He said it himself that he was more than willing to kill anyone and everyone that held me here. Gah...here I go again, fighting tears. I won't cry anymore. I promised myself I wouldn't, and I won't. _

_I just have to keep reminding myself that I would lose my freedom anyway, but this way I save everyone else. _

_I have finished my song. Its complete and Damon will never hear it. Nope, Nu'uh. Aint happenin. It's too depressing. It's still a love song but the reason I wrote it was to deal with my jealousy of Elena after I leave and how I have no choice in leaving. _

_Now on a lighter note, I have almost completely planned the party for Damon which is also in 7 days. No matter what I do it seems pretty lame, when you try to plan an awesome party, it's all turn's too gooey lameness…blech! I need to find a party planner to help me out. Hmmm… Well one thing is for sure, I am going to have Karaoke, I would like to have a rock star moment before I leave. That is my next project, I am going to write a happy song, a real love song to Damon, and well everyone I have grown so close to, without them really understanding I am going to tell them good bye._

_Last thing before I wrap this up. I'm afraid that after I'm gone that Damon is going to hunt me down, Klaus could kill him! I couldn't take that. But it hurts even more when I think about him moving on and falling in love with someone else, someone like Elena._

_Okay Ill wrap this up. I have a long day ahead of me tomorrow, gunna party the night away. _

_Sincerely,_

_One Week._

Caroline and Erin were almost dressed and were finishing up on their final touches to their hair and makeup in Caroline's bathroom. By this point they both had gotten over the fact that they were totally going to piss off Damon if he found out that they had went out to such a public place while he was gone. Erin decided that as long as she didn't have an infant or something equally shocking when he came back she would be fine.

Erin tied the band around her forehead and put on the necklace completely ready and Caroline squealed in excitement. "YOU LOOK AMAZING! I'm so jealous…" she said crossing her arms.

Erin blushed this was the most dressed up she had EVER been. "Ohh shush, I look like a hippie, you look like royalty."

Caroline giggled and pulled out her digital camera, "Okay Facebook pic time! There is no way we aren't documenting this night." They went on snapping pictures of each other and of them together making peace signs and doing random silly poses laughing till their sides hurt for the next 30 minutes until the doorbell rang.

They answered the door still laughing and red faced. The boys were slightly confused but they each held out their arm and asked them cheesily if they would like to join them for the festivities of the night. Of course they accepted with equal cheesiness and they walked out to the car arms laced.

Tyler and Caroline were in front and Erin and Jeremy followed not far behind.

Tyler didn't really dress up; he just pulled one of his many Tuxes' out of his closet and called it good. Erin was still trying to figure out if Jeremy had bought his costume or found it in and old family box. He had a purplish paisley shirt on and a black vest over it. He certainly didn't own it, he was a hoodie kind of guy.

He squeezed her arm "What are you thinking about?"

She shook her head and looked at the ground in front of them. "Just wondering where you got your costume, looks new…" she had to know if he bought it.

He blushed, "Yea, uhh…I bought it, didn't have much in my closet to work with ya know?"

She smiled, he had gone through the trouble to find something last minute because he wanted to look good for her, she just knew it. She squeezed him closer and leaned her head on his arm. She hated how she was older him but he was so much taller than she was, just like everyone else.

Jeremy opened the door for her like a gentle man and then made his way to the other side with Tyler. The girls giggled at how ridiculously fun this night was turning out to be. They were pretty much drunk with happiness. How long this last would though, was the question lurking in the back of their minds.

They reached the dance and the boys of course escorted them in and not knowing what else to do went to get drinks. Caroline and Erin just looked at each other and buckled over laughing. They didn't even have to say why, they knew. Apparently half the student body at the school had a different understanding of the 60's. In their minds it was an Austin Powers movie, they were all more MOD than 60's. Caroline pointed at a girl in go-go boots and a paisley flared arms orangish dress, then she turned around and they realized it was Bonnie. They clasped their mouths instantly and darted away to hide so she wouldn't come talk to them, she might call Elena and tell her that they were here and possibly laughing at her costume.

The guys found them and they finished their drinks talking about how weird it was for all of them to be at a dance. For Tyler, he was used to standing in the corner or outside and drinking with his football buddies. Caroline thought it was crazy that she had just been in the hospital and was now at a dance only a few days later. Jeremy never dressed up for these things if he even went at all. And Erin topped them all when she announced that she had never attended a dance before and that it was weird just being in a school after having not been for so long.

Tyler and Jeremy looked at the girls nervously and then averted their eyes; it didn't take a genius to know what they were thinking about. Erin looked at Caroline and they smirked and winked at each other then grabbed the guys arms, "time to dance." Caroline stated.

"Come on Jeremy." Erin grinned from ear to ear dragging him out to the dance floor.

The two couples were within eye shot of each other but they pretty much kept to themselves.

Erin and Jeremy danced and danced until they couldn't breathe anymore due to the activity and the fact that Erin was ridiculous and Jeremy was so self-conscious.

A slow song started and Jeremy held her close making sure to keep his hand high at her shoulders, she was family and that was more than he could ever hope for. Erin was catching her breath and trying not to think about the fact that day 7 was almost over so to take her mind off of it she teased Jeremy, "you don't dance often do you?"

"Hah, no, not at all." He suppressed a grin.

"You shouldn't be so uptight and self-conscious, hell look at me? I should be the self-conscious one." She rolled her eyes.

"Don't say that" Jeremy said craning his neck down to look at her closer. "You look great tonight; I didn't know how to say that earlier without sounding..."

"Incestish?" She laughed.

"Yea..." He said nervously.

She put both hands around his shoulders and played with a piece of his hair, "well thank you for the compliment. And don't worry about it. I am so happy to be here with you, this has probably been one of my top 5 favorite nights...ever." She smiled head tilted.

"Mine too. For me to go to a dance and actually dance is a huge deal for me, but then there's you, the best cousin ever that just sends it sky high. Thank you for coming with me."

"No p-" she cut off and her face drained of blood and she stared off frozen. For a second Jeremy thought it was something he said then he remembered her face from his memories. It took him a minute to remember what it meant. He made sure to hold her up so she wouldn't topple over. Then it hit him, she having a vision of Elena.

She returned to normal and didn't say a word just huffed and stomped off to Caroline dragging her away from Tyler to the girl's bathroom. Tyler and Jeremy exchanged confused looks. Tyler was even more confused than Jeremy; he had his arms out stretched and a 'wtf' look on his face.

She slammed the door behind her and luckily no one was in the rest room. "Stefan, Elena, and Damon are here!" She shouted.

"What? Did they see you?" Caroline whispered.

"No" Erin said shifting her head back. _Ohh right she doesn't know about the visions, no time to explain._

"Then we gotta get you out before Damon sees you. You aren't supposed to be out of the hotel."

"Forget that! He's supposed to be getting back Tomorrow! He lied to come to this stupid dance!" She was pacing now.

Caroline understood but she was still afraid of Damon and didn't want to get Erin in trouble. "Erin come on let's think about this...if you confront him now-"

"No. He does not get to ruin my night; I am going to have fun." She stomped past Caroline and snaked her way across the dance floor found Jeremy and pulled him to the side.

"What was that about?" He asked.

She promised not to lie to him. "Well I had a vision of Damon, Elena and Stefan. They are here." He made an O with his mouth and looked for them. He spotted them by the door and tilted his head toward it so that Erin would know.

She considered for a second storming over there and giving him a piece of her mind but then she thought about the fact that she had promised him to stay put and he didn't lie to her per say, he just said he had something he had to do. Then she realized that if they ended up fighting it may last all of day 6 then she would only have 5 days with him.

"Jeremy, where's the closest exit?" She begged hiding her body behind his.

"Uhh beside the stage. You're leaving?" He said desperate.

She looked up at him apologetically, "yea I'm sorry Jeremy, but I promised him I'd stay put and clearly I didn't. He can't see me here, even if he is a total douche bag for coming here and not telling me." They had been edging their way toward the exit as she spoke. "Hey what's wrong?" His face was tense and he was looking down at her weird. "He's right behind me, isn't he?" She bit her lip. He nodded and they both closed their eyes. She considered for a second standing still as Caroline did in the bathroom, maybe he wouldn't see her, but of course she knew that wouldn't work. Then she considered running for the exit but of course he would catch her.

He got tired of waiting and spoke, "I hadn't realized how much Hotels had changed this past Century." he paused, "or maybe promises are what have changed. It's more like _I'll try_ now."

She turned around to see him standing there looking down at her arms crossed. "Hey sweetie!" She said in a high pitched voice forcing a smile. "Didn't expect to see you here." She poked his chest.

"Cut the act Erin, why are you here?" He articulated every word.

"I asked her to come with me." Jeremy butt in.

"I wasn't asking you, you 16 year old child." He said rudely.

"Hey!" Erin held up her hand. "Don't talk to him like that. And you aren't exactly innocent either. You said you wouldn't be back until tomorrow." She looked around curling her lips downward, "sure looks like Mystic to me. Correct me if I'm wrong."

"We will discuss this later, now go home." She just stared up at him, there goes day 6. "Don't make me throw you over my shoulder and carry you out myself."

"Excuse me? I'd like to see you try. Jeremy? Let's get out of here." She grabbed his hand and they started to walk away. "Ohh Damon, don't bother coming back to the hotel." She didn't mean it but how dare he threaten her like that? "Jeremy do you know anything about cars?"

"Yea, a lot, used to work on them all the time with my dad."

She knew this was the part where she should give her sympathy but she didn't have time. She spotted Caroline and grabbed her about the same time Elena and Stefan walked up. They both got onto her for being there and she huffed. "Caroline is your car still outside?"

"Yea, but it won't-"

"Keys." She demanded hand out.

"Uhmm okay..." She fished them out of her purse.

"I'll bring your car back tomorrow." She said and then turned her back on the 3. She gave Jeremy the keys. "Can you go see if you can fix it? I'll be out in a minute." He nodded and was out the door.

She was walking to the bathroom pissed when the last person she wanted to see stepped in front of her, and this time she knew it was him for sure, this was no knock at the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it.<strong>

**I would like to take this time to thank you all for following me through this story, I am loving it and to know so many others are too just makes my day. So again, thank you:)**

**MuchLove**


	20. Chapter 20

**Have a long Chapter for you today. I got carried away when I finally had the time to sit down and write.**

**Disclaimer: I own my Drawings and Erin, the rest beling to The Vampire Diaries**

**Enjoy:)**

* * *

><p>He danced toward her with his lips pressed together in a crooked grin, it made her skin crawl. When Damon smirked like that, his was…fun.<p>

She looked around quickly to see if anyone saw her with him, then she realized it was just Alaric and it was completely logical and acceptable that they would be talking.

"My sweet Hybrid." He grabbed her hand and spun her out and back in beginning a dance with her. "May I have this dance?"

She cleared her throat. "What are you doing here?"

He dipped her backwards "I have some business to attend to. Much preparation is required for the sacrifice."

She didn't like being so close to him, even if he was a wonderful dancer and was leading her around like a ragdoll. "Our deal is still intact right? You aren't here to hurt anyone?" Her confidence was gaining.

He laced his fingers with hers and pressed her firmly against his body, "All of those you chose to protect are fine, you have my word."

"Why don't I believe you? You wouldn't be here unless you were up to no good." She said with her nose raised up. She noticed Damon dancing with Bonnie across the gym. She was pissed all over again; he had the nerve to tell her to go home and then he's dancing with _her. _

"Must I always be Malicious? Can't I just dance with a beautiful young lady?" He said sweetly into her ear.

"No you can't. Who is your target tonight? I know it wasn't me, if you wanted to see me you would know where to find me." She said staring him down.

He huffed, "if you must know, I am here for the witch."

_Bonnie… _"You're not going to hurt her right? You can't. Our deal." She reminded.

"No my little flower, you failed to add her name to your list of loved ones. Damon, Elena, Jeremy, Alaric, Stefan, and Katherine." He said with a mischievous tone.

_How was I so stupid to leave so many people out? "_Can I renegotiate? Please."

"No. Bonnie must Die tonight."

"Why?" she cried quietly.

He traced a finger along her jaw line, "Shhh, my sweet. She is too strong and she has gotten herself into something far too big for herself. She is a danger to my sacrifice." He could see her eyes glistening and lips trembling. "Erin, please understand. I don't want you to hate me so. We have a long future together; just understand that this must be done. I promise I am doing my best not to hurt anyone unless it is absolutely necessary."

She felt a little relieved but not confident with what he said. She didn't want to comment on what he said so she changed the subject. "Will I get to tell Alaric goodbye?"

He smiled, "Yes actually, I will be returned to my true form tonight or tomorrow. Then you will have your precious Alaric Saltzman back." She sighed relieved. He spun her out again and dipped her, and believe it or not she let out a giggle at the swift movement she was unprepared for. What could she say? She was a sucker for dancing. "Well beautiful, thank you for the dance but I must get back to the task at hand." He kissed her hand, "See you again soon. I believe you have 6 days left after tonight." She froze, he was keeping count also.

She started making her way to Damon to warn him when she heard the dedication Klaus had made to Elena. She saw him across the room smiling pleased with himself. _How has no one realized you aren't Alaric? Am I the only one? _ She continued to Damon when she saw him grab Elena and Dance with her, what had happened between them while they were gone? Was she successfully coming between them? She stood there and watched Jealously, why couldn't he dance with her? It brought back memories of their first night together in the hotel when they got drunk and danced getting to know each other. They had drank quite a bit which she knew probably had a lot to do with it, but it was the night that he had promised to never let anything happen to her.

After about 3 minutes Stefan cut back in and Damon moved on to his next target; a group of girls. Erin was not happy, she let him get into it and then walked over and stood directly in front of him arms crossed right as he was putting his arms in the air, "Ohh Yea.." he sang hands in the air. Then he opened his eyes and saw Erin over the girl bent over in front of him. He froze and swallowed hard. He knew he was in trouble. She raised an eye brow and tapped her foot. She could tell he was trying to summon the words to say but had no excuse, so she walked away and of course he followed her. He grabbed her arm, "Erin, I…"

She gave him time to attempt an apology but couldn't wait any longer. "Just save it. I was only going to tell you that I think Klaus is in Ric's body." She pulled out of his grasp, "Now that I know _why_ you didn't want me here tonight I will be on my way, have fun."

Damon felt like she had staked him, no, he had staked himself. He had chosen to dance with those girls. He sped behind her picked her up bridal style and ran outside. He stopped and put her down around the building. "Erin, please at least let me try to explain."

"There's nothing to explain. I get it. You're not a monogamous vampire." She turned to walk toward the parking lot where hopefully Jeremy had fixed Caroline's car by now.

He grabbed her and pinned her against the wall. "Erin, I fucked up.-"

"Damon Giuseppe Salvatore if you do not release me so help me god." She threatened.

He loosened his grip, "what are you going to do huh?" he immediately regretted it, "Look, I was stupid, I was just blending."

She took a deep breath struggling underneath his grip. "Damon, let me go. There is nothing you can say right now to make things better. Not to mention Klaus is somewhere around here in Alaric's body and you and I are the only two who know. So you need to go take care of business. I am not your concern anymore." She could see his throat tighten and his Adams apple bounce, and then the look on his face just broke her heart but she had to hurt him the way he had just hurt her. Here she was giving up her freedom, her _life_ to ensure his _nonlife_. And how does he repay her? He lies about when he's getting back and dances with slutty high school girls, and yes that included Bonnie and Elena. The only person who Erin might have tolerated was Caroline because they were growing so close, but other than that? Every female was a dirty slut.

"Erin please don't say that. I Lo-"

"I don't want to hear it. You gotta go, Now! Alaric, Bonnie, and Elena just went through that side door there. He's going to provoke Bonnie and kill her."

He looked at her shocked, "How do you know this?"

"Are you really going to stand here and question me or are you going to go try and save her?" she said finally shoving him off.

He didn't want to move but he knew that if he let her die there was no way Erin would ever speak to him again, and he couldn't imagine her not at his side. He grabbed her and sped her to Jeremy and demanded he get her home, and then he leaned in and planted a sweet kiss on her. Of course she turned her head and he only kissed her cheek but he had to try.

After Damon sped off to save the day Jeremy walked over to Erin who was holding on to her resolve by a single thread and wrapped his arms around her. He didn't know what to say but he knew she was hurting.

_Don't cry, Don't cry, Don't cry…_ she chanted in her head. But the moment Jeremy squeezed his arms around her she felt like no matter how much she broke down he wouldn't let her fall to pieces, so she let herself go and broke out crying quietly into his chest. He rubbed the back of her head and neck and whispered soothing sounds into her ear. He lead her around the car and loaded her in, he was definitely driving.

She watched the trees pass as they drove out of town, after about the first 100 she fell asleep. When they reached the hotel Jeremy woke her up and got her to her room and she took the Elevator for the first time since she had been in the hotel, except for when Jeremy was a baby. Funny how the two times she took the Elevator Jeremy was with her.

Jeremy literally had no idea what to do, the one person he thought would never break was falling to pieces right in front of him. She wasn't crying anymore though, thankfully, but she had just walked in and sat down on a barstool staring off into space like some zombie. Like her life's purpose was draining right out her toes. He did the only thing he knew to do, he called Caroline.

Erin sat there staring off into space. Her mind was barely responding anymore, she had no idea what she was thinking, was about to think, or had already thought. She knew Jeremy was distraught and she needed to pull herself together for him, if nothing else but she didn't know how. Her body was not responding to her anymore. All she knew was that Damon had broken her heart, he had broken her heart only 6 days from the end of _this _life, and she had given up _this_ life for him to break her heart.

She knew that she may be over reacting a little but she was always so understanding she figured she deserved to break down like a normal teenager. He had yelled at her for being at a dance that he had gone to without telling her, he had threatened her, he danced with everyone _except_ for her, pinned her against a wall, and then tried to _kiss_ her like nothing had happened.

She was over droopy now, she was furious again. And somehow she had to blow off steam. She jumped up scaring Jeremy and sprinted to her personal exercise room she had neglected the last few days. She needed to defrag, and bad!

She tried utilizing all the different machines but she kept coming back to the treadmill. It was most likely because when she was running it felt as if she was running away, leaving all of her problems behind, it was just her, she was free.

Her heart was racing and she was getting tired then Jeremy knocked on the door, "Erin? Someone is here to see you." _Better not be Damon_.

"Erin?" Caroline called sweetly from outside the door. That was better than the other but she had yet to make a sound and still couldn't speak if she wanted to, she just kept running. Caroline pushed the door open carefully peaking her head around, "can I come in?" Erin nodded, that was about all she was capable of at the moment. Caroline jumped on the bike in front of her. "I heard what happened...wanna talk about it?" Erin shook her head. "Okay, okay, that's fine we will just sweat all the negativity out." Caroline said chipperish then looked down at the bike she was sitting on. "Now how do I work this thing?...oh no! That's definitely not right...no shhh!...why can't it just be an on button or start?...come on!...Arg!" She poked all kinds of buttons and it made all kinds of little sounds, then gave up and threw her head forward, "or maybe you can just sweat all on your own because even as a vampire I'm a dumb blonde." She groaned. "I bet vampires can't even sweat anyway." She added disappointed.

Erin watched her best friend have a little breakdown herself and it was like watching a dog try to get a large stick through a narrow path and all it has to do is just turn its head to get through. When Caroline gave up and then whined about not being able to sweat Erin couldn't help but laugh. She stopped her machine and held her stomach as she laughed till her sides hurt. Caroline was laughing too realizing how insane she must have looked and she was just happy to see Erin laughing.

When they both stopped they sat down on the floor criss cross applesauce in front of each other. Erin was ready to talk. "What have you heard?"

"Not much, just that Damon is beyond sorry and regretful. Damon? Regretting something? That is a huge thing!"

Erin gave a weak smile. "He better be sorry."

"What happened?" She said wanting to hear the good stuff.

"Ehh, it's stupid. All that matters is he shouldn't have done it. He shouldn't have lied to me, threatened me, and then danced with a bunch of sluts!" She said looking at the floor seeing it all over again.

"He did what?" She said awe struck "and that's why you're not talking to him?"

She couldn't tell her the truth..."Yea..it's stupid. But still...it hurts."

"I know sweetie. But hey! You saved Bonnie tonight!" She said cheerfully. Then Erin's face went pale and she froze staring off into space. "Erin?...Erin?...Jeremy!"

He came running immediately imagining the worst; he was relieved when he saw her. "She's just having a vision. Hold onto-never mind." Jeremy got down on his knees and held her shoulder and back to be sure she didn't topple over.

Her eyes started watering and she stopped breathing.

Caroline finally spoke, "what kinda visions? Since when does she have visions? And what the hell is going on? She's crying and she's not breathing!"

Jeremy knew from watching Katherine and Damon with her that you couldn't pull her out so he just answered her "it's some weird Twin thing. She sees Elena sometimes. She can't control what she sees."

Caroline stared at the two jaw dropped. "She's Elena's Twin?" No one had told her.

That was about the time she came out of her vision, she finally forced herself to take a breath and she clung onto Jeremy and started crying. Jeremy settled himself down on the floor and held her close wanting to cover her like a blanket and protect her from all evil and dark things.

"She's dead..." She choked. "Bonnie...she..."

Caroline fell to pieces right then too. "What? Ohh god Bonnie!" Jeremy now had a lap full of two girls that were crying, any other day this would be awkward but at the moment he was crying too. He had known Bonnie his whole life. He didn't know how she died, or why, all that mattered was that she was _no more_.

They cried for about 20 minutes or so and then fell asleep on Jeremy who fell asleep sitting up against a wall.

Erin woke up with an incredibly persistent headache; she climbed to her feet at the sound of a gentle rapping at the door. At that moment she didn't even care if it was Klaus, there was no way her night could get any worse than it already was.

She dragged her feet to the door and looked through the peep hole to see Damon. She made no move to open the door and then she felt a tap on her shoulder, it was Caroline. Caroline pushed her to the side and looked through the peep hole.

"I know someone is right there behind the door." He stated looking directly at the peep hole where Caroline was still looking through it.

"No. Erin doesn't want you here. How many times does she have to tell you that?" when he didn't move she added, "Go away."

He tilted his head to the side, "Come on Caroline…I just need to speak with her, just for a minute."

She looked at Erin and she shook her head. "If this is about Bonnie we already know what happened. Erin had one of her freaky visions."

His face drooped, "Please just let me in. Erin?"

"She's in bed, Damon and I am not waking her up." She lied. "How could you treat her so terribly tonight? Or ever?"

He placed both hands on the door drooping his head hiding his eyes. "I didn't, It was…Will you just give her a message for me?" he paused and swallowed the lump in his throat. "Tell her there is no excuse for what I did-"

"You got that right." Caroline blurted.

"Please let me finish." He pleaded looking back up to her. "There is no excuse but if it makes any difference, I panicked when I saw her because Bonnie had tipped us off that Klaus was going to be at the dance. My Priority is to protect Erin and he is the exact thing I am trying to protect her from. As for the girls…I'd like to say that it was strictly to cover up to keep up my reputation-that I wasn't really having fun, but I did. I…that's all. Just tell her I love her."

Caroline was looking at Erin trying to gage her reaction to what he had just said. Erin wasn't even looking at her anymore, she was staring at the door with mixed emotions and walked forward slower than before and opened the door slower.

Damon heard the doorknob and turned around; he had only made it a few yards. For a second he didn't believe he had really heard it but then he saw it slightly open inch by inch. Part of him knew it would be Caroline, but then Erin stepped out looking up at him with a puffy face. She clearly had been crying.

He hadn't seen her cry since the night in the jail cell, and that had been the only time he had seen her cry. This was 100 times worse than that, her face and eyes were swollen and red from crying.

He thought his heart was as broken as it could ever be already but the vision of her current state shattered his soul, which he never believed he had until that moment.

He stepped toward her slowly like she was a dangerous creature of some sort, which in a way she was, she had the power to hurt him even kill him with 2 tiny words-it's over. He needed her in his life. He had just spent the last 3 days thinking about her, wanting to see her, wanting to smell her, wanting to touch her, wanting to be with her, wanting to be _hers_. His fear for her had pushed him to do the stupidest thing yet to her. He hated himself for it, his impulsive personality had done this to him a few times before but this was an all-time low.

She stepped out slowly and located him at the end of the hall he was already turned around and staring in disbelief he took a few steps warily. She saw how stricken he was just by looking at his face. His eye brows were raised in the middle and his eyes were wide with fear and the lump in his throat had a mind of its own. She knew for sure that he was in as much pain as she was and she didn't want to lose a second of the time she had left. But at that moment all she wanted to do was cry.

She had her arms crossed over her stomach and was holding herself she didn't make any movement except one as he walked toward her, she started to crumble. Her shoulders slouched further down her head tilted forward, her eyes fell, and her jaw clenched trying to contain the pain dying to escape, her lips stretched across them in defiance begging to release the pain, it was like an evil smile. He couldn't bear it a second longer; he had to take care of her. He hated himself for hurting her, he had promised to never let her get hurt and here he was the cause. He hurried forward and almost instantly she dropped her arms and met him in the middle.

She wrapped her arms around his back and clung to his shirt and he enclosed her in his arms even tighter and more securely. He could feel her shaking in his arms fighting the evident breakdown. He whispered into her ear, "shhh, please love, don't cry. I can't take it. I'm so sorry." He tightened his grip.

She sucked in a breath against his chest, "I know, I heard what you said." She paused attempting to breathe and he leaned back cupping her face with one hand sure to keep his grip with the other arm. He looked deep into her eyes questioning, she finally chocked out "we failed. We couldn't save her, Bonnie...oh god. It's all my fault!" She knew exactly what Klaus' intentions had been and she hadn't been forceful enough with Damon to get to them...she waited till the last second as Klaus had sneaked off with them. She was too distracted with her own personal drama and now Bonnie was dead. Not to mention she had failed to include her name in her miniscule list she had bargained with Klaus. She had crumbled before but now she was just disinigrating in his arms.

"No, Erin she-listen to me-Erin!" He grabbed her sobbing contorted face in both of his hands now crying himself; both due to the relief that she wasn't upset with him anymore and the fact that what she was crying over would soon be alleviated. "Erin, she's fine! She is alive. I swear to you she is breathing as we speak."

Erin looked up at him in disbelief, she saw her die. She saw her fall to the ground and Elena cry over her body. How could she still be alive? But Damon wouldn't lie to her, at least not about this. That was when she realized that he had a few stray tears falling from either eye. She reached up with one hand and wiped one away with her thumb. Sobbing still but smiling relieved that Bonnie was alive. She hadn't failed her, she was alive.

Damon was relieved that she believed him and he was partly embarrassed by the fact that she had seen him tear, but at this point he didn't care. He scooped her up and she wrapped her legs around him laying her head on his shoulder and burying her face in the crook of his neck inhaling what little she could through her stuffy nose of his scent.

He carried her like a child to the suite and both Caroline and Jeremy were waiting leaning against the counter for them to walk in. Caroline was smiling ear to ear with her hands palmed together in front of her face when she saw Damon walk in with Erin wrapped around him for dear life, she knew it was a good thing because Damon had a wet face and rimmed eyes from crying as well. Damon didn't cry, so it was a big deal.

Jeremy on the other hand was not happy to see him. He had hurt Erin, _his_ Erin. Not to mention he didn't save Bonnie, he had let her die. He didn't know the whole story but he should have done something. He remained still and scowled at him as he walked through the door. "Ohh great. You're back."

Erin didn't want to let go yet so she just turned her head, "it's okay Jeremy."

"Whatever. I'm out." He grabbed his vest off the table and walked over planting a kiss on Erin's wet cheek. "Take care, I'll see you soon." Then he looked at Damon, "you better not hurt her again, or I swear-"

"Save the threats kid. I _swear_ I won't." _But I will, _ Erin thought to herself.

When Jeremy walked past them Erin grabbed his arm, "Bonnie's Alive." She smiled. His whole body relaxed and he left smiling relieved.

Damon sat Erin down on the counter reluctantly, he never wanted to let her go but he wanted to clean her up. He wanted to take care of her.

She didn't let go of him immediately so he dropped his hands to her hips and she leaned back looking up at him. He brushed the hair that was stuck to her neck from her tears away and smiled down at her reassuringly, she dropped her hands to his waist too. He reached over and dampened a rag from the counter and rubbed away the smeared makeup on her face and to cool her heated skin.

She laughed at how gentle he was being and knew that Caroline would never let him live this down because she was just staring in awe.

"So what happened with Bonnie?" Caroline blurted, she couldn't wait any longer.

Damon turned to face her and Erin not wanting to be disconnected from him wrapped her arms around his mid-section and laid her chin on his shoulder as he explained the whole event to the girls.

"Does Elena know yet?" Erin said quietly into his ear. With vampires you didn't exactly have to yell.

He craned his head to meet her eyes, "yes, I made sure to tell her immediately that's why it took me so long to get here. I hadn't even considered the fact that you would have a vision...that is how you knew right?" She nodded. He clenched his jaw, that must have been terrible to only see the end of the whole show.

Caroline walked over and hugged Damon, "thank you for saving her, and as Jeremy said earlier...I'll be his back up." She joked. He just nodded and then she pulled him out of the way and hugged Erin, "suck it up girl. Your prince of Darkness came to the rescue and everything is as it should be...well for Mystic anyway." She laughed and let her go. "If you think you can handle it on your own here I am going to be on my way." Erin nodded and grinned. "Okay, keys." She held out her hand as Erin had done at the school. She pointed to the table and Caroline retrieved them and left with a casual wave and goodbye.

Damon turned back around facing Erin and standing between her knees again and rubbed her exposed thighs due to her short dress from the dance. She wasn't crying anymore, she just had a lazy smile and her eyes were glittering, she was definitely over her pain of the day.

"I have to say this" he prepared looking down "I never meant to hurt you today, or ever. I know there is no excuse-"

"Shh" she held a finger to his lips. "I already know. I was there at the door the whole time." She smiled.

He smirked at her, "I should have known. So…" he breathed inching closer "does that mean that I can kiss you again?" He wiggled his eye brow at her squinting.

She pretended to think about it and then grabbed him by his neck pulling him to her. They kissed melting into each other grasping with their hands to anything to keep them grounded. They felt like they would float away they were so happy or that this moment would be ripped away by some evil force. Only love passed between the two at the moment. They completed each other.

They detached and Erin finally looked down at his chest and his whole costume, "you look like a dork."

He looked down confused for a moment then held out his arms, "are you kidding? This was the shit in the 60's" she shook her head laughing. "Well as flattered as I am _Not_ I have to say that you look just Delectable as a hippie." He squinted at her taking in every inch of her skin.

"Please, I'm sweaty from working out and been crying all night. I look terrible, and I smell even worse." She said twisting her fingers.

He grabbed her lower back and held her tight, "there's no denying that..." He said flaring his nose. She shot him an evil look. "I'm kidding, you could smell like a dumpster and I'd still love you, but we might have to love each other in the shower."

She laughed and shoved him away. "You're an idiot." He just shrugged and walked to the living room. She watched him wondering what he was doing and slid off the counter following him slowly.

He turned on the radio just as If Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls started. He held out his hand and bowed, "may I have the last dance of the evening ma lady?"

She laughed and covered her face with one hand holding out the other placing it in his.

He quickly pulled her in and started rocking her with the beat. She laughed and he smiled pleased with himself.

He dipped her, spun her, swayed her, and lifted her, everything that the music inspired him to do. She laughed and smiled to the point he thought his non beating heart would burst.

She loved dancing, she loved him, and this night wasn't turning out so terrible after all.

She looked over at the clock and saw that it was 12:06, _Okay so day 6 isn't starting out so terrible._

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it:)<strong>

**I just put a link on my Profile to my Playlist site where I have put together playlists for a number of the characters that have inspired thier story lines/emotions/etc. or just make me think of them. Check em out if you would like. :)**

**Ps. To my Anonymous Readers, whoever Said "**_OMG! You are a great writer!_**...etc" - You totally made my life. **

**Pss.I love all my other reviews as well, this one just has been on my mind all day today.**

**That is all for now. **

**MuchLove**


	21. Chapter 21

**I apologize for my little Hiatus. Classes just started up for this semester and I was getting settled into that, then I got a new computer but of course Windows 7 doesnt have Microsoft Word, only Word Pad which blows chunks. Anyway, i just typed this up here so I apologize in advance for any gramatical errors. I didnt go back and really revise. This is pretty much a rough draftish chapter. Let me know if it is terrible and I will make sure to go through all the proper stepps of editing next time. But as of tonight I just wanted to get this sent your way.**

**Disclaimer: I own Erin and my Drawings, the rest belong to The Vampire Diaries.**

**Warning:SMUT**

**Previously: Erin and Damon went to the decade dance without the other aware, they got in a fight. Erin went back to hotel and Damon saved Bonnie. He goes back to hotel and tries to apologize to Erin, of course she accepts. They share the last dance of the night.**

**And Now...**

* * *

><p>The song came to an end and Erin was flushed pink from her laughter and...well, arousal. She loved dancing, as a form of fun, but with Damon it was sooo much more. She had read once in Cosmopolitan that you can tell by how a man dances if he will be good in bed. If he is free and goes with the flow, even if not the most attractive dancer, shows that he is confident in bed and can adapt to anything. If a guy is very skilled in dancing, but stiff at times, it indicates that he is very skilled with his physical movement-including sexual, but he may only be good at the few things he knows and is afraid to try something new. With this knowledge, Erin watched Damon dance and he was a free dancer, but an attractive one. He could dance formally and then free style when Good Girls Go Bad came on. That article had been right, Damon was amazing in the sack and he could change things up at the flip of a coin.<p>

She was thinking about all of this during the last minute of the song, they were now standing there staring at each other trying to catch their breath and trying to contain their laughter.

He pulled her flat against him no longer dancing, and slid his hand up her thigh lifting the hem of her dress. He had missed her so much and now he had her all to himself.

Her knee bent slightly automatically and her breath caught in her throat. He was so gentle with her, like she was some porcelain doll. Then other times he was so fierce she had bruises the next day.

Here she was wanting him to ravish her and this was the day he wanted to be a care bear again. She decided to take the initiative to get her desire across.

She traced her finger down his chest where his shirt had been unbuttoned rather low for the dance, when her finger met the button she unfastened it with the flick of a finger and smirked up at him. "This has got to go." She continued undoing every one of them and he actually trembled beneath her touch. She smirked and walked forward urging him backwards.

When he was firmly pressed against the wall she ran her hands up the inside of his undone shirt studying every ridge and crevice of his toned front. When she stood flat footed her lips just met the crease between his pecks his chin literally barely rested on the top of her head and he had to lean down a bit for that as it was. She had read in many books and seen in even more shows and movies the act of makeup sex, and she was ready for a taste of it herself. She started kissing his chest pushing the shirt off of his shoulders he wasn't putting up a fight but he wasn't exactly fighting for dominance, which was a huge difference. She ignored it though and found his left nipple. She flicked her tongue over its already hard tip and then latched on sucking and biting earning a quiet moan from him.

He found her shoulders and somehow managed to make himself push her away. She looked up at him with a crooked face. "What are you doing?" He asked.

She stumbled back, "I'm making cookies. What the hell do you think I'm doing?"

He stepped away from the wall looking down at her, "I mean why? You were furious only hours ago. I don't want you to do this for the wrong reasons."

She couldn't believe what she had just heard. "Shut up. Just do me!" He stood there and ran a hand through his hair battling with himself. "You're not kidding..." He shook his head and held his lips tightly closed. She crossed her arms, "what are these wrong reasons?"

He cleared his throat, "the other girls...that is why you were mad at me. You don't need to prove th-"

"Shut up." She dropped her arms pissed. "Look the truth is, I missed you a thousand ways from Sunday the entire time you were gone and now I have you back. I know I was upset about the girls but I know you regret it and it didn't mean anything so I'm over it. All that matters to ME is right here, right now. I want to be with you, all of you, the sensitive you, and the maniacal you. I want to touch" she pushed his shirt further back with her finger tips "feel, smell" she inhaled deeply at his neck "and taste" she pulled his head down to hers and sucked on his lower lip for a few moments "every inch of your skin because you are mine, all mine." She looked up into his vulnerable eyes. When she noticed he was coming around she threw a curve ball, "but in case you are right about the wrong reasons I'm going to go take a shower and you are not invited. I'm kinda hungry maybe you should make us something to eat." She said casually and then headed toward the bathroom dropping off one piece of clothing after another like gingerbread crumbs dropping her panties right before she entered the bathroom turning to give Damon a mischievous smile.

_Great going Idiot!_ He shouted in his mind. Then he looked down at his penis, "on the one day it doesn't matter you decide to grow a conscious? Fuck me." He marched into the kitchen and opened the fridge to find all the blood bags shoved in a drawer and tray after tray of desserts.  
>He pulled out what looked to him like Devils Food Cake, one of his favorites. He had initially been drawn to it because of its name but came to really enjoy it. He grabbed a fork and took a bite, then another. He smiled when he realized she had experimented with the blood, and it was B-negative too just like he had shown her. He also appreciated the irony of the name and the blood. It was funny to him.<br>He made a tray of desert and poured her a glass of blood diluting it with some vodka from the mini fridge so maybe they would have some fun tonight.

He made his way to the bedroom having heard the shower turn off a few minutes prior. The night was young and he was determined to make up for his screw up in the living room.  
>When he walked in he almost dropped his tray. Erin was standing in platform silver heels, and the diamond Victoria Secret set she had bought at the mall that day before he left.<br>The heels elongated her legs, the heart shaped panties rode her hips right where he wished he could be holding her, and the glistening bra made her boobs seem 3 times as big as normal.  
>She walked over to him acting as if she had on proper clothing, "ohh I'm starving!" She took the cherry off the top of one of her pudding cups and seductively bit it off. He attempted to swallow but failed, he was too distracted by her radiating beauty in front of him. Now that she was closer he could smell her shampoo, her soap, her blood and he was losing control. "Oo" she burst, "you know what I used to do as a kid?"<p>

"Play with toys?" His mind was leaning toward the kinky kind.  
>She shoved him and he looked away laughing then when he looked up he saw her pull the cherry stem out of her mouth and it was knotted in two different spots. She smiled and held it up triumphantly.<p>

"That's not fair." He groaned.

She faked innocence, "what?"

He put the tray down and walked around her tracing his fingers along her exposed skin and whispering seductively in her ear, "you come out wearing this, and then do your dirty little trick with your tongue. All the while Pretending you don't want me." He said the last part pressing himself firmly against her rear.

She felt him twitch to life against her bum and she knew he was ready but she wanted to play with him a little longer. After all he did call her kitten. She stepped away from him and put her hands on her hips, "but I don't want you."

"You dirty little liar."

She walked to where he put the tray down and picked up another cherry, "nope, I thought about what you said in the shower, and I think just to be sure.. we shouldn't do anything tonight."

He studied her to make sure she wasn't serious, "then what's with the outfit?"

"I hadn't had a chance to wear it yet and I just felt like wearing it. That a problem?"

He decided to play along. "Oh that makes perfect sense."

She smiled and turned around and sauntered away locating her new Victoria Secret lotion and propped a leg up on the dresser massaging in the lotion thoroughly. He was going to pay for his little action in the living room.

He watched her lather her smooth creamy skin and massage it all in and to keep himself from flying at her and attacking her he stuffed his face to make her think he wasn't going to chase after her. They made small talk for about 30 minutes and neither one was caving anytime soon so Erin gave up. She slipped on a robe, "well I think I am going to go see if I can watch True Blood maybe Eric and Sookie will finally do it."

He couldn't bear to see her cover herself up and then she had to talk about other vampires and watching them have sex. No this would not do, he had to prove to her that his sex would be better than anything she watched on TV.

He sped up behind her and pressed her firmly against the wall, he located her earlobe quickly and latched on moaning, this was one of her pleasure zones and he knew it.

She reached back behind her opening up all of her senses to him and pulled at his waist band begging for him to be closer to her. Knowing that she was open to it and was through with her little game he started kissing down the back of her neck and sliding the robe off of her shoulders. She moaned against the wall as the tiny goose bumbs spread themselves across her arms as he slid his fingers down them. He smiled against her neck and pressed himself firmly against her once her robe had dropped completely to the floor. She immediately started grinding against his lap wanting him to feel as much pleasure as she was, she loved him and she wanted to show him that before she had to leave.

He joined in with her movement and kissed her neck dragging his lower lip up to her jaw lightly sucking on it. He wanted to devour her just take every bit of her in, for her to take every bit of him in. By this time he could smell her arousal and she was beyond ready for him to up the game a little bit. He found her lips and claimed them as he lifted her up and made his way to the couch bending her forward, he spread her feet with his and rached down with one hand to stroke her tender nub and peek a finger inside of her to see exactly how ready she was.

She gasped at the initial contact of his fingers near her core and closed her eyes wanting to feel everything he had to offer. For all she cared they could just hold hands and she was almost certain that somehow she would reach a climax with just that. They were connected at such a deep level that it didn't take much, the sex was just a bonus in thier relationship and Erin was NOT complaining. She knew it was getting to where you couldn't put them in a room together without someone's clothes coming off, her excuse to herself for their intense physical relationship was the fact that he was Damon and she was on a time schedule and she never planned to have sex again with anyone ever again, at least she would never feel the same way in the act as she ever did with Damon.

He retrieved his hand and sucked her juices off of his finger groaning. He pulled her back and held her stomach tightly whispering into her ear, "Tell me you love me Erin, Tell me you love me after all the shit I have done, everything that I have fucked up. Tell me you love me for me I need to hear you say it." He said eyes glittering with fear and vulnerability.

She watched the insecurity dance in his eyes as he made his plea and she felt her heart break a little more, if she said this there was no going back. She would mean it of course, every letter, every sound, every syllable of it, she would mean it. But how cruel would one have to be to fill such a beautiful man with hopeful dreams of a beautiful future with the one they love and then in a matter of 6 days rip it out from under them and shout _PSYCHE! _ It just wouldn't be fair. As she battled with herself she realized his lips were twitching and trembling she was taking far to long to reply. She cupped his face the best she could from her angel in front of him and stroked his jaw with the pad of her thumb. "What would give you the idea for a second that I don't love you? There is not one thing I don't like about you. Well except for that weird eye thing you do...you think its so sexy but you kinda look like a dork." She smiled and he feigned hurt. "That's okay though, because you are my dork." She planted a possesive kiss on him holding back her tears, how many more moments like this was she giving up in order to ensure his life? She drew out the kiss until she knew she had control over her self and then pulled back. "if I ever hear for one second you question my love ever again I will have to sake you myself." She joked.

He was drunk with happiness, he flipped her around and grabbed her face kissing her deeply never wanting to let her go. She was his and he was hers. That was all he could ever ask for, all he would ever ask for. 150 years roaming the land and he had never found anything that could make him feel half as human as she did just by being in the room. He couldn't lose her ever, and he didn't plan to. He lifted her up and rested her on the couch wedging himself between her legs and pressed her body firmly against him massaging her back with his hands claiming anything he could get his hands on.

She couldnt take it anymore, she wanted to surrender everything to him and the only way she knew to do that was to give him everything, to give him her. "Damon, take me...I'm yours." She whispered with his lips attached to her jaw sucking fiercely. She wanted him to know she belonged to him, she wanted to know she belonged to him. she needed that before she gave everything to Klaus, she needed this for herself. When the words left her lips he froze almost instantly and just locked eyes with her, he searched for any doubt but there was none. Just desire and Love, Love for him, Love that only belonged to him. He was never her second choice. He had always been her first.

He lifted her gently and carried her to the bedroom dropping his pants and boxers on his way. He laid her down gently, "I love you more than you will ever know, but I plan to spend the rest of forever trying to show you."

Her heart not only skipped a beat, but skipped multiple ones that kinda strung together like a drum in some Latin dance. She would never get this forever he spoke of but she knew he meant what he said and that was all she needed. she grabbed his face and pulled him down to her face attacking his lips. He reached between them and ripped away er panties and traced the tip of his shaft along her crease letting it graze over her core, she arched in response but he was quick enough to keep her waiting. He engaged her eyes and held both hands above her head gliding himself in slowly watching her eyes dialate and get bigger and her breathing get caught in her throat he smiled pleased and licked her exposed teeth due to her dropped jaw. She smiled and let out a chuckle now adjusted to his size once again.

He began his thrusts and they played wtih eachothers tongues and he followed her lead adjusting his thrusts to the pattterns her tongue payed against his. She clung to his wrists where he was holding her down and he adjusted to where thier hands were laced together and he could feel her clench tighter around his fingers with each wave of pleasure. He watched her bite and lick her lips causing them to swell with blood, he never wanted this moment to end.

She watched him on top of her knowing they were connected in every way. She loved seeing him like this, flexing over her straining, well not straining but using every muscle in his body watching them shift and stretch under his skin was just the most beautiful and erotic thing she had ever seen. Then you add in his eyes baring into hers and you might as well give up. There was no competeing with that. He could ask her to cut off one of her fingers to prove how much she loved him and in a moment like this it was almost certain that she would deffinitely do it. She refused to close her eyes, there was no pulling them away from his piercing stare. "Damon.." she groaned arcing her back against him wanting more friction.

He knew what she wanted immediately and released her hands moving them down to her legs and lifting one over to the other laying them on top of each other leaving her body twisted. he leaned back down and claimed her hands and her lips as he slid back in from behind her, you could say. She sucked in air from his moth and then released a shaky one. She gritted her teeth and he pulled himself back out and shoved himself in once again, she was groaning now and he couldnt hold back any longer her sped up and attacked her neck kissing it and tasting every bit of it. She panted and squealed hitting her first roll of pleasure she bounced trying to meet his thrusts but he made sure he had every bit of control.

"If there is something you want, Kitten, all you have to do is ask." He said seductively looking deeply into her eyes. not letting up on his thrusts.

She fought to open her mouth it was strained closed with pleasure, "H-H-Hhh-uhharggg"she groaned as he sped up to mess with her.

"I didnt quite get that." He teased.

"Harder!" she shouted. Before she could blink he had her legs spread and was now pinning them to the bed on either side of her as he lifted himself completely off of her and then when he knew she was in the now and aware of what had just happened he slammed into her. She yelled out in pleasure slamming her now free hands into his chest and as he slammed a second time she drug her nails down his chest. She felt a growl erupt from deep with in him as she did so. She lifted herself up to look down at what was going on and threw her head back when she saw his massive gift from god slide all the way out of her and then return its self to its rightful home-her.

He leaned forward and kissed the top of her breasts and using his fangs ripped the bra apart in the middle setting the wonderful pair free. Her chest heaved in response to the cool air greeting her nipples. "Erin, you beautiful creature. If only you knew what you do to me."

With those words she hit another roll of pleasure. He said creature, she was a Hybrid, a freak of nature, that went against everything normal, even normal for a vampire and he loved her, he thought she was beautiful. She suddenly got her power back and knowing she was really stronger than him she flipped him over and rested on top of him now holding his hands beside his hand kissing him playfully. He gave her a devilish smile and she let her hair drape around their faces creating a curtain She looked into his eyes with her own hooded ones and kept her face only centimeters away from his, their noses touching still. she slid down onto him and his arms flexed deeply wanting to regain control but he couldn't fight back against her. when she wanted control, she had it.

She bounced on top of him changing up the speed, depth, and angle as she pleased. Not only for herself but for him, she wanted to prove that as inexperienced as she was she could still bring him immense pleasure. She watched him now battle for air and grit his teeth letting out moans and groans here and there. She was almost there and he was even closer. She felt his body go tense and she dug her teeth into his collar drawing blood and with that he let out a roar and erupted. She let go of his hands and he wrapped his arms around her holding her tight dragging out the moment. He pulled her head to the side and bit into her neck and drew blood from her as she drew it from him. She stopped and licked up her mess as did he sliding off of him but remaining on top of him not wanting to lose the contact.

He held her brushing her hair with his fingertips as they both fought to even out their breathing and body temperatures to return to normal. They ended up falling asleep just like that. At about 5 am Erin woke up and smiled into his chest as she felt it rise and fall as if she weren't even there, it still amazed her how being with him made her forget all of her insecurities, for a whole 5 hours at least she had forgot that she was fat. She rolled off of him knowing he was in a deep sleep and mad her way to the bathroom with the glass of blood he had poured her and her diary.

She sat down in the tub and downed half of her glass attempting to build up her strength, she should be sleeping but she needed to get a few things off of her mind.

_Dear Loyal Diary,_

_So something really weird just happened as I was sleeping. I had a dream about Elena, but it was so vivid. We were just sitting in her room talking, and everything that was said seemed so realistic, like you know how a dream has that hazy sound to every word and things are a little blurry and there is almost a lag in whatever is going on? Well this was nothing like that! It was so REAL! As real as I am sitting in the tub writing now. Swear! We talked about a lot of things and if any of it is true then Damon has been keeping almost as much from me as I have from him. _

_Lets just pretend for a moment that my dream was 100 percent accurate._

_Elena made a deal with Elijah, Klaus' brother to keep everyone safe and Damon and Alraic's, when Alaric was in fact Alaric, trip revealed that a silver dagger tipped with White Ash could kill an Original. My father, Our father, up and volunteered the dagger. Didn't even know he was back... Anyway, then Damon not like being controlled rebelled and went to kill him when just in time thankfully Alaric, Still himself, intervened and killed him himself knowing that if Damon did it he would die as well...some weird witch voo doo shizz..I don't know. Out of habit they removed the Dagger for later use on Klaus when to everyone's surprise Elijah came back to his nonlife or whatever. Then of course they managed to get him again and he is now laying dead in their cellar. They now feel incredibly stupid, as they should, because now they have no weapon to use against Klaus and if they remove it from Elijah chances are he is not going to be happy. _

_Elena also told me all about the real Sun and the Moon curse. Elijah had told them when they were still on the same page. Of course I already knew but I knew enough in this dream of mine that I was to play dumb. Then shockingly elena cried on her shoulder about her life, that part wasnt the shocker, the shocker was that she was crying about Bonnie. She felt guilty. GUILTY! Becasue when she found out that Bonnie wasn't really dead she wished for a second she really was. She knows that Bonnie will do everything in her power to save her and that means that she will die, successful or not, she will die, and Elena can't bear to see it again. It is going to kill her. I felt bad for her for a second, but then I realized that she isnt going to have to see her friend die, I wont allow it. No. I already have my deal, I just have to find a way to keep Bonnie away._

_Then she fell asleep and that was about it. That was this weird dream of mine. Could all this be true? who knows..._

_Also I'd like to say that after watching Caroline and Tyler tonight at the dance I hope that they can put their differences aside whenever they do discover the truth about each other and they can be happy. I can see the fire between them, they are meant to be. Who am I to say, right? Its just what i see. _

_I'm still worried about Jeremy when I am gone. He has no one, or will have no one. He needs to open up to Elena and build a realtionship with her because I will not be here for him and he is not one who handles being alone very well. _

_I wonder when exactly i will get to see Ric as Ric again and really get to see the face of the monster who held him captive for so long. Ric is my dad, John is my father, but i love Ric like a Dad, always will and it is going to kill me to leave him. He took care of me when no one else would, or could. God, just thinking about him alone is making my eyes burn. Gah! _

_and Lastly..._

_Damon._

_Words cannot express how much I love him. I wont be worth much to Klaus after he makes me leave, I will be like an empty shell. I'm leaving my soul here, behind. He is the only thing that pushes me through this mess...he is my strength, my, my everything. What happens when someone loses that?_

_Signed,_

_I Wish There Was Another Way._

She finished her glass of blood and brushed her teeth. She slipped on a clean shirt and returned to bed. Damon felt her weight shift the bed this time and let our and moan reaching out for her as she returned. She curled up in his arms and he squeezed her against him spooning her breathing in her scent and quickly fell back asleep. She listened to his breathing even out and then finally she let a tear fall from her eye. To hell with the no crying shit. THis was practically the end of the world and she was losing her strength. She just let the tears fall, if she fought it her diaphragm would go into spasms which would wake up Damon and then how would she explain that.

She woke up that day around noon to Damon with a Late breakfast. "Good morning Beautiful. Breakfast for lunch? I had to remake it and start over becasue I made it at a normal hour this morning but you didnt even wake up to the smell, and might I add I was a little insulted? I take great pride in my Abilities."

She sat up. "Ohh shut up, its one of your other abilities that caused me to need so much recharging, Sir."

"Touche." he laughed.

"Okay, so whats for lunch?" She asked intrigued shaking out her hair from where it had matted with dried tears.

He sat down the massive tray triumphantly, "South West Omelets, fruit salad, cheesecake muffins, Hash browns, and sausage links. Oh and a nice steamy cup of coffee."

She stared at it wide eyed. "Damn Babe, how much do you think I eat? I can't help but be a little offended. You know my diet has changed since I started drinking blood." She eyed him carefully.

"Oh God No! I didn't mean for any of that. I just over indulged...I wanted to show off a little..." he said grinning.

"Okayyy..."She dragged taking a sip from her coffee that was at perfect temperature and she couldnt help but notice the blood he had mixed in. That was when she noticed that Damon was only wearing his pants and they were riding dangerously low. "If you don't put on some clothes I am not going to be able to enjoy this lovely meal because all I will be able to think about is..mmm." She groaned checking him out.

"Wouldn't want that now would we?" He said flicking his eyebrows up as he located a shirt and threw it n about the same time there was a knock at the suite's door. Damon leaves to answer it.

Erin takes her first bite of the omelet and it could only be described as an orgy in her mouth. It was the best thing she had ever tasted...well aside from Damon. Then she heard Ric's voice from the doorway and Damon getting defensive. She jumped up and ran to the door fully aware she was only in a shirt, she had to see for herself if it was him, she knew only she would know. When he saw her over Damon's shoulder he gasped. Damon thought it was because of her current state of dress.

"Erin..." he breathed. "It's me. You know that right?" she nodded and pushed Damon out of the way and wrapped her arms around the giant man. Damon cleared his throat and tried to regain his statte of shock. There was his girlfriend, no love, no future! wrapped around another man, a much taller man, a much broader man, a better man. His insecurities were surfacing but deep down he knew as she had said last night she belonged to him and only him.

"Well, why don't you come in Ric?" he said casually and Erin dropped to her feet wrapping her arm around his back and walking him in resting her head against his side. "So, what brings you here this morning? And when exactly did you become you again?"

he rubbed erin's shoulder like a father would and answered damon's question without hesitation. This morning they returned him to his own body and left me to mine then sent me with a message." He paused and cleared his throat. "He said he hopes the Doppelganger is ready because the Sacrifice will go as planned and he will be seeing us all very soon." he said mechanically. Erin Tightened her grip around him.

"We need to go tell the rest of the gang." Damon said grabbing his coat and getting ready to leave.

"Already did. They are actually waiting for you at the Boarding house."

Damon eyed them carefully, "Why didn't you just call then?"

"I uhh thought that maybe Erin and I could grad lunch or something. Its been awhile and I missed her. There is a lot to catch up on." he said looking down at her.

Damon nodded pressing his lips together in agreement. He kissed her goodbye and she let go of Ric to hug him back. "Don't worry about me, we will stay here and feast on that enormous lunch you made me. You do what you got to do, i'll be right here waiting for you handsome." she said brushing the hair out of his face. He whispered against her lips, 'okay love, be back soon.' and then he left and shut the door behind him.

They went on the next 4 or 5 hours making small talk and talking about everything except the time he spent possessed by Dracula. Finally he couldn't take it anymoe and he blurted out what had been on his mind since the moment he could think for himself again. "Erin, Don't Do It!"

She stopped mid sentence. She had been talking about her costume for the dance, "what?" she stared blankly.

"We can find another way."

She was clawing for an explanation to his temporary insanity then it hit her..."You remember?"

"i remember every word..." he said slowly and sadly.

"oh.." she breathed looking up at the ceiling. "Then you of all people should understand that there is No other option. My hands are tied. I'm lucky to still be here."

"I know." his head fell slack and she saw a tear fall to the comforter in front of him.

"ohh Ric, please don't cry. you will make me cry. i have made peace with this." She lied. "This way no one has to die! i will be saving so many, you know he wouldn't have given me the choice to stay, he would have taken me against my will."

"I KNOW!" he shouted looking up with red eyes. "Its just not fair! why should someone as sweet as you pay such an awful price? You are such a good person Erin and now your whole life is being stolen from you because of a bunch of vampires!"

She grabbed his jaw with one hand and locked her eyes with his. "Now you listen to me and listen to me good. Since when is life fair? Huh? Also, you are not allowed to feel my pain, it is mine, I own it. Don't you think that I know how much this sucks? But listen to me! Do not blame this on the Vampires. If I never met Damon I would not be this person you see in front of you, he brought me to life, he gave me the strength to do what i am going to do. I would not change anything, I wouldn't wish my life any other way. If I did then Elena would still be the Doppelganger and I wouldn't be able to keep Klaus from draining her and killing her, along with killing multiple others. I wouldn't have been able to save Bonnie at the dance. And most of all?" she loosened her grip, "I wouldn't have met so many wonderful people, I wouldn't have friends, real friends, and a family! Please understand that it is because i love you all so much that I am doing this. I need you to understand." She pleaded tearing up.

He reached up his hand to hers and squeezed it tightly, "I can't lose you Erin." she went to speak to plead her case one more time. "no listen to me. You saved me. When you showed up at my doorstep I was just an old bitter man looking for revenge on the Vampire who killed my wife, I was going no where. Then you come in and you lit up my hazy skies like rays born of the sun. You proved to me that there was still good in this world worth protecting and if you are gone and I can't save you then i failed...I can't have that. I can't lose you." He started crying for real as did she and she fell into his arms. "Just promise me you will fight."

She laid against his chest chocking back the sobs. He had just confessed his love to her and it was only going to make it harder to let him go. She stayed silent and eventually they ended up laying down holding each other and they fell asleep.

Damon came home that night after a long day of the usual conversations at the boarding house these days 'hey how are ya? How we gunna save Elena?' He entered the bed room thinking they were awake because the light was on when he saw the light on but stopped in his tracks when he saw them passed out on the bed. He rolled his eyes and turned the light off making his way around the bed to the side Erin was on. He saw the evidence of tears in both her's and Ric's lashes and just assumed that it was due to the stressful conditions he must have experienced being Klaus' own puppet. He slid in behind Erin and curled up against her back resting his hand on her hip sure to keep his and Ric's bodies from coming into contact.

Erin woke up to his touch and smiled, everything was rainbows and butterflies now that he was with her. She thought about what Ric had said before they drifted off to sleep. Fight, he wanted her to promise to fight. She thought long and hard and had some shadow of a plan. Then after she knew Damon was asleep she looked up at Ric and whispered "I Promise." she thought he was asleep but she felt him let out a sigh of relief and then a gentle smile spread across his face. She smiled and buried her face in his chest inhaling his rustic manly smell drawing an end to day 6.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it.<strong>

**I may not get to write out full chapters here but i do spend a lot of time recently on Tumblr, if you want to follow me or check it out ill have the link in my profile. I have found some of the cutest Delena/Nian blogs. Gives me my daily dose of TVD. **

**Can you believe there is only 11 more days until the season premere? AHH! Be careful and dont read any of the synopsis' out there. I know episode 1 and 2 are out there but i personally made the mistake of reading the first 1 and I regret it, I fell like ive ruined the premiere...ya know?**

**Enough from me. **

**MuchLove**


	22. Chapter 22

**I feel Terrible for how long I am going between chapters. I wanted this to be longer but the guilt was eating away at me and I couldnt think straight enough to type. So here is 4,000 words for now. I cannot make any promises but I am hoping to have at least the rest of this chapter up tomorrow. **

**Disclaimer: I own Erin and my drawings, the rest beling to The Vampire Diaries.**

**Please Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Erin woke up to a stir in her room. She popped up quickly and watched Elena walk out of the shadow cast next to the window. They both looked at the boys on the bed who were still deep in slumber. "Okay this is getting weird." Erin said.<p>

Elena pressed her lips together, "I know. Do you think this is really happening? Like...or am I just having a very vivid dream?"

Erin got out of bed and looked back at the guys to see if they had woken up but they were still asleep, and so was she in between them. "Woah...never seen myself sleep before." They both chuckled nervously. "It probably is real, I mean considering everything else in our lives this is just a tiny piece of the whole thing. Not to mention this is just something that could easily go hand in hand with-" she cut herself off and looked at Elena panicked.

"With what?" She said stepping forward.

She contorted her face cursing herself for letting it slip, "I've uhhh...I've had visions of your life most of this year." She looked away feeling like an even bigger freak than she was.

"You too?" Erins face snapped back. "Well mine were different. It was when I was like 4 or 5 I would see myself, well you, with my uncle John, my dad as I know now, and I would get so mad at you for having such a great relationship with him. I hadn't made the connection between you and the visions until Katherine had broken the news to me that night she came to my house and then you came and then Jeremy got...ya know. He was my uncle and he barely spoke to me. I never really let that grudge go." She said ashamed of herself.

Erin laughed, "I guess we have a lot more in common than we thought." Elena looked at her curiously. "I have been holding a grudge since I first saw you in my visions as well. Mine were probably a bit pettier, I was mainly jealous." She ran a hand through her hair and gave a nervous smile.

Elena laughed, "Truce? I mean I kinda let go of it a few days ago. Damon told me about, don't get mad, but he told me about you." Erin panicked! No one was supposed to know she was a Hybrid and now about everyone knew. "He told me about your life. Our birth until this day. I'm sorry I treated you so terribly, you didn't deserve it..ESPECIALLY after everything you have done since you came to Mystic. You are a great person and to be honest I'm a little jealous of you."

"Of me?" She scoffed disbelieving. Elena just nodded. "Wow, well I guess I can try to hate you a little less." She joked.

They both laughed and Erin walked over arms spread to hug her twin, Elena went to meet her in the middle but they kinda just walked through each other. They flipped around and just stared in horror for a few moments. "Awkward..." They both sang and then buckled over laughing.

Once they calmed down Erin spoke, "I think there is a reason we're here. I needed to talk to you about something." Elena sat down and Erin contemplated how she was going to play this out. Alaric was the only one who knew about the deal, and Elena did not know she was a Hybrid. She sat down in front of her, "okay I was thinking about everything you told me last night. I think I know how to stop the sacrifice...I have an idea on how to save you."

Elena looked at her half excited, half wary. "Go on."

"Elijah had already made a deal with you right? Well maybe because you are not the one who betrayed him you can get him to renegotiate with you."

"That would mean bringing him back..." She said slowly.

"Yea I know that must be the last thing on-"

"No actually I've been thinking the same thing. As you have pointed out I am pretty damn good at manipulating people and Vampires, maybe I have a chance with him too." She laughed.

She laughed too, "what's stopping you?"

"Fucking Damon and Stefan. I can't open a can of soda with out them freaking out over if I cut myself on the lip." She exaggerated. Erin laughed. "Do you think...never mind."

Erin reached forward and grabbed her arm, "no. What? This is your life we are talking about and that is not a never mind."

She hesitated, "Damon would be really angry with me, but not as much as you if you helped me."

"I don't care. It wouldn't even compare to how I would feel if I knew there was something I could do and didn't because of some overly protective vampire. You are my sister and I just got you, I'm not losing you like that. Just tell me what you need." She bore into her sisters eyes.

Elena returned Erin's hold on her arm. "I need you to be the distraction. Make sure that no one stops me when I go for Elijah."

"That's all?" She laughed. Elena giggled nervously. "Done."

"You sure?"

"Yes. Now onto a brighter subject...I would like to invite you to Damon's birthday party."

"What?" Elena chocked.

"It will be two days after the full moon at the grill. And I expect you to be there. No excuses." She enforced.

"Ill do my best." She smiled. "Anything you need me to do?"

"Well, Caroline has pretty much taken over decorations and most of the guest list so I guess just invite who ever...ohh! I know, there is going to be Karaoke." She said excitedly.

"Ohh god, no. I don't sing." She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Please, you are talking to the girl who has seen you dancing in your mirror singing Fergie's Big Girls Don't Cry. You don't have to sing a song by yourself, but I really want you to sing a song with me. With me and Katherine actually. Were family and I just...I want to." She didn't know how to express how much it meant to her, it was just something she had a deep need to do before she left. Elena could tell it was a big deal to her so she agreed even though she didn't want to sing in public and with Katherine.

"Fine."

"Thank you. Ill get the song to you later. We have bigger fish to fry right now."

They both saw the sun rising through the window, "I gotta get up soon." Elena said.

"Yea long day."

They gave awkward goodbyes and then Erin just kinda laid back down ontop of herself and the dream cut off and she woke up.

She reached into her pocket to text Elena when to her surprise she had beaten her to it. The text read 'Erin?' She smiled and replied, 'yup that was real wasn't it?' She silenced her phone. 'I guess so. What's the plan?' She replied. 'Call the hotel and pretend to be me, Ms. Garcia, say that I have two men in my room that refuse to visit their mother so send someone to the room. Have them make up some issue that would force us all out.' She pressed send having no better idea. 'You're a trip. Ill do my best.' Erin wasn't one to text forever and in her opinion that conversation was over.

She laid there for a few more minutes thinking about her plan and if there was any loop holes she was leaving askew, last thing she needed was for Klaus to find out it was Her going back on her word. But she wasn't the one doing any of it, it was Elena, and then Elijah would help them hopefully defeat him. Then she could live the rest of her forever with Damon.

She felt him stir behind her and pull her tighter against himself inhaling at her nape. It sent all of her senses on edge and her hair was standing on end. She decided to try something, it was a long shot but she needed to strengthen her abilities.

She focassed on the man infront of her, and tried to connect with his mind, could she compel him with out eye contact? It didn't seem too far fetched considering she was having asto projected dreams and she had had a mental conversation with her masseuse a week ago. All of a sudden she was hit with what Ric was dreaming. At first she was scared but after a few seconds her heart broke just a little for this man she loved so much. He was dreaming about Isobel, her mother, and it was a good dream. It was a simple dream. They were just in their room having a loving conversation and that was it. It might have even been a memory from his old life or just a longing to have the Isobel he married back. He was finally coming around to forgiving himself for killing her, she was a danger to us all and it was the only way he was going to get closure if you think about it.

She didn't want to interupt his dream but she didn't have much choice. She wanted to make sure she didn't wake him up at least for a few minutes so she could have some alone time with Damon. She started projecting her thoughts at him and his dream figure looked right at her as she projected her demand for him to sleep, and he laid down and slept in his dream. She hoped this would work and gently slid out of his sub concious, at least she hoped.

She was surprised to find that not much time had passed when she opened her eyes again Damon was still breathing against her nape and trightening his arms around her.

She carefully lifted Ric's arm and removed it from her he continued snoring. She laced her fingers with Damon's letting him know she was awake and when he returned her pressure he just kissed her neck softly. She couldn't help but smile and without her permission her skin uped its self a degree warmer. She could feel him smiling against her skin so she rolled over to look at him, she needed to see that smirk of his. She was on her elbows looking down into his hooded crystal blue eyes that only held love for her.

Every time she looked at him it was like the first time all over again, she was like a school girl in love, words pretty much escaped her, but she was getting really good at hiding her weakness. Just to be sure she didn't wake Ric, she only mouthed 'well good morning to you too.'

He ran his fingers along a piece of hair that hung forward and tucked it behind her ear and then following suit returned 'you look amazing.'

She just shook her head and smiled nervously. "What is it about you that makes me so insanely ... Euphoric?" He said aloud, more to himself than to her. He really couldn't figure this out. She looked at Ric and he was still fast asleep, maybe she would have to go back in to wake him up...

She returned to the present when she realized he was staring at her, studying, almost like he was digging his way through her skin to reach her core to find his answer. She was slightly uncomfortable but his furrowed brows were just too damn cute.

She realized she was blushing but he didn't seem to notice. "I have been trying to figure that out since day one. It will remain a mystery." She shrugged and then leaned in for a kiss. It was gentle and filled with love, no lust at the moment, just pure love.

She disconnected from the kiss sucked back into reality. A place she did not want to be. She laid her head down under his chin and he cradled her in his strong arm. She traced circled and curvy designs with her finger on his chest, the black fabric was soft against the pads of her finger tips and she wished it was his bare skin she was touching.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

She knew she couldn't keep much from him and there was so much she was holding back that she had to tell him something. "I'm worried about Elena."

He squeezed her tighter, "I thought you hated her?"

Not after her last two dreams, but she couldn't exactly tell him that. "That may be true, but I wouldn't wish death on her, she is my sister, I wouldn't wish death on anyone you know this." He just exhaled in

agreement. "I want to help. I need to help! I can't keep sitting aside waiting for the full moon. I know its the best thing for me, and you aren't going to let me get involved no matter how much I beg, I'm just complaining right now." She whined.

He chuckled and gave her a firm kiss against the back of her head. "Thank you for respecting my wishes. I hope you do understand that I only fight so hard to keep you safe because-"

"Because you love me. I know."

"Exactly, I would do anything to keep you safe. Just know that."

_So would I_,_ please remember this conversation in 6 days._ She thought. Maybe he would understand why she did what she was going to do.

They laid there holding each other tightly just cuddling for the next 10 minutes. Erin never wanted to move but she had a full day ahead of her so she went in and woke up Ric's dream self hoping that would allow him to wake up normally.

Then there was a knock at the door and Erin knew it was her plan taking effect._ Ready or not here we go._ She jumped over Damon and ran out of the room to the door. Damon was close behind a man in uniform was out side the door and said in a professional manner, "Ms. Garcia, I appologize for the inconvienience but I need to request you clear out of the suite for the day, we are having some electrical issues and maintenance needs to check the wiring in this room. I assure you it is for your own saftey."

Ric emerged rubbing his eyes and when both him and Damon were distracted the man winked at Erin. She smiled and replied "that's terrible. May I leave my things here?"

"Of course, we just have a polocy that no guests are to be in the room when wires are exposed."

"Okay, we will be gone in the next hour." He thanked her and then went on his way. She faced the guys, "so where are we going?"

"My place." Damon said without hesitation. She smiled internally because this had been her plan anyway.

"I think I should go back to my apartment, I have a lot of grading to catch up on." Ric said drowsily.

Erin nodded and they all got ready to leave. Just as she promissed they were gone within the hour.

3 Hours Later

Erin was lying on her stomach on Damon's bed writing in her diary, she had brought it along because she knew she had a lot on her mind and she needed some kind of release.

_Dear Silent Diary,_

_Thanks again for holding all of my secrets so dear. I honestly don't know what I would do without you. So let's get started._

_As of this very moment, I am laying on Damon's enormous and very expensive bed, wonder if I will get to have some fun in it before I leave...what am I talking about? I am NOT leaving. I will win this. Or at least, I am going to fight and in the end, one of us is going down. _

_Right now Stefan and Damon are talking downstairs in front of the fire place probably scowling or arguing, who knows, about how we are going to save Elena-excuse me, let me rephrase that-How THEY are going to save her. i am not allowed to get involved. At first it was just because no one knew I was Elena's sister. Then Damon fell in love with me and he became determined to keep me safe, thus me=No Involvement. But! Today when everyone was talking and sharing all the little impressive facts they had discovered along the way Elena finally straight up said that Klaus is a Hybrid. Everyone knew that the Sun and the Moon curse was a fake and they knew the basics of what it really was, I mean come on! Damon had to know right? Well, he hadn't pieced it together yet I guess, which is a shocker, but the second those words registered in his mind he found me with his eyes and I could literally feel the tension in the room grow and the gears turning in his mind. He didn't say anything of course because Elena and Stefan do not know I am a Hybrid myself and I have done my best to avoid him at any cost tonight. I already know what he is going to say. - "You have to stay hidden and safe! If Klaus finds out about another Hybrid he might want to take you away from me! I can't lose you, I won't allow it." And yes I used a retard voice in my head because he is so predictable. Then he would wrap me up in his arms and squeeze me really tight, then say something charming and leave me alone for a few hours while he goes off and handles business. Well guess what! It is my turn to handle some business, given it is Elena doing the dirty work but I had no other choice. _

_Anyway, moving right along. Elena took Jeremy home because she needed an excuse to get out of the house. Damon and Stefan need to believe she is gone. She is going to text me when she is on her way back and almost here and then my part of the plan will go into play._

_Ric is at his apartment dealing with things, I am sure, but he is telling everyone he is grading papers. I wish I could be with him right now._

_Bonnie has spent most of this past week up at that house of dead witches and who knows what she is doing. I still haven't figured out how to keep her away..._

_Katherine has been doing her own thing for the past few days also, I get a text ever so often of her checking in and updating me on a few things like that she paid for the next week at the hotel and lame stuff like that. _

_John has been wrapped up in the council trying to make a safer town for Elena and Myself but if you ask my opinion I would just say move! Oh Wait! That wouldnt help! Vampires are Everywhere! And Guess what dad! I AM ONE! Ugh! This man makes me so furious!_

_As for Caroline she hasn't told me much about today but she told me to call her when I get a free after I am through with this I am going to make that call and see what exactly is going on in her life._

_I think that is about everybody...so I guess that brings this entry to a close. _

_Sincerely_

_One Of Us Is Going Down_

Erin flipped out of the fluffy bed and looked at the clock on her phone. Elena had only left about 10 minutes ago so she had to kill about 10 more. She decided to take that time to explore the entirety of Damon's bedroom.

His room was enormous and definitely gave the parlor a run for its money. His bed was catercorner atop a big expensive looking rug, well everything in the room looked expensive. A large screen tv, old paintings, his closet, his bathroom. The only thing that surprised her was a stack of books next to his bed. It made her smile though ans she picked up a few reading over the tiles when her phone went off. She picked up and answered it. "You already on your way back?"

"No" Elena answered, "i got caught up with Jenna I should be there in about 15 or 20 minutes. Just thought I would let you know."

"Okay." they were silent a moment "Good luck."

"Thanks Erin. I mean it."

Then they hung up. Erin took a deep breath and began her part early. She threw on her jacket and dialed Caroline as she headed downstairs. she walked past the guys who as predicted were still standing infront of the fire arguing about something. Damon stopped long enough to ask Erin where she was going. Erin just pointed to the phone on her ear, "losing service. Going to step outside to talk to Caroline" he nodded his head in agreement unwillingly, but there wasnt a sure fire reason to keep her inside. Erin was thankful though, if he didn't let her go out the door then the plan wouldn't work.

* * *

><p><strong>About 4 chapters from the end of this story I think and then we start story 3. But I think there might be a break between so I don't keep you waiting for so long. I will have like the first 6 chapters written before I post one so I can continue to write and you will never have to wait so terribly long. Gah! Again I am sorry. You all have been so sweet to me and how do I repay you? ugh...<strong>

**Anyway, for those of you who do not completely hate me. you can follow me on Tumblr if you have an account. I might post a few things about this story...never know. And I would love to get to know my readers a little more. The link to it is on my profile.**

**Thanks for sticking with me this long.**

**MuchLove**


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry for the late updat, things are jsut so hectic around here.**

**Disclaimer: I own Erin and my Drawings. The rest belong to The Vampire Diaries**

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>When she stepped outside she immediately got chill bumps when the wind whipped her hair around. It was a cold breeze, it felt evil, but she knew that was most likely because of the fact that she knew what she was about to do was very dangerous. Anything could go wrong at any moment and then there would be nothing anyone could do. She pushed those thoughts away as quickly as she could when Caroline finally answered the phone.<p>

"Erin?" she said chipperish.

"You know it." she smiled "So what have you been up to?"

Caroline let herself giggle before she started talking. "Sorry, uhmm, you can't tell anyone this!"

"I won't, you know that. Now tell me what happened? Is it Tyler?"

"Yea...okay...so...he took me out on a date today and it was really great, like REALLY GREAT! But then he purposly hurt him self and held his bloody hand to my face and I lost control of my face and he saw...he knows what I am now."

"Uh oh."

"No! Its actually okay! He told me about himself, even though I already knew, and I didn't tell him about everyone else just so you know. Then we just finished up the date at my house and talked about everything. I feel really close to him and I really like him Erin!"

Erin was beyond happy for her friend, this was what she needed. Someone who would never go after Elena and would always have eyes for Caroline first. "I am so happy for you. Like I said i won't tell anyone but you will have to eventually. If it is Damon you are worried about you don't have to worry. I got him wrapped around my finger." but maybe only for a few more days if this didn't work. hopefully she would tell Damon soon just in case.

"Amen to that." They both laughed. "So what are you doing?"

She had been standing on the porch because she knew that Damon was keeping an eye and ear on her through the window but a few minutes ago he was distracted by an argument he got in with Stefan so she took that oportunity to get off the porch and walk into the trees. "If I tell you I would have to kill you."

"Ohh come on. It can't be that bad!" She groaned.

_What the hell, might as well tell her_. "I am sneaking out. No Damon doesn't know. And no you cannot tell him. I have a plan, an iffy one, but a plan none the less. Elena is in on it and I am just the distraction." She was about 100 feet into the trees now.

"Erin...please go back inside. I can hear the trees, I don't want you to get hurt. Please." she pleaded worried about her friend.

She used her vampire speed and sped forward doubling the distance between the house and her. "Look Caroline I am fine. What would any forest animal do to me that I can't handle? Like I said I am just the distraction. I will be fine." She knew that there was a chance that she would run into Klaus out here but there was no sense in saying that out loud. Her phone buzzed and she looked at it. Elena said she was at the end of the street waiting for the go signal. "Alright Care. I got to go, it's time. Call you when it is over." Caroline muffled an okay and Erin hung up. She ran a little further and then started screaming at the top of her lungs like someone had ripped her limb from limb, like someone was raping her, like Satan himself had shown himself. It was times like this that she was thankful she had watched so many movies and taken theater when she was in high school. She was very believable.

Only a minute had passed and she could already hear Damon searching for her. "Erin! Eriiin! ERIN! Answer me! Where are you?" She shut up to throw him off her tracks because he was getting closer and she was panicking because she couldn't hear Stefan. She ran further trying to buy time for Elena. Then he said a bit quieter, "Stefan, I think I heard something over there. Go check it out, im going to go this way."_ Okay good they are both here. _"Erin? Fucking answer me!" He yelled getting exasperated. She knew that she had to make him believe this was an act or he would be seriously mad at her.

"Damon! We will find her. I promise!" Stefan yelled toward his panicky brother. "Erin?" he called gently.

She ran as silently as she could till she knew she was far enough away before she stopped and found her 'crime scene'. She looked at her phone and Elena had texted a few minutes ago saying she had made it to the house. She erased the messages just in case Damon got nosy and discovered her deceit. She had to almost be done and last thing Erin needed was to be seen standing upright and unharmed. She pulled the knife she had taken from the hotel out of the back of her pants and looked at it carefully. She had gone through that cutting phase in her early high school days but she had swore never to hurt herself again...ever! But she had to, she had to for Elena and herself. If Damon or Stefan found her now they would know this was all a rouse and shoot back to the house and possibly ruin everything. She turned the knife over in her hands and eyed its edge, she was part Vampire, this would all heal soon enough and most likely Damon would feed her his own blood and she would definitely live. She ran further and as she did she dragged the knife across her skin. She was only able to do this because she was running and in her mind she was running away from the blade. She was also running because she didn't know how much blood she would have to shed before the two vampires on her trail not but a couple hundred yards behind her would pick up on it. While she was running she lost a shoe and decided to leave it.

She sliced the sides of her stomach, her arms, her neck, as far as she could reach behind her, and now she was looking down and slicing up her legs. They were all shallow cuts and she knew she was fine. She made sure to hold her voice in, not until she found a new crime scene. Then without her noticing she came up on a drop off, a really steep hill that somewhere along the way would land her in a deep rocky ice cold river. Reflexively she screamed when she fell, she rolled and tumbled all the way down and she remembered a searing pain in her abdomen and then everything went black and she was surrounded by ice.

Stefan was running as fast as he could and listening as hard as he could. It was times like this when he wished he could drink human blood regularly. He needed the strength and it was killing him not only seeing his normally so calm and collected bad ass brother breaking back down to his vulnerable more human self, but he was deeply afraid for Erin, he hadn't seen much of her since he had yelled at her in her hotel, well actually the only time he had seen her since that was at the dance and he told her to go home then. He was afraid that she was hurt and even worse-dead. He did not want her dead, he couldn't imagine it. Especially considering how they had left things. It was at this moment as he thought about their relationship and how much he thought of her and what she had shown him about the world that he realized he was in love with her. He pushed his feet further when he finally heard her scream again.

Damon was highly irritated, he loved his brother but seriously you can't promise that you will find someone. That wasn't even the problem though, the problem was that he was afraid that they would be too late. He had his ears and eyes open to everything. If she was dead there was nothing else for him to live for, the only thing he would have was revenge-revenge for Erin, he would find this monster that was attacking her right now and make his death last a millennium. He stopped when he found Erin's flip flop wedged under a root. "She tripped, she lost her shoe..." he looked up holding the shoe bent low to the ground still. "You ran. Keep fighting baby. I'm coming, just a little bit longer, you can do it." he was running again. Then he heard her, he heard her scream and knew it was bad, it was like a final scream he feared, but he knew where it was coming from because he could hear her voice echoing off the water and could tell she was falling down. He ran for the river as fast as he could and heard his brother not far behind. "She's in the river!" he called.

Damon didn't stop when he his the river. He took a flying leap and jumped straight in. As he descended he located her and everything went cold. He saw her lying about 20 feet down stream face up bloody with a knife in her side. He was already running toward her when Stefan got to the bank and haulted at the top, then he climbed down rather messily. He could see where Damon was headed and he fought tears. This wasn't fair, why should something so terrible happen to Erin? This poor sweet innocent creature who wouldn't hurt a fly. He had no idea what she was capable of.

Damon was on top of Erin in a matter of seconds and he was careful not to moce her to cause further pain or possibly kill her if she wasn't already gone. He cupped her face with his hand, "Erin? Kitten? Please wake up." she didnt move. He closed his eyes and leaned his head down to her mouth and listened for any air entering and leaving her lungs.

Stefan was behind him now, "Is she-"

"Shhh!" Damon hissed as he listened as closly as he could, then he heard it. A gentle flow of air exiting her lips and hitting his cheek. It was cold air, but it was air and she wasnt dead. He breathed in relief and kissed her forehead for a long time.

"She's okay?" Stefan asked completely ignorant but genuinely concearned.

Damon ignored his younger brother and removed the hair that was sticky and clinging to her face, "I am going to get you out of here. Stay with me. You are not going to die."

Stefan jumped forward, "You can't move her! She has a knife in her-"

"Thanks for pointing that out, I tottaly missed it captain obvious." he glared up at him. "We don't have much of choice now do we? We could sit here an hope she comes to sometime soon and then feed her some blood and she would be fine, but if she doesn't wake up then we sit and watch her die. That may be okay with you but-"

The words stung him, "You think I could watch her die? Erin is the most-"

"I know what Erin is Stefan, she is my..." he looked away trying to find a word that fit, but nothing quite said it; girlfriend, love, future, wife, humanity? She was all these things, how could you sum that up into one? He decided to stop that thought and think about it later becasue the longer he argued with his brother the closer she got to death. "This might hurt Kitten, but if you can hear me I am right here with you." she showed no sign of conciousness and this hurt him even more. He scooped her up gently one arm under her arms and the other under her knees. When he fully had her out of the water she let out a cry, only a cry, her body didnt move and she was still pretty much unconcious but she was in pain and as much as that upset Damon he was thankful that she was making noise, it reassured him that she was alive.

He held her closer and she continued to whimper here and there when his steps would shift her center causing the blade to pinch and cut further. He couldnt stand it anymore so he ran thinging it would be like ripping off a bandaid...he was wrong. She screamed a guteral scream and he stopped in his tracks. "Erin, I'm sorry. I don't know what to do." he said feeling hopeless. Stefan came up behind him.

"Damon." he said quietly.

"What?" he groweld back.

"I have an idea, no matter how you carry her she will be in pain as long as her stomach is anything but straight. Let me help you carry her. We can put one of her arms over our shoulders and drag her back. her stomach will stay stretched and-"

Damon didn't have time, he knew what his brother was saying and it was a better plan than any of his he had at the moment. "Ok." He dropped her feet and tried to ignore her muffeld groan and they both positioned themselves then walked back to the house pleased to only hear a few whimpers here and there when one of them would get a step ahead or so.

They walked in through the back door sideways and made thier way to the couch laying her down gently, she was still unconcious. Damon felt her skin and she was ice and that was his guess to why she was still out, her body was frozen he needed to warm her up. "Stefan get out of here." he demanded with out looking back at him.

"What why?" he shot back.

"I don't think elena would like you having seen her naked." he said flatly.

"Oh, uhmm. You're right, I am going to go find her." he left the room awkwardly.

Damon he carefully tore her blouse sure not to disturb the knife and then removed her wet bra, pants and underwear. Her skin was practically translucent, he could see every capilary and vein, she was turning a grean, blue, purple color. he covered her with a giant blanket that Stefan had grabbed before he left and then Damon shot up to the bathroom and grabbed a bucket of hot water and a towel.

He knelt down in front of her still form and removed the blanket form her lower half knwing that the head and feet were the first place to start when cooling one's self down or warming one up. He massaged the hott water along her toes feet and legs and he was pleased to see her legs turn paler and almost pink with in a few minutes. He dried them as he went to be sure the air didnt reverse the effect. Her toes started twitching and he knew that it was working. He worked his way up and her body steadily returned to its normal hue. He wrung out her hair and then massaged some of the warm water in to hopefully warm up her scalp enough for her to come to.

"Damon?" she wispered barely audible.

"Thank heavens." He breathed and then attacked her lips. "Are you okay?" he said looking down on her slitted eyes holding her face in his hands.

"I have a knife in me, i don't think i'm okay." she tried to laugh to ease the situation.

"Right!" Damon bit his arm feeliong stupid for having taken this long to do this, "Here." He placed his arm to her lips and she drank slowly becasue of how weak she was but eventually it picked up her strength and she drew in bigger gulps. Damon knew when this change occured and with out warning he pulled the knife out as straight as he could and as fast as he could. She screamed against his arm but did not remove her mouth remembering the time he had saved her life before in Alaric's bedroom when he found her in the bathroom paralyzed. The faster she drank and the more she drank, the faster the pain would go away. After a few minutes she felt the pain go away and her skin tingle with power she wsa okay now. She removed Damon's arm and turned her head.

"Thank you." she brushed away his unkempt hair with the arm closest to him. She noticed that all the cuts had healed like they were never there and it still amazed her.

Damon didn't say anything he just dropped off his own wet clothing and slid in beside her wrapping them both in the blankets. He kissed her fiercely and she smiled against his lips, she was so happy to have him and knowing that her plan most likely worked this was totally worth it. She was mostly happy becasue she actually felt like she had a chance at actually spending forever with him. He pulled back and looked down at her with glistening eyes.

"Damon?" She cupped his face, "Are you...no, please don't."

"Im not." he sniffled. And to be fair he wasn't, not a single tear fell. "I almost lost you today, Erin. Do you not realize what that did to me?"

"I do, I really do, and I am really sorry."

"Sorry? Why are you sorry? Some one attacked you! You didn't do this to yourself, that wuld be crazy." he said looking at her with a tilted face.

"Yea, right. But i'm okay! You saved me that is all that matters." she felt guilty becasue she had done this to herself, she had caused all of this, his pain, her pain, it was all her fault.

"Who did this to you?" he said darkly.

"I couldn't see their face cearly. I don't even know if it was a man or a woman." she lied. "Just forget about it. I shouldn't have left the porch it is my fault."

Damon started to Argue with her but he was interrupted by Stefan. "Elena's missing!"

"What?" Damon spat.

"I have called her a dozen times and she isn't picking up. Jenna said she left half an hour ago."

"God Damn it." he growled and jumped off the couch grabbing his pants and shooting down stairs. Erin was proud of her man, he was quick, hopefully not so much so that he would figure out she had been the diversion. He was back up stairs. "Elijah is gone and so is the dagger."

"No." Stefan breathed disbelieving. Damon picked up his phone and called Elena himself ready to rip her head off.

Erin located her pants a few feet away and hoped the river hadn't ruined her phone. She clung the blanket to herself and slipped off of the couch grabbing her clothes. When the guys looked at her she simply said bathroom and they let her go on her way. She went to Damon's bedroom and knowing there was no door she stood in front of the door and called Elena quickly.

"Erin?" she answered on the second ring.

"Elena..."she breathed for a second the had thought that Elena was dead. "What's going on?"

"I'm with Elijah, i'll be back later. everything is going just fine, I promise."

"Okay, but talk to one of the boys, they are freaking out and they don't exactly know we are talking. so..."

"Got it. Talk to you later." She said and hung up.

She dropped her pants on the floor by the door uncaring along with the blanket she still had firmly wrapped around her shoulders. She walked completely nude to Damon's enormous bathroom and turned on his giant claw foot stand alone tub and adjusted the temperature. She found some bubble bath and bath oil in a nearby cabinet and grabbed a rag and turned off the light with only the bedroom light glancing through the arch to the bathroom. She laid back and let her skin adjust to the warm water, she hadn't realized how cold she had been until then. She relaxed one muscle at a time and draped her hair over the back of the tub keeping it from getting it wet becasue she didn't have any shampoo at the moment and her hair already looked bad enough. She would be going home soon enough and then she would bathe there.

She laid there submerged playing with the bubbles for lord knows how long just thinking about everything. She hoped with all her being that Elena was safe and that she hadn't sent her to her death, and she hoped even more that Damon wouldn't discover her role played in the betrayal. She was deep into a rather steamy fantasy about Damon when she finally closed her eyes and completely relaxed.

Damon gave up on trying to find Elena when she called and told Stefan that she was with Elijah and everything was fine, she was making a deal with him to save everyone. He figured it was Stefan's problem and his priority was upstairs in his bathroom or maybe even his bead. He made his way up thinking about what could have possibly happened to erin out in those woods and for a second he considered it having been a ruse, but of course it would be completely idiotic to stab ones self. So he dismissed it rather easily.

He smiled a genuine smile when he entered his bathroom to find Erin pleeping in a luke warm bath with half of its bubbles gone revealing her pink skin though the surface of the water. He walked over and knelt down beside her. He loved taking care of her and he seemed to be doing a lot of that today. He loved being needed, it made him feel important. He touched the ends of her hair and kissed her forehead. She just groaned and barely shifted. She was deep in sleep so he picked her up out of the tub and wrapped her in a towel. He placed her on the lengthy counter and hand dried her with the towel and she woke up but just smiled she was so weak. He didn't know what to put her in so he ran placed her on the bed, "I'll be right back, I'm going to go find you something to put on."

She grinned and opened her eyes looking at him "Do I really need them?"

He groaned and dove in claiming her lips, "As wonderful as that sounds I would not like my brother to see you naked, you're mine and I dont plan to share." He said the last part looking her up and down. She sighed and nodded as he walked away out of the room. She rolled out of bed after he left laughing to herself. Did women really not wear their lover's clothing back when he was human, and even more so had he not spent the night with a woman since? She walked into his closet that was almost as big as his bathroom and was filled with designer clothes and almost every thing was dark blue or black. She needed to get him inot a brighter color. She grabbed one of his lighter blue's and pulled it over her shoulders leaving the cuffs undone and only buttoning thr front up halfway. As weak as she was she wanted to get lucky and this might help a little.

She walked into the bathroom to survey her appearance in the mirror, _You did a very bad thing today and you almost died. _She thought to herself. _That was an accident though and you were only doing it to save Elena and maybe avoid Klaus' deal. You did this for Damon, you did this for you. _She forced a smile in the mirror when she heard Damon close the bedroom door. She took a deep breath and stepped out of the bathroom and proped a hand on her hip. Attempting a cute sexy pose.

He bit his lip and took in her appearance, why hadn't he thought of that? Why did she need clothes anyway?

Erin was pleased with his reaction he was standing perfectly still and biting his lip taking her in. _God, I love you. _She took a few steps forward. "Is this okay?" She pulled at the hem of the shirt.

He walked forward dropping the clothes he had brought up for her and gave her a mischievous grin. He traced his fingers along the sides of her arms, "This...you, are stunning." She grinned and turned her head. He slid his arms around her and held her tightly and kissed her gently. She responded by pressing herself against him and moaning against his lips. This set him off and he rushed her forward pressing her against the wall. he lifted her and held her up resting between her legs. "I love you, Erin. I don't know what I would have done if I hadn't made it to you-"

"Just shut up!" She grabbed his face and claimed it yet again. She loved him to but she still saw today as a success and she was over joyed that she may get forever with him after all and she just wanted to drown in this moment and not have a deeply depressing conversation. The last two weeks had been hell and tonight was going to be strictly about them. They were making out like two high school students and she remembered she had the same thought when they were in Alaric's apartment. She started laughing and he pulled away wondering what he could have done to get this response but he knew immediately after seeing her face that it was something that she was thinking all on her own.

"What?" he raised an eyebrow.

Eventually she pulled herself together and said, "I was just thinking about how we are way beyond a make out session. Then it made me think of that night in Alaric's apartment, we did this same exact thing." She laughed again. "Only this time we are doing this After I almost died and you saved me. Like it's backwards and it is so similar it's just funny. i am sorry, I am delirious." she said when he just smirked at her.

He brushed her hair away and carried her to the bed. "You are delirious and high off of the blood...have you been keeping a healthy diet lately?" She thought for a moment and then shook her head ashamed, she had not been eating or drinking much at all due to her stress. "You know what? As much as I want to tear your clothes off and devour you right now, I don't think we should. I want to take you out for dinner. Get up."

She looked at him hoping he was kidding, but he clearly wasn't. She thought for a second, she thought she really wanted to get laid, but then again she was so weak that it wouldn't be as great as she wanted it to be. She knew deep down she jjust wanted to be with him, and dinner sounded really nice. "But you just laid me down..." he crossed his arms and picked up a pair of jeans that she had no idea where he got but they were her size. "Fine." she groaned and held her legs up in the air wondering if he would actually put her pants on for her. He did. She giggled the whole time though becasue he was tickling her and not letting up as he worked his way up her legs and then fastened them planting a hot kiss just below her navel. He grabbed her hands and pulled her up. She pulled herself all the way forward. "I love you." She smiled and then kissed him. "Let me get ready and I will meet you downstairs in a few minutes okay?" He nodded and went on down.

She tied his shirt at her waist and made it look sexy then went into the bathroom and buttoned one more button so it was acceptable in public and rolled up his sleeves. She braided her hair to the side and that was about all she could do, she had practically nothing there, but she knew Damon didn't care. She met him down stairs and he took her arm around his like a gentleman, walked her out to the car, opened her door, and drove them to the restaurant.

They had a wonderful evening at the restaurant and then he took her home and dropped her off at the hotel. he would have stayed but he recieved a phone call that Elena was back at the house and with Elijah. Erin wanted to go to talk to Elena but of course Elijah was not to know about Erin at all. So Damon insisted she get some rest and he would be by the next morning.

She ran up the stairs a little slower than normal but she loved the exercise none the less, then she opened her hotel door. All the lights were off and she found that a bit weird, but she saw a glow coming from her bed room and she knew deep down that something bad was about to happen. She peeked around the corner and Jeremy was sitting on her bed. "Jeremy? What are you-Elena was supposed to take-why?"

He looked up to her with sad eyes and whispered, "Run."

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffy. Trying to get my inspiration back but it just isn't happeneing. That is the real reason it is taking so long for me to update, becasue I am a perfectionist and this is just irritating me that I can't write the way I used to. <strong>

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed it and haven't totally abandoned me due to my absence. **

**MuchLove**


	24. Chapter 24

**My ateness and absenses are getting to sound like a broken record and I am sorry. I My life has just been so cluster fucked this past month that everyhting is just asdifjeonfadksjiefsdaskdjfla. Hope you are al l still with me and are enjoying the story as much as I am...when I have the time...**

**This is my longest chapter I think I have ever written and I really do hope to have another chapter up by friday. Crossing my fingers, toes, everything. **

**Anyway enough from me.**

**Disclaimer: I own Erin and my Drawings, the rest belong to The Vampire Diaries.**

**Warning...yea you get it. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously<strong>

They had a wonderful evening at the restaurant and then he took her home and dropped her off at the hotel. he would have stayed but he recieved a phone call that Elena was back at the house and with Elijah. Erin wanted to go to talk to Elena but of course Elijah was not to know about Erin at all. So Damon insisted she get some rest and he would be by the next morning.

She ran up the stairs a little slower than normal but she loved the exercise none the less, then she opened her hotel door. All the lights were off and she found that a bit weird, but she saw a glow coming from her bed room and she knew deep down that something bad was about to happen. She peeked around the corner and Jeremy was sitting on her bed. "Jeremy? What are you-Elena was supposed to take-why?"

He looked up to her with sad eyes and whispered, "Run."

**And Now**

Jeremy's face was pale and sagging, she knew something was wrong and she wasn't one to run without a known cause so of course she ignored him and ran right for him looking around warily. She didn't see anyone, but when she got closer she could see Jeremy's neck was bleeding_. Vampire_. "Jeremy, who did this-"

"Erin! GET OUT!" he growled looking deep into her eyes. She could tell he was severely worried and went to stand up and drag him out with her but he looked over her shoulder before she stood all the way up.

"Hello, Airyn." came a voice from the bathroom of the suite. Erin saw Jeremy's throat jump and she slowly turned around to look at the man who said her name so oddly. "We have been waiting for you." he continued in what she concluded was a British or English accent. She turned her head and squinted up at him wondering if she had met him before. "Oh, my apologies. Where are my Manners?"

Then it hit her, "Klaus..." she felt her entire body go cold and she swallowed hard. She had forgotten that he was no longer in Ric's body. _Why is he here? Why is Jeremy here?_

He smiled, "In the Flesh."

"Why are you here? And Jeremy?" she asked stepping back in a protective stance in front of Jeremy.

He started circling her like his prey. "We need to have a little chat, you and I." He locked eyes with her and she nodded bravely trying to keep control of her shudders that wanted to roll off of her. "Are you aware of where Katherine has been this past week?" he smiled when he saw this register in her mind, she was keeping up. "Yes, I will admit I have kept her at my side. She was quite useful, you see." He stepped closer to her and she could smell him now. "You Peirce women have a lot more in common than you think. All of your spirits are linked. Elena had visions of you, you had visions of Elena, and Katherine has visions of you _both_." He grinned even wider and brushed the hair off of her shoulders.

She was fighting to keep her breath even at this point. _Shit! Fuck! Damn it! He fucking knows, now I am going to die, and so it everyone else all because I tried to get my forever. I love you Damon!_ Was what she thought her last thought would be because he was now standing behind her and smelling at her neck and she was almost positive that this was where he was going to kill her for going back on her bargain.

"I do not take well to those who plot to kill Me." he whispered against her neck. "And now you must pay the price. Anything that happens is solely your own fault. Agreed?" She forced a nod and squeezed her eyes shut. Then he was no longer touching her and she heard a ting on the floor beside her and then a loud crack followed by a whoosh beside her. She finally built up the nerve to turn around afraid of what she was going to see.

Jeremy was slack on the bed, he had killed him. She grabbed his hand hoping that the ting she had heard was not the ring, but of course it was gone. "No! Jeremy!" She started crying and climbed on the bed rubbing the hair away from his face and lifting him holding him when she finally noticed that he had a single drop of blood at the corner of his mouth. "Blood, Klaus, what?" she lifted him up higher. "Jeremy, come on baby. You can do this, come back to me! I can't lose you! I need you, please, please. Please!" he was just hanging there, she hung over him crying and sobbing over all ruining his shirt. "I am so sorry! It's all my fault!"

"What's all your fault?" he said quietly.

She popped her head up and he was blinking and rubbing his eyes like he had just awoken from a deep sleep. "Jer- Oh my- thank god! I am so sorry!" she squeezed him tighter against her chest.

He rubbed the back of her head confused. He felt different but he couldn't remember why he was in her hotel room and how he had died. He was used to this though, he had died a few times before and thanks to his nifty heirloom he always came back. He then looked at his hand that was moving back and forth against her head, his ring wasn't there! He started to panic, how could he come back to life if he didn't have his ring? He began thinking, _Okay, so what's the last thing I remember? Elena dropped me off at home, yea, and then I went up to my room because Jenna was hassling Elena and I didn't want to be next. And then-come on Jeremy think!_ He squeezed his eyes shut and by this time Erin was looking at him almost afraid and he had no idea why. _There was someone in there, yea, a guy, a vampire!_ Then it all flooded back in when he saw the man in his mind it unlocked everything that had occurred this night. "I'm a Vampire." he said flatly.

Erin lifted up off of him; "You remember?" he nodded. "Yea, you are...maybe."

"Maybe?" He scoffed finally sitting up. "That was a vampire who made me drink his blood and then he killed me, there was no ring, and it isn't rocket science. I know what I am."

She didn't know how to tell him this but she had too, and she hoped more than anything she was wrong. "Klaus, isn't just a Vampire...he's a Hybrid, part Werewolf." He just stared back in shock. "So who knows what you are..."

"Ohh." he was at a loss for words and was half scared. "Wait, why would he turn me in the first place?"

Erin looked away trying to find a distraction; she jumped up and went for the fridge. "You need blood to complete the transformation."

He stood up and walked up behind her at the fridge grabbing her shoulders and making her look at him, "Erin, you promised. No secrets. What are you not telling me?"

She couldn't resist his brown eyes anymore; she really did love her cousin. "Jeremy, it's my fault." she pulled out of his grasp because of her disgust with herself. "You are-whatever you are, because of me." She started to cry and was holding herself trying not to, she started talking faster, "I was just trying to get out of it, I was trying to kill him so that I could have my forever! I can't be his. I don't want to! I had to stop it! I told Elena, Jesus, I Lied!"

Jeremy had no idea what all of this meant but he hated seeing her like this, he wrapped her in his arms and found himself stronger so he picked her up like a baby and carried her sobbing form to the couch. "Erin, breathe. I can't stand to see you like this. What were you trying to get out of?"

She rubbed at her face, "Why do I keep doing this? I don't cry. I'm not Elena." Jeremy laughed and that eased everything a bit. She pulled herself together and answered his question calmly. "I made a deal with Klaus to save everyone and" she looked at the clock "in 4 days...I belong to him and I have to leave." Jeremy's mouth dropped. "You can't tell anyone! There is no way out of it; you're the prime example of why Not to go behind his back. I am so sorry for that, I was being selfish, I wanted to be able to stay so that I could-"

"Have your Forever?" he said eyebrow raised.

She blushed, "Yea...wait! Why are you not mad at me? If it weren't for me you would still be human. If I had just given up on forever and sucked it up like a man, you would still be human!"

He sat next to her on the couch and grabbed her hand, "The truth is that after Anna Died I tried to turn myself, then there was the ring...and it just didn't work. I was ready to be a Vampire. This is okay. I could be dead."

"Why?-Never mind. Elena is going to kill me." She dropped her face into her hands.

"Why does Klaus want you?" he said slowly ignoring the comment made about his sister because he wasn't interested in what Elena would think.

_Damn, you aren't supposed to pick up on that. "_Can I just keep one secret?" She said peeking through her fingers. He shook his head stubbornly. "Fine, but again you can't tell anyone what you know! I am...I am a...I'm a Hybrid. Human, Vampire. Only one, or at least the only one known. He wants me because like him I am the first of my kind."

"And he actually gave you time? Why didn't he just take you? I mean I get that he has the whole sacrifice thing but you said 4 days...that is 2 extra days..."

"Part of my negotiations." she shrugged.

"Why would he even negotiate? Erin what are you not telling me?"

"Part of the deal is that I will Belong to him. He knew that was a lot to ask of me, so he let me state my terms; to stay until the night of Damon's birthday, and to protect all of you. He won't even kill Elena. You got hurt because I tried to bring Elijah back so he could help up defeat Klaus and then as you remember he found out and you being Elena's and my cousin you would hurt us both."

"Jesus, Erin! You gotta tell Damon."

"NO! He will get himself killed! You can't say anything, Promise me!" she grabbed his chin and for the first time he felt her strength. He nodded reluctantly. "You need to feed." She had to change the subject and needed to do something productive so she went back over to the fridge and pulled a bag out of blood, O, it was the better tasting of the limited variety. She poured it in a glass and walked back over. "Now if you drink this there is no going back. You will become a Vampire. It's okay if you don't want to be one, and I will stay with you until..." she couldn't say it and she was tearing up a bit. It just wasn't fair, either way he was dead and it was all her fault. She had no problem with being a vampire but she knew that was only because being a Vampire meant spending forever with Damon, or as long as he loved her as he did now. But had anyone asked her before she met him if she would want to be a vampire her answer was no.

He took the blood from her shaking hands, "Erin, you don't have to worry. I want this; it isn't that big of a deal. It sucks that it was kinda thrown at me, but eventually I would have turned. It's not all bad though...I get to turn with you with me." He blushed and looked away, she felt herself blush too.

He started drinking the blood and after he finished the glass he looked at her and said he didn't feel any different. She recalled Caroline's recollection of what happened and she said that after she fed it was painful because her body had to adapt and change. This could either have to do with the fact that it is Klaus who changed him or it has to be fresh blood... she thought. She stood up abruptly and headed for the table where she had left her phone. On any other given day she would have called Katherine, but as she now knew Katherine was being held captive. She needed Elena to stay in the dark until she figured out how to break the news to her about her brother, so that automatically ruled out Stefan. There was only one other Vampire that was old enough to know something like this, who knew how to keep a secret, and that was Damon. He was the last person she wanted to call because then she would have a lot of explaining to do and she couldn't do any of it. She slammed the phone back down onto the counter.

"What's wrong?" Jeremy asked.

"What am I going to tell Damon? How am I going to explain why Klaus turned you? How am I going to explain why he would even do it here? I can't tell him the answers to these questions." She threw her head down into her arms on the counter and groaned loudly.

"Well," Jeremy began "this is crazy but hear me out. I went outside to take out the trash for Jenna and that is when Klaus got me. He brought me here because he didn't need to be invited in. Didn't he say that Katherine has been 'keeping tabs on you' like with her mind? or something?" Erin moaned a confirmation. "Okay so..." He thought a moment "So he found out that Elena, you can keep your name out of it, was trying to kill him and brought Elijah back through Katherine's visions. He wanted to exact revenge and give a warning so he took me Elena's brother and brought me here to prove his power and let everyone know that he knows you exist." he stopped finally.

Erin looked up after a few seconds of silence. "Ohh My God, Jeremy. Who knew you were a genius?"

"Should I take that as a Compliment? Cuz that stung a bit." He laughed.

She rolled her eyes and picked up the phone to call Damon and he answered on the first ring. "Damon, are you alone?"

"No, but I can be. Hold on." a few seconds passed. "I am pretty sure that you are not about to talk dirty to me, which would be much appreciated. Something is wrong."

She chuckled, "I'm sorry, no that is not why I am calling. Uhmm..well, I kinda have a little situation over here. Is there any way you can get over here?"

"Yes, can I ask what this has to do with?"

She looked at Jeremy. "...Jeremy is kinda, sorta, maybe, a little bit-"

Jeremy said loudly "I'm a Vampire Damon." Erin bulged her eyes at him and muttered something under her breath.

"He's what?" Damon said flatly.

"Well, he's kinda in transition...it's a long story."

"Give me the short version." he demanded.

She fed him the whole story that Jeremy had put together. He said he would be there soon and then they hung up. "You must be a really good liar young sir, because even for me that was difficult."

"Yea, sorry. Last year I pretty much lied about everything, you know with my parent's dying." He shrugged and looked down and started crying. "What is wrong with me? I don't cry. Well I do but only on my own and I can usually fight it away."

"It's the vampire change you are experiencing. Your emotions are heightened. You will be okay." She made her way over to the couch and was now holding him trying to soothe him. He was colder now and that made her a bit sad, one thing she loved about Jeremy was that he was like a big warm teddy bear. He would never be that again.

He finally calmed down about the time the door opened and Damon walked in. Erin smiled and all she wanted to do was run up to him and kiss him like a love struck teenager, but this was a serious time and there was urgent things to attend to.

"Jeremy. Have you fed?" he stated getting straight to the point.

Erin answered, "I tried giving him a blood bag and he said he didn't feel anything change..."

"That's what I thought." He turned and opened the door leaving. Not much time passed and both Erin and Jeremy exchanged looks of confusion and shrugged. When Damon walked back in he was trailed by a young lady. "It has to be fresh the first time."

"Where did you get her? This isn't right Damon. We can't kill someone..."

He looked at Erin, "He doesn't have to kill her, he just needs to feed off of her." He rolled his eyes, "Careful or you might start to sound like Elena." That stung. Jeremy even acknowledged that burn and looked at Erin sympathetically. Damon meant it more as a joke but no one laughed and he regretted saying it. But he would just have to deal with it later. "Now feed, I have already compelled her." He walked the girl over to Jeremy at the couch. "Now I said you don't have to kill her, but it is solely up to you. So I hope you can control yourself." Jeremy swallowed nervously and nodded.

Erin looked at Damon wide eyed and jaw slack, how could he say something like that? Then he met her eyes and smirked giving her a wink signaling it was just a test and he would stop him before it was too late. "Come with me." he said quietly and they walked to the small exercise room.

She walked in hoping that he wasn't going to interrogate her. He looked even more determined than normal, there was so much intensity burning behind his eyes. They were filled with confusion, love, need, desire, and somehow they looked lost. What was wrong? "Are you sure we should leave Jeremy out there alone?" she asked trying to keep things light. He made no move to answer her and just walked away and stared into space for a few seconds. "Damon, is everything okay? You're scarring me...Is it Elena?"

There was a long silence and then he finally answered, "No."

"No? That's all I get? No it's not Elena or No everything is not okay? Or no to both?" he just stood there looking away as if he could see the world through the walls. "Damon! Please talk to me!" still no movement. Erin was getting irritated, Jeremy could be draining that poor girl out there and they were doing...what? She turned around and grabbed the door knob to leave.

"What are we doing?" he finally said.

She froze, her blood ran cold, this had taken an unexpected turn. "What are we doing?" was all she could say.

"You almost died today, Erin. Twice. The first time I almost didn't make it to you in time. The second I was nowhere around, Klaus could have killed you just like that and I wouldn't have had any say in it." he said looking at something in his hand.

She felt this going in a horrible direction. No you cannot break up with me, not when I will be gone in 4 days. "Damon, think about what you are saying." she said walking toward him carefully.

He finally turned and looked at her, "Don't you get it, Erin? I am, for the first time in my miserable existence I am thinking 100% for someone other than myself. I can't keep putting you in danger just because I want you near me, because I am selfish. I can't be selfish with you Erin."

Erin couldn't stand one more second of this conversation. "Damon! Shut the fuck up. You sound like a complete idiot right now. Even with you not in my life I am in danger, I am a fucking Hybrid! My sister is a Doppelganger. My Cousin is now a Vampire for crying out loud." She paused and he looked like he was set with leaving. All of her emotions started rising to the surface. She couldn't lose him; he was her strength, her support, her love. She never understood why he loved her so much, and for the first time she questioned that love. Of course. You don't really love me. "I am a big girl Damon, if you want to break up just say it straight out. Don't blame it on my already fucked life. I never understood to begin with why you ever loved me so much, I mean look at me," he looked up reflexively, he was used to listening to her, "I am not exactly your type. It's understandable; you have decided that I am not worth the struggle. You can go now. I release you from any further obligation." She held back her tears and turned to walk out or the small room.

She was instantly blocked; he looked down at her pained. "Don't you ever think for a second that I am doing this because you weren't worth it, I am doing this because you are worth it. You would be safer if you went somewhere far, far away." He was careful not to touch her because he knew he couldn't trust himself and it would only make this harder. "I will always be there for you if you need me, but this-it won't work."

She couldn't take it anymore; did he not hear a word she just said? "Get out of my way Damon. Better yet, get out of here." She was shooting daggers at him with her eyes. "I don't buy this; if you really loved me you would never leave my side if you were worried about my safety. Not send me away. Are you-Can vampires do drugs? You are completely losing it. Why are you acting like this? I don't understand, and I don't want to hear anymore bullshit answers. Just leave. I can't take any more of this."

"I love you, Erin. I really do, you know this-"

"I don't know anything anymore."

He finally grabbed her face. "If I really loved you I would do this."

Suddenly something clicked, "What happened tonight?" she asked staring into his eyes, and they confirmed that she was onto something. "Was it Elijah?" She waited and he didn't respond "Klaus?...Caroline?...Elena?...Stefan." she said calmly. He confirmed her suspicion. Now she laid her hands over his, "Whatever Stefan did tonight, whatever noble act he made? I don't want that, that isn't you, and that is not why I love you. You do not have to be like him to gain my love! You are perfect. Stop trying to get Elena's respect, she loves you too but she doesn't know how to love you. She prefers the safe Stefan. Please-"

"I don't know what to do." he said one eye hinting at a tear. "I have been trying so hard for the past 2 years to get her to-I don't even know anymore-but that's not the reason-I love you Erin, that alone should tell you how much I care about you. I have never told anyone I love them, other than Katherine but apparently I was being compelled. I don't open up. I don't-"

"Just admit you are being a chick about things right now because you are finally letting yourself feel fully again. You have been ignoring them for so long and turning them off that you don't know how to handle them. You are acting like a hormonal teenage girl. Admit it."

"I don't know what to do..." he said pulling away from her and going to leave. This was way too insightful for him and he wasn't ready for it.

"Kiss me." she whispered from behind him. "If you love me, Kiss me. If you still want to leave I will let you go."

He thought about it, he knew that he wouldn't be able to leave if he did. He walked out the door. Jeremy was on the couch talking to the girl, he had stopped and the girl was fine. He opened the front door and walked out. He thought about everything that had just happened. He thought about everything with her. When She had brushed his head as he fell asleep, when she had spoken about not wanting Stefan on the balcony, when she took care of Jeremy as a baby, when they had stayed up all night talking that first night they had been together, that first hateful conversation they had had, when they went on their shopping spree, when she had saved him. There were hundreds more but he kept coming back to the night she had risked her neck and ran through fire to save him. If she hadn't he would be dead. And if it weren't for him she would have died 3 times now.

Erin stood frozen for several long moments with memories of their few short months that felt like years running through her mind. Everything she had made the deal to save had just walked out that door. She couldn't feel anything. She was numb, her breathing was pretty much non-existent.

Damon stormed back in and threw a card key at Jeremy, "Take her back to her room." Jeremy obeyed immediately. Damon opened the door to the small room to find Erin Staring at the floor glossy eyes. She hadn't even acknowledged that he had come back; she was in some sort of a trance. He just stood there. She heard the front door shut and she snapped her head up. When he knew she was back to the present he rushed forward and grabbed her face kissing her fiercely.

She couldn't breathe, in the last 20 minutes she had gone through all kinds of emotions and now she was in pure bliss. It was like coming in from a blizzard and then jumping in a hot shower, it felt good but it was uncomfortable at first. She was just frozen.

He finally stopped kissing her and realized that something was wrong with her, he didn't move either and he thought about what he was doing, shouldn't she be jumping into his arms? Had he fucked everything up and now things would never be the same? He considered turning and leaving again, but decided he was not going to leave her ever again, he couldn't.

She felt him drifting back into his inner shadow as she looked into his eyes, he was so vulnerable and she was just standing there. When he kind of pulled away she reached up and gripped his collar, "Why did you come back?"

He swallowed hard, "For almost a century I wandered around looking for Katherine thinking that what we had was love..." he paused and held her hand, "I had no idea what real love was until I walked out that door and left it here. I love you, I used to have such trouble with that word but with you it is pretty much jumping out of my throat. Please tell me you will take me back after that momentary insanity I just suffered?"

She bit her lip and pretended to think about it and then jumped up wrapping her arms around his neck and legs around his waist. She needed him; she needed every part of him. She only had 4 days left and this was exactly what she needed right now.

He rushed forward tangling his hands in her hair and pressed her against the wall, he wanted to taste every inch of her skin. He needed her, every inch of her. He sucked on her jaw line and worked his way down her neck sucking and kissing every bit of her skin he could find. She moaned and her breathing sped up along with her body heat rising. He found her lips again and sucked on her upper lip gently and was surprised when she bit his lower lip, he growled and sped off to the bed room throwing her down on the bed.

The swiftness of the action made her bounce a few times after she was thrown that she laughed full heartedly. He smiled back and she was momentarily stunned by his full smile, she was so used to his signature smirk that when this smile came out it was shocking. She had to have him! She couldn't wait any longer. She went to untie his shirt that was tied at her waist but he fell atop her and grabbed her wrists holding them on either side of her head and placed himself firmly between her legs rubbing his firm ready package against her clothed core. She could literally feel her center crying, she was going to explode if he didn't get inside of her, and get inside of her now. "Damon..." he cut her off kissing her and then stretched downward and began biting off the buttons of her, or rather, his shirt one by one.

She arched against him and wanted him to touch her, her skin needed attention and only he could provide it. Her shirt was fully open and he was looking down at her breasts and smiling taking one in his moth at a time and moaning into it bringing her nipples to peak. She pressed her core closer to him dying for friction. He clicked his tongue and brought both of her wrists into one hand and used the other to press her hips down. "Someone's in a hurry." he teased.

"Shut up." she groaned through her teeth. He worked his hand down the front of her pants and was immediately in contact with her little bundle of nerves causing her to scream out and dig her head into the sheets behind her. She was on fire; it was all just too much, in a good way. He kissed her exposed neck and slid his finger lightly over her pleasure spot causing her breathing to accelerate even more, thus exciting him even more.

Her nails were barely touching him but she was squeezing her fists so tightly that just the tips of her nails were digging into his hands and he could smell the blood beginning to fall. He sped up his finger movements; he was trying to drag this out as long as possible because he never wanted this to end. This was when he felt the closest to her, in these vulnerable moments, in these passionate private moments. Even then, he still wanted to be closer to her, being with her made him feel human again which was funny because she wasn't exactly human herself.

She was getting closer to her first roll of pleasure with his different strokes and random sucking and kissing of her neck. "I hate you." she breathed smiling and looking down at him when his head rose up to look at her. He just smiled back at her not even pretending to be hurt because he knew that meant even more than 'I love you' it was a bit more like 'I love you doesn't even cover how much I care about you and I can't express it in words which makes things very complicated for me and that pisses me off thus making me hate you for making me love you so much.'

He pressed himself against her and released her hands when she hit her first orgasm. He almost lost it right then and there when she locked eyes with him and didn't look away the whole time it rolled through her. He had been told that his eyes were piercing and beautifully blue but he couldn't imagine anything being more hypnotizing than her eyes. He was practically frozen watching them expand and bounce back to normal.

When she found her control again she realized he had let her hands go, she could smell the blood from where her nails had cut into him and she grabbed his hand sucking what little blood she could get before it healed and the excess that had dripped in the first place. With the small amount of blood in her system she was already up for round 2. She reached between them and began unbuttoning his shirt and when he tried to stop her she flipped him over. She kept forgetting that she was stronger than him, she didn't know why, but she was.

She kissed him apologetically and he stretched back allowing her to do as she pleased. Her breasts pressed together in front of him as she worked at unbuttoning his shirt and caressed his lower stomach as she got to work on his zipper. Watching her hair sway and caress her shoulders drove him mad; he wanted to take over again.

She released him from his pants and he sprung out and she was almost positive that it was even bigger than normal. She worked her way down his smooth rippled torso kissing ever so lightly and sucking harder in certain parts. She paused for an excruciating minute just above his swollen member, and he began to groan and was about to pull her up to gain control again when she took all of him into her mouth at once.

Every muscle locked up in body and some sound ripped through the room that she could only guess came from him. This was always a good thing because he was her only sexual partner she had ever had and she had no experience, whereas he had MANY previous partners that she had to compete with. She worked him every which way from Sunday and he bucked, and squirmed all the while making her work even harder. He grabbed her shoulder to let her know he was about to and she gripped him firmly cutting him off at the base.

"Not so fast. You wouldn't want to disappoint a lady now would you?" she teased.

At first he stared in horror from his cu off release but his pleasure continued to roll as normal, in his mind that was the sexiest thing she had ever done and this was a challenge he was more than willing to accept. He gave her a devilish grin and in one swift movement threw himself forward wrapped his arms around her thighs and spread her lips wide digging his fingers in deeper than she ever thought possible. She screamed out and grabbed her hair with one hand biting her lip. She didn't know what to do and she was going weak, she ended up flopping backwards gripping his thighs with her hands throwing her hair back and grinding against his talented fingers that needed no help.

Watching her contort in such spur of the moment positions made him keep his grip and work his fingers faster. He could feel the warmth of her body encompassing his middle because she was just above his pelvis and she was arched backwards gripping his thighs. This was almost too much for him to take and he was only minutes away from really coming. he kept going until he knew she was about to blow and then when he knew she was at about the same point he was, if not closer he flipped her over and kissed her deeply giving them both a break before he slammed into her.

She choked out some vowel sound and he couldn't help but smile and do the same. He was seeing stars now, he thought he had had great sex before but nothing compared to this. She never had to say a thing about what he wanted because they were connected at such a level that they just knew by each other's breathing, movements, sounds, and for him he knew everything instantly just by her hands and how they played on his back and buttocks. Her grips and scratches changed up quickly but with his speed he was able to keep up with no problem. After about a minute and 13 seconds of incredible missionary sex they were both about to cum and he flipped over with her still on top and shot into her.

She clenched around him and he held her tightly both looking at each other through hooded eyes and slowly losing all strength. They held onto each other like if they ever let go all hell would break loose. They closed their eyes and rested their heads on each other's chests and floated on their united cloud of perfection.

When they opened their eyes half an hour had passed and somewhere along the line they had ended up on their sides holding one another still. Erin started laughing, "It seems we have make up sex more than any other kind."

"Is that a problem?" he smirked lazily half asleep.

She groaned and buried her head under her chin smiling. He tightened his grip and they fell asleep. She woke up a bit later to a note on the pillow beside her head and Damon gone.

_Erin,_

_Sorry I had to leave before you woke. Busy day and knowing Stefan I have to find some way to save it because he won't. Jeremy is with me and I will break the news to everyone and keep your name out of it. I will take responsibility for it; everyone hates me already, what's one more reason? _

_PLEASE! Stay put! I don't want to have to worry about you all day. Bonnie has set up a spell on your suite keeping all who intend to do you harm out. I will keep you updated and involved as long as you stay there. We keep getting lucky but eventually that luck will run out. _

_With Worlds of Love,_

_Damon Giuseppe Salvatore_

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it. Can you tell I am Sexually frustrated with the beginning of this brilliant season? ARGklsdjfioe.<strong>

**Like I said before, I am always on tumblr and I love everyone of my followers. Link is on my profile, drop me a messsage and I will deffinitely follow back. Let's talk about everything! My blog is just a 'Whatever I Feel Like Posting' blog and then at times spammed with Vampire Diaries...Cough Cough Damon/Ian...**

**Look forward to hearing from you :)**

**MuchLove**


	25. Chapter 25

**Bet you didn't expect me. Probably have given up on me by now. I am sorry for that. I have just now gotten settled into my new life. Family drama, work, and College life. It's a mess. But I am back.**

**Here is a chapter I have been working on for a few days for you guys. I am going to try to get back to updating every week or 2 weeks at least. Thank you to those who haved stayed with me. Still have huge plans for this story as well as the third installment.**

**If you do not remember what is going on here is a brief recap.**

**-Elena and Erin conspired to un dagger Elijah**

**-Erin hurt herself in the woods**

**-Damon took her home that night **

**-In Erins suite was Jeremy and Klaus, Klaus turned Jeremy.**

**-Erin called Damon over and he left, but then came back knowing he needed her in his life.**

**-Smut.**

**-Erin woke up to a letter of her bed.**

**-It is the day of the sacrifice.**

**Hope you Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Erin held the small piece of paper in her fingers thinking about how such a small item could hurt someone so much. Damon only asked her to stay safe and in the apartment, that's all, and she couldn't even respect that and comply. She had things she had to get done, and Damon couldn't keep her from it.<p>

The sacrifice was going to happen tonight, there was nothing he could do about it, and she had to make sure Klaus knew that they were going to try everything that they could to stop it and plead with him not to kill them when they got in his way. She would kill herself if he killed them. She just had to make him believe her, not only that but she had to know that he wanted her bad enough that he wouldn't go against her wishes anyway.

Damon was pacing back and forth in his oversized room thinking about everything that had gone wrong, was going wrong, and was going to go wrong. Elena was putting all of her faith in some old crystal bottle that according to Elijah would keep her alive after the sacrifice. It was at least 500 years old and he wouldn't have bet his left toe on it. Elena was just willingly walking into her death, and for what? Oh yea, to save everyone she cared about. But what was the point of that when no one else was allowed to save her? It was bull shit. He found himself thinking about how if he were her boyfriend instead of his naïve little brother he would have saved her by now. She would trust him enough to give his input or even have let him turn her if not before then now, or at least feed her blood so that when she died tonight she would come back as a vampire. But he was not her boyfriend. He was Erin's and he wouldn't have it any other way. He was more than just her boyfriend. He was nothing without her. He mentally slapped himself for thinking, no wishing he had been Elena's boyfriend. That was almost as bad as cheating on Erin.

He kept pacing trying to figure out some kind of loop hole to save her life. But nothing manifested that was acceptable. He was ready to trash his own room due to his helpless state when he heard the air distil in his doorway. He turned to face her. "What?"

"How are you doing?" she asked stepping in, she was testing the waters after the scene that had occurred downstairs about a half an hour before. She knew how Damon was and how he snapped from time to time, especially when he was upset.

"You mean with the whole 'letting you die bit'? No. I'm not okay." He spat and crossed his arms.

She huffed and took a few more steps forward. "Damon I know what I am doing, and I have accepted it. I am going to live; Elijah has made sure of that." She pleaded for him to understand.

"You are putting all of your faith in a 500 year old potion? Are you that stupid?"

"Damon…"

He sped forward landing right in front of her. "What if it doesn't work?"

"Then I'm dead." She said simply.

"That's not good enough. I won't allow it."

Her jaw dropped, "that isn't your choice to make!"

"We can find another way." He bore into her.

"We have tried." She placed a hand on either side of his face. "There isn't on. This is our best bet." She turned to walk away.

Damon stared at the floor knowing that if he did what he was thinking he would lose her forever, she would never let him in again. But he knew that he couldn't lose her. He jumped in front of her. "There is another way." He bit his wrist and force fed her his blood.

When he finally let go he was slammed to the floor in the middle of the room by his little brother.

Erin was getting ready to seduce Klaus in one of her sultry outfits plotting how she was going to work this in her mind. She had on some grey pinstripe dress pants that hugged all of her curves perfectly and then a puffy white shirt that had a stretch band around her waist and on her shoulders leaving her shoulders bare, thus not allowing a bra. She had picked up on the fact that it didn't matter if you were wearing a potato sack or nothing at all. As long as your shoulders and neck were exposed you had a vampire's full attention.

She applied a little bit of eyeliner and mascara then brushed some blush on to make the flushed effect. She was not as good as Elena at manipulating guys so she had to pull all of the stops. She put on her heels for a slimming effect and gave herself a short pep talk in the mirror before heading out into the living room. Where she found, none other than….Damon.

He wasn't moving and hadn't even registered her walking in. He was just staring down at the floor with a tortured stare. She forgot about her appearance and ran forward grabbing him. She didn't speak, he just crumbled into her holding her tight. No words were spoken on his end either.

He clutched onto her with urgency imagining if the situation were reversed and it was Erin Klaus wanted. He couldn't imagine it and was thankful to have her right there. She wasn't speaking which he appreciated because no question she could ask would be one that he could answer. He just needed this. To be with her, to feel her heartbeat against his chest, her gentle intake of breath all made it okay to be so broken, it was okay to be human.

She had no idea what was wrong and she was afraid to ask. Had Klaus already gone against his promise and knocked someone off, or even kept it but killed someone she had neglected to add to the list? The numerous scenarios ran through her mind. And as each one came worse than the one prior she clutched him even tighter as well.

They remained attached for an enormous amount of time when finally Damon spoke. "I did something really stupid." She remained still and squeezed him a little tighter and then he turned his head away from her, "I forced my blood on Elena."

Erin knew this was a big deal and all she could summon to say was a short "oh".

"I shouldn't have done it but I can't lose her Erin. I have to do something. I cannot fail her."

She finally craned back and looked up at him, "Damon, I am sure you meant well. She will forgive you. And I guess now she will have all the time in the world." She knew though that if Elena became a vampire, it would not be because of the sacrifice, it would be because of something else. The sacrifice was already taken care of. "She will come around" Damon was now looking down at her.

"What are you wearing? Where were you going?" Her mouth moved but nothing came out. "Dammit Erin, I asked you not to leave. I didn't even tell you like an order. I asked you and hoped you would respect that. Where could you possibly need to go?"

She shifted not having a clue what to say and felt a scratch at her back. _That's it!_ She pulled the tag from the back of her pants that she had neglected to remove earlier. "Trying on new clothes I haven't had the chance to wear. Is that a problem?"

He was taken aback, "Ohh, I, well. Sorry."

_No, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry I keep lying to you. I'm sorry that I am leaving you. I'm sorry I keep promising the world and well fuck I'm sorry for being a hybrid. _"It's okay. I could see why you would think that. I'm not leaving Damon. I understand why you didn't want me to." She was telling the truth. She did understand, and she wasn't leaving until he was long gone.

He felt like a jerk for accusing her of going behind his back when all she was doing was entertaining herself. "I'm just a little on edge. Nothing is going my way today." Erin cleared her throat, "you know what I mean." He cupped her face not wanting to leave but knew he had to. He just groaned and she stretched up to kiss him. It was a soft kiss, nothing too crazy and they smiled into each other and then he slowly walked backwards and made his way out of the hotel.

After she knew he was gone she made her way over to the counter and then fell forward onto it groaning and muttering complaints about how screwed up everything was. _Just get to Klaus. Come on, you can do it. _She took a deep breath grabbed her purse counted to 500 and then walked out of the suite. She went out the back entrance in case Damon had compelled the staff to notify him if she left.

Damon walked up to the bar in need of a drink knowing he coud not return to the boarding house because there waited a very pissed off doppelganger and her equally upset and possessive boyfriend. He ordered the usual and was shortly joined by Alaric. "I really messed up today."

Alaric nodded, "yep."

"She's never going to forgive me."

"She will come around." He offered.

Then a new voice came from the other side of Damon and Alaric saw the figure and puffed up trying to lok strong. "Hello Gantlemen."

Damon turned slowly, "Ahhh, Klaus I presume."

"In the flesh. Thanks for the loaner mate." He tossed at Alaric. "I hear you and your brother fancy my doppelganger. I am here to remind you not to do anything you will regret."

Damon Chuckled, _too late, _"Would it be too much to ask to simply postpone, like for just a month. Come on whats one month?"

"Centuries, that's how long I have been waiting. But no more. The sacrifice will happen tonight. Don't try to get in my way." And then he strode away.

Damon settled back into his stool and took another drink from his glass deep in thought.

"You're going to try to mess it up aren't you?" Alaric tested.

"Yep." He popped.

"Klaus will kill you."

"Well if I can get my hands on his werewolf, there cant be a sacrifice, then that'll buy Elena one more month at least." He said mechanically.

"Yea, but then you'll be dead."

Damon rolled his eyes, "You going to help me or not?"

Alaric sighed, "What do you need me to do?"

Erin wasn't sure what she was going to do even though she had mentally prepped herself for this moment all day. She was now standing at the apartment door where Klaus was still squatting and holding Katherine hostage. Shit. Was she really going to make a fool of herself infront of Katherine? She battled with this for a few moments and then she heard a gruff familiar voice from behind her. It was down the hall and coming up the stairs. It was Alaric. She didn't know where to hide so she went to open the door when she was grabbed from behind and pulled into another apartment. She struggled and fought to get away but stay silent because the next voice she heard was Damon's.

She finally managed to face her kidnapper and it was the same man who had been silhouetted by her shower, who had turned Jeremy, it was Klaus. At first she was scared but could tell he meant no harm. He simply smiled and help up a finger to his lips indicating they would hear them. They both listened to the commotion next door.

When Erin realized that Damon was talking about screwing up the sacrifice She stole a look at Klaus to see if he had heard but he only smiled. They listened to the plotting and scheming and then the boys left. Erin, still in his grasp, was frozen and didn't know what to do. Now she had him, she could do what she came to do. But she could not force anything out of her mouth.

He spoke first. "What a lovely surprise. What could possibly be the occasion? I am fairly sure you do not enjoy my company…yet." He said seductively brushing her waves off of her shoulder.

She summoned words. "I came to see you."

"Ohh really now?"

She forced a smile and lifted one hand to brush his shoulder when she gave up and dropped her arm and went slack in his arms. He looked puzzled. "I came here to seduce you." She admitted looking away and pushing out of his arms.

"Pardon?" he said taken aback by her giving up so quickly. He knew she was there to try to negotiate something but not…Seduce, him.

She was walking away flopping her arms to her side. "Which would be retarded. Like I could pull one over on you."

He took a step forward, "ohh, don't sell yourself short love." He mused

She flipped around and her hair switched from one shoulder to the other. "Look at me. There's no way." This was her plan all along but she continued to make him think it wasn't. She dropped onto the strange couch and dropped her face into her hands.

Klaus wanted to know this girl who thought so little of herself. She was so misunderstood and he wanted to bring her comfort. He kneeled down in front of her. "You are beautiful, and it is a pity that you do not see that. If you had tried to seduce me you most likely would have." He teased.

She laughed to herself knowing that was exactly what she was doing. "Please, I'm pathetic. I can't even…" She looked away.

"Cant even what?" He said trying to find her eyes. She wasn't afraid of him which was a good thing, he wanted her to trust him. He hoped that one day they would have a real bond, and maybe even love him. He could see how loyal she was to those she loved. Even Damon after all he has done. He was sure that if he could make her love him too she would never leave his side like so many others had and he would never have to be alone again.

"Nothing." She chirped.

He turned her head making her face him, "even what? Tell me, love."

"Save…" she sucked in her lips.

"Save your friends?" He said raising an eyebrow. "But you have. Damon, Stefan, Elena, Alaric, John, and Jeremy. None of which will die because of you."

"I know but…Jenna, Caroline, Matt, Tyler? I forgot to save them…there is nothing I can do to get you to spare them." She finally managed to force tears because she really was growing fearful of not being able to save them.

Still he looked into her eyes willing her to relax and brushed her hair with the pads of his fingers. "You're little lover boy is going to end up saving The Wolf and Vampire tonight. I still have a backup. But I guess I will let you choose my vampire. The wolf shouldn't matter to you."

"How could you ask me that?" she breathed. "How can you ask me to seal some ones fate?"

"It's more than you had when you walked in to this building, dear."

She hated this, but he was right…she should take advantage of it. "Make sure I have never met them."

"Done…anything else my love?"

She half closed her eyes and looked down at the arm hanging from her face. The lean, tan, soft arm. She reached up and held his hand. "Thank you."

"It's the least I can do, there is no reason for me to make this harder on you than it has to be. One day I will prove to you I am not as bad as you think I am." He stood up and reached out his hand to pull her to her feet. "From the rate of your heart beat in the hallway I am sure you are not supposed to be here. Let's get you back to where you belong."

He escorted her home and left her with a kiss on the hand in the door way. As he made his way down the hall she fought tears and held her hand to her mouth, "Please don't hurt Damon." It was mostly a wish and then she turned to enter her hotel when she heard a cool voice call down the hall, "Done."

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it. Do I still have your attention? Lol. I miss writing and plan to do a lot more of it. Thank you for your patience.<br>Remember Damon's birthday party? It's going to be crazy! **

**MuchLove**

**Tamz**


	26. Chapter 26

Previously: He escorted her home and left her with a kiss on the hand in the door way. As he made his way down the hall she fought tears and held her hand to her mouth, "Please don't hurt Damon." It was mostly a wish and then she turned to enter her hotel when she heard a cool voice call down the hall, "Done."

.

**I do not feel like writing out all of 2x20&21 The Last Day and The Sun Also Rises. I am pretty much keeping everything the same. Why make you guys suffer through long boring common knowledge? So here is a recap.  
>Damon saves Caroline and Tyler. (NOTE*Matt isn't really in my story, so I am leaving him out.)<br>Elena and Stefan get back from their hike and then Klaus comes to take her away.  
>Stefan calls Damon to tell him that she is gone, Tyler starts to change, and Damon goes to find Klaus to tell him there is no point because he freed his wolf and vampire.<br>Caroline gets safe until Tyler changes back. Klaus informs Damon that he had 2 backups.  
>Damon thinks he will be the replacement vampire but then he wakes up and Katherine says he was as good as dead, due to his bite.<br>And that she had to call Jenna or he would know she was on vervain (yes Jenna is still involved. Sorry) **

**Damon calls Stefan to tell him about Jenna and then at the old abandoned house Bonnie traps Alaric, and Jeremy in so they are safe.  
>John does his little spell. And then the 3 head off to try and make a trade with Klaus. I think that is about it.<br>See wasn't that easier than 4,000 words or more of a reminder?**

**So now we pick up right after Stefan finds out about Jenna. We pick up with Erin on the phone with John. **

**I hope you all are still into my story and I haven't lost you forever. And I am sorry if my writing isn't as good as it used to be. I have been out of practice.  
>And I have a lot on my plate. Would Love to hear from you all so don't hesitate to drop me a line.<strong>

**Warning: Smut. **

* * *

><p>"Jenna? You mean…" she said praying she was wrong.<p>

"Stefan is going to try and take her place. It's not going to be pretty but there isn't much other choice."

Erin scoffed, "Please. Don't pretend to mourn. You are ecstatic because now you get one of the Vampire's out of your daughters lives." She was furious and heading for the door.

John had already cast the spell and didn't want to leave things this way. "Erin, you are my daughter too, and I love you. Always remember that."

"John? What's wrong?" she said sensing the despair.

"I am not going to let Elena turn into a Vampire. When Klaus dies, I will be taking her death unto myself and she will survive human." He said regretfully.

Erin immediately regretted what she had just said to him. "But then you'd be dead."

"I know"

"But you can't…Dad…"she felt tears whelping in her eyes as she started her car. Then she realized…Elena was not going to die tonight. So therefore John wouldn't either.

"I have to do this Erin. I would have done the same for you. He said calmly, matter-of-factly." He paused and took in her silence. "Well I need to get back to the business at hand. Hope to see you one last time. But if not, I love my little miracle." Then the line went dead.

He was not going to die. She wouldn't allow it. And she was going to do as much as she could to stop Jenna from dying too. Within minutes she found the spot in the woods where flames illuminated the sky so she knew just where to go. She trudged up the hill and then looked down on 3 rings of fire. On the left-Jenna, Right-Elena, and behind-the werewolf who she couldn't recognize.

Then she spotted Klaus walking up to the girls and stopped next to his witch. "Klaus, You Bastard!" She yelled in the most venomous voice she had ever uttered. She ran down the hill at Vampire speed and stood directly in front of him. "How could you?" she growled.

"How could I what?" he reached out a hand to touch her face and she bit him. "Bloody He-!" he shouted. "What was that for?"

_Shit, now I have his blood in my system and he can feed on me. I'm dead. _"How could you, Jenna? We had a deal."

He straightened up. "I do not believe you two have ever 'met'" he emphasized.

She looked at him bewildered, he was right. She finally acknowledged Elena who was staring in horror at how her face had changed, not even realizing the severity of the fact that she was yelling at Klaus. Erin wasn't human. She never suspected that. _How did I miss that? Wait! She's…Klaus? How do they? Ohhmygahd. I knew we couldn't trust her._

She looked him dead in the eye, "Fine, if that is how you wanna play this, so be it."

She knew Elena was freaked by the look on her face stating that one more surprise would render her unconscious. Which only made her plan that much harder to execute. She wanted to give Elena some form of reassurance but Klaus had to believe that she would do it.

She ran over through the ring of fire. Klaus yelled, "I thought you said it was shielded? How in bloody hell did she get through it?" He glared at his seemingly incompetent which.

"I did," she muttered flabbergasted.

Erin was now firmly standing behind a shaking and hyperventilating Elena. "Klaus! Forget about that. You should be more concerned with what I am going to do now that I am in here." She said yanking Elena's head to the side and removing the hair from her neck.

Elena whined, "Erin please don't. What are you doing?"

Klaus heard her feeble cries. "You would really do this to your sister? You're just going to kill her because I plan to kill her aunt?"

"My aunt!"

"So you are going to kill your sister?" He said incredulously at the wall of fire.

"Only just before I kill myself. Then you will not get your curse broken, and you will be alone forever." Elena tried to pull away but Erin wrapped a firm ARM around her roughly holding her still.

"I will kill everyone you have ever met Erin." He shot desperately.

"Go ahead. Not like I will be around to mourn them, we will see each other again. You? You will be alone." She had figured out his weakness, she didn't know how or when she had put it together but seeing the look on his face made her incredibly thankfully that she had. She hated putting Elena through such an ordeal but she had to save Jenna too or her leaving with him would be for nothing. "Tick tock Klaus." She said baring fang.

"You're bluffing" he growled. She sank her teeth into her sister's vulnerable throat. She remembered the masseuse in the hotel suite.

_Elena. Elena, can you hear me?_

_Erin? Please stop. Why are you doing this to me? When did you change sides?_

_Elena I need to convince him I am serious. I am still on your side. I am trying to save Jenna's life. I already saved yours. _

_But? _

_No time, stay scared keep fighting me or he will suspect something. I'm not even drinking your blood. I just bit you and started flow._

"Alright!" He yelled defeated. "Stop. What do I have to do?"

She pulled back from Elena smearing her mouth in blood. "Find another vampire to sacrifice. Someone who's death will not affect anyone in mystic falls. Like a bum who is going to die of hypothermia anyway. Jenna goes free."

"There's no way I could find a replacement in time. And how do I know you will still come with me after?" He said looking up at her through his brows.

She bared fang again. "You will find a way if you don't want her to die. And I unlike you, keep my word. But you have to pull through on your side."

He shook his head at her non believing.

"In that case." She bit Elena again and she let out a scream.

"Alright! I'll do it. I hear your boy toy coming. You might want to run off or I'm afraid your little birthday party shall be ruined." He smirked.

"No, your witch is going to shield me, make me invisible to them. I am not leaving her. And if he finds out there will be no reason for me live anyway. Now I suggest you hurry up."

Klaus nodded to his witch and then ran to find his hobo.

After Erin was invisible Elena had to be sure she was still there. "Erin?"

"I'm here. I'm sorry Elena. I had to. How do you feel?"

"I'm fine, it doesn't even hurt it's just like paper cuts or something." She was serious too; Erin's teeth had just slid into her like butter, unlike vampires who tore at her flesh. Elena couldn't see who she was talking to but she continued talking anyway. "Why are you going with him? How does he even know about you...what are you?" She finally said. Jenna was in the other ring listening very intently.

Erin couldn't keep it from her any longer so she went ahead and answered her questions. "Katherine injected me with her blood throughout our development in our mother's womb." She spoke mechanically, "she turned me into a Hybrid. Klaus is a Hybrid; she was going to bargain me for her freedom. Before she got the chance I bargained for your life. Everyone's. He spares you all and I become his." She paused, "Forever."

Jenna looked at Elena wondering how any of this could be true. Elena stood gasping. "Why would you do that for me? You hate me?"

Erin let a genuine laugh escape her lips, "I don't hate you enough to let you die." Elena heard Erin plop down in the grass.

"What about Damon? How can you just leave him?" That was when Erin really turned her emotions off.

"It has to be done." Before Elena could say anything Klaus was back. New Vampire in hand.

He flung the raggedy man forward, "Okay Erin, are you satisfied?"

"Let Jenna go. Now." She said forcefully.

Klaus was about to reply when he suddenly looked up, "I don't recall inviting you to the party." Up on the top of the hill was Stefan. Klaus was standing in front of the other vampire in one swift motion.

Erin took this opportunity to say a few last things the girls in the circle. Tie up any loose ends. "Jenna, Elena, listen to me." The girls couldn't see her but they located her voice. Erin rose from the ground. "You both are going to survive tonight, more or less," she said looking at Jenna. "You will see me again. No one can know I was here tonight. Please don't tell anyone. I only get 2 more days of freedom and then I am his. Don't ruin them for me." Elena's face looked like she was going to argue so Erin ran over and placed her hands on her shoulders. "Elena, please. I need you to promise me."

Elena fought back tears. "But it's not fair. We can, Damon, we can save you. We can fix this. You have to let us try…"

"No." Erin cut her off. She fought tears herself. "Elena, promise me. I have accepted my fate. There is nothing you can do. Promise me." Elena shook her head. "Promise me!"

"But Erin!"

"Elena! Please!" she growled hoarsely.

Elena closed her eyes, "alright. Okay…I pro.." she couldn't finish the word, but she still meant it.

Erin closed her sister in a hug. "Damon is around the tree with Bonnie and Elijah, I have to leave. They might smell me. Keep my secret." Elena nodded and then Erin was gone.

But Erin didn't really leave, she just ran into the edge of the wood and kept an eye on everything to make sure Klaus help up his end of the bargain. While Erin stood there silently she realized she was still invisible and wondered when the which was going to remove the spell. She looked out at where her hands should be and willed to see them again…at first nothing happened but then eventually after a couple of minutes of freaking out she came into vision. Maybe the witch took it off of her. She realized now that she was visible she had to shield herself with a tree.

Right about the time she was hidden behind a couple of bushes she saw Damon come around the corner. He was trying to hide as well, but If Erin knew he was there, Klaus knew too. _If you do anything to anyone Klaus I will make you regret it. _

The next 10 minutes were a blur. Klaus pretended to consider a trade, killed the werewolf, snapped Stefan's neck, snapped Jenna's neck and then staked the replacement vampire in the heart. That was when Erin realized that Klaus had thought farther ahead than she had. He couldn't be just like, "Ohh I had a change of heart." She mentally thanked him for slightly making it less obvious that there was some outside meddling.

Then Stefan and Jenna woke up weak, and Klaus had Elena in his grasp. He glanced back at Erin in the woods and she willed him to keep his word. Klaus bit Elena and drank for about 20 seconds. That was all and Elena fell to the ground weakened. Then Klaus stepped forward as the transformation started. Bonnie came out between a couple of trees chanting.

Then out of nowhere Elijah pounced on Klaus, Elena had forgotten about this. Maybe she wouldn't have to go away after all, maybe Klaus would die, right here, right now. Then Elijah shoved his hand into Klaus' chest. Erin couldn't breathe, all he had to do was remove his hand and she was free.

It was only wishful thinking though as she watched the two speed away together. That was when she finally let herself look at Damon, really look at Damon. Klaus had followed through on his end, and he was still alive. There was no way out of her deal now. She was his. Damon was picking Elena up off the ground and the movement woke her up. Erin gave a short prayer that her sister wouldn't blab. But Elena just looked up into Damon's face and started crying. Erin wasn't sure if it was because she thought she had died, just over whelmed, or if it had to do with Damon and her.

Elena felt everything go black and then after what seemed like a lifetime she awoke in the arms of Damon. Which immediately triggered a string of incoherent thoughts-_Damon? We're alive-Erin-she saved-Klaus-ohhGod-Damon-I can't tell you- I just can't! She loves us so much! _And it went on and on from there. She wrapped her arms around Damon and realize she was trying to comfort him from pain he didn't even know was to come which made her cry even harder. It just wasn't fair. Damon was finally happy and it was all about to be ripped out from underneath him. She had treated Erin so terribly only to find out that Erin was going to save them all along. It just wasn't fair and there was nothing she could do about it but keep her sisters secret.

Damon held Elena's shaking figure bewildered as to why she was still alive…was she a vampire? No. Has Johns spell worked? No. Her wound was still there so no supernatural fluid had saved her…what had happened? Stefan and Jenna were alive and some hobo was dead on the ground a few feet away. _What in god's name happened?_ Damon thought.

He took Elena over to Stefan and they started Hugging and now she was crying for a whole new reason, she was happy to be alive, and to have Stefan alive. Then she heard Jenna approach from behind and she looked up at her and they exchanged a look of _did that just really happen _and they both nodded and entangled themselves together. They couldn't say anything but they knew what the other was thinking. They had been saved by none other than an Angel, and her name was Erin.

Damon made sure they were all okay and then sent them on their way to the abandoned house while he went off to the hotel. He knew he had the bite. He remembered what had happened to Rose when she had it. He had to spend as much time with Erin as he could.

.

Erin was pacing back and forth in her suite waiting for anyone to come through the door. She was supposed to stay there all day and she hadn't in the slightest. She needed to see Damon. She needed to know that Elena hadn't blabbed. She realized she was still wearing the same outfit as before but it was dirty, muddy. She had to hide the evidence so she stripped right there and threw them in the fireplace. That was the only thing she could think of. Then just as fast she ran and jumped in the shower to rinse away any further evidence.

Damon was standing in the hallway outside of the suite looking down at his wound. He had just got off the phone with his brother and he told him about the bite. Stefan wanted Damon to bring Erin over to the boarding house so they could all revel in the fact that they survived. Damon wanted Erin to himself so he declined. After persistent arguing Damon came out and admitted to Stefan that Tyler bit him. Stefan promised to find a cure and Damon also made him promise to keep it from everyone. He didn't want to ruin the little bit of time he had left with anyone.

He snuck into the hotel still trying to figure out how he was going to cover his injury so she wouldn't ask any questions. He was pleased to hear her in the shower singing a song he had never heard before, but it was lovely none the less. He quickly located her makeup bag and took out something that read concealer and smeared it all over the inside of his Elbow it started to cover it up but he could see the difference between it and his skin so he dug for something else. He found base and applied that. It was better and blended but it was shiny. _Why do women have to so damn complicated_ he found a powder and dabbed at it and it was practically invisible. Pleased with his work he headed to the restroom.

When he reached the door he froze, if he got in the shower he risked washing the cover up away. He just stumbled back and sat on the edge of the bed waiting, he lounged back closing his eyes listening to Erin sing in the shower.

"_See I thought love was black and white_

_That it was wrong or it was right_

_But you ain't leaving without a fight_

_And I think I am just as torn inside"_

Damon was puzzled by her choice of song but let it go as he slipped off into sleep.

Erin finished up her shower and climbed out wrapping a towel around herself she saw Damon laying back on the bed with his arm draped across his forehead. She wasn't sure if he was awake so she got dressed knowing that if he were he would hear the shower being shut off.

She put on one of his shirts because it was all that was clean in the suite. She had not done laundry since she had moved in. Damon apparently really was asleep because he had not stirred at all. She turned the light off and made her way over to the bed and stretched one leg over his waist and rested herself right on top of him deciding that if he made any indication that he woke up she would stay where she was, but if he continued to sleep she would roll off and sleep as well.

She only had a little over 48 hours left and she really needed to be connected with him, in every way possible. Going against what she had just decided she leaned forward on his sleeping figure and crossed her arms across his chest resting her chin on her hands. All he had to do was remove his arm and he would see her.

She felt him move beneath her and she smiled knowing he was waking up so she grinded her core on top of him just a little bit. He lifted his arm up halfway revealing an eye and grinned at her smiling face. "Well there you are, he lives." She teased.

He leaned up as much as he could and cupped her face in his hands, "I should tell you what happened tonight."

She already knew and didn't want to waste any precious time, she held a finger to his lips. "It can wait." She replaced her finger with her lips holding his face now, gripping it actually. She never wanted to let go.

He could sense her urgency and wrapped his arms around her feeling the same way. Their bodies were molding, becoming one. Erin drove her tongue into his mouth claiming all dominance as she shifted up and down on him creating friction. She needed him inside of her, but she needed this to last forever so she planned to draw this out.

He wasn't fighting for control because he was getting weaker by the second. He pushed his hands down her back grabbing her full rump and squeezing as she nipped at his neck. He groaned. And she moaned. He pushed her shirt up her back feeling every smooth and soft surface he could claim, he never wanted this to end and he didn't want to miss any detail.

She sat up and slowly and unbuttoned the front of her shirt revealing that she had no bra on. Damon groaned again and pushed himself up resting his face between her exposed breasts and licked and kissed at the skin between and then pushing the shirt off her shoulders desperate to see every inch of her he located her nipples and gave them light attention and blew his hot breath on them setting them on fire.

The sensation sent her spiraling, "Ohh, Damon." She breathed arching backwards and then pulling herself forward pulling his head to the side and biting him. She wanted to get her part out of the way so that he could bite her whenever he wanted to. She needed him inside of her too, and that feeling wasn't restricted to his erect body parts.

Damon groaned and ran his fingers through her hair, he loved the feeling of nurturing her almost. Even though his blood didn't sustain her, only made her stronger. They rocked back and forth while she drank and he grew harder the more she sucked and moaned against his neck.

While she sucked, she pulled his shirt up his back and then released him pulling it off. She ran her hands all over his abdomen, she felt him tremble. "Damon?" She grabbed his face and looked into it alarmed. "What's wrong?"

He leaned forward to kiss her again, "Nothing, its nothing." She pulled back, now she realized something wasn't right. Everything felt wrong.

"No. Don't lie to me. What is the matter?" she held his chin in place so he couldn't look away from her.

Damon refused to tell her. "Erin please." He wanted her to let go and forget it but he knew it was a pipe dream. He rested his hands on her thighs. "I just saw how easy it would be to lose you tonight."

"What?" she said incredulously.

"Seeing everyone I knew so close to danger and death. I realized how easily you could have been there too and then I couldn't even bring myself to think about losing you." He was telling her the truth. Just omitting a certain injury.

"But Damon, you didn't. I'm right here." She lifted his hand and held it to her heart. "I am not dead. Let's not live in the past, or the future. Let's just be here. In the now. Where we are both together. Alive. And Healthy…please Damon." She started working on his button on his pants. "Make love to me."

He couldn't resist her doe eye any longer and lifted her up with her legs wrapped around him and laid her down gently on the bed underneath him. She let out a sigh as he did so, and then he gracefully kissed and licked his way down her neck, her breasts, her belly button, and then her nether region.

She curled her toes in anticipation. She knew where this was going. He wrapped his arms underneath her legs holding them in place and lacing his fingers together cross her plump stomach. He went to work on her gently running his tongue between her folds waking up her little bundle of nerves to full attention. The more she started to writhe under his grasp the faster and harder he worked. After a few minutes she was reaching her climax and she reached down grabbing his hands and squeezing drawing blood.

With this Damon shoved a single finger inside of her and bit her hip bone. She let out a cry and her toes curled. This was what she needed. Thousands of moments like this where she was 100% vulnerable and they were this connected with her blood flowing with his and his blood flowing with hers. That would make the rest of her life worth living.

Damon quickly found that drinking her blood strengthened him. His wound wasn't affecting him as much anymore and he felt strong again. He wondered for a second if she had healed him but he didn't count on it. He was probably just high off of her power. After her tense body relaxed he pulled himself back up and began kissing at her neck again.

She tugged at his hair and fought to regain her steady breathing but it was not happening. Damon lined himself up at her entrance and slid himself between her folds across her clit. She flinched at the unexpected contact and let out a small lust filled chuckle. "Wait, don't you want me to return the favor?" She asked.

"No need. I just want you Erin. Always and Forever. Just like this." Erin smiled reflexively. And he slid into her gently reveling in how tight she was. And how they were connected. When they were like this he felt like nothing could hurt them. No one could ruin this moment.

Erin felt herself begin to cry because that was the single most heartbreaking thing he had ever said to her. Everything he wanted? He couldn't have. Not for more than 48 hours, she looked over at the clock, make that 46. She couldn't stop the tears which alerted Damon.

He smoothed her hair, "Erin, shhh…" He stopped all movement, was he hurting her? "What's wrong? Am I hurting you?" He started to pull out.

"No. No!" she gasped "you just…I love you so much." Was all she could say. He kissed her tears away as the fell and she found herself laughing, "I hate you."

"That's more like it he smiled and picked up his movement again right where he had left off. They fell into a rhythm quickly and their sounds fell together in a beautiful chorus of passion and love. She dragged her nails across his back, and he grazed her breasts with his fangs. They were borderline rough, but at the same time everything was so gentle.

Erin lightly pushed on one shoulder with hooded eyes and he took the signal flipping over onto his back holding onto her never leaving her. She stretched backwards and rested her hands on his thighs giving him a show. She wanted him to remember every inch of her when she was gone. Wanted him to remember that she loved him, loved him deeply and there was nothing he did wrong to make her leave.

He held her hips moaning feeling himself get closer. She was bordering on the brink when he grabbed her and pulled her forward claiming her mouth and lifting up her hips and pounding into her slowly. She moaned into his mouth and he sped up feeling both of their impending release. They were no longer kissing. They were just connected at the lips exchanging air and moans into one another's mouths. Then simultaneously they both hit their release and he exploded into her and her around him. They saw fireworks in each other's eyes and Erin couldn't hold herself up any longer.

She dropped her head to his chest breathing heavily along with him. "I love you Damon. Forever and Always." Then they both drifted off into sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So do we like? Reviews would be lovely. Or even just a short Hello. I miss you all very much and feel terrible for leaving this story hanging for so long.<strong>

**Much Love**


End file.
